


A Crow In Search Of A Swan

by Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 100,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel/pseuds/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Damon lost the love of his life over a century ago, he dedicated his entire existence into finding her. Only the longer time progressed, he began to lose hope. He became angry and vengeful. What happens when he finally thinks he found her? Only to find that she hasn’t any recollection of him. That and she happens to hate Damon and everything he stands for.<br/>Winner in the Non-Canon Awards! Silver for best crossover section! <br/>NC-17</p><p>Damon/Bella Pairing</p><p>In Progress</p><p>Story by: Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Death

A Crow In Search Of A Swan

This story takes place at the very beginning of Vampire Diaries. Only I am taking my own twist to it. It will not follow exact story line. That gets old so… This also takes place right after Edward catches wind of Bella for the first time (you know when he makes that funky face, during class) and he doesn't show up to school for the next few days. Only think Emmy Rossum as Bella. (Thank you, Bertie Bott and Kittyinaz) Like always my stories are rated MATURE for things such as violence, language, SEX, etc… This story will contain humor, romance, friendship, family, drama, angst, horror, adventure and whatever else I throw into the mix. (Warning: there will be an same sex coupling in this story! (Of the female variety) So if you have a prob with that sort of thing, back out now. I won't be going too in depth with it. But I felt the need to put that out there BEFORE people read my story and get all snippy about it.

(Intro)

Bella entered the door to see her father sitting at the table. She narrowed her eyes and sat down her backpack. When she walked up to him she noticed the bottle of Jack in hand. His badge and gun were on the table and he looked as though he'd been crying. Something she never sees her father do.

"Dad?"

He took in a breath and turned to face her.

"What is it?" She questions with slight panic to her voice.

"Bells hun… It's about the Gilberts."

"What about the Gilberts?"  
Charlie leans back and clears his throat.

"There was an accident Grayson, Miranda, and Elena…" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"They lost control of the car and went over the Wickery Bridge."  
"But they're ok right?"

Charlie grimaces.

"Dad, please tell me they're ok!" She damn near shrieks.

"They all drowned sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Bella staggered back reaching to her heart.

"No... No dad! You're wrong!"

He closed his eyes for a moment as his daughter paced the kitchen.

"What about Jer?"

"He's alright Bells; he wasn't even in the car. He's taking it pretty rough though. Bells, I know we discussed moving to Mystic Falls over the summer. However I think it would be a good idea if we went ahead and packed it up. I hate to do this to you kid, but Jenna's going to have her hands full as it is taking Jeremy in. He hasn't anywhere else to go. Jenna and I are getting married in just a few months anyhow. And honestly, I think you'd be good for him. He needs someone he can trust. Jeremy needs to know he's not alone in this."

Bella nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know the three of you were close."

She swallowed back, praying this was all just a horrible nightmare. Only they weren't so lucky. As of now all her thoughts about the strange rustic haired boy from school and his odd family were the least of her concerns. She hated to leave since she and Jake had bonded some, but she and Jeremy Gilbert had become the best of friends and soon would be related by marriage anyhow. Bella thought the world of Jenna. She made Charlie happy and that's all Bella could ever hope for.

Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review.

(Mystic Falls)

Bella placed a single red rose on the black casket, where Elena Gilbert now rest. She felt Jeremy's hand upon her shoulder as she did this. She wrapped her hand around his. Bella and Jeremy's relationship started out rather awkward at first. Jeremy had a massive crush on Bella when they'd first met. Only because of Charlie and Jenna's relationship and the distance alone, it was never acted on.

That was until one night she and Jeremy had the night to themselves, when Charlie and Bella had come to visit it was the most awkward situation ever. They were both sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Before either of them truly thought about what they were doing, they were kissing. Making a first for the both of them, and by first kiss… first kiss period. It was one of those things where neither truly felt anything from it. Sure they found one another attractive, but the kiss itself… dead… nadda… nothing really there. Thankfully, it didn't end on an uncomfortable note. They eventually laughed it off, in this silent agreement. There was no need for discussion. Since then however? She and Jeremy had become best friends. Every time they had the chance to get together they were inseparable. All the more reason, Bella hadn't any issues about moving in the first place. Jeremy truly was her best friend even more so than that of Jake or Angela.

The limo pulled up ready for her and Jeremy. Jeremy took her hand and leading her that way. Bella would be starting school next week. She was glad that she and Jeremy were in the same grade. At least this way she knew one person. Though it saddened her to know she wouldn't be going to school with Elena as well. Bella and Elena were close as well, but not near as close as Bella and Jeremy were. Often enough, it was Bella and Jeremy out doing their own thing, whilst Elena hung out with her group of friends from school. Elena and Bella just didn't share the same interest.

On the drive back Jeremy broke down. Bella did her best to console him. His tears saturated the shoulder to her black funeral dress, but she didn't care. She'd never seen him cry before. That only made this entire ordeal, that much harder to take. Once they got home, Jeremy went straight to his room. He locked himself away, like usual. Bella took in a breath hearing the music blaring from his room. Jenn and Charlie were still dealing with a few things and hadn't made it home yet.

Bella had met a few of Elena and Jeremy's friends from school at the funeral. So far she'd also met Tyler, Vicky and Mr. Saltzman one of the teachers from school. The other's such as Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie? Bella already knew. Matt and Elena had been dating for a couple years or so now. As for Caroline and Bonnie they were Elena's best friends. Though Bella always seemed to get along better with Caroline…

Bella picked up the house a little so Jenna wouldn't have to worry about it. She and Jeremy were on an emotional roller coaster as of late. Charlie and Bella were doing whatever they could to help.

 

"Well you ready?" Jeremy questions as he parks Bella's red Chevy truck.

She looks upon the school rather apprehensively.

"I suppose… not like I have a choice."

He smiles a bit, but still had that sadness in his eyes.

"What about you? I mean… are you going to be ok?"

"No, but like you, I don't have a choice."

They both nod on this and step out of the truck. They grab their backpacks from the backseat. As they were making their way inside one of the student's bumped into Bella. She dropped her cellphone and went to pick it up.

"Please, allow me."

She narrowed her eyes upon the boy. He was fairly attractive with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He had a cleft chin, which was rather cute, Bella thought to herself. He also had this very distinct and rather charming accent. He smiled upon her with these amazing pearly whites.

"And you are?"

She swallowed back and Jeremy rolled his eyes, seeing who it was. He never cared for the Mikaelsons, not one bit.

"Bella Swan."

He smiled at this as he handed her phone back.

"My apologies, Ms. Swan."

She nods and places her phone into her back pocket.

"Kol Mikaelson and this is my sister Rebekah, only she prefers to go by Bekah."

His sister rolled her eyes rudely pushed past the both of them and headed inside.

"You'll have to forgive her. My brothers, they do try to keep her caged up. Still, she always manages to break free." He says with a flirtatious wink.

Another boy was trying to get by them and Kol made an odd face. He grabbed him by the arm.

"Not so fast…" He uttered a certain way.

The blondish hair boy sighed with sheer annoyance.

"Take off your shades."

Bella rather reared back on how the two were damn near acting hostile towards one another. The boy took off his shades. He too was just as eye-catching, if not more so.

"Well I'll be damned. Does my sister know you're here?"

Bella couldn't help but to notice how the boy talked. He didn't talk like a high school student. It was more sophisticated but with a touch of sarcastic flare to it. The blonde boy sighed.

"What can I say, small world." He replies and Kol has a good laugh at this.

"Oh quite small indeed, Stefan."

Stefan nodded upon Bella as he passed on by.

"So where were we?" Kol inquired as the bell rang.

Jeremy took Bella by the hand and practically dragged her away from Kol. She could have sworn she heard Kol laughing. Jeremy helped get her set up on the office and then showed Bella to her locker. Ironically, it seemed to be Stefan's first day as well. He too was sitting up everything in the office and getting the combination to his locker.

Just as Bella had gotten her locker set up and was taking out her books for her next class, she heard Caroline gasp out. She turned towards her.

"Stefan?!"

The boy got this genuine smile to his face and nodded towards her.

"Oh… My… God…" She squealed in delight and rushed off to hug him.

Bella smiled as the boy twirled her around and pecked Caroline on the forehead. Bella couldn't help but to find them rather adorable. She wondered if they were a couple.

"I can't believe you actually came! I mean… I know you said you were thinking about moving back into your old house, but…" He looked around rather timidly and put a finger to his lips and winked upon the Caroline. Bella wondered what that was about.

"Right…We'll talk about it later…" She said with whisper, that ended with another giggle and she hugged the daylights out of Stefan once again.

The guy chuckled then led her off to a more secluded area.

"Charming isn't it?" Kol remarked in Bella's ear as he passed by.

The way he said it though was in a disdainful matter. Bella shook her head on this and headed onto class. Bella sat between Caroline and Jeremy. Kol was sitting directly behind Bella.

"Already?" Rebekah hissed upon her brother.

He simply shrugged. Once Kol had his mind set on something that was it. Bella was on his list of agendas now. He was part of the reason Bekah hated going to school. Their older brother's Elijah and Klaus demanded that they go, so not to raise any suspicions. Neither Kol or Bekah were too thrilled on the idea. Bekah wanted nothing more than to go back to New Orleans, but at the moment they couldn't.

Klaus had ruined whatever ties they had back home, so for now they were stuck right here in Mystic Falls. She hated it here! It was a boring and dreadful place she thought. If only she could think of someway to make things a bit more entertaining. And it was on that thought that "he" walked in. Bekah and Stefan locked eyes and he nodded towards her.

Stefan took the seat in front of Bella.

"What is he doing here?" Bekah questioned out loud.

Bella swore she heard Stefan sigh, but other than that he didn't really react.

"Don't even start Bekah. You already know what the others would say."

"Must you?"

"Yes, I must!"

"Pompous, conniving little…"

Bella's eyes widened as Bekah continued her little rant only every other word or so was a curse word. She too spoke with the same enunciation as Kol. Bella learned more about the students throughout the day. Kol and Bekah were certainly something else and they came with no filters whatsoever. Stefan seemed bit more reserved. Bonnie and Caroline were thrilled to have Bella joining them now at school. Jeremy seemed happy about that as well. However Elena's absence did affect them from time to time. It just didn't seem the same without her. Not that Bella ever went to school with Elena, but even she knew it had to be somewhat heartbreaking. But like Bella, Stefan Salvatore was new and he'd never even met Elena. All he knew was that she was some girl that died in a car crash. His only reason for even being here in the first place, was Caroline. They'd met over the summer and fell for one another. Caroline also knew his secret. He argued with himself tooth and nail about coming here.

The way he saw it though was the Salvatore manor was here after all. He highly doubted anyone would come looking for him here after all these years. That and well Stefan had grown tired of punishing himself. He'd spent all these years alone out of fear of hurting someone. That is until he met Caroline during the summer. Caroline and Bonnie had taken a vacation together at the beach, where they met Stefan and his best friend Lexi. They had assumed he and Lexi was a couple. That is until Lexi came on to Bonnie at a party during this time and they realized Lexi batted for the other team. As for Bonnie? She still found herself a bit confused on the matter. She'd never admit it to anyone else. But she found herself rather flattered, but turned her down. Lexi took it like a champ, but Bonnie felt horrible about the whole situation. She just wasn't sure what to feel about it. That and as of late she questioned herself about a lot of things. She glanced towards Jeremy who was looking towards Vicky naturally. She always thought Jeremy was what she wanted. She'd had a crush on him for years, but out of respect for Elena she never really acted on it. But now it seemed as if even that was fading, which was probably for the best. It seemed Jeremy paid no attention to her, at least not in that sense. Ironically, she found herself missing Lexi's company. She was happy for Caroline however. When they had to leave she was pretty heartbroken. It was good to see that Stefan had kept his word.

Kol raised his brows as he noticed Tyler giving Bella the once over. This was when they were heading to the cafeteria for lunch. He could already see it all over the guy's face. He wasn't about to take any chances. The first chance he got, Kol compelled Tyler into staying away from her. In the mind of Kol, she'd already been claimed and no one was about to stand against him on this. What Kol wants, Kol gets no matter the circumstances…

One month later…

"Kol…" Bella angrily squirmed out of his hold.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Come on… Must you be such a tease?"

She shakes her head as he was following her throughout the woods.

"And how am I being a tease?"

"Since when do you turn me down?" He scoffs bitterly.

Bella sighs.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?!"

He narrows his eyes on this. She shuts her eyes and takes in a deep breath, before facing him.

"Kol, we're done."

He dies in laughter and backs her up against a tree.

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kol places a hand against the tree and lifts her chin with his fingers.

"Kol… please… just…"

"We're not breaking up. Let me make that clear right now. Now I want to know what the FUCK your problem is!"

Bella recoiled and went to step out of his hold.

"Look at me, Bella!" He roughly cupped her chin.

Her heart raced as he pressed his entire body against hers. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"You're going to forget you ever saw me with another woman. In fact all you're going to remember is that we got drunk danced and we came out here to fuck. Isn't that right?"  
"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kol's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Wait…" He utters in wonder and starts checking her over.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

Bella shoves him back and he grabs her arm and bites down on her wrist.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"  
He tilts his head as he drops his hold.

"There's no vervain in your system. Now how are you doing that?"

"No, what?! Kol, what are you talking about?!"

Bella looks the teeth marks on her wrist in shock. She staggers back however once she sees Kol's face. His eyes were dark and black veins were spread amongst his face. He licked the blood off his lips.

"Hmmm… I was always curious as to how you'd taste."

"Kol?" She damn near whimpered realizing he had fangs.

Bella gasped out as another man appeared behind him and snapped his neck. He winked upon Bella with a nod her way.

"Don't mind if I do…" The stranger replied having heard everything that had taken place.

"Funny thing about original's, they've been around for centuries. But they still suck. Pun fully intended!"

Bella continued to step back as shock coursed through her system. He was dressed all in black except for the white shirt he wore underneath his black leather jacket. His hair was a bit disarrayed and as dark as the feathers on a crow. The only reason that even came to mind? Was the crow that seemed to be following him about every step he took. The crow would land on the tree closest to this mysterious demonic looking man. A man that under normal circumstances she'd be gawking at in awe. But at the moment, she merely feared for her life. No matter how drop dead gorgeous the man was she didn't want to die at his hands or anyone else's for that matter.

"You… You killed him."

The tall and dark stranger grinned ear to ear.

"Not exactly. I mean… I probably will once I'm done with you gorgeous." His fangs popped out at this and Bella's jaw dropped. She turned to run, only to have him appear right before her.

"How'd you…"  
He shrugs.

"Maybe now's a good time to scream. Beg for mercy… whatever suits you. Make it memorable."

"And what good would that do me?"

He nods.

"Ok, you got me. I'll admit… I find it a little amusing. That and it's usually the highlight of my day. So please, by all means SCREAM!"

He swiftly grabs ahold of her and plunges his fangs into her neck. Something about the taste though was so familiar, so sweet, and so very wrong. "NO!" They heard someone shout from a distance. The man stopped, but not because he was told to.

"Who are you and how are you doing that?!" He reached to his temples and staggered back.

Painful memories from his past began to play out, ones he'd vowed to never remember again. Bella's head began to sway as she took a few steps and fell to her knees.

"What have you done?!" Stefan shouted.

He hurriedly hunkered over Bella and bit upon his wrist.

"Stefan?"

The strange man rolled his eyes.

"Of course… why wouldn't she know you?!" He scoffs.  
"Let me guess, a witch?"

Stefan ignores him as Bella had passed out from blood loss.

"No Bella, come on…" Stefan went to give Bella his blood, only to have the other man pick him up by the collar of his shirt and toss him across the woods.

"Allow me, brother."

He bites down on his wrist and forces her mouth open. He playfully slaps her cheek afterword and fixes the sleeve to his shirt.

"Really Damon?!" Stefan bitches as he was making his way back over and dusting himself off.

"Yes. Really!"

"She's my friend!"

"Oh I imagine so. You always had a thing for pretty packages and this one most certainly takes the cake. I must admit she's certainly stunning. She taste even better."

"Not that kind of friend, Damon."  
"Now that's a crying shame." He utters with a smirk scanning her over thoroughly.

"You do realize you started a war?" Stefan declares looking over to Kol, shaking his head.

Damon shrugs.

"Not if they don't know who did it or where the body is."

"Why are you even here?!"

Damon smiles.

"Why I came to see you of course!"

"Why?!'

"Why not?! Can't I simply miss my little brother? Simply worry about what he's up to these days?"

"Funny… try again."

"Hmmm." Damon scoops Bella up and takes off without answering.

"Dammit." Stefan utters and takes off after him.

Damon lays Bella on the couch and gazes upon her with slanted eyes.

"So what does an original see in you, besides the obvious?" He questions himself, whilst wiggling his brows.

Damon hears the front door slam.  
"You can't be here!"

Damon makes a tsking sound with his tongue.

"And why not? I mean this is my house too. I say it's pretty much spilt right down the middle. You know fifty-fifty!"

"I want you to leave!"

"So good to see you too brother!"

"15 years Damon what is it you want?! You hate places like this!"

Damon glances back towards Bella with a certain beam about him.

"I don't know the scenery isn't so bad."  
"She belongs to an original! And I won't allow you to hurt her!"

"Who said anything about hurting her? And newsflash… I just overheard the little darling ripping into the Mikaelson. Apparently, he couldn't quite keep his pecker in his pants. Oh and he seems to have somewhat of a temper." Damon's mocks a look of surprise on this.

"Can you imagine?!""

"No, not at all." Stefan mocks in return with a curled lip.

"And we both know the Mikaelsons always get what they want. Besides, you don't even know her and she's not even your type!"

Damon has a good laugh at this. He makes his way to the bar. He blows the dust off an old bottle of whiskey and pours himself a shot.

"Have you dated her her?"

"No!"

"Have you slept with her?"

"NO!"

"Do you want to?"

Stefan stalled on this for a moment and that smirk returned to Damon's face as Stefan finally snapped. "NO OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then you're probably right… maybe she isn't my type. That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to find out. So what is she really? What was she doing to me?"  
"What do you mean?"

"When I fed from her… she was doing something." Damon says with a sneer.

"I was seeing things."

Stefan narrows his eyes.

"What sort of things?"  
"Just things and stuff." Damon mutters with that hint of fake surprise about his face as he pours himself another shot.  
"I wouldn't have a clue what you're referring to. She's just human!"  
"Nah, I'm not buying that. Not even for a moment. If that were true, Kol wouldn't be wasting his time."

Stefan grits his teeth.

"He'd have fucked and fed from her by now and been done."

Stefan grimaces but Damon noticed that look in his eyes.

"What is it you're not telling me?"  
"There's nothing! YOU need to leave! I mean it Damon! You and I are done. We've been done. I wish to move on with my life, WITHOUT YOU! All you ever do is ruin whatever life I create. Everywhere you go people die!"

"And? I don't see how that's a problem."

"I won't have you hurting anyone!"

"Now I think that's for me to decide. After all I came here to fulfill my promise of giving you nothing but hell! You'd only do the same for me! However…" He glances back towards Bella.

"I do enjoy the thought of pissing off a Mikaelson just as much! So I say I stay! This way I kill two birds with one stone. Or should I say three… Torture my little brother and make certain his life is sheer misery. Get under the skin of an original and play some hardball, whilst enjoying the present company and doing some probing on this little matter here. I must admit this has my full curiosity. Especially, considering how protective you seem of her."

Stefan swallows back on this as Bella whimpers out.

"Awe, she even makes cute little sounds! This is going to be so much fun."

Damon starts toward her. Stefan roughly slams him back.

"Don't you touch her!"

"Hmmmm… that only makes me want to do it more!"

Bella gasps out as she comes to. Damon winked upon her as he leaned over the couch with one hand.

"Well hello, sunshine! Did you sleep well?"

Bella saw Stefan through the corner of her eye.

"Stefan?"

He grimaced and pinched his eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry…" Stefan said in misery.

"No, no.. what he actually means is. I have someone I wish for you to meet, someone that means a lot to me. And I'd say something along the lines of… well thank you, Stefan how kind of you little brother! And he smiles and pats me on the back like brothers typically do. Bella, this is Damon Salvatore my ridiculously handsome and much better than me and every way there is, big brother. Then I say something along the lines of… please join us for dinner you scrumptious little…"

"That's enough, Damon!"

Damon sighs.

"You see? He's always out to ruin my happy time! Such a fucking buzz kill!"

Damon tilts his head about as she backs away from him into the corner of the couch.

"You're scaring her! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Damon reaches out to touch her and Stefan soars over and tosses Damon through a window.

"RUN! JUST GO! I'll explain later. I'm sorry, Bella… I…"  
She nods and swallows back as she comes to her feet. She froze seeing the look on Damon's face as he entered the room. He bitterly dusted himself off. Stefan stood in front of Bella.

"She's not a part of this. You want to punish me FINE! But you leave Bella and the rest of this town out of it!"

Stefan's shook his head in slight panic as he picked up a certain scent.

"No..."

Bella looked upon Stefan with alarm. The front door opened and in stepped Caroline.

"Hey, Stefan I was just…"  
That devilish smile returned to Damon's face. He looked upon the pretty blonde haired girl then back to Stefan.

"OH now I get it… Let me guess… That one's your lover and this one is HER best friend! Am I right? Lukewarm at least?!"

Damon zipped past Stefan and snapped Caroline's neck.

"NOOOO!"

Bella shrieked out and Damon froze. He grimaced and covered his ears. The visions returned.

"STOP! MAKE HER STOP SCREAMING!"

Stefan ignored him and was cradling Caroline. He rocked her back and forth with tears in his eyes. What Damon didn't know though was that Caroline had Stefan's blood in her system.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO JUST STOP IT!" Stefan shouted as Damon zipped back over and grabbed Bella. He placed his hand over her mouth and looked her in the eyes.

"Please stop…" Damon inquired softly.

She reminded him of someone. Someone he didn't wish to think about. He shook his head as he gazed into her dark brown eyes. They too reminded him of this someone. He was too busy staring to realize she'd discreetly grabbed a fire poker. He scowled upon her as she jammed it right through his chest.

"…fuck…" He groaned and looked upon it in disbelief.

Bella then took off towards Stefan and Caroline. She had taken out her cell phone and was about to call the police. Stefan shook his head and hurriedly snagged it from her.

"Just give her a few moments…"

She looks upon Stefan as if he's lost his mind. He sighs and comes to his feet.

"I'll explain everything… just let me get her set up."

Tears streamed down Bella's face.

"What the fuck is going on around here?!" She shouts looking upon the Salvatore brothers as if they were clinically insane.

Damon presses his lips together and grunts out as he rips the fire poker out from his chest. Stefan protectively places Bella behind him as he held Caroline. Damon starts laughing.

"Let me guess, she's got your blood in her system. So we're about to have a newbie on our hands?!"

"What is he talking about Stefan?! And what do you mean give her a few moments?! HE JUST FUCKING BROKE HER NECK THERE'S NO COMING BACK FROM THAT!" Bella staggers back and reaches to her heart.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS?! WAKE ME THE FUCK UP!"

"Bella? As in Isabella?" Damon says in this surprising sort of soft tone.

She nods but was clinging onto Stefan for dear life.

"Just leave her alone Damon. Please… You want someone to torture I'm right here. Leave the girls alone."

Damon swallows back and looks down to see that he'd healed.

"Isabella Mia De Fleur?"

Stefan looked upon his brother oddly.

"Why would you call her that Damon? You know that's..."

Damon shook his head.

"FULL NAME WHAT IS IT?!" He demanded pointing upon Bella.

"Fuck you!" She yelled furiously behind sobs.  
"THE NAME!"  
"STOP IT, DAMON! You know Isabella died centuries ago! They share the same first name that is all. It's Marie Swan not Mia De Fleur!"

Stefan started up the stairs and Bella followed closely, whilst keeping an eye on Damon. He nodded towards her and began to drink from the bottle. Once they were behind closed doors. Stefan began to quickly set Caroline up. During this time, he began to explain to Bella what was taking place. After he was done he took in a breath.

"I should have never come here. Dammit, I knew better! I got you both involved now."

Meanwhile, Bella was still trying to process everything Stefan had just told her. She now knew that not only were Kol and Damon vampires, but Stefan was as well and now her friend Caroline was about to wake as one as well.

Bella breaks into laughter and shakes her head.

"Great. Just fucking, great."

Stefan looks upon her oddly as he lay down beside Caroline.

"I must've fallen asleep watching horror movies with Jer again."

Bella continues to laugh and she exits the room. Stefan groans to himself and quickly rises. Bella bravely made her way over to Damon and yanked the bottle of whiskey out of his hand. He cocked a brow her way.

"This… Mine now…" She downs some of it straight from the bottle and starts towards the door.

"I'm going home!"

"Bella!" Stefan calls out as he makes his way down.

"Don't! Just… stay right there…I'm going to get really fucking drunk. Because after all this is just one severely fucked up dream. I'm going to wake up and kill Jer! That's it no more horror movies for me! I'm done!"

She walks out of the house with the whiskey still in hand. Damon rolled his eyes.

"She took my whiskey! That was mine! That was my whiskey!"

He tilts his head about with confusion.

"If that's not Isabella Mia De Fleur, then I'm not fucking Damon Salvatore!"  
"KNOCK THAT OFF!" Stefan shouts.

"You sound even crazier than usual!"

"LOOK AT HER! THE WAY SHE TALKS AND CARRIES HERSELF, TELL ME THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING WIFE, STEFAN!"  
"SHE'S NOT! THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE! IT'S JUST WISHFUL THINKING ON YOUR PART! SHE'S JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL, THAT HAPPENS TO BE THE PROPERTY OF THE MIKAELSONS! SO DON'T BE AN IDIOT! SHE'S OFF LIMITS!"

Damon raises his brows on this

"What did you just say?"

Stefan traces back realizing what he'd just revealed.

"You do know something… don't you brother…? Maybe you're not as innocent as your precious little girlfriends assume. Not that you ever were. What are you up to? And is this so called "innocent" girl even aware? I doubt that considering the look of surprise on her face."

Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Your wife died over a century ago! I can't believe you're still on this kick. I thought you stopped looking years ago!"

"I DID!"

"Sure doesn't sound like it. You still sound like that same god damn alcoholic that spent day after day in search for a ghost!"

"IT WAS A CURSE! She was supposed to be brought back! REBORN! Hell, how many times to you think she's died and been reborn over and over! She marries, punches out a couple of kids, meanwhile I'M STUCK LIKE THIS!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!"  
"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!" Damon shouts on top of his lungs.

"I HAD IT ALL! EVERYTHING AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! I HAD A WIFE AND CHILD ALONG THE WAY! ONLY TO WAKE UP TO THIS!"

"And you're still hung up on this after all this time?! I've spent years trying to make it up to you!"

"THERE IS NO MAKING IT UP TO ME YOU FUCKING DICK! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING! I HAD EVERYTHING AND JUST CAST ASIDE BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WHO YOU WERE. AND NOW YOU WANT TO GO ON THIS FUCKING NOBLE KICK?! YOU WANT THESE GIRLS AND THIS TOWN TO THINK YOU'RE SOME SORT OF FUCKING HERO?! FUCK YOU LITTLE BRO! I'M GOING TO TAKE EVERY GOD DAMN OUNCE OF HAPPINESS YOU HAVE LEFT AND DRAIN YOU TO THE VERY LAST DROP! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER THE WAY I HAVE SUFFERED! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE! I'M FAR FROM DONE WITH YOU!"

"FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT I'VE DONE! YOU JUST CONTINUE TO HOLD ON TO THAT RAGE AND THE NEED FOR CONSTANT REVENGE. HELL, I HAVEN'T PAID ENOUGH RIGHT?"

"That's right… You're done paying when I say you're done."

Stefan shakes his head.

"Then I'll leave town."  
Damon rolls his eyes.

"It doesn't matter where you go. I will find you and raise havoc. I will destroy everything you love!"

"THEN JUST END IT NOW!"

Stefan tosses him a stake. The one "stake" that truly could end Stefan's very existence. He rips his shirt open.

"I won't even fight you. Just get it over with."

Damon flips the stake around in his hand. Stefan flinches, but doesn't move as Damon sends it flying, but it pierces through the wall directly behind Stefan instead.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to kill you. No … I'm having entirely too much fun! Game on brother… By the way, I love what you've done with the place! It's so good to be back home."

Stefan sighs and rushes out the door to gather Bella.


	2. Welcome To My Hell

Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you!

Bella paced around her room and gnawed on her bottom lip, to the point it was drawing blood. Jeremy had passed by her room and took notice of her pacing. He narrowed his eyes and knocked on her door.

"Bells?"

She stopped and looked his way.

"You alright?"

She nodded and grabbed her backpack.  
"Um, are you sure?"

She said nothing, but nodded once more.

"You two have a good day!" Jenna called out.

Bella however hadn't even heard her. She was already heading out to the truck. Jenna and Jeremy exchanged looks and nodded towards one another. Bella started the truck as soon as Jeremy got in. She looked straight ahead, nowhere else. Still, she continued to bite upon her lower lip.

"What's with you?" Jeremy asked as he opened the glove compartment and handed her a tissue.

"Lip is bleeding."

Bella took the tissue and held it against her mouth.

"You only do that when you're nervous. So what's up?"

"Nothing…"

Jeremy sighs.

"You just twirled your ring around."

She finally looked upon him, but oddly.

"What's that have to do with anything?"

He shrugs.

"It's just something I took notice of. When you lie you twirl that ring around. When you're telling one hell of a "story" you play with it the entire time. " Bella narrowed her eyes towards the ring in thought.  
"I really do that?"

He nods. The ring was one her mother had given her for Christmas a couple years ago. It was a simple white gold band with a sapphire heart. Bella parked the truck and got out. Like usual they grab their bags and start towards the building. Only Bella freezes to the clearing of throat.

She slowly turned already knowing who it was. He nodded towards her.

"We need to talk."

"I haven't anything to say to you."

He sighs.

"Look, just give me a chance to explain. I'm sorry. I was drunk and I really don't remember what all happened."

By this point, Rebekah had just pulled up in one of her ritzy sports cars.

"So what are you wanting exactly a recap?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Ok, well for starters you slept with someone else. You got caught. So I dumped you. You didn't take that part very well. In fact you made a complete ass of yourself." Bella ground her teeth together in thought. She bravely leaned in and whispered into Kol's ear.

"By the way… I know…" She says in a rather dark like matter

She pulls back and locks eyes with Kol.

"And on that note… Kol Mikaelson, go fuck yourself!"

Some of the other students were laughing. Jeremy looked upon Bella in sheer disbelief. Kol gritted his teeth and shut his eyes trying to keep his anger at bay. Bekah died in laughter as she walked past having overheard this."

"Well there you go brother. You heard her. Do go fuck yourself!"

Kol's eyes shoot open and he cuts his sister a go to hell look. He reaches out to about to grab Bella Jeremy quickly shoves him back.

"Don't do it man. Trust me… Just walk away…"

Bella stared Kol down as he bitterly gritted his teeth and headed inside. Someone else however had been watching from a distance as well. He simply smirked at this and nodded in full approval, before taking off.

Stefan and Caroline were no shows today. Then again, Stefan said they'd have to miss a few days. He had to work on getting Caroline's thirst in order. He also had to compel Caroline's mother during this time so not to raise any suspicions. For now, Stefan let it be known that Bella couldn't even be around Caroline. She wondered how that whole ordeals going. And furthermore how would Caroline handle this? Bella couldn't even imagine… Nor did she want to. Just to randomly wake up one day and learn that you died? That you now require daily dosages of blood. Bella groaned to herself in thought. She also wondered if Damon aka Demon was in town. She wrinkled her nose in thought.

The tardy bell rang and Bella was so deep into her thoughts it caused her to jump.

"At ease, love…"

She rolled her eyes on hearing Kol's voice chiming behind her. Something she used to find highly erotic only now it disgusted her. She also felt like a complete fool. They had only been dating for maybe three weeks. Not only did she manage to lose her virginity to the bastard during this time, but she truly thought "HE" was the one. Kol had this way of fooling everyone with his charisma alone. He even had Bella fooled by this whole gentlemen like behavior. He went out his way to cater to her every need, no matter how much she objected, Kol would insist. They constantly did things together such as homework, and watch movies. He'd even take her to these ridiculously expensive restaurants. And the sex wasn't bad either, though at times she sensed it was more about him than her. The way he went about it was more about self-pleasuring. He was quick to be done and when they were finished that was it. He'd roll over pull the sheets over them and be out. Or he'd wind up leaving directly after. She never commented on it simply because she hadn't any other sources to go on. Kol was her first real experience when it came to anything sexual. That was also something else she noticed. The only times Kol seemed affectionate was in a public setting or during sex. Often enough it was her laying against his chest or cuddling up next to him. Kol would lay there like a brick. She wrinkled her nose in thought feeling dumber by the moment for not ever noticing these things beforehand. The only true issue that stuck out was how he discarded her friends. He had no patience for them whatsoever, especially Stefan. Often enough, Kol wanted her to himself. This was something she had stuck to her guns on. He'd go off and pout at times, but she merely shrugged it off. She sunk back in her chair and covered her face for a moment.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Bella nodded and took in a breath. Bonnie was looking upon her with concern.

"I'm fine…" Bella replied with a shrug.

Deep down she felt an anxiety attack coming on. She truly couldn't believe everything she'd recently learned. Caroline never once left her mind. She felt like a terrible person and friend. Shouldn't she be doing something? Shouldn't she be there for her?"

"Have you heard from Caroline?" Bonnie questioned.

Her guilt trip only seemed to escalate. She turned towards Bonnie and forced a smile.

"Um yeah, she said something about having the flu and feeling really bad. She'll be out for the rest of the week."

"Aw, talk about rotten luck, tryouts for head cheerleader are today!" Something everyone knew Caroline made a big deal about.

Bella nodded at this. Her body felt odd and overheated all of a sudden. She blinked a few times and reached to her temples.

"I hope you're not getting it." She heard Bonnie say.

Bella shot up and grabbed her backpack. Jeremy reared back at this as Bella practically ran out of class. Kol lifted eyes towards Bella's empty seat. And Bonnie shrugged wondering what was wrong. Mr. Saltzman had been writing something down on the board. He hadn't even taken notice. Not until he turned around and realized he had an empty seat in class now. He looked upon his attendance record to realize it was Bella.

Bella darted right out the building and tossed her backpack into the back of the truck. She got into her truck and floored it all the way to the Salvatore house. Once she got there Bella relentlessly banged on the door. Her hand was still in it's knocking pose as the door opened. He nodded towards her with that egotistical smirk.

"Missing me already?"

She rolled her eyes and welcomed herself inside.

"Stefan?"

Damon shrugs and pulls the door to.

"Wrong brother… try again."

Bella grits her teeth and turns around with hatred in her eyes.

"I want to see Stefan and I want to see him NOW!"

He smiles.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?"

He looks towards the stairs. Stefan was making his way down, whilst adjusting his sleeves.

"Bella?"

She turns back around and nods towards Stefan.

"What are you doing here?"

"You honestly think I'm going to entrust Caroline's life into the hands of you two? Um no. So where is she?"

"She's safe Bella. I promise. You shouldn't be here. You need to go back to school."

"Not happening. Where is she?"

Stefan sighs.

"I already told you it wasn't a good idea for you to be around."  
"I'll take my chances."

Damon wiggles his brows on this.

"Well by all means have a seat. Make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?" He motions towards the bar.

"It's 8:30 in the morning!"

"Is it? I'm sure it's happy hour somewhere!"

She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Stefan.

"I want to see her."

Stefan shakes his head.

"Bella…"

"Dammit, Stefan! She's not going through this alone."  
"You're right, she isn't." Stefan agrees.

"But you need to go. You haven't any business…"

"Haven't any business… doing what exactly Stefan?"  
"You need to let me handle this. She's already fed from a vein so she's alright."

She recoiled in thought. Stefan sighed taking notice.

"They were compelled…" Stefan hints.

Bella narrowed her eyes as she heard a sound coming from a certain area. She nodded and began to make her way that direction.  
"Bella…" Stefan warns.

Meanwhile, Damon had this amused expression on his face. He said nothing just merely observed. Bella headed towards the basement door. Stefan appears in front of her.

"I can't let you do that."

Bella nodded but socked Stefan across the face. He shut his eyes for a moment and shook it off.

"Let me by Stefan!"

Damon chuckles.

"I'll take her."

"Damon…"

"Relax, she'll be fine! Won't you kitten?"

"Kitten?" She repeats with distaste.

Damon shrugs.

"You got claws, but you're just so cuddly!"

She cuts him a look of sheer hell.

"Was it something I said?"

Bella doesn't humor him with an answer as he opens the door and motions for her to step on inside. Before Damon goes to follow, Stefan grabs him by the arm.

"Caroline could kill Bella…" He reminds.

Damon nods but shrugs out of his hold. He leans into Stefan's ear.

"Now that I know who she is… You truly believe I'd allow that to happen?"

Stefan shook his head on this.

"You're mistaken."

"Oh I don't believe so. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove it. Just you wait Stefan, you'll be eating those words, soon enough."

Damon snaps his head Bella's direction.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Damon uttered as she had her hand on the handle, where they were keeping Caroline.

She ignores him and starts to open the door anyhow. Damon appears beside her and swiftly presses her up against the wall.

"Now didn't I just tell you, not to do that?"

"Actually you said you wouldn't do that if you were me, but you're not me."  
He smirks.

"Clever… cute even… annoying, but clever nonetheless. I'd even go as far as to say that you remind me of someone."

"Then I sure as hell feel sorry for her."

She rolls her eyes and tries to squirm out of his hold.

"What's the rush? I for one am rather enjoying this."

"You would…"  
"I've my reasons, trust me."  
"You mean besides, being a perv?" She utters feeling his excitement pressing up against her.

"And trust you? That's a joke in itself!"

He wiggles his brows on this.

"Funny, you never seemed to mind before."  
She looks upon him peculiarly.

"Before? Maybe wishful thinking?"

"Oh no… Believe me…" He caresses her cheek. "When I say I know you… that's exactly what I mean." He goes to kiss her and she shoves him back.

"Ugh, Damon get off me!" He rolls his eyes and sighs with slight annoyance.

Bella checks on Caroline once again. She was pacing around the room. Caroline was pulling at her hair.

"Bella? Is that you?" Bella heard Caroline say.

Bella nodded. Caroline came up to the door and peeked through the glass.

"Let me out, please!"

Bella shut her eyes and took in a breath.

"I'm sorry… I can't Caroline."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"Bella! You can't be serious!"  
"I wish I could…"

"THEN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Bella winces on this.

"Caroline… I…"

"I thought you were my friend! What kind of friend does this?!" Caroline shouts.

Bella took notice of the way Caroline's eyes darkened. And like that of Kol and Damon's the black veins spread across her face.

"That's enough. Bella, just open the door! Where's Stefan?!" Caroline banged her fists on the door.

Stefan entered the room with a couple of blood bags.

"Oh look, it's feeding time!" Damon says with raised brows.

Damon gently grabbed ahold of Bella. Stefan swiftly entered the room locking himself inside with Caroline. She watched as Caroline downed both blood bags. But even then she was still thirsty.

Stefan grabbed a hold of Caroline and was doing his best to console her. Bella winced however as Caroline slammed him back against the wall, demanding more blood.

Damon leaned into Bella's ear.

"And to think… You were about to unleash that. She would have drained you to the very last drop." He whispered, whilst running a hand along the slope of her back. He was taking the time to admire how perfectly molded her jeans were to her body.

Bella gritted her teeth and turned towards him.

"BACK UP AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

He cocks a brow on this and raises his hands in the air. She shakes her head with irritation. She glances back to see Stefan hugging Caroline as she was having a complete meltdown.

"You did this. All of this is because of YOU!"  
Damon presses his lips together.

"EEEEH, wrong, try again."

"You killed her!"  
"Well yes, but she's back now, so it's all good. She'll just have a different diet in which to follow by now."

"You wanted to kill her! You weren't even aware she had your brother's blood in her system."  
"That's very true. However, it was nothing against you or even her personally. I was merely living up to my vows."

"Vows? What the hell kind of vows are you living by? To walk amongst this earth as a god damn reaper or a blood thirsty MONSTER!"  
"You would see it that way, wouldn't you?"

He points towards Stefan.

"You think I'm the monster? You haven't any idea."  
"Stefan doesn't go around taking lives and feeding from people!"

Damon has a good laugh at this.

"He sure has you fooled. Sweet little Stefan Salvatore, please, I might gag."  
"I call it how I see it!"

"Then maybe you should open your eyes a little more!"  
"Oh they're open alright!"

"Then take a real good look and tell me WHO I am!"

She shakes her head.

"I see a selfish prick that's set on ruining not only his brother's life, but everyone around him! And I know for a FACT you're the one behind all the random bodies! My father's a cop you jackass! You take lives about as much as you change your fucking underwear!"

"Don't be ridiculous sweetheart. I take way more lives than that!"

"WHY?!"

"Because ironically it makes me feel alive again!"  
"YOU'RE SICK!"

"That maybe, but at least I don't try to hide who I am."

"I hate you. I hate everything about you. I can't even stand the sight of you!"

Damon staggers back with a wince. Tears streamed down her face.

"And if I ever have the opportunity, I'm going to send you straight to HELL myself!"

Bella storms out of the room and Damon leaned against the wall looking ill. The visions returned… There was fire. There was screaming. There was burning. And then there were ashes. Ashes, the only thing left of his wife and unborn child. Since he entered the gates of HELL and there was no turning back. "…Lizzy…" He whispered in paralyzing agony.

 

"So how was school today?" Charlie questions as they were at the table having dinner.

Jeremy resisted the urge to cut Bella that "certain" look. She didn't answer but Jeremy did.

"It was ok."

Charlie nodded.

"And what about you Bells?"

She shrugs and sips at her tea. Jenna looked to be studying Bella.  
"Ok, how was work?" Bella replied.

"It might've been a lot better if the principal hadn't called."  
Bella shut her eyes on this.

"Principal?" Jenna repeated in disbelief.

"Over Jeremy or Bella?"  
"Get thanks, Jenn." Jeremy scoffs.

Jenna shrugs and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I think we all know, you tend to get in way more trouble than Bella could ever possibly dream of."  
Bella damn near choked on this, but didn't comment.

"So where were you today?"  
"Dad… please just…"  
"Just what? Ignore the fact that you left school early today? Or the fact that you didn't answer your calls or texts?"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
"Since when do you skip school Bella?!" Jenna asked in utter surprise.

"That's just it, she doesn't. So what the hell is going on? I know you weren't home because I came home for lunch to check on you and you weren't here. So I drove around town and nothing."

"Like I said it won't happen again."  
Bella rose from the table and grabbed her dishes, to take to the sink.  
"Am I going to get a direct answer or not?!"

"I just had something I had to take care of."  
"During school hours?"  
She nods and they all look upon her oddly as she heads on to her room.  
"Well that's different." Jenna admits.

Charlie shakes his head.

"Let's just hope it's not one of those rebellious stages."

Jenna has a good laugh at this.

"Bella? Hmmm something tells me, we don't have to worry about that."

Jenna looks upon Jeremy.

"What about you? You keeping on the straight and narrow?"

It wasn't long after the accident Jeremy had picked up smoking and had been doing drugs off and on.

"Jenn…"  
Charlie tapered his eyes in wonder. Jeremy shook his head and he too rose from the table. Once he's out of the room Jenna turns to Charlie.  
"Well I sure know how to clear a room."  
"I think we both managed that."

"I don't even know what I'm doing half the time."  
Charlie chuckles on this.

"Join the club." He leans in and kisses her.

He sighs as his pager goes off. He look to the number and rises from the table.

"I'm being called out."

Jenna frowns.

"I'll make it up to you later."

"Well let's hope so officer!"

Charlie shakes his head on this but grinned as he grabbed his gun and badge and headed out the door.

 

Bella softly cooed and arched her back. She could feel him kissing along her thighs as his hands firmly gripped her ass. She bit upon her lower lip as she felt his tongue running up her thigh and towards her sex. Bella gasped out in surprise as he spread her legs and lapped along her pussy. She then grabbed her pillow and bit down on it, to keep from screaming out. Never had she felt anything so incredible. Her body squirmed about and he peeked out of the covers, with a certain beam about him. Bella smiled and ran her hands along his chest. He winked upon her and she ran her fingers through his sexy bed hair.

"Damon…" He nodded and proceeded to crawl along her body, kissing along her tummy and breasts. 

"Please…" She pleaded whilst rubbing her thighs together.  
He lifted his eyes towards her in a seductive matter. His lips grazed hers…

"What is it you want Lizzy?" He whispered in such a way.

She looked upon him confused.

"Lizzy?" She questioned.

Bella shot up and immediately gasped out. He covered her mouth, looking severely pissed.

"Shhhh…"

Bella whimpered out as he grabbed her and leaped out of the window. Once they got to the woods he pinned her up against at tree.

"First of all…" Kol slaps her across the face.

Her jaw drops and she puts her hand upon her cheek. She then grits her teeth and goes to slap him back. Kol grabs her wrist stopping her and she comes down to her knees as he squeezes the hell out of it.

"Kol…"

"A bloody Salvatore?! YOU DARE TO DREAM OF A SALVATORE!"

He forces her back up and presses his forehead against hers. He lowers the strap to her baby blue tank top and kisses along her shoulder.

"Need I remind you… just who it is you belong to?"

"I belong to no one!"

Kol sighs and rolls his eyes.

"You're nothing more than a commoner! Know your place! You say you know about me… then don't be a fool Isabel." He shakes his head and caresses her cheek.  
"Sweet, sweet Isabel. Such a pretty thing you are the perfect little package." He sighs again.

"You used to be such a blast!"

Bella ground her teeth together as she tried to fight the tears. They were tears of anger and humiliation, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Tell me darling… where did we go wrong?"

"We?" She scoffs furiously.

"You know what they say. It takes two to tango."

"I'm pretty sure you fucked this up all on your own Kol. And for the record… size does matter…"

He slaps her again.

"Let me guess, that's what she said?" She hints about the cheerleader he was caught fucking.

Her eyes widened as he wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"That mouth of yours… I must say darling, it's going to be the death of you one day."

He releases her and he taps his finger about his chin and paces around.

"By the way, now we're even. So… do try to be a good girl from now on. Will you?"

Bella crawled amongst the ground.

"Here's the deal…" He hunkers down, picking at a few blades of grass as he gazes upon her.

"You and I are still quite the fetching couple. In fact so much so, you're going to grace me with your presence tomorrow with that lovely smile of yours. I will personally escort you to every class and when I go to kiss you. You will kiss me in return."  
"The hell with you."

He smiles and looks towards the house.

"You invited me in." He reminds.

"If you do not obey my wishes. I will see to it that you lose everyone you love. I'll start with sweet little Jeremy Gilbert first. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't there a funeral for his stunning sister not too long ago? It'd be a shame to have to bring out that little black dress of yours all over again."  
Bella shakes her head as she comes to her feet.

"I'm going to kill you."  
He has a good laugh at this.  
"And just how do you presume you'll achieve this? Humor me, darling."

"When you least expect it."

He nods and rises. He makes his way over and moves her beautiful locks of hair away from her neck.

"You will also allow me to feed when needed." At this, she takes back a breath as he begins to feed.

"Hmmm…" He continued, finding it hard to stop. But he forced himself to stop, knowing he'd kill her if he didn't.

Then Klaus would kill him in return. He was taking a risk as it was. He didn't want his brother to know he'd failed in keeping Bella happy. He was ordered to keep her happy at all cost. If word got back to Klaus, that Bella Swan had dumped Kol, he'd be up shit creek. So he'd become desperate. He figured this would at least get her attention and keep her by his side. Without raising any suspicions on Klaus's behalf. Yes, Kol had asked Bella out. But that's all it was, he wanted to stick around just long enough to a good lay in. She was simply mouthwatering and he couldn't resist. Only he'd made the mistake of bringing her home once. Klaus walked in on them fucking on the couch. Klaus being well Klaus naturally picked up on something. Something Kol hadn't any clue about and still found it rather baffling. Klaus was still doing his "homework" on the subject. During this time Kol had been given specific orders. If he failed Klaus let Kol know he'd have no issues taking one of their own out of existence. Kol vanished once he was done. He was horny as hell and knew he'd end up fucking her if he didn't leave and it would be against her will. He wasn't in the mood to hear any screaming at the moment. So he went and found the next best thing. Someone he knew he could compel and be done with directly after.

Bella staggered about in the dark and began to feel her way about. She hadn't a clue where she was.

"Hey…"

Bella turned towards the voice and half laughs. He narrowed his eyes upon her and gritted his teeth.

"Who did this?" He questioned softly, but with manic eyes.

"Why the fuck would you care? Let me guess, you came here to finish the job?"

She turns her back to him and starts walking again.

"Far from it…"

She nearly trips over a branch and Damon swiftly catches her.

"Easy…"

He gets a better look seeing the marks along her face and neck. He lifts her hair and curls his lip with fury.

"Tell me so I can kill them!"

"Go to hell."

He nods and holds her closer to his chest. Before long her eyes close.

"I went to hell the day I lost you, sweetheart." And for once there wasn't a touch of sarcasm behind that.

Damon took her to the house and laid her down on the couch. He ran his fingers along the marks on her body. He already had a pretty good indication of who had done this. The bastard hadn't a clue, what he was in for. Original or not Damon would find a way to rip him apart. He'd do it limb from limb and he'd happily send him back to the Mikaelson family piece by piece, each body part having their very own box with beautiful gold plated wrapping paper, and red bows. After all they were all about keeping it classy, right?! He sneered in thought.

 

Bella yawns and stretches her arms about as the sun cascaded throughout the room. Her eyes darted about with confusion.

"What the…" She uttered and rose.

Her jaw dropped realizing not only was she not in her room, but she wasn't even home!

"SHIT!"

And it only got worse. Her eye widened as she felt someone snuggled up against her. Damon's arm was around her waist and his face buried into a pillow. He only had a pair of black jeans on.

"Oh hell no!"

She nearly fell out of bed, desperate to get away from him. He opened an eye her direction as she headed for the door.

"What no breakfast?" He questioned as he rolled over.

He too stretched about and rubbed his eyes. Bella looked towards the sunlight coming in through the window. It just dawned on her, for some odd reason. Why didn't Kol, Stefan, and Damon turn to ashes in the sun. Wasn't that like a big no, no for vampires?

"The sun…"

He raises his brows on this and looks towards the window.

"What about it?"

"Well shouldn't you be…?"

He rises and runs his fingers through his hair. This only pissed her off. Damon Salvatore was pure evil incarnate. She was certain he'd give the devil a run for his money, if Damon wasn't already him in disguise. Yet she was gawking at him like a buffoon. How the hell could she find something so erotic in someone so corrupt? It didn't help that she was having XXX rated feature dreams, staring yours truly. They felt so real.

"Something wrong?" He inquires with that smirk of his.

"Ugh never mind… I doubt I even want to know. Just forget it!" She groans dolefully and opens the door at this.

Bella rushes down the stairs and Damon rolls his eyes.

"Hmmm…" He smells the area she had been laying and his eyes went black and his fangs made their appearance.

"…fuck…" He grumbled with arousal.

He damn near humped her side of the bed before he came to his feet. Damon reached over and grabbed his shirt off the wooden chair about the room. He rushed out as he placed his shirt on. Just as he assumed Bella was already at the door.

"Where you going?"

"School!"

He has a good laugh at this.

"Well by all means. This I gotta see."

She took in a breath, still feeling out of it. She looked down wide eyed to see she was still in her baby blue tank and shorts pajama set and of course she was barefoot, and no damn bra. Bella covered her breasts taking notice of Damon's ogling. She looked to the time and saw it was 10 am.

"Oh no." She groaned in misery.

"No, no, no. I'm FUCKED! Charlie's going to KILL ME!"

Damon grinned on this as she opened the door.

"Would you like a ride? I know I would…" He hints with a smirk.

"NO! Just stay away from me!"

"No can do, beautiful. You might as well get used to it. You're going to be seeing me around quite a bit!"

"UGH! Do you ever stop?!"

"Not until I have what I want."

"And what would that be? A throne amongst all the souls you've tortured over the years?"

"Now that's certainly some food for thought. But no…"  
She sighs almost afraid to ask.

"Then what do you want?"  
"I want my wife back."  
She looked upon him rather baffled. She hadn't expected that at all.

"Wife?"

He nods.

"You see Ms. Swan. I had this extraordinary breathtaking wife."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
He smiles, but with a hint of gloom behind it.

"Something we can both agree on. I've spent nearly a century looking for her. Only within the last couple of decades or so, I'd begun to lose hope."  
"Vampire I take it?"

He shakes his head.

"No…"

"Then how…?"

"My wife died."

She sighs.

"I'm sorry to hear that. However all this that you're doing. There is no excuse for this. And whatever your reasons, everything you're doing and this life you've chosen to create. That's your own doing Damon. Nobody else's. So no matter how much you blame Stefan or other's around you. In the end it was your bed to make. Your deck of cards to deal. And everyone around you is suffering because of it."

"If you only knew the truth…"

She closes her eyes for a moment and shakes her head.

"Why are you even telling me all this?"

"Why do you think I'm telling you all this?"

"Don't do that!"  
"Do what?" He inquires with a certain glare.

"Just forget it." She reaches for the doorknob once more.

"Her name was Isabella Mia De Fleur. I called her Lizzy."

Bella froze at this, remembering her dream. She swallows on this keeping her back towards him.

"Did you say Lizzy?"

He smirks on this.  
"Yes, everyone else referred to her as Isabel."

She narrowed her eyes in thought. That's what Kol always referred to her as.

"She cursed by a certain group of witches and set in flames. It wasn't until she was already burning that I learned we were with child. You know wanna know how I know that?"

She shut her eyes, but nodded.  
"Because those were her last words. She begged for mercy, but not for herself. No, not Lizzy. She begged for mercy, only for the sake of the child within her womb. If she hadn't been with child, she would have told all those witchy bitches off and with a god damn smile. Those would have been her last words. We'd spent three years trying to conceive. The both of us had come into terms that it just wasn't going to happen, not for us. We'd grown envious of all our friends with children. Some were even rather questionable parents and Lizzy would get so mad. All we wanted was what everyone else had. We were simple people. All we wanted was a family of our own. We ended up with a dog and a childless marriage, but we were content and in love, despite whatever came our way. We somehow trudged on, because that's just how we did things. That is until my brother got himself into some shit over some stupid whore and decided to get us involved. No matter how many times I told him, I wanted no part in it! The short version to all this? Let's just say, I was forced to watch as they not only tortured and brutally murdered our dog. But I had to watch my wife and unborn child slowly burn to death. And I do mean slowly, it wasn't like your typical fucking fire. It was long and agonizing! I watched my wife's skin literally blister and began to melt, until she was nothing more than ashes. Meanwhile, my brother being his sick and deranged-self fucking LAUGHED! When I came to him on what had taken place, HE LAUGHED IN MY FUCKING FACE, LIKE IT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING HE'D EVER HEARD! HE WAS ON THIS FUCKING VAMPIRE HIGH AND ALL HE COULD THINK ABOUT WAS FEEDING, FUCKING, AND KILLING!

I wanted to end it all! To join my family, only to find I couldn't! I woke in hopes of finding myself in heaven, only to find myself in HELL! I've been in hell ever since, sweetheart. So pardon me for not living up to your expectations of what you deem to be moral or immoral. The day my wife was ripped out of my arms, I stopped giving a flying FUCK about anyone else! I lost the one thing that meant the world to me! So fuck everyone else!"

Bella nodded at this as her throat knotted up. She opened the door and exited the house. She hadn't even taken notice of the tears in Damon's eyes.


	3. All Is Not Fair

Chapter 3

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then Review. Thanks! (The ages of the Salvatore brothers are different in my story. I'm not going by exact story line. I prefer to have my own takes on this.)

"Your father will be here shortly." Mr. Saltzman announces as Bella entered the classroom.

She shook her head on this and took a seat. It wasn't long after Charlie entered the room, still in uniform and just as she suspected. He was pissed. Charlie nodded towards Bella's teacher then he took a seat.

"I apologize for having to interrupt you at work Mr. Swan."

"Oh I believe that's my daughter's job, when it comes to making apologies as of late."

Bella grimaced and sunk into her chair. It didn't help that she found Mr. Saltzman rather attractive. He just had that certain appeal to him. But then again a lot of the girls in school, found him attractive. Of course "he" came to mind and she groaned to herself in misery. Fucking Damon Salvatore she thought over and over.

"I just felt the need to bring it to your attention that your daughter didn't make it to school, until nearly lunchtime. So she missed not only my class, but two other classes as well. As you already know she left around 8:05 yesterday and never returned. That and well her grades seem to be slipping. I looked up her records to see that she was a straight A student back in Forks."

Charlie nodded. Mr. Saltzman cleared his throat and looked upon Bella.

"Is there something you wish to share with us? Or perhaps your father at least?"

She shakes her head.

"Bells?"

She sighs.

"It just happened. I didn't mean for it to. Honest…"

"So where were you?"

"Dad…"

"No… I'm your father. I have every right to know where it is you're going."

"Nowhere!" She snaps and covers her mouth immediately after.

Thus only caused both men to raise their brows. Charlie shook his head with irritation as he saw his daughter twirling that damn ring about. It wasn't like Bella to really lie. It was rare. All the more reason when she did lie, it was easily detectable. Bella was a terrible liar. She had the worse poker face there ever was.

"You're lying. Now knock it off and tell me where the hell you're going and what's going on!"

"Nothing is going on and it was an accident. I meant to be here honest! I just… I fell asleep and…"

"Fell asleep? Fell asleep where?!"

She groaned to herself in misery.  
"Dad please…" She damn near whined.

Mr. Saltzman cleared his throat.

"How are you, Bella?"  
She lifts her eyes towards Mr. Saltzman oddly. He rises from his desk and walks around then leans against it and folds his arms about his chest.

"What I mean is… I hear that your family was close to the Gilberts."

Charlie takes in a breath and looks over towards his daughter.

"Is that what this is about?"  
She shuts her eyes for a moment and shakes her head no. But both men weren't buying it.

"Might I advise that your daughter sets up some time to visit with the counselor? It could prove to be somewhat beneficial."

"I don't need to see a counselor." She says through gritted teeth.  
"Bella… You watch your tone."  
She leans back and shakes her head again.

"I said I'm fine. I just…"  
"Just what?"

"I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?" She winced the moment the words left her mouth.

Charlie rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your father and I only wish to help. This meeting was merely out of concern, not to punish you in anyway. But as you know this isn't something we can simply ignore Bella."  
"Well your concern is noted, but not needed. I won't be going to a counselor. I have nothing to talk about. I just want to go home and start on my homework now. That and I have a lot of makeup work to do."  
"And whose fault is that?" Charlie adds.

Bella nods but doesn't comment.

"Look, I'll be here on time from now on and I won't miss anymore days. Now may I please be dismissed?"

"What has come over you?"

"I'm just tired, dad."

He narrows his eyes on this.

"Are you on something?" He hints.

Bella's jaw dropped in total disbelief that he'd even think such a thing.

"DAD!"

"I just want to know what's going on!"  
"Why won't you believe me?"

"I'm a father and a cop. You can't just give me "nothing" as an answer for everything. Matter of fact is, you're up to something or you wouldn't feel the need to hide it, much less lie about it. That answer is what most of my suspects give me!"  
"Great, so I'm a suspect now?"

"Bells…"

"I'm not on drugs. I'm willing to take a drug test if would make you feel better. Other than that I don't know what to tell you."  
"The truth for starters."

Ok so I've been helping to hide one of my best friend's secrets. She's a vampire dad and so is her boyfriend and his brother. Oh and by the way my ex that you happened to get along with perfectly and thought the world of he too is a vampire. She wrinkled her nose in thought and covered her face for a moment and broke into soft laughter.

"What about that Kol kid? How's that panning out? You two are doing ok right?"

And there it was. She should have known right?

"Dad, please I really don't want to talk about it. I'm fine. Please, both of you, I get that you're concerned and you're just doing your jobs as my teacher and my father. But really I'm ok and I promise. This is just something I gotta get through and do on my own."

They both nod at this.  
"Fair enough…" Mr. Saltzman agrees.

"Everyone has their ups and downs. It seems you've never really caused any trouble. So I don't see why we can't let this slide for once and push past it. However that does mean I want you on time to my class from now on and I'd like to see your grades start to improve. Think we can manage that?"

Bella nods.

"Good deal. She really is one of my best students otherwise, Mr. Swan. Please don't think I meant otherwise. I was merely concerned as to if there were any issues at home regarding this matter. But it seems the three of us have somewhat of an understanding now. Bella truly is a remarkable student, that just needs to get something's sorted out."

"That's certainly good to know."

Mr. Saltzman cuts Bella a wink once her father wasn't looking. She nodded back in appreciation as if they were having some sort of silent understanding. They shake Mr. Saltzman's hand before heading out. Once Charlie and Bella were in the parking lot, he walked Bella to her truck.

"Straight home, I mean it, kid."

Bella nods.

"Jenn and I both have to work tonight. Just make sure Jeremy doesn't mess up the house."

Bella half laughs. Jeremy was bad about leaving a mess everywhere he went. His room was a nightmare, that no one ever dared to enter.

"Will do."

"And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know you better than that. I know you're not on drugs or anything of the sort. I just worry about you sometimes, that's all. I get that you're going to change, considering you're damn near an adult now. Just do your old man a favor and don't change too drastically. I suppose what I mean is none of that emo like crap that Jeremy pulls."

Bella laughed.

"He's not really emo, dad."  
"Well whatever it is." He says with a wrinkled nose.

"Cut the guy some slack dad. He just lost his entire family."

Charlie nods.

"I know kid, I know… I don't say it near enough. But I am proud of you and I love you. All the more reason I expect more out of you. So let's just put this past us and do better from here on."

She nods in agreement. He sighs as his pager goes off.

"It's urgent, I better get. I'll see you later."

"Ok and I love you too."

She watches as Charlie gets into his squad car and takes off.

 

"So are you going?"

Bella looked up from doing her homework.

"To a party?"  
"Well yeah."  
"You have met my father right?"

Jeremy laughs.

"It's just a party, Bells."

"Jer…"

"It'd be fun. I know Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Vicky are going."

Bella sighs in thought.  
"I don't know Jer. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Charlie actually asked if I was doing drugs!"

"You're kidding me."

"Nope not even a little."

Jeremy has a good laugh at this.

"You? On drugs? Miss high and mighty and goodie tissues."

Bella rears back.

"Is that really what you think of me?"

He shrugs looking guilty.

"Jesus, Jer."

"I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt for you to actually go out and have some fun every once in awhile."

"I am not high and mighty or goodie tissues! I've done plenty of stuff."  
"Name one?"

"I slept with Kol!"

"EWWW!" Jeremy covers his ears and looks upon her with disgust.

"I can't believe you lost your V-card to a Mikaelson!"

"It's not something I'm particularly proud of. But I'm not a prude either."

"Then prove it, come to the party."

"Jer…"

"Please? I promise, it'll be fun!"

"And if my father finds out?"  
"Then I'll take the blame."

"You're so full of shit Jer!"

He smiles and grabs one of her pencils and tosses about in the air catching it and throwing it once more.

"You're right. I'd totally leave you hanging."  
"That sounds more like the Jer I know."

"I'm not that bad."

"Oh really?"

He laughs.

"So you'll come."  
She takes in a breath.

"Ok fine, I'll make an appearance or something."

"Awesome!"

"So when does sinful gathering take place?"

Jeremy grins on this.

"Tomorrow night."

She groans.  
"Hey, no backing out now you already said you'd come."

"Fine…"

Jeremy plops down on her bed, whilst she finished up her homework.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Kol really back together?"

She stops what she's doing and turns to face him.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"He was telling everyone at school that you were dating again."

"Ugh…"  
"Are you?"

She leaned back in thought.

"No…" She answers with unease.

Jeremy nods.

"Good, I can't stand that guy. He's so fucking fake. That whole family is, just something about them. I never understood what you saw in him. What is it? The accent?"

She didn't answer. Her mind was elsewhere as she stared off into space.

"Bells?"

Bella rises and grabs her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I've gotta take care of."

"Weren't you told to stay home?"  
Bella looks to the time.

"I'll be back before they're home."  
Jeremy shakes his head.

"Where are you going lately?"

She takes in a breath.

"I just need you to trust me Jer."

Bella grabs her jacket and rushes out of the room.

 

Stefan opens the door and nods whilst stepping aside allowing her in. Bella froze however seeing how Caroline was sitting on the couch talking to Damon about something. Damon closed his eyes before he even looked upon her. He breathed in the air and a genuine beam came over him.

"Hmmm, I was just about to ask Stefan what we were having for dinner." Bella rolled her eyes.

Caroline hopped up but backed away. Stefan raised a hand and nodded towards Caroline. Bella swallowed back as they locked eyes. Caroline covered her mouth and continued to back into a corner.

"It's ok. You got this under control remember?" Stefan softly states, but had a protective hold on Bella.

"Caroline…" Bella emits.

Caroline shook her head.

"You smell… like amazing."

Bella's eyes widened on this and Damon died in laughter.

"Doesn't she?!

Bella cautiously made her way over. Caroline continued to keep her distance and kept a hand clamped over her mouth. Stefan tossed her a blood bag. Damon patted the empty seat beside him.

"Come hither! And to tell me what brings you here today?"

She apprehensively makes her way over and sits. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. But there was just no way she wanted to continue playing the part of Kol's little puppet.

"There are something's I'd like to know."  
"And those something's would be?" Damon inquired and didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was giving her the once over.

"First off, I need to know how to revoke a vampire's invitation."

Damon eyes darted towards hers and he tilted his head about.

"Revoke?" Stefan questions handing Caroline another blood bag over.

"Please, just tell me so I can fix this."

"Fix what exactly?"  
"Must we do this?"

Stefan sighs.

"You can't. You'd have to change the deed to the house."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment.

"Great…" She whispers.

She and Jenn had invited Kol in. She thought back to that day and thought about how odd it was. He just stood there at the door. He didn't come inside until Jenn herself walked by and told him to come inside. Then again Stefan did the same thing when he first visited Bella.

"Second question…"

Both Salvatore's looked upon her. Bella however was looking to the floor.

"How do I kill a vampire?"  
Damon cocked a brow at this.

"I mean permanently…"

Damon's eyes darted towards Stefan.

"Let me guess, you're referring to a certain "original"?"

She nods. Stefan grimaces and shakes his head.

"You can't." Stefan answers without looking her in the eyes.

"So you're telling me that all the rules don't exist? No stakes through the heart, holy water, and apparently the sun is a fucking joke as well."

Damon smirks at this and twirls his ring about.

"We've our little secrets." He takes his ring off and hands it to her.  
She runs her finger along the bluish stone and crest with Damon's initial in the middle.

"Lapis lazuli is the name of the stone. Just think of it as our own little daywalker amulet if you will. The stone itself is enchanted by a witch. You need one of these if you're going to endure the heat so to speak. Speaking of which…" He looked over curiously.

He'd taken notice that Caroline was wearing Stefan's. He raises his brows towards Stefan.

"Hmmm amusing…" Damon turns back to Bella.

"A stake through the heart would certainly do it. But not in Kol's sake, but it would buy you some time. I would advise that you start keeping some vervain on hand. Slip it into your family's food or drinks. You can wear it or ingest it. If you want to keep us from feeding on you then I would strongly advise you ingest it. At least every three days or so…"

Bella's cellphone goes off and she rises to her feet and answers.

"Ah, hello darling!"

Bella takes in a breath.  
"Hello yourself." She says with a hint of disdain to her voice.  
"Where are you?"

She heads off to another area of the house.

"Home…" She lies.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I had a lot of homework."

"Funny, because I'm in your room right now love and you're nowhere to be found. Your homework is still on your desk."

"You're what?"

"Now I've never stuttered a day in my life. Nor do I wish to repeat myself. On another note did I NOT tell you, that you were to greet me with your wonderful presence this morning?"  
"I was sick."

"Liar, liar… try again…"

"What is this? I mean what exactly is it that you want from me?"

"Hmmm… why don't you come home? I shall like to show you."

"Sorry, it seems I've got other arrangements."

"Very well, perhaps I shall see what good ole Jer is up to?"

"Don't … just…" Bella leaned against the wall, feeling ill.

"I'm on my way. Just stay put."  
"Can't wait, darling."

Bella hung up and headed back into the room. She just wasn't aware that the brothers could pick up both ends of the conversation.

"Something's come up…"

Bella glances upon Caroline once more.

"I'd hug you but…"  
Caroline forces a smile.

"You don't to become my dinner?"

Bella smiles in return.

"I love you, but not that much."

Damon closed his eyes on this… Another thing "Lizzy" used to say, when she was being playful.

Once he heard the front door open and shut, he opened his eyes.

"I take it you heard all that as well?"

Stefan nodded.

"So tell me brother. Who's side are you on?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, I believe we both know."

Damon appears before Stefan and slams him back. Caroline shrieks out as Damon had his hand punctured through Stefan's chest. Stefan grunted out and looked down in shock. Damon curled his lip about and squeezed his heart.

"You might be my little brother. But believe me… If I find out you're fucking my Lizzy over. I'll stuff you full of vervain, drive a stake up your ass, and lock you away in a coffin somewhere for eternity." He smiles and kisses his brother's forehead. He then slaps him on the cheek. Damon removes his hand and uses the shirt Stefan is wearing to wipe the blood off his hand.

"Shall we? Oh do be a dear Barbie and give my brother his ring back. He's no good to me dead. You can have it back once we're done. In the meantime you could practice your homemaker skills and polish the brass knobs." Damon calls out as he takes off.

 

Bella quietly entered the house and set her keys down on the table. Her heart raced as she hurried to the kitchen. She headed right for the knives and grabbed the biggest one they owned. She hears someone sigh and they were standing directly behind her. He reaches over and yanks the knife out of her hold and roughly twirls her about. Bella recoiled as he ran the steel cold blade along her cheek, neck, and chest.

"Were you planning on using this for something?" He taunts.

Kol smiles and tosses the blade into the sink.

"I always did fancy your integrity. It's rare you know? For one to possess such strength, beauty, and brains. Only as of lately I've been questioning those so called wits of yours."

He promptly places her on the counter and paces the area before her.

"I've been doing some thinking. You see I've grown a bit tired of your little games. I've also grown rather bored of you. Don't get me wrong, you're simply stunning. In fact, I wouldn't mind one more roll in the sack and a good feeding before I take matters into my own hands and end this little debacle once and for all. "

Bella swallowed back nervously. Kol stopped pacing and he turned to her with a smirk about his face.

"Do I frighten you, darling? Is that your heartbeat I hear? Thumping away with tremendous fear?"

He cups her chin and looks her in the eyes.

"Now if you could be compelled, things would have ended a lot better for you. I always knew there was something about you. You see Isabel darling, we've met before. I must say you never disappoint."

He licked his lips in thought and his fangs protruded. He leaned into the crevice of her neck and scrapped his teeth along her flesh. He began to talk again, but she could feel his lips against her neck as he spoke.

"I believe it's time I took matters into my own hands. You see, my brother seems to see some sort of significance in you. Other than the annoyance of not being able to compel you, I simply do not share this theory. Therefore, you no longer hold my interest. I wish to leave this dreadful town at once; it has no pull for me whatsoever. But in order to do that, I must sever all ties and clean up whatever messes there are. Starting with you, darling. Please do not take it personal, but you leave me no choice. You've become quite a naughty girl, Isabel. Then again, you always were. I do believe we'll meet again." He says with a smile.

She gasps out as he began to feed. He got a firm hold on her as she squirmed about.

"What the fuck? GET OFF HER ASSHOLE!"

"NO JER!" Bella shouted as Jeremy rushed over.

Kol rolled his eyes and reached back and shoved Jeremy through the dining room table.

"Please tell me you've been invited in." Damon states as they were at the front door and heard the commotion.

Stefan nods and busts the door down. Damon bitterly waits outside.

"No! KOL!" She hopped back down as he was heading right for Jeremy

Bella hurriedly grabbed the knife from the sink and stabbed Kol in the back. He sneered upon this. He reached back and yanked the knife back out.

"Now darling, that's low, even for you."

She swallows back as he starts towards her instead. Just as he sent the knife sailing right for her Stefan appeared before her and took the hit. He groaned out and staggered back a bit. Normally, she'd have flipped out with concern for Stefan. But at the moment she felt conflicted, when it came to the Salvatore brothers. She wasn't sure whose side she was on or if she were even truly on a side. Part of her now hated Stefan more than Damon. She truly felt he deserved whatever he had coming. That karma was a bitch. That only made her question her own logic and morals however. Was she that fucked up? But at the moment her only focus was keeping Jeremy alive. So she rushed over and helped Jeremy to his feet. Jeremy sorely grunted out as she wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Hold on, I got you." She whispered and started to head out of the house.

She took notice of Damon standing outside the house, looking as though an animal that had been let out of it's cage. Damon stopped pacing however and locked eyes with her. Before she could even blink Kol grabbed her and took off. Stefan had entered the room with one of the legs to the dining room chairs in his sternum. He painfully pulled it out and helped Jeremy to his feet.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Damon demanded as he pointed upon his brother.

"They went out the back."

Damon's eyes went wild with fury.

"AND YOU'RE HELPING HIM INSTEAD, BECAUSE?"  
"It's what Bella would want."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Damon yells heatedly.

"SHE DIES, SO DOES THE STEPFORD WIFE. ONLY THIS TIME THERE WILL BE NO COMING BACK FROM IT!" He takes off at this.

Bella kicked her feet about and struggled to try and break free of Kol's hold. He dragged her throughout the cemetery. The flesh off her back was being peeled back as he continued to drag her by the hair.

"I know just the place for you. No one will ever find you. And I can get some much needed revenge in the process. I can only imagine the look on my brother's face when he finds out that Stefan Salvatore killed you once again!"

She looks upon him oddly as he shoves her back against Elena Gilbert's tombstone. He'd already dug up her coffin and it was open.

"You two were close, were you not?" He questions with a devilish smile.

"Allow me to reunite you with your friend. You can thank me later… I do hope you're not claustrophobic or afraid of the dark. I'd hoped to properly send you off, but you know how things go. So one last kiss?"

She spits in his face as he forces her up eye level. He nods and pushes her into the coffin. Her eyes widen as he smiles and slams the coffin shut. Bella was now in the coffin with Elena's decomposing body. Panic stricken tears began to form as she tried desperately to open the coffin and get out. The smell alone was causing her to gag and she was suffocating.

Kol was just about to push the coffin back into the grave, when he felt someone else's presence. He turned around and nodded towards her.

"Well hello, Bonnie. I suppose you wish to join your friend as well? For old time sake?"

Bella overheard this and began to freak out even more.

"NO BONNIE RUN!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she glanced upon the coffin Bella was in. She finally grasped everything that was taking place. Kol smiled.

"What can I say? She really missed the lovely Gilbert."

Bonnie's body began to heat up and she felt this anomalous sensation. This anger coursed through her, one she'd never felt before. She gritted her teeth and her hands became fists. She'd been experiencing something's lately about herself that she didn't understand. But Kol had just ignited something within Bonnie, there was no more control. Kol dropped down to his knees and reached to his temples. A ring of fire appeared around them.

"What the bloody hell you stupid bitch!"

Bonnie ignored him and rushed over to the coffin. She opened it up and recoiled. Bella immediately reached to her damn near childlike with tears streaming down her face. Bonnie hurriedly helped her out of the coffin. But the moment they came into skin to skin contact Bella cried out in agony.

"Bella?!"

Damon had heard her cries from the woods where he was currently looking. She was the only person in this entire world, who's screaming was like nails on a chalkboard to him. Normally he loved it, hearing his prey scream all the more reason; he didn't always compel his victims. But hearing Bella scream had a complete opposite effect on him. Damon took off as quickly as possible.

"Bella!" Bonnie cupped her cheeks and was looking upon her.

Bella was eyeing the fire, in sheer terror.

"Bella, look at me…"

Bella began to pull at her hair.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She shrieked out.

Her skin began to feel as though it'd been set aflame. She saw others standing around the ring of fire. They were smiling and chanting. She narrowed her eyes though as the circle broke for a split second as someone else was shoved inside. 

"Damon?" He fell to his knees and was reaching out to her. He was shouting something but she couldn't hear him all she could hear was the constant chanting.

To the side of her she saw the body of a black Labrador Retriever. The fire began to spread. Damon came to his feet and was desperately trying to get to her. One of the women that were doing the chanting forced him back down her nails punctured through his shoulder. 

Bonnie also wondered what was happening. She too was seeing what Bella was seeing, but she knew it wasn't real. It was some sort of memory.

"Who are all these people?!" Bella whimpered.

Bonnie hadn't a clue, all she knew is that they too were witches. She could no longer keep her hold on Kol however. Kol came to his feet. He started towards them and Bonnie hopped to her feet and protectively placed Bella behind her.

"Stay back!" Bonnie shouted and Kol began to laugh.

Kol knew Bonnie was inexperienced and growing weaker by the moment. He wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"I see we have a juvenile witch on our hands."

Bonnie nodded and suddenly the ring of fire charged right for Kol. This look of sheer incredulity spread across his face. Bonnie smiled as his body was set ablaze. Kol took off running. Damon had just arrived and witnessed Kol running with his entire body set aflame.

"Bonnie!" Stefan shouted from across the way.

Stefan hurriedly caught Bonnie just before she passed out.

Bella was in a fetal position on the ground. The visions continued to haunt her. Her eyes were tightly shut and she had her ears covered. Damon dashed over and scooped her up. He wrinkled his nose as she smelt of sulfur and death. She also was running one hell of a fever.

 

Damon placed her in the icy cold tub and she shot up and gasped back.

"Easy…" He said soothingly and cupped a handful of water and was placing it on her forehead.

"Damon?"

He nodded but continued to wet down every inch of her body. She closed her eyes looking ill.

"I saw it…"

He froze for a moment. Tears formed in her eyes as she sucked back quivery breath.

"I saw and felt everything she did."

He sighed realizing Bella still didn't get it.

"There was chanting and fire… and I saw you."

He clears his throat and starts to soap her down, trying to get the smell of demise off her.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

Damon ground his teeth together.

"What the fuck do you have to be sorry about?!"

She sighs.

"Judging you, before I knew anything about you, not that I truly approve of you taking lives everywhere you go. But I can understand all the same."

He cocks a brow at this.

"If there's one person in this world that has any right to voice what she thinks of me, that'd be you."

She looks upon him with muddled feelings. He puts down the washcloth he was using and caresses her cheek.

"Why me?" He bites down on his wrist knowing his blood had probably already left her system.

Belle recoils.  
"You need to heal. It won't turn you unless you were to die."

She sighs with a wrinkled nose, but accepts.

"Back to your question… Because your opinion is the only one that matters… But even at that… There's no changing who I am now." He says as he gives her some of his blood.  
"That doesn't make any sense. You don't even know me."  
"Still claiming that are we, sweetheart?" Damon let out a moan as he had her finish.  
"Stop calling me that." He sighs and fixes the sleeve to his shirt.  
"Why?"

"Because, I'm not your wife."  
He rolls his eyes. Bella's jaw drops with utter surprise as he gets in the tub, fully clothed. He hovers over her and lifts her chin with his fingers.

"What exactly took place when these visions hit?"

"I'm not quite sure. Kol placed me in a coffin… one that contained a friend of mine." Chills ran down her spine on this and a wave of nausea hit her.

"Next thing I know, I can barely breathe and I could smell my friend's rotting corpse."

Damon nodded, knowing now where the smell was coming from.

"My friend Bonnie got me out. From there, I'm not really sure what happened. The visions were too strong for me to make out anything else happening around us. It was like I was in another time and place. The moment Bonnie got me out of the coffin. The visions became nonstop. I was seeing everything from your wife's perspective."

He closes his eyes with a painful expression about his face. He presses his forehead against hers.

"That's because you were her."

She backs away from in him in the tub.  
"Why would you say that?"

He lifts his eyes towards her but doesn't budge.

"Because, it's true."

"That's not even practicable!"

"Dammit, Lizzy, what does it take?!"

"I'M NOT LIZZY!"

"THE HELL YOU AREN'T! You might look slightly different, but you still have the same eyes, hair, and smile. Everything about you is a striking likeness to HER! The way you talk, laugh, and how you carry yourself. You think I wouldn't know my own fucking wife?!"

"You're insane!"  
"YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

He jumps back furiously and takes the hamper and tosses it across the room. It hits the mirror and it shatters everywhere. Damon pulls at his hair and then punches at the wall.  
"You gotta love the irony. I spent years in search for you. Trying to keep up this fucking "moral" attitude JUST FOR YOU! Because I knew you'd see me as nothing more than a monster! You'd want nothing to do with me. I compelled every damn woman left and right before I fed, questioning them thoroughly about who they were. I wanted to know damn near everything about them in hopes of discovering that perhaps one of my potential preys was you! Every time I realized they weren't I'd feed and compel them to forget and send them on their way. I did this for nearly over a century or longer, that is until a couple decades ago. I turned it off! I had to… In fact, when I first came to Mystic Falls, I still had myself turned off. As to why I nearly ripped out your throat and left you for dead. It was your blood that knocked me right out of it. Something I hadn't known to be possible. And to think I nearly took the life of the one person I'd sworn to love and protect for eternity. Now that sweetheart is some fucking irony and talk about karma." Bella's heart fluttered about confusion swept over her.

She hadn't a clue what to feel about all this or what to think.

"What do you mean by 'turned off' ?"

"I turned off my humanity. I didn't want to feel anything, not anymore! I thought there wasn't a chance in HELL I'd ever find you! So why the fuck should I care right!" Damon pinches the bridge of his nose.

"So by the time you were reborn, I had already turned off my humanity and was on a killing spree. It felt so fucking good, not caring anymore. I loved it. I felt free. The way their blood pumped with terror, the more fear they felt the better! The way they would scream and beg for mercy. I craved it! The louder the better."

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN TELLING ME THIS?! You honestly think I want to hear about all the lives you've taken?! I'm still in high school. It's not even feasible for me to be your wife!"

"Well you're not my wife at the moment, no. But you were and one day you will be once again."

She looks upon Damon as if he's literally lost it.

"Tell me Lizzy, do you still bite on your lower lip when nervous or aroused? Do you still twirl that ring about your finger when you're filling others full of shit? Do you still keep a journal or diary and write in it as least 3 or 4 times a week? Do you still hate being called Isabella? Do you still get in a bad mood when it's raining or too cold? Do you still read those ridiculous romance novels? Do you still sleep on your tummy with one leg hiked up because it's comforting to you? Do you still put everybody else first before your own needs? And do you still believe that all is fair in love and war?"

"I've never believed in that!" She snaps at the last part and rises. But everything else was uncanny and it was freaking Bella out.

She grabs the towel that was hanging on the shower rod and begins to dry off.

"What's fair about either of those and often enough war can be caused by love or visa versa. People die in war! People get hurt in love. They are both irrational, yet needed. There's nothing fair either one! THEY BOTH SUCK! So no, I would never say anything like that."

That familiar smirk crossed his face and his body went into overdrive. That was a test. And he just had all the confirmation needed. When they first met, they had a debate on this very topic. He thought all was fair in love and war and 'his Lizzy' had more than a mouthful to say in return. In fact, he and Lizzy had many debates throughout the years, often enough they led to toe curling sex. All the more reason often enough he'd purposely pick a fight with her, even when he agreed with her.

"So you see, you're quite mistaken!"

She gasped out in surprise as Damon grabbed her and backed her up against the wall. Without warning he eagerly locked lips with hers. He hiked up her leg as he moaned into her mouth. A low growl left his lips as she slapped the shit out of him. Bella shoved Damon away from her and took off running. Damon rubbed his cheek with a massive grin, she had kissed him in return.


	4. Memoirs Of Lizzy

Chapter 4 

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks! (Keep in mind, I am NOT taking the same storyline as VP, something's will be different. And there will be no dopplegangers in this story) History will be explained as the chapters continue! Also the usual rules DO NOT apply to this story. There are reasons...

"Bella?" She froze as she had her hand along the handle of the door.

"Are you alright?"

Bella shook her head and cleared her throat.

"It's just been a really long fucking day."

Caroline nods. She motions Bella over.  
"You're not… you know… going to eat me?"

They both let out a nervous laugh.

"I'll do my best!" Caroline says rather chipper like.  
"Well I for one am convinced." Bella says but staggered back and shut her eyes for a moment.

She opened her eyes to see Damon peeking at her from the top of the stairs. Caroline had Bella's hand and was leading her into the living room.

"Stefan thinks I'm ok to start school next week. But there's this party tomorrow that he wants to go to in order to make certain."  
Bella dies in laughter.

"You're kidding me right? Cause that's so much better than unleashing hell at school?"

"Well think of it like this. If anything shall happen everyone will be too drunk or doped up to remember."  
"Ok… I can see where there is a hint of cleverness to that, but still." Bella covers her mouth with widened eyes.  
"Did I really just say that?"

Caroline nodded.

"Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

Both girls sigh simultaneously on this. Bella sat on the couch and leaned back.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Bella inquires taking notice of how Caroline was staring at her like she was a mouthwatering steak.

She nods.

"When was the last time you had a blood bag?"

Caroline sighs.

"Stefan has me feeding from animals now instead." Damon rolls his eyes at this, whilst muttering "idiot" to himself.

"What?! I mean they can do that?"  
"Yes WE can. It's just not as fulfilling and it taste dreadful."

Bella winced.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. It could have been worse."

Bella nods in agreement but whispers.

"Do you hate him?"

They look towards the stairs in unison.  
"Yes." Caroline admits.

Bella half laughs and rises. She makes her way to the bar.  
"He hates that." Caroline hisses in warning.

"Well he can deal. I'm not too crazy about him either…" She says but in a certain tone, that has Damon cocking a brow on.

"Bella hun, what is it? I mean I've never seen you look so…"

Bella grabs her and Caroline a shot glass and pours them a drink.

"For starters, I got a lot on my mind. One of my best friends is a vampire now. I learn that my ex was also a vampire and not just any vampire, but an "original"… whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean. Oh yeah and Stefan's a vampire, another friend of mine. Oh and supposedly I was married to Damon Salvatore in a previous lifetime. So somewhere along the line I too was a Salvatore?"

Bella takes a shot with a wrinkled nose and her eyes watered a bit. She choked back, but took another shot.

"Caroline, you're going to hate what I have to say. Or the thoughts I have going through my head at this very moment."

"I highly doubt that."

Bella hands Caroline a shot.

"Now before this… you need to know I don't approve of what Damon did. You didn't deserve that or any of this. However, I also have a few questions for you. So you might want to get comfy, because I'm in the dark here. I'm fucking sick and tired of not understanding what's going on. And well I'm rather pissed to be honest. This entire time no one let me in on what was going on. You and Stefan were supposed to be my friends. I'm sure you knew Kol was a vampire and no one ever deemed this to be a newsworthy source to let me in on. I was completely in the dark about everything. I was fucking a vampire the entire time and hadn't a clue! That and well, now he's been invited into the house. Something I can't undo without figuring out how to convince Jenna to change the deed to her house. I highly doubt she'd appreciate my suggestion considering she's not even married to Charlie yet."

Caroline had that guilty expression written all over her face.

"So I'm right? Aren't I? You and Stefan knew and you never once planned on telling me?"

"Stefan said it was for your own protection. I wanted to tell you! Honest!"

Bella nods, but didn't look convinced. Damon had made himself comfy on the staircase. He simply couldn't resist…

"Why do I get the feeling you're mad at me?!" Caroline practically whimpered.

"I don't know Caroline… I mean how would you feel if the ball was in the other court?"

Bella threw her shot glass into the fireplace she then grabbed Caroline's and did the same.

"If they own a place like this… I'm sure the Salvatore's have enough money to buy more." She hints about the bottle of bourbon and shot glasses. Bella took a good swig then handed over the bottle. Caroline sighed and she too took a decent amount. Damon sighed to himself with annoyance. He hoped it wasn't the crystal shot glasses she just did away with. He really liked those and they were rather expensive.

"So vampires can get drunk?"

Caroline nods with a slight grin.

"Huh…"

"It just takes a little more than normal, our healing abilities make it slightly harder to achieve, but yes we can."

Bella took the bottle back and took another plunge.

"You're not really a drinker are you?" Caroline voiced taking notice.

"Shut it, Caroline." Bella said but with a slight grin.

Caroline softly giggles and Bella laughs in return.

"Ugh, how can I even think about laughing at a time like this?"  
"Because that's who you are…"

Bella looks to Caroline oddly.

"Bella, you don't realize it, but every time our group of friends is in a funk, or there is some sort of drama in the air. You're usually one of the first ones to bring us out of it. By making some sort of sarcastic remark, or just something downright hilarious and we all forget what we were arguing about to begin with." Damon nodded his head on this remembering that's how "Lizzy" was as well.

Bella narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I do that?"

"Yes! Stefan and I have mentioned this before. You can't stand for things to get too serious. So you break up the awkwardness by throwing something completely random in there. Like how you pondered out loud one day if Mr. Saltzman was gay."

Bella grins on this. Damon was grinning as well.

"Well he does dress awfully nice. That and well he's entirely too cute for a teacher. Then again, so do the Salvatore's." Damon rolled his eyes on hearing how she thought this "teacher" of hers was cute.  
"Oh I'm sure Damon would love that comment."  
"I don't particularly c…." She stops herself and pinches the bridge of her nose. She knew that was a god damned lie. Truth was she did give a damn, at least now she did. All the more reason she was pissed about this entire ordeal. But she felt so very conflicted on the whole "wife" thing. That made no sense to her, shouldn't she have some sort or recollection if that were the case. How do you take it when a man/vampire, nevertheless, tries to kill you one moment, then the next is claiming that you were his wife in different era? Then again, she looks upon Caroline. Her new vampire friend, that was no more than human just a week ago. That shouldn't be possible either…

"Particularly what?"  
"Nevermind. Give me that bottle."

Caroline laughs and hands it over.

"You still good?" Bella hints.

Caroline nods, but looked as though she were starving. That had Bella somewhat on edge.

"Ok first question…"  
Bella takes in a breath and paces the living room.

"Why did you partake of Stefan's blood to begin with?"

Caroline cuts her a certain glance, Bella couldn't quite detect. Bella got a text on her phone during this time. It was letting her know that Stefan was with Bonnie. That everything was ok but they hadn't a clue where Kol was. He also found his sun ring that Kol was going to use in order to set Stefan up. He'd managed to slip it off Stefan during their scuffle back at the house. They fixed Elena's grave site as well. And at the moment, they were helping Jeremy pick up the house the best they could. He also apologized because he had to compel her father and Jenna. He was asking her if she wanted him to compel Jeremy as well.

Bella held up a finger and called Stefan back.

"To be continued…" Bella whispered.

"Yes?"

"How is he?"

"He's fine. I was just wondering what you wanted to do. I'm really sorry about your father and Jenna, but I had no choice. Bonnie is helping me pack up a few of your things. Bella, it's not safe for you here. So in the meantime, you need to stay with us.

"And what about my father, Jenn and Jer?"

"They'll be fine. Your father and Jenn had the weekend off anyhow, so I compelled them to take a mini vacation this weekend. That'll get them out of Mystic Falls. As for Jeremy, I'll have him consume some vervain, he'll be joining us."

"Great, I can't wait. Slumber party with the vampires it is!"  
Stefan sighs.

"It's the only way we can keep you safe."

"Fine, its whatever. And no… don't even think about compelling Jeremy. I'll handle the situation myself. He needs to know."

"And how do you plan on doing that? I mean he is pretty freaked out. He keeps going on about Kol, feeding from you."

"You let me worry about Jeremy. And wake up Stefan, not all of us were aware you even existed. How do you think we're supposed to react? So yeah, give Jer sometime to adjust."  
"But…" Stefan goes to argue this.

"Stefan… don't… I get that you're a vampire and all. But that's my family you're dealing with. So whatever I say goes. When I say I'm going to handle it. That's exactly what I mean."

Bella hangs up and tosses her phone on the coffee table.

"Looks like we're sticking around for a few days; this ought to be interesting. A house full of vampires…

Yeah, I'm totally not creeped out, not even a little. It's just a Hitchcock movie in the works. No offence, but this is bullshit."

Caroline smiles.

"None taken."

"Where was I?"  
"You were asking me why I consumed Stefan's blood?"

Bella nods. Caroline presses her lips together at first.

"Don't get me wrong. After losing Elena…" Bella sighs.

"Look I'm glad you're alive, well sort of… undead is that the term?"

Caroline and Bella sort of laugh on this. Damon merely nodded to himself and shrugged.

"This is just a lot to digest."

"It's just something I knew I wanted. I love Stefan." She says with a shrug.

"But you haven't even been together that long Caroline. I mean did you really stop to think about what this truly means?"

"Yes… I just wasn't prepared to have it happen so soon, but… it was something Stefan and I both talked about. It was something mutually decided."  
"And you're aware of what he's done to Damon?"

Caroline nods with a sigh.

"He's told me, yes."  
"And you still love him, after all that?"

"He's not that same person anymore Bella."  
"So you're aware that it's because of Stefan that Damon lost everything?"

"Well in all fairness, Damon did kill me."

"Because of what Stefan had done."

Caroline raised her brows with a look of disbelief.

"Are you defending Damon?!"

Bella flinched and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I mean you were here when he snapped my neck, right?"

"Caroline… just hear me out."  
"I can't believe you!"

"You know what, fine! BUT IN ALL FAIRNESS, I'M NOT THE ONE THAT WILLINGLY DRANK THE BLOOD OF A LUNATIC!"

"Jesus Bella, that's not who Stefan is now and you know it!"

"But he was… and what's not to say that side of him won't return. What then?"

"Then we make it work and I stick by him no matter what comes our way. That's what people do when they're in love! They make it work! It doesn't matter what the circumstances are!"

Bella laughs.

"Oh I can only imagine. Tell me Caroline how did that conversation go? You know the night you both agreed to this? Caroline baby, will you drink of my blood and become my future queen of the damned? Oh yeah by the way you should know before we do this. That I have killed hundreds people. I ruined my brother's life and laughed in his face once I was done. I mean now it's kind of funny.. don't you think Caroline baby?" Damon froze as another memory came to play. A conversation, he'd overheard her having with Stefan when she was "Lizzy." It went a lot like this about Stefan's "significant" other.

"I had no idea you could be such a bitch!"

"I had no idea you could be so fucking gullible! I mean it must be a blonde thing you and Stefan are as thick headed as they come! You're both so blind!"

"I think you've had enough to drink."

"Not even close!"

"So you're all for Damon torturing him?"

Bella sort of laughs, as some of the visions came back to mind.

"If you had seen what I had, trust me, you'd be singing a different tune."

"DAMON'S A HOMCIDAL MANIAC! HE HURTS PEOPLE, BECAUSE HE TAKES SOME SORT OF SICK JOY OUT OF IT. HE KILLS OTHERS BECAUSE IT GIVES HIM SOME SORT OF SENSE OF CONTROL!"

"And Stefan isn't?! And control? Oh please! Where is the control? Cause I don't fucking see it! What I see is a vampire desperate to regain whatever life he once had! Only he never will! I highly doubt a vampire's sperm is alive and kicking!"

"And Stefan has apologized time and time again! He's done everything within his power to make it up to Damon. Only Damon won't hear of it!"

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF! HOW DOES HE MAKE UP FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! How the hell does Stefan think he can fix this? Does he have magical abilities we don't know about? A simple apology is enough to piss me off even. That's the last thing anyone wants to hear when you fuck them over! I'm sorry? That's enough to drive anyone to the brink of insanity! I'd have staked his ass to a wall and left him to die. But then again I suppose that makes me a monster as well huh?"

"Well what else is he supposed to do?"

"Keep that god damn bitch Katherine away from…" Damon's eyes widened and he shot up at this.

Bella entire body came to a halt. She clamped a hand over her mouth as shock came over her. This image of another woman came to mind. Bella blinked a few times and stumbled back.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Bella reached to her temples.

"Who's Katherine?" Caroline questioned as well.  
"I don't fucking know!" Bella snaps with confusion.

The front door opens and in walks Stefan and Jeremy. Bella snaps a look upon Stefan.

"Tell me about Katherine!" Bella demands, reaching to her temples as the vision of this woman came to mind.

Stefan looked upon her in complete stupor. Damon nodded towards Stefan from the staircase. He was already making his way down.

"Yes brother, do tell her… Who is Katherine?"

Stefan shut his eyes, looking ill.

"Isabel, I…"  
"Don't call me that! I'M NOT ISABEL or ISABELLA, I'M BELLA!"

Everyone in the room looks upon her in astonishment. Bella was cursing in French and stormed out of the room and onto the patio.  
"Was she just…" Caroline utters in amazement.  
Damon had this never ending grin on his face. Stefan gave Damon that look that clearly read OH SHIT!

"Hm…." Damon hummed with a cocky nod towards Stefan.

Jeremy just stood there looking completely lost.

"Since when does Bella speak French and fluenty?" Jeremy questioned in wonder.

Bella heard Damon closing the patio door as he stepped outside.

"Who is she?"  
"A bitch… just as you said."

"Does she happen to have long chestnut hair, deep brown eyes and is someone I would have hated?"

He nods.

"Why would I know that?"  
"Must I keep repeating myself?"

"Damon…" She utters in a pleading matter.

"I'm not her. I can't be."

He swallows back and wipes a tear off her cheek.

"I'm in high school. I come from the small town of Forks and my father is a police officer. I'm only 17. I mean honestly… how old are you?!'

He starts counting on his fingers.  
"Damon! You know damn well what I mean. How old were you when you were turned?"

He takes in a breath of "fake" relief.

"I thought you were about to accuse me of robbing the cradle."

"We're not together… So there is no robbing to be done." Nevertheless this playful grin came about her face.  
"Besides, it would never work between us?"

"Hmm and why would that be?"

"I'm not into necrophilia."

He rolls his eyes but grinned.

"181 or something I lost count that tends to happen after so long. I was born June 28, 1820. I was turned by Stefan at the age of 25. I was married at the age of 19 and you were 17 when we married in 1839. We became engaged when you were 16 that would have been around 1838. Unfortunately, I was called to war. So we had to postpone our wedding, when I returned we married that week."

"War? What war took place in 1838?" Bella inquired wracking her brain.

Damon softly chuckles.

"That would be the Aroostook war. It was over territory between the United States and the United Kingdom. Which was rather ironic considering our situation."  
"And that was?"  
"You were an immigrant from the United Kingdom. That and no actual combat even took place. It was the most ridiculous of situations."

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist. He rests his head on her shoulder.

"You had gotten word that I had died in battle. Which still to this day, I don't see how when it never even led to combat. So, when I returned you fainted."

Bella went to break out of his hold. His hold got firmer, but stayed gentle.  
"Let me finish… please…"

He pecked her on the neck and continued his story.  
"When I finally got to come home, you swore up and down I was a ghost. You were throwing anything you could get your hands on. I remember laughing at the situation. You got so mad at me. Here you were thinking I was a ghost and you bitching me out."

Bella's heart sank and she shut her eyes.

"After a few years of marriage, we decided to try for a child. And as you're already aware of how things went from there…"

"Damon, if this is all true, then why can't I remember anything?"

He twirls her around having her face him.

"That's what I'm working on, your memory. It was part of the curse. I'm not going to hold back, so you will remember. I will do whatever it takes. Lizzy, I won't lose you again. So no matter how much you kick and scream or try to push me out of your life. I'm going to be right here each and everyday. I will cram this knowledge down your throat, until you remember me. And it seems some of it, is already bleeding through. Such as Katherine… You, my dear, did that on your own."

"Who is she?"

Damon takes in a breath and explained how Katherine was Stefan's vampire lover; how Stefan got them involved by trying to get Damon and Lizzy to help hide her. Apparently, she'd been taking lives and had been found out about. The entire town was out to get her and Stefan just couldn't bear to live without his precious Katherine, but instead of taking matters into his own hands and handling it. He got his brother involved. He forced Katherine into their lives. And that's where Damon and Stefan's rocky relationship began. As time progressed things got worse. Damon's marriage became instable at times, because of his brother's relationship with this vampire. Damon even admitted to Bella that there was a time, she almost left him. Because she had walked in on Katherine in Damon's lap and they were kissing. It wasn't until she truly looked into her husband's eyes, that she realized Katherine was compelling him. If she'd had walked in a minute later, Katherine would have been fucking her husband. Stefan of course never believed her. He defended Katherine always. She could do no wrong. Then again Stefan had always been envious of his brother. He always claimed that he saw "her" first. Only by "her" he meant Damon's wife, who showed no interest in him whatsoever. She was smitten with Damon and in her eyes there was room for no one else. Ironically, Katherine wanted Damon. Stefan wanted Isabella. But Damon and Isabella only had eyes for each other. Damon's wife constantly put vervain in their food ever since, so neither of them could ever be compelled.

"I kind of want to stake your brother."

Damon laughs.

"It's fun, you should try it sometime!"

She looks to see Damon's hands were still around her waist. She swallowed back hard and gently placed them back by his side.

"Damon… I…"  
"You need more time… So you can make certain I'm legit."

Damon gently taps his finger along her lip as she was chewing on it. A habit he always found to be incredibly sexy.

"Then do whatever you must…." He backs her into a corner of the house.

"In the meantime… It's time you get to know the new me. I'm not the good guy. I'm not the hero. And I don't want to be. I've learned that's the last thing I want to be. You give people that impression and that's when you become their doormat. They wipe their shit all over you and keep coming back asking for more. That's why I lost everything, because I was the "good guy". I'm tired of being the good guy. Lizzy, it gets me nowhere."

Bella damn near panted as he pressed himself against her. Heat traveled through her and she found it hard to concentrate.

"Do you still hate me?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. Damon however picked up on one of her horrible habits. A smirk came about his face.

"Do you want me to quit touching you?"

She nods again. He tilts his head about studying her.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Her eyes pop open.

"No…" She says with a quivery voice.

He nods and takes a step back. He does a slight bow. Damon heads back inside and Bella covered her face and began to sob with utter confusion.

"Bells?" She hears Jeremy call out as he stepped outside.

She hurriedly came to her feet and wiped her cheeks.

"Whoa… you ok…?"  
She nodded, but that bottom lip quivered.

"Hey… did he hurt you?" He questions looking back towards the house.  
"No… He wouldn't hurt me." She says knowing that was true.

Jeremy sighs and hugs her as she breaks down.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, Jer! Or who I am for that matter..."

"Look, you're clearly drunk. I know we obviously need to talk. But I think maybe we should sleep on this first."

She nods and clears her throat.

"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Bells. Just a few bruises no biggie. I'm just glad you're ok. We'll talk more about this in the morning."

She hugs him once more.

"I'm so sorry, Jer."

"Don't… just… " He sighs as her eyes were starting to bat.

Jeremy helps her back inside. Damon takes it upon himself to zip over and scoop her up.

"It's past someone's bedtime."

"I'm not tired…" She mutters doing her best to fight it.

"I need to tell Caroline, I'm sorry."

"You can do that in the morning, sunshine."

Caroline overheard this though and Stefan gave her a nod.

"See… you two are going to be fine."

"But I hate Damon and I think she hates you and you and Damon hate each other!"

Stefan sighs.

"Bella has every reason to hate me. So does Damon. And I don't think they're actually dating… at least not yet." Stefan says but with a certain scowl to him.

Damon lays Bella down on his bed. He goes to leave the room and give Bella her space.

"Damon…"

He turns back around.

"Do you have anything of ours?" She slurred in a drunken matter.

He narrows his eyes on this and pulls his door to. It struck a chord within him that she'd said "ours".  
"Actually yes, I have a few things."

"Could I see one of them?"

He nods and heads to his closet. He brought down a box and brought it to the bed. Bella tiredly rose.

"What is all that?"  
"Pictures, journals, books, etc…"  
"You kept everything?"

He nods again and takes a silver locket out of the box. She looks to him oddly as he sits beside her. He places the locket in her hand. Bella opens it to see Damon and another woman that looked very similar to her, but not quite. This woman's face was rounder than Bella's more slender face. It was a black and white photo. Damon was in a tux and still just as handsome, in fact he hadn't really changed at all. She ran her finger along the photo. The woman's hair was partially pinned back and she was beautiful.

"She was very pretty. As you can see Damon… I'm not her." Bella felt the woman in the picture was by far prettier.

He rolls his eyes and takes back the locket.

"Same eyes, hair, smile, and personality… You've taken on a slightly different body. But you're still Isabella Mai De Fleur. Just as you are Isabella Marie Swan. Same woman slightly different flesh."

He closes it back up and places it in her palm once more.

"I want you to keep it."  
"But it was your wife's."

He puts a finger to her lips. He doesn't say another word on it. He puts the box back up and lies beside her. Damon wanted to show her more in hopes of triggering some sort of memory. But she already had her eyes closed again. He kissed her forehead and cut off the lamp.

 

"Damon?" Bella called out in surprise as he was hovering over her. 

He said nothing as began to feverishly kiss her. His hands traveled up her shirt and underneath her bra. Bella felt him massaging her breasts and lightly pinching her nipple. She moaned out his name and could feel him throbbing against her. He teased her by rubbing his hard cock along her sex. Damon leaned into her ear as she ran her hands along his chest. He was wearing one of his usual black shirts only it was unbuttoned. 

"What is it you want, Lizzy…?" Damon whispered like usual in her dreams.

"Damon, please…"

He ground himself against her once more and ran his fangs along her neck.

"All you have to do is say it, baby…"

She looks to him puzzled. He grits his teeth as he continues to get friction off her.

"Fuck… You feel so good. I want you, Lizzy. I need you, gorgeous..."  
Bella sucked back a breath as he ripped her shirt open and began to suck on her breasts.

"Damon…" She whimpered out in dire need for release. 

"All you have to do is tell me what you want!" Damon sterns.

"Fuck me, Damon!" Only this was announced outside her dream.

Damon was leaning against the bed with his legs crossed. His arms were folded about his chest and he wore a permanent smirk about his face. Bella shot up just as she shouted this. Her heart was racing and she was covered in sweat.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She heard Damon's voice chime.

Her jaw dropped as she had her hand in her panties. She promptly moved it. Damon's cock twitched all to hell though as he caught part of a kitty shot during this. He closed his eyes for a moment. Bella went to roll out of bed. Only Damon quickly stopped her.

"Relax…"

She had a full body blush.

"Did you take off my pants?"  
He shrugs.

"Damon!"

"I thought you might want to be more comfortable. I left everything else on."

"Oh my god!"

Damon quickly threw the covers off the both of them. That blushed returned as Damon was in nothing but a pair of black briefs. He was also rocking a hard on.

"See something you like?" He taunted as he caught her staring.  
"NO!"

"Hmmm… " He hummed as he too was gawking upon her.

She was damn near panting, but in complete denial. Her body wanted him in every which way. And Damon was able to detect each and every sign.

"I suppose I need to work on some more vivid dreams."  
Bella narrows her eyes upon Damon.

"What did you just say?"

He smiles and runs a hand along her waist. He pulls her up against him and leans into her ear.

"Tell me what it is you want, Lizzy?"

Bella's jaw dropped and anger consumed her.

"OHHHHHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DAMON SALVATORE! YOU REALLY ARE A…"  
Damon appears over her and impatiently kisses her.

"What were you saying?" He questions as he kisses along her neck.

"You've been controlling my dreams this entire time?! Just how fucked up can you be?"

She squirms out from under him and darts out of the room. She heads right for the bathroom and steps inside and locks the door. Only she hears something and looks up to see Stefan and Caroline fucking in the shower. Bella rolls her eyes and hurriedly unlocks the door and steps back out that blush returning to her face. Jeremy was coming out of another room and froze.

"Um… why aren't you wearing any pants?"

She looks down with widened eyes and quickly covers herself. She backs up and heads back into Damon's room, where she slams the door shut. She leans against it in defeat.

"I knew you'd come to your senses."

Bella looks over to seem Damon in all his glory and he was actually posing.

"OH… MY… GOD!"

 

Bella and Jeremy stared upon one another awkwardly as they got ready for school. They'd been talking off and on about everything that had taken place. To her surprise, Jeremy was handling it better than she thought he would. Then again, he'd mentioned he thought there was something off about the Mikaelson's from the beginning.  
"So how are we getting there?"

Damon dangles his keys about as he enters the room. He took notice that Caroline was also in the room.

"So the brat pack is all here! What about you blondie are you going to school too?"

Stefan sighs as he and Caroline exchange glances

"You know she can't. Not until we get her a ring. I won't have her going without me. That and she needs to be tested around others." He hints about the party tonight.

Bella lifts her eyes towards Caroline before she follows Jeremy and Damon out the door.

"I…"  
Caroline shakes her head and appears before Bella. She hugs the daylights out of her.

"Um… easy Caroline."  
"Right… sorry."

Bella half smiles, but cut Stefan a "look". He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry too. I'll see you after school."  
"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

Stefan looked up from what he was doing curious as well.

"Um yeah… I already promised Jer I'd make an appearance."

Damon lowered his shades as he was leaning against his baby blue Camaro. He'd already seen her in the skirt, but seeing her strutting over to his car and in that skirt, was even better. Bonnie had packed Bella a red, yellow, and blue plaid skirt that stopped just above the knees, a black tank top with a black vest over it, and her black flats. Her hair was pinned back and her neck was slightly exposed. Damon swallowed back rather hard and opened the door for her. Jeremy had already climbed into the backseat.

Jeremy cleared his throat as Damon was checking out her ass. He nodded towards Jer afterword.

"Like you've never looked…" He scoffed in a whisper.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Once they got to school, Damon parked in front of the building. He hopped out of the Camaro and rushed over. He opened the door for Bella and took her hand. Jeremy shook his head on this as he climbed out. Bella started towards the building only Damon pulled her back over.

"Not so fast…" He pressed her up against his car and kissed her. Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Vicky were off to the side of the building they'd been talking about the party tonight. All were thinking the same thing.

"What the fuck?" Only this came out of Tyler's mouth.

"My thought's exactly." Matt agreed.

Damon was kissing Bella and running his hands along her skirt. Once he was done, he simply nodded. Bella just stood there as if in a state of shock. Damon had this painful expression on his face as he took out the locket; he'd given her from his leather jacket. He placed it on her and Bella noticed the locket was now corrosive against his skin. But she wondered why, it didn't react that way last night when he came into contact with it. She grimaced as smoke rose from the horrible marks it left against his flesh.

"Damon?" She questioned with concern.

He said nothing on the matter. Damon simply hopped back into his car and drove away.

"What was that?"

Bella shrugs and starts to head inside.

"Are you two… dating?"

Bella shakes her head no.

"But you were kissing!"

Bella nods as she exchanges books. Bella then looks to Bonnie as something just occurred to her.

"Bonnie?"  
Bonnie glances upon Bella as she took was digging through her locker.

"Why were you at the cemetery?"  
"I had come to visit." She hints.

Bella nods again.

"Well I don't know what you did or how… but thank you." She whispers.

Bonnie smiles.

"To be honest Bella. I'm not even sure how myself."  
They knew they couldn't really discuss it at the moment, but they shared a glimpse of understanding upon one another.  
"Apparently, we have a lot to discuss." Bella says as she shuts her locker.

"I think you maybe right."

"You coming to the party tonight?"

Bonnie nods.

"Then we can talk more about it later. By the way, Caroline will be there too…"

Bonnie looked to her with a puzzled expression. Bella sighs taking notice.  
"It's like you said. We have a lot to discuss."

The day felt incredibly awkward for Bella. It didn't help that all she could think about was Damon. It was apparent that no matter what Bella said, or how much she fought it. Damon was determined to get his point across. And his mind it was set. Bella was his and that was that. She groaned to herself as she headed to the cafeteria.

Jeremy pulled her to the side along the way.

"What's come over you?!"

She looked upon him oddly.

"First Kol and now Damon? Dammit Bella, are you even taking the time to air out?"

Her jaw dropped. Jeremy had never talked to her that way before.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass and died?"

"I just can't believe you! You know…" He hints.  
"Yet, you're willing to make the same mistakes all over again?"

"OH like you can talk! You and Vicky… how many times have you been on again and off again?"

"That's different!"

"Oh really and does Jenna know that it's because of Vicky that you've been smoking pot again and doping up!"

"I haven't been doping up. We just smoke a little pot from time to time."  
"And what do you think my father will say when he smells it on you?"

Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Charlie isn't dumb Jeremy, he's going to find out!"

"Well he's not my dad."

"OH really that's where you're going to take this?"  
Jeremy shrugs.  
"Why don't you worry about your own life and your pathetic relationship with Icky Vicky, the town pass around!"

Bella froze seeing Matt from the corner of her eye. She grimaced seeing the look on his face.

"Matt.."

He shakes his head and starts to walk away.

"DAMMIT!"

Bella takes off after him.

"Matt!"

He holds up and hand and shakes his head.

"I didn't mean it ok, I just.."  
He stops and turns to face her.

"Yes you did and we both know that." He sighs.

"I'm not even really mad at you ok… I just never expected to hear that out of you of all people."  
Bella sighs as he walks away.

"And there you go! Great job, Bells!"  
"Shut it, Jer."

He chuckles and heads onto the cafeteria. Bella stared at the cafeteria with a wrinkled nose. She wasn't in the mood to face anyone now. So she pivoted and headed towards the football field instead.

She lay back on one of the bleachers and closed her eyes. The visions replayed over and over in her head. Bella rose and opened her eyes. She opened the locket and saw where he'd incased some sort of odd looking plant inside. The picture was on the other half of the heart. She wondered if that was the vervain they were talking about. Was that why the locket was acting as though an acid when Damon came into contact with it? She took in a breath and gazed upon the picture once more.

 

After school Bella and Jeremy exited the building to see Damon, already waiting for them. He nodded towards them and opened the passenger door. Jeremy and Bella exchanged looks.

"Where did dad and Jenna go anyhow?"

"Not sure Stefan said he sent them out of state for the time being just to be safe. They'll return Sunday night."  
"Well this ought to be interesting." Bella mutters.

"I bet… especially if I have to hear the two of you fucking all night. It's bad enough I can hear Caroline and Stefan going at it."

"I'm not fucking Damon!"

"Yet…" Jeremy scoffs.

"You're kind of being an ass today."

They get into the car and Jeremy leans over as Damon was walking to the driver's side

"Look, I'm not meaning to. But in all fairness, it wasn't even a day ago I saw some damn vampire feeding from you. Then he tried to kill you! So how am I supposed to feel about you dating another stupid vampire?"

"We're not dating!"

"Could have fooled me. That was one hell of a kiss… so what is it a fuck buddy thing?"

Damon smirked at this as he started the car.

"Ugh, really Jer?"

"I'm just curious."  
"Why don't you worry about the countless STD's you're probably getting from Vicky. And I'll worry about my own life."

"She's not like that!"

"The hell she isn't! You deserve better!"

Damon clears his throat and interrupts.

"So how was your day…?" He says in a jester like matter.

"SHUT UP!" Bella and Jer chorus.

Damon cocks a brow at this.

"Ok… the two of you obviously want to walk home so…" He pulls over and Bella gives him a death stare.

Damon cuts her a wink.

"At least I'm not screwing a dead guy." Jeremy utters.

"Oh My God! We're not having sex!"

"Yet…" Damon and Jeremy chorus.

Bella's jaw drops and she sinks into her seat.

"Could we please go?!" She drones under her breath impatiently.

Damon points to his cheek and leans over. She raises her brows on this.

"Come on now, just a little peck on the cheek and we'll go!"

"Ugh, fuck you."  
"Even better." He turns back to Jeremy.

"Out!"

"Damon!" Bella snaps.

"I wasn't aware you liked an audience, Kitten."

Bella screams into her backpack and leans back in her seat.

 

"Hey…" Bella feels someone shaking her awake.

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep on the Salvatore's couch. She still had the book she was reading in hand.

"You ready?"

She looks upon Jeremy with slight confusion.

"Ready?" She inquires and rises, whilst tiredly rubbing her eyes. She places her book down.

"Yeah Stefan and Caroline are in the car waiting."

Bella groans and looks to see she was in the same clothes from school.  
"Ugh, Jer, I need to at least shower and change."

"Why?"

He asks, seeing nothing wrong with what she was wearing and she didn't smell bad. Neither of them even noticed Damon off in one of the other recliners. He was eyeing her, but kept quiet.

"I can't go to a party dressed in what I wore to school."  
"Why not?"

"Ugh…"

Jeremy takes her by the hand.  
"Come on, you promised and they're waiting."

"Jer…"

Jeremy sighs and stops at the door.

"What?"

"I don't know about this…. It just doesn't feel right. What the fuck is there to celebrate?"

"We're alive, aren't we?"

Bella sighs.

"I'm not in a very celebratory mood."  
"That's what the beer is for."

"Jer!" He opens the door and drags her out of the house.

Damon cocks a brow and comes to his feet as he hears the door shut. He makes his way over to the couch and picks up the book Bella had been reading. He narrows his eyes seeing it was another one of those stupid romance like novels he hated.

"Dear John?!" He scoffs taking the book to the bar with him.

 

Bella enters the Lockwood house with Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy. Music was already blaring. People were already drunk off their asses. Colorful flashing lights spread across the room as guests made out, danced, or were rough housing. Bella rolled her eyes as Caroline and Jeremy both took her by the arms and dragged her towards one of the kegs in the kitchen.

"This is so lame…" Bella uttered, whilst looking around.

"Those two are fucking. That one's puking. That one thinks she's a stripper…" Bella tilts her head about as the girl was perfectly executing her moves on the table.  
"Ok maybe she is… still…" Tyler had entered the kitchen at this point, overhearing her and was laughing.

Bella turns and he hands her a beer.

"Loosen up… will ya?"

Bella shrugs and takes the beer.

"Is this one of those peer pressures things?"  
Bella's friends all nod, even Stefan.

"Great."

She sips at her beer and nods towards Bonnie who was talking to Matt. Bonnie and Bella gradually made their way to one another. They nodded in silent understanding and started up the stairs. They shut the door to Tyler's room and both sighed, eyeing one another.

"What's happening to me?" They chorus.

Both of them reared back on this and took in a breath.

"You first…" They said simultaneously, then broke into awkward laughter.

Bonnie sat on the edge of Tyler's bed and Bella joined her.

"What's going on, Bonnie?"

Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment.

"Would you believe me, if I said I was a witch? That I just recently found out, that it runs in my family."

"Under normal circumstances, no…" Bella admits.

"Right…" Bonnie says with a nod.

"My Grams, is also a witch…"

"Huh… so vampires and witches, awesome."

"So you know…" Bonnie says with a certain tone.  
Bella nods.

"Bella, you need to know that there is something about you as well. I just can't detect what it is. But I sensed it when we came into contact."

"Like what?"

"That's just it I haven't a clue… but it's powerful, whatever it is."

"But you were able to see what I saw?"

Bonnie nods.

"And what was that exactly?"  
Bonnie rather grimaced.

"I'm afraid that was you…"

"Bonnie…" Bella softly states looking ill.

Bonnie sighs.

"The other's… they were witches. And for whatever reason, they put a curse on you. You didn't just die Bella it goes beyond that. I just couldn't make out the intonation."

"This is turning out to be a really bad movie."

"I was thinking the same thing."  
"I wonder what else is out there, that we don't know about."

Bonnie sort of laughs.  
"Things I'm sure we don't wish to know about. By the way who was that?"

Bella looks to her perplexed.  
"The other vampire that was with Stefan, the one in your vision?"

"That'd be Damon… He's Stefan's older brother."

"Bella, you need to know that vampires… they aren't the best company."

"Then you're not going to like what Caroline has to tell you."

Bonnie sighed.

"I already know.."

Bella cut her a bewildered look.

"My Grams told me that Stefan and Caroline came to her about some ring."

"The daywalker ring?"

"I'm guessing. I'm just as in the dark as you are I'm afraid. I'm learning as we go."

Bella nods looking to be in thought.

"Apparently Stefan and Grams have met before. The problem? She's not willing to work with him. In fact, things got rather ugly when he came to her for help. She hasn't any tolerance whatsoever when it comes to vampires."

"What about you though? How do you feel about all this Bonnie?"

"Confused, conflicted, and scared out of my fucking mind."

Bella has a good laugh at this and she downs her beer.

"Then you and I are on the same exact page. Try having a vampire claim that you're his wife from another era and he's come to retrieve you, so to speak."

Bonnie raises her brows on this.  
"So that's why he was there."

Bella nods.

"What are you going to do about the ring?"

"Well I have to do something right? But I'm just learning, I'm not even sure how to go about it."  
"So there's no convincing your grandmother."  
"Fraid not. She truly believes that vampires have no place on this earth."

"So how do we help Caroline in the meantime? I mean she starts school next week. She needs Stefan there in order to help her. He's already given up his ring in the meantime in order to keep her protected."

"What's that for?"  
"What?"  
"That look? When you said Stefan's name?"

"Let's just say he and I… are at odds end so to speak."  
"You once said you thought the world of Stefan."

"I did…"

"Is it the vampire thing?"  
"I'm afraid it goes much deeper than that."

"Crazy, isn't it?"

"Yep. You wake up one day and BAM."  
"Exactly…"

"Bonnie?"  
Bonnie twirls around facing her.

"Would you mind?"  
"Mind?" She inquires curiously.  
Bella takes in a nervous breath.

"It seems you're my gate to this so called past of mine. At least, I think."

Bonnie smiles.  
"You wish to know more?"

Bella nods rather apprehensively.

"I'm not sure it'll work, but it doesn't hurt to try and see."

Bonnie offers Bella her hands.

"Just remember to breathe, relax, and close your eyes."

She does as Bonnie request and takes Bonnie's hands.

Sure enough the moment they come into contact Bella takes back a breath. She saw Damon's wife looking into a mirror. Isabel was smiling and brushing her hair. The door to the room she was in opened. 

"Stefan!"

He nodded towards her and made his way over. Isabel eagerly hugged him and he twirled her about.

"So have you found him?"

He sighs.

"Isabel, can't you just let it be?"

She narrowed her eyes upon him.

"Let it be? Are you mad?"

Stefan grits his teeth.  
"It's always him! Do you not see everything I've done for you?! Look around you! Everything that surrounds you, is because of me! This manor, the dresses, what more could you possibly ask for?!"

"What's come over you, Stefan? All things in which I never ONCE asked for! I even told you, I didn't need these things!"

Isabel backed up a bit. His eyes were dark and black veins spread across his face.

"Stefan…" 

She gasped out as he appeared before her and pinned her up against the wall.

"Don't you get it?! Dammit! I do these things because I love you! But you just won't let it go! He no longer exists!"  
"You never even tried to look for him! DID YOU?!"

Stefan grits his teeth and slaps her.  
"Is it not enough that I have to hear you calling to him in your sleep at night?!"

"I cannot control what I dream, Stefan! And he's in my dreams for a reason! I truly believe he's somewhere out there! And what right have you to try and control any aspect of my life?!"

"I'm your fiancé!" 

"BY FORCE! I NEVER ONCE AGREED TO THIS MARRIAGE! You think I want to marry the brother of my husband! Just how twisted can you be! I will always love your brother! And I will find him!"

Stefan shakes his head. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock as Stefan clamped his hands around her throat. His eyes were tightly shut.

"Stop it, Stefan!"

"Shut up… just shut up!" He pleaded with tears in his eyes as he continued to choke her.

"Damon…" She whimpered as her eyes came to a close.

Bella shot off the bed in alarm. Bonnie and Bella shared the same panicked look.

"Was that…?" Bonnie whispered with her hand over her mouth, in disbelief.

Bella nodded and they both turned as Caroline and Stefan entered the room. Bella locked eyes with Stefan and hurriedly began to back away from him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Bella?"

Stefan started towards her.

"Don't…" Bonnie says through gritted teeth.

"Just stay away from her!"

Stefan reared back in confusion as Bella took off. Bella pushed through the crowd desperately. "Bella?" Jeremy called out as he saw her rushing out the door.

Bella took off like a bat out of hell and cut through the woods, heading for the Salvatore house.

 

Damon lifted his eyes, hearing the front door open. He had his bourbon in one hand and Bella's book in the other. He was kicked back on the recliner, with his legs crossed. Bella entered the living room out of breath. Damon immediately shot up with concern. Bella's bottom lip quivered and her eyes locked with his.  
"Damon…" She said in such a way.

He dropped his bourbon letting it spill all over the floor and her book along with it. She ran up to him and latched onto him. Damon shut his eyes for a instant and slightly lifted her off the ground as he held her. She hurriedly took off the necklace as it was harming him. Bella tossed it onto the coffee table.

Damon was thrown completely off-guard as Bella started kissing him. Her fingers ran through his midnight locks of hair. He let out a heated moan as they continued to kiss. He lifted her skirt feeling her bare skin beneath his fingers. Bella fought to unbutton his shirt as Damon ripped her black panties off. Damon headed up the stairs. Articles of clothing landed on the stairs as they stripped one another down.

A look of surprise came over Bella's face as they appeared on the bed. Damon kissed along her neck and shoulders. Bella could feel him throbbing against her mound. A slight growl left his lips as he could already feel how wet she was. He continued to taunt her by rubbing himself against her. This was something he'd been craving for over a hundred years, more than air, and more than blood. Damon nipped at her earlobe.

"What do you want, Lizzy?" He whispered seductively.

"Want? I need you, Damon."

"…fuck…" He grunted out as his cock got the missive as well.

Without any effort it slid right on in. He'd forgotten just how good she felt. No woman ever amounted to what he had with his Lizzy. So he never took them seriously. He was quick to fuck, feed, and cast them aside like yesterday's garbage. Not Lizzy. The way she felt, smelled, and tasted drove him outright insane. Her pussy felt unbelievable it was soaked and molded along his cock perfectly. Bella's nails dug into his back as he welcomed himself to her sweet nectar.

"Damon…" She whimpered, but that of sheer ecstasy as he fed from her.

When he was done he licked her clean.

Kol was a fucking joke in comparison to Damon. Bella found herself thinking with an inner giggle. Damon cocked a brow as he caught that little smirk that had crossed her lips.

"Hm…" He hummed and eagerly returned to her lips as he thrust about.

He gripped the headboard with one hand and caressed her cheek with the other.

"FUCK!" He grunted loudly feeling her flooding his cock.

"Now that's my fucking Lizzy!" He declared behind a lustful growl.

Only Lizzy felt that fucking good when she came... Damon's pace became more desperate. He was throbbing so intensely it caused Bella another orgasm. He gritted his teeth losing the battle and found himself filling her to the brim.


	5. The Return Of Isabel Mia De Fleur

Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Read and then review. The next chapter to be of Bella's histories with her multiple lifetimes. Prepare to have more clarity in what all actually took place...

Bella gasped out in her sleep as she felt one of her dreams coming to life. Her eyes flew open as the sensation continued. She saw the covers moving about and could feel Damon spreading her about, as he took his tongue to her sex. His moans vibrated against her. He acted as if her pussy where the best thing he'd ever tasted. He had a good grip on her as he continued to dive in. She reached beneath the sheets and ran her fingers through his midnight locks. That only seemed to further entice him. He began to switch between his fingers and tongue every time he got her off with one, he'd switch to the other. He readily licked up her juices each time. Damon found himself so aroused by what he was doing he couldn't help but to stroke his cock, with his free hand. She smelled and tasted so saccharine. He could go for hours. At the moment though, he was in much need for relief himself.

He crawled out from the covers with that sexy bed hair of his. Bella saw his cock in hand as he was still stroking it. She thought she'd orgasm from sight alone. It was one of the hottest things she'd ever witnessed. Damon even had this bucking motion going as he went at it. His cock expanded even more in his hold as she bit that bottom lip of hers. He shook his head in disbelief. She was just as alluring now as she was back then. He teased her for a moment by rubbing the tip of his dick along her slit.

"Damon…" She said in a disciplinary manner that had him smirking.

Without warning he drove his entire length in.

"…fuck…" She gasped out and bit into a pillow.

He shook his head on this and yanked the pillow away. If she wanted something to bite… his cock pulsated at the mere idea. He placed her head along the crevice of his neck in a hinting manner. Once she bit down he let out this gruff like moan and started fucking her. Damon encouraged her as he continued. After all, he wanted to keep his blood in her system. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd risk losing her again. She might as well get use to the fact that they would be sharing blood constantly. As to why he put the vervain in her necklace, instead of her consuming it. He wanted her whether she were human or vampire. It didn't matter to him. In his eyes she was his. No one was taking her away from him now. He'd do whatever it took to keep his Lizzy by his side. 150 something years without the love of your life? Knowing she's out there somewhere... That's enough to drive any man insane. Many women had tried, but they could never take her place.

These sexy grunts flowed out of his lips as she drank from him.

"A little more, gorgeous…" He huskily pleaded as he felt her pulling back.

It felt to damn good. That and he wanted to make sure she got a decent amount. Damon however gritted his teeth as he came.

"Hmmm…" He hummed as he kissed her.

Before he rolled over he merely hovered over her for a moment. He had his forehead against hers. Damon cleared his throat.

"Does this mean you remember? Or are you merely using me? Personally, I hope it's the first one, but I don't mind being used all the same."

Bella softly laughed, but had that hint of sadness.

"It seems to come to me in patches here and there, like my memories are skipping around."

"But you do remember?"

"That I was Isabella Mia Salvatore?"

He nods and locks eyes with hers.

"Yes."

Damon shut his eyes for a moment in reprieve and kissed her forehead.

"Just give me sometime though Damon. My memories… they're there just very confusing and…"

She gently pushes against his chest and rises.

"Damon…" She laments with slight frustration.

"I truly believe I'm envisioning more than just the one lifetime I had with you. I'd swear up and down that I had at least two other's. It's crazy, I feel so lost as to what's what."

This was exactly what Damon had feared. With the amount of time he spent in search of her. It wouldn't surprise him if she lived two or three lifetimes, at least. They had a good 156 years between them. There was no telling what came of those lifetimes. Was she married? Did she have children? The mere idea was enough to drive him to brink of insanity. The idea of her marrying someone else and having their children?! When she was HIS first! He gritted his teeth in thought. He'd kill them if they weren't dead already, no matter the circumstances. It was completely irrational and he knew it. That didn't stop his murderous thoughts.

"I take it one of these visions came to mind last night?"

She nodded but wouldn't look him in the eyes now. He narrowed his eyes on this.

"What did you see?"

She swallowed back knowing he'd fucking KILL Stefan. In fact, she wanted to kill Stefan herself! There was so much confusion to all this. Bella reached to her temples.

"Enough to make me realize the truth…" Only there was more to it.

The way she felt during that vision. It was so powerful. All she could think about was how much she loved Damon and how badly she wanted to see him. Damon reached over and brought her into his arms. He hadn't truly realized just how much it would affect him. He was kissing whatever part of her he could reach. He laid her down and kissed all up and down her body. Bella softly giggled as he kissed along her tummy.

"Damon…"  
He smirked but continued. He made his way back to her lips. They were heavily making out as there was a knock at the door. Damon rolled his eyes and licked her neck, before calling out.

"IT HAD BETTER BE GOOD!"

The door opened and in walked Stefan. He nodded towards them with this look of disapproval. He folded his arms about his chest. Damon ignored his presence and continued to love on Bella. Bella blushed trying to make Damon stop.

"They aren't going to like this Damon."

Damon sighs with irritation and stops. He lifts his eyes towards his brother.

"You seem to be mistaken me, for someone that gives a flying fuck."

Damon rolled over at this and Stefan quickly looked away as Damon and Bella were still in the buff. Damon swiftly covered Bella up.

"And just how do you suppose you're going to go up against the Mikaelson's?! This will not end well!"

Bella jumps as Damon soars off the bed and charges right for his brother. He pins him back with his hand clamped around his throat.

"Anyone that wishes to try and take what is mine will face the consequences. Do not test me brother! You should know better by now! If they want her, they will have to come through me FIRST."

Bella looked to both vampires confused.

"It's just, Kol…" She mutters puzzled by all this.

Stefan sighs and shakes his head. Damon drops his hold with a snarl. Stefan started towards Bella and she damn near fell off the bed, in attempts to back away. Damon took notice of this behavior and tilted his head a bit. Her heart was racing and there was fear in her eyes. At this, Damon opens the door and shoves his brother back out of the room, then slams the door shut. He rushes over and places his hands upon her cheeks, looking her in the eyes.

"What is it?"

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Nothing… it's just a lot to take in, that's all."

Damon wasn't buying it. He knew her better than anyone. Granted she was Lizzy's reincarnation. He didn't feel any different about it. All the more reason, he wasn't about to hold back.

"Just talk to me… What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Damon please, just give me a chance to adjust to all this."

He nods, but knew she was keeping something from him. Damon drops his hands. Bella grabs her clothes and rushes off to the bathroom. He sighs once she's out of the room. Damon got dressed and headed down stairs. He rolled his eyes upon Caroline and Stefan sucking face.

"Makes you vurp a little, doesn't it?" Damon comments.

Jeremy nods with a disgusted look on his face.

"Does Lizzy still like pancakes, bacon, and orange juice for breakfast?" Damon questions Jeremy.

Jeremy looked upon him peculiarly.

"Lizzy?"

Damon shrugs and grabs his keys.

"Let's go."

Jeremy cut him another odd glance.  
"You want breakfast or not?"

"I'm good."

Damon shakes his head on this. He makes his way over and grabs Jeremy by the collar of his shirt, then drags him towards the door.

"Ok! Damn!" Jeremy bitches, once they're outside.

Damon doesn't comment as they head to the Camaro. Before grabbing something for Bella and Jeremy to eat he stopped by the department of public records. Jeremy had a bewildered look on his face as Damon parked the car.

"What are we doing here?"

"Changing the deed to your house."  
"What?!"  
Damon keeps walking and twirls his keys about.

"You can't do that… It's not even legal!"

He turns with a smirk.

"You know, I never was one that played by the rules. Just tag along and keep your mouth shut. Got it?"  
"Whatever…"

Damon opens the door and motions for Jeremy to step in first. He sits Jeremy down as though he were merely a toddler.

"Stay put and I'll get you a sucker."

"Funny… dick…"

Damon pats him on the shoulder and heads over to the receptionist desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I need the records to …"

He turns back towards Jeremy, with annoyance realizing he never got a name. Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"The name…" Damon demands.

The women in the office look to Damon with slight alarm. He turns back around giving them his best smile. He nods and grabs Jeremy once again. He drags him back outside and presses him up against the wall.

"Who owns the house you and Lizzy are living in?!"

"My aunt, you ass."

Damon sighs with frustration.

"Her name…?"

"Jenna."

"Jenna….?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?"

"You want that vampire back in your house, so he can finish the job?!"

"No."  
"OK then… The name."

Jeremy sighs.

"Jenna Sommers." Damon playfully slaps his cheek.

"There you go… now I don't have to kill you. See, we're going to get along just fine!"

Jeremy rolls his eyes again.

"I'm sure Bella would love to hear you say that."

"Good thing she's not here then. Isn't it?"

He forces Jeremy back inside and sits him down once again. Damon smiles and nods towards the receptionist. Jeremy curiously watches as Damon begins to compel her into finding the records and changing the deed into his name instead. Meaning any vampire that wants to enter Jenna's house now has to be invited in by Damon Salvatore himself.

After Damon's done he manhandles Jeremy again and drags him towards the Camaro.  
"Would you stop that?!"

"And ruin the wonderful time we're having?"

"Jerk…"  
"Quit whining and get in the car."

"What the hell does she see in you?"

Damon shrugs.

"Maybe it's the jacket? Or the car? Fangs?" Damon pops them out towards the end.

"Ugh… she could do so much better."

"What? Like you, perhaps?"

Jeremy sighs as Damon starts the car.

"Wait…" Damon utters seeing the look on Jeremy's face.

"Did you two…?"

"NO!"

"Good cause then I really would have to kill you and talk about awkward."  
"Dude!"

Damon raises his brows on this.  
"Really? Didn't that die like in the 1990s?"

"You would know."

"Precisely, so quit using it, you sound like an idiot."

"Man, what is your problem?!"

"That's really not any better… and my problem? At the moment I don't really have one but I'm sure I'll come up with something."

 

"Where is she?" Damon questions after looking around the house.

Caroline and Stefan both point towards the patio. Damon sits her food down and steps out joining her. She was kicked back reading her book. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black laced boots, and a wine colored cashmere sweater, with a hood attached. The hood was over her head.

"You lost my place by the way."

He cocks a brow at this.

"And it was soaked in bourbon… so you owe me a new book."

He smirks at this.

"I've the feeling I owe you a lot of things." He emits as he sits beside her.

There was a slight chill in the air and the wind was picking up. It blew her scent directly upon him. Damon closed his eyes, momentarily taking bliss in this. He kicked his feet about the table. He reached over and rubbed a scuff off his boot.

"I never figured you for a Nicholas Sparks's fan."  
"Who?"  
"The guy that wrote the book…"

He shrugs.

"That's gotta be one of the stupidest books I've ever read."

Bella lifts her eyes towards him and licks her index finger, turning a page.

"Well you read half the book; so obviously you didn't think it was too terrible."  
"I was waiting for him to scissor kick her in the face."

"Really, Damon?"

"Yes, really!"

She rolls her eyes and goes back to reading.

"You know for a guy serving in the military, he sure was pussy whipped."

"Shut up…"

"Just calling it like I see it."

"Were you pussy whipped?" She questioned with a grin, hinting about their marriage.

"No, but I sure ate a lot of it."

Bella blushes on this and Damon wiggles his brows.

"I got you some breakfast. So up you go." He utters as he comes to his feet and takes her hand, raising her up off the chair. Damon twirled her about as he did this.

Bella froze and looked upon him with bewilderment.

Stefan now stood before her in a tux that looked to be from the 1800s. She looked around to see they were surrounded by people. They were dancing and so were they. 

"You look ravishing as always, Ms. De Fleur."

"Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

He nodded and kissed her hand. 

"Might I cut in?" 

They both turn to see Damon. He had his eyes locked onto Isabel's and had a positive beam about him. Before Stefan even had a chance to answer that. Damon had taken her hand. Isabel giggled as Damon twirled her about then bowed before her as a new dance began. 

"You know, I've been doing some thinking, Lizzy."

"Maybe it's time we all ran for the hills at this newfound information." She teased as they continued to dance.

Daman grinned.

"Perhaps..."  
"And what have you been pondering?"

They switch partners for a moment and once he makes his way back to Isabel. He stops.

"I was thinking… if it were alright with you… That I may ask your father for your hand in marriage."

She brought her hand upon her mouth in surprise.

"You… you wish to marry me?"  
"If you will have me... Yes, it would make me the happiest man that's ever existed."

"But your father… Damon, you know he won't hear of such a thing. We come from two different worlds and…"

Unlike the Salvatore's, Isabel didn't come from money. Mr. De Fleur (Lizzy's father a French man) didn't get along with Mr. Salvatore (Damon and Stefan's father). It was a known fact he thought the De Fleur's needed to go back from where they came from. They didn't belong here and they were nothing more than commoners and utter trash.

"I do not care what he thinks. Lizzy, this is our life. We only live it once and this is what I want. You are what I want. I love you. You just let me worry about our fathers. In fact let me do all the worrying for the both of us. You're always worrying about everyone else. You stayed by your mother's bedside the entire time she was ill." 

Isabel's heart sank on the memory of her mother and how they'd recently lost her. Her mother was English and had met Lizzy's father during the wars amongst the colonies. 

"And the way you care for your students…" He gazed upon her with admiration.

"My father is blind if he cannot see just how truly remarkable you are. Lizzy, I've never met anyone like you. You're extraordinary. I couldn't think of a better honor than you being my wife."

"Come on, Lizzy… Snap out of it!"

Bella blinked a few times as she came to. Damon had her against the house and his fingers were lifting her chin up.

"You alright there?"  
"So your father hated me..." She utters.

He grimaced.

"Eh…" He says with a shrug.

"Fuck the bastard. He's long since dead anyhow. Another memory I take it?"

She nods.

"You were asking my permission to talk to my father, for my hand in marriage… But I knew your father would disapprove. We were at some sort of event or ball even. There was dancing and..."  
"Easy… Just breathe…" She closes her eyes and does her best to catch her breath.

"Does this mean my memories are coming back now?" She meant without the help of Bonnie.

"Let's hope so. Just not too crazy about the whole eyes rolling into the back of your head and going damn near comatose on me."

She reaches to her temples as her head was pounding.  
"It's the strangest feeling; like I'm right there living it at that very moment."

"Hmmm…. Breakfast first and then memory lane. I thought we could go through the box today."

She nods and he leads her back into the house.

 

Damon brought out the box as Bella was kicked back on the bed. He sat beside her and began digging through it. Inside was some old jewelry of hers, which he'd given her during their marriage. There was an old perfume bottle, a few pictures, one of her old French plates with swans on it ironically enough, and a shaving kit.

Damon had discreetly placed her journal to the side. He'd figured it'd be best to save that for last. Bella reached over and ran her fingers over Damon's straight blade. She picked it up and smiled. He swallowed back on this.

"I used this didn't I?"

Damon nodded.

"I remember this." She shoots off the bed and paces around with the blade in her hand.

"I used to shave your face and cut your hair!"

He smiles.  
"You'd be correct."

She wrinkled her nose remembering how she'd do the same for Stefan. Damon took notice of that displeased look.

"Something wrong?"

She clears her throat.

"No…"

Bella opened the blade. She could remember the smell of the shaving lotion Damon used. The way he'd laugh, when she used the brush to spread it along his neck and face. It always tickled him. Bella smiled at the memory. Every time she was done she'd wipe him clean and peck him on the lips.

"Show me something else…" She said with a hint of eagerness.

He nodded and handed over a silver feather hair pin with pearls down the middle. He watched her reaction with full interest.

"You gave this to me on my 15th birthday."

Her jaw dropped in revelation.

"Just how long did we know each other for?!"

"We grew up together, the three of us Lizzy. However you were closer to Stefan's age. That's how we first met. You and Stefan were like BFF's or something cheesy like that."  
"We were?"

Damon nods.

"That is until little Ms. Innocent De Fleur started batting her eyes at his older much better looking brother."  
"Damon!"

He smirks.

"Oh believe me, I found it rather…"  
"Rather what?" She nearly hisses.

"Adorable. My brother on the other hand, can't say he felt the same."

Bella tilted her head about.

"So he was jealous?"

"Stefan had no one to blame, but himself. Let's just put it like this, Lizzy. I gave my brother one week to make a move. I told him if he wanted to court you, then he had better hurry up and make his claim. He never did. I warned him if he didn't, that I would step in and take matters into my own hands. Apparently, he thought I was full of shit. He never had the balls to tell you how he felt. So I took matters into my own hands. You deserved a man not a boy, one that didn't hold back on his feelings when it came to you. You might've been closer to Stefan's age, but he was still very much a boy and you were already a damn woman. You were far more advanced and there was just no way in hell, my little brother was going to be able to keep up with you. You were a very curious and often enough a bit of a trouble maker. I was always covering your ass about something. But damn I loved every minute of it. I just kept waiting to see what you had up those sleeves of yours next. No one ever expected it. You only looked innocent with those big brown eyes and pretty little dresses of yours.

You were a damn tomboy from hell and no one was standing in your way. You were different from the other girls. You didn't sit there and primp all damn day. No. You liked to get your hands dirty. You wanted to be out with the boys. You weren't the sewing circle kind of girl. You'd much rather carry a damn rifle and do some target practice. You were so damn sexy. I wasn't the only one to notice and at times it'd pissed me off. Seeing how the other boys would gawk at you. You once came to me in tears because of how mean the other girls were being to you. They would talk about you or treat you like shit. You'd never believe me when I said it was because they were jealous. What you saw were pretty girls with clean fingernails and perfect hair. You didn't understand why you didn't fit into their "popular" world. The only reason they didn't want you around was because you were a threat. Around town you were no secret. Men… they talked. I wasn't the only one to notice, how you could keep up with us men and how much you'd blossomed over the years. You did so easily and with no complaints… something that is very rare, I assure you. You were drop dead gorgeous, but with an attitude that had tomboy written all over it. There was no way my brother could have ever kept up with you. So fuck me sideways sweetheart, because I was the only man that ever could. And I know for a fact, I still am!"  
"Oh really?" She taunts.

He raises his brows on this and appears before her. He gently backs her up against the wall.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Just like how I know you're still that same woman."

Damon kisses her only to find he can't stop. The kiss became more heated and he hiked up her leg. He let out a moan as he ground himself against her. Over a fucking century… he thought to himself. He went without her touch for entirely too long and he wondered how he survived. He growled at the knock at the door.

"If that's Stefan, I'm going to ring his fucking neck." He hissed.

"Who is it and what the fuck do you want?"  
"Damon…" She says in disbelief.

He gives Bella a wink and kisses her once again.

"It's me… Jeremy."

Damon rolls his eyes.

"Cock blocker…" He mutters under his breath.

"Be nice."

"I don't do nice, sweetheart."

"Come on in." Bella announces. Damon snarls back at this and lowers her leg back down.  
"Easy, or I'll have to get the hose."

He sighs and plops down on the bed. He starts to put away some of the things that were in the box, everything but the pictures. The door opens and Jeremy peeks inside.

"I'm going to Vicky's."

"Really? You think now's a good time for that?"'

Jeremy shrugs.

"You fucking the vampire yet?"

Bella sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I KNEW IT! What are you some sort of vampire groupie?"

"What the fuck is your problem, Jer?"  
"YOU ARE!"

Bella raises her brows on this.

"You obviously haven't learned anything!"

"You haven't any idea what you're talking about so I'd watch whatever I say next."

Damon looked bored as he continued to mess with the items in the box.

"Was it not just the other day you were talking shit about Vicky? About how she obviously gets around?"

"Jer…" Bella warns through gritted teeth.

"One week you're fucking Kol, the next you're fucking this jackass?"

"A wake or a funeral?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means the Jer I know would never talk to me like that. So I just want to know what to tell Jenn. You know, after I discover your cold dead body from an OD. Do you want your death celebrated or mourned?"

Damon smirked at this.

"Whatever." Jeremy bitterly scoffs and starts to walk away.

"You're being an idiot."  
"I suppose that makes two of us!" He fires back and heads downstairs and out the door.

"…dammit…" She muttered under her breath.

Damon came out of the room with her old journal. He handed it over and kissed her.

"I got some business to take care of."

By business, he meant he needed to feed. Only he didn't go about it like his brother. He didn't feed from any damn animals and he wasn't very fond of the whole blood bag thing. He just wasn't sure how Bella would take it, if she knew he were about to go on a feeding spree throughout Mystic Falls. For her sake he wouldn't kill anyone… well unless they warranted it or pissed him off. What difference would one or two bodies make? He thought with a smirk.

"What's that look for?" She inquired taking notice.

He shrugs and cuts her a wink as he grabs his leather jacket. She opens the brown leather journal, but was ogling Damon as he got ready to go. Caroline had already gone home and was trying to adjust to her life as a teenage vampire. Bonnie had finally managed to find the daywalker spell and had brought the ring by earlier. Jeremy was at Vicky's getting high on God knows what. Bella suddenly realized she was all alone with Stefan. He too was reading something and they lifted their eyes towards one another. Bella tried to focus on reading the journal, whilst Stefan went back to his book. Bella reached into her jacket that was hanging on the recliner she was sitting in. She grabbed her locket with the vervain and put it on. She wasn't about to take any chances.

She sighed as if bored. Stefan looked up from his book.

"Drink?" She offered before even truly glancing at the journal itself, she closed it back up and sat it down.

"No thanks."

Bella shrugged and made her way to the bar she poured him one anyhow. Only she added a certain something into the mix. A bottle in which Damon gave her for emergency purposes, since she hadn't any vervain in her system. He was adamant about exchanging blood. She poured just enough in not to raise any suspicions (meaning he couldn't smell it through the hard liquor). Bella made her way back over with both glasses of bourbon.

"You wouldn't make a girl drink alone now would you? I just need something to take the edge off."

He narrowed his eyes on this and placed his book down.

"There was a time I could drink you under the table… Think I still can?" She challenges with a smile.

Stefan half laughed and took the glass. She clanks her glass against his and downed the substance. Stefan did the same only he immediately dropped the glass and choked back, reaching to his throat. His eyes watered and his mouth began to blister and boil up. Bella nodded and grabbed the stake she'd seen hidden in the fireplace amongst a stack of wood. Before Stefan could even truly think about what was to come. He got a rude awakening from an old friend. He gasped out as Bella staked him to the recliner directly below the sternum.

"As you can see… I'm back… I might not have all my memories, yet. I do however remember the day you murdered me!"  
She slaps his hand away as he tries to rip the stake back out.

"You always were one to underestimate me. You honestly should know better."

"Isabel?"

"That's right…"

He looks towards the door as if for help.

"It's just you and me Stefan. No one is coming to your aid! And I'm not going to kill you. No matter how justified my actions would be!"

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose as the memory danced around in her head.

"I can't believe you would kill me, just to keep me away from Damon. So what was it Stefan, one of those if I can't have you no one can situations? And Damon tells me you and I was the best of friends at one point."

He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Isabel. Believe me, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about what I've done. You haven't any idea how much I wish I could go back in time and make up for everything!"

"And how would you do that exactly? Kill you brother instead? Both of us perhaps?"

"I never wanted to hurt you."  
"But you did and all because you couldn't stand the fact that I was engaged to you! Yet your brother's memory remained. You shouldn't have left his pictures lying around. Despite the curse, I was able to push past it and remember! Therefore, you took my life in return."

Bella staggered back as another recollection hit her dead on. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Visions of them having sex hit. She gritted her teeth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO STEFAN?! We slept together?"

"We were engaged for over a year, so yes… but it was a different time. At that point, you didn't even know Damon existed!"

"BUT YOU DID! OH… MY…GOD… Stefan what have you done?!"

"He'd kill both of us."

"He'd kill me! You didn't do anything wrong, we both know that. I'm so sorry, Isabel… I…"  
"Quit calling me that!" She shouts and pulls at her hair.

"How could you do this to me?! I loved him! You took advantage of me! You fucking bought me, like I was mere property!"  
Stefan grimaced as her jaw dropped indicating more memories were coming to play. Bella turned pale and covered her mouth.

"I was sold off! My father…" Bella felt nausea hit.

"You offered him a price he couldn't refuse! And forced me into becoming your fiancé! Only we never made it to the actual wedding date, because I found your brother's picture! It triggered my memory and you FUCKING LOST IT AND KILLED ME IN COLD BLOOD!"

"There was nothing cold blooded about it! Dammit! Isabel, I loved you! You broke my damn heart and before I even realized what I had done I was holding your lifeless body. IT KILLED ME!"

"NO, NO IT DIDN'T! YOU'RE STILL HERE! YOU'RE JUST FINE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Did you ever think to realize that I never ONCE said I love you? NOT ONCE! Two damn life times! TWO DAMMIT, you robbed me of them both! The moment you found me and knew who I was, you should have gone searching for Damon THEN!"

Stefan closed his eyes.

"You lived three… that I'm aware of. And you're right, I should have. I wasn't thinking clearly and wanted a chance."  
She froze at his words.

"You were engaged to my brother the first time. Then to me… Then you almost married a man named Isaac in the later 1900s only Kol Mikaelson killed him, because he wanted you to himself."

Bella sat at the edge of the coffee table looking ill.

"You became engaged to Kol. Only he ended up leaving you, the very day of the wedding. Once I got word of this, I went in search of my brother. I never found him and soon returned to find out that you had died during the war. You had gone into nursing and were serving at one of the hospital camps. One that was brutally attacked they left no one alive.

"So I was dumb enough to fall for Kol, TWICE?! I was engaged to my husband's brother and I've died a total of three times that we know of?"  
Stefan nods again.

"It's part of the curse the witches put on you. Every time you die, Bella, you will be reincarnated, only with no memory.

"I can't believe I slept with you!"

He lowers his head in shame.

"You were drunk… it was just the one time."  
"But you said we were engaged for over a year!"

He half laughs.

"We were, but you kept denying me. It took me getting you drunk for you to even…"

Bella grimaced and he nodded.

"So you took advantage of me…"

"I will never be able to make up for the things I've done."

"What would your brother say if he knew we not only slept together, but were engaged and that our relationship ended with you killing me off!"

Stefan sighs.

"Why didn't you go find him? Why did you lie to me and promise that you would? I mean you just waltzed right into my life and tried to take over your brother's place. Who does that? What did you think would become of all this?!"

"All I knew was that I loved you and I wanted you. I wasn't thinking about anything else. I missed my chance the first time around. I wasn't about to miss it again! So yeah, I took matters into my own hands just as my brother had back in 1837!"  
"And what would've happened if Damon found you and saw that you had become engaged to his reincarnated wife?!"

"I wouldn't have told him!"

"Of COURSE!"

She gasps back as Stefan zipped over.

"I might've loved Katherine and I love Caroline! But I never loved anyone the way I loved you! You were meant to marry ME and have MY children! I took bliss in the fact that my brother couldn't get you pregnant! All it did was prove he couldn't do the job right. That he was never meant to be in MY PLACE! YOU WERE MINE AND THAT'S ALL I COULD EVER THINK ABOUT!"

Bella jaw drops in utter surprise and she slaps him.

"I was NEVER YOURS!"  
"That's right, I forget you always saw right past me!"

"Damon told me what really happened!"

"Oh did he now?"

"YES! He told me he gave you the chance to make a move. But you never did!"

"I DID TOO! You were too busy gawking at him to even hear me! I asked you to the town picnic and dance! You just flat out dismissed me! You didn't even look at me. You were too busy watching my brother as he worked the ranch! Hell, you were always staring at him, like some sort of love sick pup!"  
"What are you talking about?! You never once asked me to that picnic, Damon did!"  
"NO, I ASKED FIRST! YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES OFF MY BROTHER!"  
"That doesn't even sound like something I would do! I'd remember if you asked me out!"

Stefan punches the wall directly behind her. Bella flinched and she stared him down as tears streamed down her face.

"And you wonder why I never saw anything in you."

Stefan staggered back and shook his head. Bella grabbed her jacket and started for the door.

"It's not safe." He reminds.

"Tell me Stefan and I want the truth." She points upon him irately.

"You admitted to being baffled that I would fall for Kol, once again."

He shrugs.

"Did you, or did you not know who I was when you first came to Mystic Falls?"

He sighs and looks to the ground. He places his hands on his hips.

"I only made it sound as if I was here for Caroline. Truth of the matter is… I was sent back to Mystic Falls in order to keep an eye on you. Caroline being here? Well that was just a bonus for me. I truly hadn't expected it to turn out that way."

"So you've been pretending this entire time?

"I'd know you from anywhere."

"And who sent you?"

"Bella…"

"WHO SENT YOU?!"

"Klaus, but in all fairness! I hadn't a clue who he was sending me to watch after. He only gave me the name Isabella Marie Swan. That's all I knew!"

"Klaus? That makes no sense… why would Klaus…"

"You ending up with Kol, wasn't exactly planned. But once Klaus found out he just went with it."

"And why would Klaus want to keep an eye on me?"

Stefan sighs again.

"For some reason, he wishes to keep you protected at all cost. Your life to him is of great value."

"Why?! Why would he care about protecting me?! He hardly knows me!" She wrinkled her nose at the recollection of him walking in on her and Kol. The man merely stared and acted is if it was the norm to have a casual conversation with his younger brother during sex. He insisted that they continue as he grabbed a book and sat in a recliner across from them. Something that instantly killed Bella's sex drive. Kol could have kept going, but she insisted otherwise.

"I've yet to figure that part out. But you should know Klaus… He's never up to any good. So whatever his interest in you is… I'd take precaution."

She nods and starts out the door.

"Bella…"

She clamps her hand around the handle.

"How do I even look upon him now Stefan? I feel as though I betrayed him!"

"YOU DIDN'T! YOU NEVER DID! We both know, you're one of the most faithful and honorable women out there, always have been."

"It doesn't feel that way. I feel cheap. I mean seriously. Who goes around screwing one brother then turns right around and screws the other!"

"It was never like that! You can't do that to yourself!"

"And what do you think Damon would do if he ever found out about us?!"

"He doesn't have to know. Why even bring it up?!"

"And you honestly think I can live with myself?! This isn't something we can just pretend never existed!"  
"It would kill him!"

"And you didn't stop to think about that beforehand? You only have yourself to blame! All of this, because you felt sorry for yourself?! You became this whiny, sad man slash vampire. He was right… You and I… it could have never been. You had no problem ending my life. Yet you couldn't even face me when it came to admitting how you felt about me! How do you expect me to take that?! And were you even planning on searching for Damon this time round?"

"No! Bella, I knew you were better off without us! The least I could do was let you live a normal life without us brothers alongside of you!"

"DAMMIT, STEFAN! YOU WERE SENT HERE TO WATCH OVER ME! YOU CALL THAT NORMAL?! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU! I'M DONE WITH THIS! WHATEVER "FRIENDSHIP" WE ONCE HAD. YOU PISSED AWAY A LONG TIME AGO!"

"Bella, please! Kol is still out there!"

"As of now, I don't give a FUCK! Thanks to you. I probably just lost Damon all over again! I don't even know how to face him! As if things weren't hard enough to deal with!"

Bella storms out of the house and Stefan throws his hands in the air in defeat.

 

Damon growls under his breath once he finally found his damn Camaro. It was gone when he stepped out and sure enough his assumptions dead on. That little shit Jeremy Gilbert took off with it.

Damon figured he wanted to show it off to his worthless druggy of a girlfriend. But no, things only got worse as he'd questioned a few people along the way. He found out Jeremy had sold his car in order to score some dope. Damon was severely PISSED THE FUCK OFF! The only reason he didn't even bother to tell Bella was because she had enough on her plate. He certainly didn't appreciate Jeremy adding to it. Granted he was just a boy. Still he was Bella's age and smart enough to know better. That and who the FUCK steals from Damon Salvatore?! A VAMPIRE NEVERTHELESS! He grew more irate as he trudged on.

He made his way to the house, seeing the car parked out front.

Damon scanned it over thoroughly making certain nothing was dented or scratched. He snarled back and ripped off a set of purple dice from his rearview mirror. He threw it on the ground and headed into the house. A house filled with partying teenagers. Once he stepped inside he grabbed the nearest person and compelled them into telling him where Jeremy Gilbert was. They pointed towards the stairs and Damon shoved people down left and right as he made his way through the crowd. He stole a few drinks along the way. As he downed the contents he'd throw down the empty container. Damon didn't even bother to knock he just started going through doors. He finally found one in which he recognized the shoes on the boy's feet. What looked to be sex at first, was far from it. Jeremy's drug addicted girlfriend was hovering over him in hysterics preforming CPR. Jeremy's eyes were rolled back and he was foaming at the mouth.

Damon gritted his teeth. He ought to let the boy die! After all he did steal his fucking car and sold it to get the drugs that caused all this mess in the first place!

"Dammit" Damon bitched under his breath and he shoved the girl off Jeremy.

He roughly cupped Jeremy's chin checking him over.

"Let me guess, you think you got this and are too stupid to realize if you don't call 911, HE WILL DIE!"

She looked to him wide eyed.

"GO, DAMMIT!"

Vicky nodded and hurriedly grabbed her phone.

"Come on!" Damon shouted at Jeremy.

Damon crammed his fingers down Jeremy's throat until he gagged. He then rolled him over as he began to vomit and convulse. Damon wrinkled his nose as he got it all over his good clothes.

"You and I have a long discussion ahead of us. If you survive this. And you had better hope you do. If not, you will never be at peace! I will come visit your ass every fucking day just to raise some HELL!"


	6. The Wrath Of Damon Salvatore

Chapter 6

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review thank you. I'm not following exact story line, keep that in mind. Taking my own spin on this.

I'm dedicating this chapter to my cousin, Donnie. (We lost him back in 1998, due to an OD) Not a day goes by, that I don't think about your smile and contagious laughter. Thanks for the memories!

Bella sauntered about the woods aimlessly. All she knew was she couldn't stand to be in that house, not with Stefan. She knew she couldn't go home either. Everything seemed to be hitting her at once. Her body felt heated and she was completely livid. And when Bella was this angry, she cried. That only pissed her off more. The sound of leaves shuffling about spread across the area as the wind picked up. Her memories were taunting her, as well as Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy and everything involving them. Belle felt as though she were about to go insane. Stefan reentered her thoughts and Bella gritted her teeth.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" She shouted as she punched at a nearby tree.

The blow she gave peeled the flesh off her knuckles. She groaned in misery and painfully brought her hand about her chest as it now throbbed in pain. The cool air only added to her agony as it bit at her opened wound. Bella leaned against the tree and shut her eyes for a moment. She just knew Damon was going to HATE her. How could he even begin to look upon her the same way again? Deep down, she knew it wasn't even her fault. Still, that didn't keep the guilt at bay.

She came to a sitting position against the tree. Bella's eyes remained closed as she thought about her past, continuing to reminisce.

 

Damon entered the house, to see Stefan pacing the living room. He was drunk off his ass and the living room was a disaster. Damon folded his arms about his chest taking it all in.

"Having yourself a tantrum, lil bro?"

Stefan's eyes darted his way. They were wild and his hair was a mess. Stefan wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and cleared his throat. Damon rolled his eyes as he looked around the house.

"You had better tell me that Lizzy is here, somewhere, or so help me…"  
Stefan half laughs.

"Let me guess. You'll kill Caroline or someone else that's close to me? Keep in mind that my friends are Isabel's friends as well. Or you could do us both a favor and finally end it once and for all."

"Always so dramatic… Such a terrific little pity party you have going. However, I renounce your invitation. So where is she?"

Stefan shrugs.

"She left."

Damon grits his teeth on this information.

"YOU LET HER LEAVE, KNOWING OF THE DANGER SHE RESIDES IN?!"

Damon crossly took off, in search of Bella.

 

Bella eyes shot open. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. The temp was dropping as the sun was about to set. She rubbed her eyes wondering how it was she managed to sleep for that long. Somehow time got away from her. She froze with the feeling that she was being watched. This odd sound was heard from a distance. Her jaw dropped in disbelief as she finally had a visual. A slew of bats were heading right for her. Belle took off running back to the Salvatore house. What had Bella confused, it wasn't even dark yet. So what were bats doing out, furthermore, sailing right for her? She turned back to see they were just inches away from her

"Shit!" Bella took off running back towards the Salvatore house.

Halfway there, she lost her footing and came tumbling down. Bella hurriedly brought her hood up as she crawled amongst the ground. She scurried about the ground, doing her best to protect herself.

The bats let out this odd high pitched cry. Bella lifted her head just enough to see what was taking place. A flock of crows were confronting the bats. She uncovered her face and her jaw dropped in sheer amazement. The crows were plucking out the bats' eyes and taking them down one by one. Bodies of the bats were landing right before her. She braced herself as another bat was heading straight for her. A crow swooped in and snatched it as though it were nothing more than a flea. Bella felt a hand upon her shoulder and jumped in alarm.

"…relax…."

She turned, seeing it was Damon. He nodded towards her and helped her to her feet. Damon looked around wondering where the son of a bitch was. This had original written all over it.

"What the hell was that? I mean… are they yours?" She questioned in perplexity, pointing towards the crows.

Damon nodded towards the crows once they finished the job. They took off in flight cawing away in celebration of their victory. He smirked at this and scooped her up.

"Let's get you inside…"

Bella gasped out as Damon took off at vampiric speed. As soon as he had her inside he checked her over.

"Damon, how were you doing that?"

He shrugs.

"That's not an answer!"

"Vampire, sweetheart."  
"So all vampires can control birds is that what you're saying?"

He decides to change the subject, knowing that the answer to that was entirely too long winded.

"Why were you out wandering in the woods anyhow?" He asked with a hint of disapproval to his voice.

"Just needed some fresh air."  
"Hmmm…"

He takes in a breath of slight annoyance.

"We need to talk."

He took her hand and sat her down on his recliner. Damon hunkered down eye level with her.

"I need you to grab something to read and come with me. Looks like it's going to be a long night, sweetheart."  
She looked upon him confused.

"Jeremy's in the ER… He OD'd, Lizzy."

Her heart felt as though it'd pump right out of her chest. The area around her spun and her ears felt as though they were burning.

"What do you mean he OD'd?" She said trying to keep from going into hysterics.

Damon shut his eyes for a moment.

"I think we both know. Let's just go and see how this plays out."

"Plays out?" She repeats as if going into shock and puts a hand to her heart.

Stefan overheard this and peeked over with a grimace. Damon sighed and grabbed her things, before they headed out.

Damon sped on through a red light as they headed to the hospital. Bella just sat there. She didn't talk or even blink, the entire way to the ER. Damon parked the car and hopped out. He rushed over, opening the door for her. Bella just sat there, staring off into space.

"Up you go…" Damon spoke and took her hand.

When they entered the waiting room, Damon sat her down. Bella remained quiet and motionless. A couple hours went by without word on Jeremy's status. Vicky however entered the waiting room with Matt and Tyler. Bella shot up and Damon raised a brow.

"After this, you stay the fuck away from, Jer! I MEAN IT!"

"Bella!" Matt called out in disbelief.

Vicky half laughs. Her eyes were still blood shot and she was still high on whatever she and Jeremy had been taking. Bella gritted her teeth.

"You think this is something to laugh about? YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Stop it, Bella!" Matt shouted as Bella shoved Vicky up against the wall.

Vicky hauled off and slapped Bella.

"WHAT THE HELL, VICK?!" Her brother scolded.

Damon merely cocked a brow their way. He smirked seeing Bella's hand was already folded into a fist.

"You think you can take me on? Bring it!"

Vicky shoved her back and Bella socked her one. Not just once, but twice, before Tyler grabbed ahold of her. Matt got ahold of his sister and both men struggled to keep the women from ripping into one another. Damon chuckled to himself not just in amusement, but with pride.

"You're going to blame me for this?"  
"You're the reason he started doing drugs in the first place!"

"You always were jealous of me."

Bella breaks into laughter.

"Oh, that's a good one. That's right, you got me. I wish I was just like you track marks, blood shot eyes, bitchy attitude, and the town pass around. What I wouldn't give to be a walking, talking, human toilet. You're so lucky!"

"You wanted Jeremy for yourself!"

"Oh hun... you're so delusional. You honestly believe that you and I are in some sort of competition? That's a joke within itself! It should be you in there! NOT JER!"

One of the nurses enters the waiting room. She looks directly upon Bella.

"Mam, if you can't keep it down. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. But you… are… Out of my face!" Bella says pointing upon Vicky.

"Bella, she has every right to be here." Matt defends.

"If she doesn't leave she's going to need a room herself!"

Damon sighs and comes to his feet. He makes his way over and looks Vicky dead in the eyes.

"Go home, sleep it off." He says as he compels Vicky.

Matt watched with puzzlement to his face as Vicky didn't even argue this. She merely exited the waiting room and was heading home.

"Vick!" Matt called out as he followed after her.

Bonnie entered the room with Caroline. Caroline instantly grabbed ahold of Bella, hugging her.

Bonnie hugged her afterword and they each took a seat in the waiting room. After about another half hour the doctor finally entered the waiting room.

"Gilbert?" He inquired and Bella shot up from her seat.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"We managed to get him stable… however he seems to have slipped into a coma."  
"Coma?!"

The doctor nodded.

"My apologies, we are doing everything we can. You're welcome to visit. I'd suggest only a couple of visitors at a time though. He's in room 123."

At this the doctor leaves the waiting room. And Bella just stood there.

"Bella?" Caroline called out with concern.

Matt was making his way back into the room. He eyed Bella.

"Vick didn't deserve that…"

Bella said nothing. She merely left the room. Damon shook his head and followed her out.

"What?" Matt inquired seeing the look the others were giving him.

"Jer's in a coma. So just lay off will ya!" Tyler remarked.

Matt sunk into a chair.

"You're kidding."

"Nope and I happen to agree with Bella here. Your sister is the one that introduced him to this shit, in the first place!"

"You can't do that! You can't put all the blame on her!"

"Just shut up! Both of you." Caroline says.

Bonnie takes in a breath.

"This isn't helping anyone, turning against one another. Bella and Jeremy they need us."

"Bella hasn't any right to put this all on Vick though. Jer is just as much to blame in all this. Last time I checked he too had a mind of his own." Matt defends.

Damon followed Bella into the room. She grimaced seeing all the tubes that were connected to his body. He looked frail and pale. Bella put her hand over her mouth and took a few more steps towards Jeremy. Damon narrowed his eyes as she took Jeremy's hand. She broke into sobs and put his hand upon her cheek.

"You can't do this to me, Jer." Bella whispered in agony.

"I mean it, dammit."

She placed his hand back alongside of him. She then parted his hair away from his eyes. Bella kissed his forehead, but couldn't stand to be in there a second longer. Damon cocked a brow as she damn near ran out of the room. When he stepped out she was leaning against the hallway wall, with her eyes closed. Damon made his way over and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Lizzy…"

She recoiled and shook her head.

"Damon…"

Damon reared back as she wouldn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry… I…"  
"Sorry? For what?" He questioned with a snarl.  
She shut her eyes even tighter as she spoke.

"I've done something terrible. Something… you may never forgive. Damon… you need to know that I never once loved him. I loved you and…"

"I'm not so sure I like where this is going. Who the fuck are you talking about?"

She opened her eyes looking into his baby blues. That only added to the guilt.

"It's about Stefan."

"What about him?" He questioned through gritted teeth.

Bella took in a breath and motioned for Damon to follow her. She led him to the alleyway of the hospital.

"As you're aware my memories are coming back and not just the one lifetime I had with you."

"What's that have to do with my brother, Lizzy?"

She flinched at the tone in Damon's voice.

"Damon…" She said, feeling as though she'd pass out.

"There was a time I was engaged to your brother. I…"

Damon starts to laugh rather madly. She swallowed back full of nerves.

"Joke right?"  
She takes back a miserable breath.

"I wish…"

"WHAT?!"

He backs her up against the wall. Her breathing became erratic as those black veins of his spread about and his eyes were cold and dark.

"Damon…"  
"NO! I want to know what the fuck you're talking about! When the hell were you EVER engaged to Stefan and why?!"

"It was my second rebirth or however you want to put it. I hadn't any memory of my past life. Hell, Damon each time I'm reborn, I have a different set of parents and family. It's one hell of a MIND FUCK. Apparently, my second father was a real dick and a half and sold me off to your brother. My family owned land that was at risk of being sold off, by force. The railroad industry had come into town. They offered my father a pretty shitty price. One that wasn't even near what the land, house, and stock was worth. Not even HALF. Well my father decided to take matters into his own hands, in order to save our land. I was his best bet. Stefan Salvatore at the time was one of the richest most well-known bachelors, in town at the time. He'd obviously showed interest in me. He offered my father a price, he just could refuse. Next thing I know my bags are packed and I'm being shipped off like one of the heifers. I wind up living with this strange man, before I'm even married. Mr. Stefan Salvatore had this manor filled with luxurious things. He threw expensive perfume, jewelry, dresses, food, and whatever else he could think of my way. He spoiled me every chance he got… That is until few days before the wedding, I came across a picture he'd out on the mantle of the fireplace. It was of him and another man. A man I found strangely familiar. To his sheer stupidity, when asked about this picture. He admitted that the other man was you. Like a bolt of lightning the name Damon Salvatore course through me.

These images came to mind. Images of you and this feeling washed over me, it was so heavy like nothing I'd ever felt. Next thing I knew, Stefan was hovering over me. He was calling to me repeatedly. I must've passed out. Still, your memory lingered. And I remember demanding that he find you. His silence had me concerned. He said nothing on the matter. He just cut me this look, one I couldn't quite detect. I stopped him as he headed for the door. I made him promise that he wouldn't return without you. Stefan vowed this to me before he walked out that door. Only when he returned, he returned empty handed. When I confronted him on the issue…"

Damon tilted his head about, looking full of wrath. Bella shook her head.

"He what, Lizzy?" He said trying to stay calm and collected as possible.

"Damon…" She said in a pleading matter.

"TELL ME! WHAT DID HE DO?!"

"You're going to kill him."  
"Oh, you're god damn right I am, after I fuck up whatever world he has around him!"  
"Damon…"  
"He knew damn well what he was doing! He isn't the one that had his memory wiped clean. YOU WERE! NONE OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN ABOUT TO MAKE ME BELIEVE OTHERWISE!

WHATEVER HAPPENED WAS ALL ON STEFAN I CAN GUARANDAMNTEE IT! THAT LITTLE BASTARD JUST COULDN'T WAIT TO GET HIS HANDS ON YOU! SO HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION! SO WHAT HAPPENED? LIZZY BABY, WHAT DID HE DO?!"

She grimaced and chills ran up her spine at the recollection. She took back a quivery breath before she answered.

"He killed me, Damon. His hands were wrapped around my throat and that was it. I died at the age of 16 and at the hands of Stefan Salvatore!"

Damon nodded, about to take off.

"DAMON!"

He froze as she hurriedly rushed over. It was the way she screamed his name. It never failed, it always brought back that horrible day, he watched her die.

"Please, you can't kill him or my friends!"

"I'm not going to touch your precious friends, Lizzy! My brother on the other hand! HE CHOSE TO DIE THAT DAY!"

"Damon, trust me, I get it! It's no more than he deserves! But…"  
"DESERVES?! DAMMIT, LIZZY! YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT HE NOT ONLY FORCED YOU INTO BECOMING HIS FIANCE, BUT THAT HE MURDERED YOU?! LET ME GUESS, HE FUCKED YOU TOO DIDN'T HE?!"

She winced.

"DIDN'T HE?! MY DIPSHIT BROTHER FUCKED YOU! DIDN'T HE, BABY?!"  
She wouldn't answer looking completely ill. Damon took something out from his jacket. It was her journal. He handed it to her.

"I want you back in that waiting room. I want you to read this. Something I could quote word for word. Remember what we had."

She continues to cut him that full of guilt expression.

"You said you had no recall that I ever existed. Is that true or not?"  
"Yes, of course!  
"THEN HOW THE HELL IS THIS ANY OF YOUR FAULT?! How can you stand there and feel any ounce of guilt?! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Damon throws his hands in the air and reaches to his gut as though someone socked him one.

"One more time, did you and Stefan have sex?!"

She nodded with tears forming in her eyes. His upper lip curled.

"Damon, I'm sorry!"

"DON'T LIZZY! DAMMIT! I MEAN IT, I HAD BETTER NOT HEAR THOSE WORDS COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN! WHAT PART OF THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! THIS IS ALL ON STEFAN. HE KNEW DAMN WELL WHAT HE WAS DOING! AND DON'T YOU DARE PRESUME THAT YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO ON THIS MATTER. I LOVE YOU, BUT I WILL NOT HEAR OF THIS AGAIN! I WILL DEAL WITH STEFAN! HE DIDN'T JUST BREAK A VOW TO YOU, SWEETHEART. HE BROKE ONE TO ME AS WELL. HE SWORE HE'D MAKE UP FOR WHAT HE'D DONE, BY HELPING ME TO FIND YOU! ONLY HE ENDED UP FINDING YOU! AND TOOK MATTERS INTO HIS OWN HANDS LIKE THE SELFISH PRICK HE WAS ALWAYS KNOWN FOR! HE PUTS ON THIS ACT OF HOW MUCH BETTER HE IS THAN THE REST OF US. BUT THAT'S ALL IT IS! A FUCKING ACT!"

Damon gently cupped her chin.

"I want you to go back inside. You worry about Jeremy, be with your friends. I'll take care of everything else."

Before she could argue on this any further, he was gone.

 

Stefan shot up from his recliner as fog began to fill the entire house. He shook his head and sighed already knowing. He nodded to himself as a crow flew through the window. It looked upon him and cawed out. Stefan took in a breath as he looked around. His skin crawled as he merely waited for it.

"So where are you hiding, Damon?"

Stefan gasped out as he was shoved across the room. Every time Stefan came back to his feet, he was thrust back once again.

"I take it, she told you." Stefan calls out, dusting the remains of the dining room table off him.

He caught a glimpse of Damon's reflection and zipped over. Stefan hurled him up against the fireplace and bounded over taking his knee to Damon's sternum. Damon quickly reversed the pin. Stefan brought forth his knees and propelled Damon off him.

"Are you going to hear me out on this or not?!" Stefan shouted.

"I'm done hearing you out, brother."

"I never meant to hurt her!"

"Save the spiel, Stefan. We're done…"

"You know what… fine. Do your worst!"

Damon genuinely smiles.

"Oh believe me, I plan to."  
He swiftly snapped Stefan's neck. Damon hopped back up. He grabbed a lock of his brother's hair and dragged his body into a chair. He wrapped links of chains around his brother's torso, ankles, and wrists. Damon placed silver serving bowls at the ends of the arm rests. He then gave Stefan a heavy dose of vervain through a syringe. He slit Stefan's wrists with a letter opener. Damon pulled up a chair across from his brother and waited as he bled out, into the bowls.

After another hour or so Stefan weakly came to, but could barely keep his eyes open. The rest of him was completely paralyzed.

"Well hello, brother!"

Damon leaned over.

"You comfy? I truly hope so."

Stefan couldn't even talk. He just sat there in pure agony. His eyes watered the pain was so great.

"So… it seems you and I have a lot of catching up to do." Damon makings a tsking sound with his tongue.

"Let's see… you found Lizzy-check. You failed to find me and let me know-check. You forced her into becoming your fiancé-check. You fucked my Lizzy-check. And then you KILLED HER-CHECK!" Damon reached over and squeezed his wrists, so he'd bleed out even more.

"She's died twice, because of you! You haven't any idea just how badly I want to rip your fucking heart out, chopped it up, and make you eat it piece by piece! I want to ram a stake through your heart over and over and over! But no, that would be too easy! I want you to feel Lizzy's pain! Therefore, killing you is just not an option. No, you deserve something a bit more gruesome!" Damon says with the raising of his brows and a grin about his face.

"You see, it was in my mind to do so on the way over here. Just end it once and for all. Go against my lovely Lizzy's wishes. But the more I had time to think. The more I realized. What better punishment is there than to spend eternity in absolute darkness, suffering, starvation, and isolation?! Oh brother, you will suffer! You haven't a clue just what it is I got planned for you! I mean, I'm all giddy just thinking about it! You Stefan, will never know the taste of blood, the touch of a woman, the joy of getting shitfaced, or any of the wonders that life has to offer ever again.

And to think, I one loved you. I did everything within my power to keep you protected. I always had your back. I'd have fucking died for you, you worthless piece of shit! But this is how you repay me? You backstabbing little bitch! You swore an oath to me that if you ever found her again, you'd do everything within your ability, to reunite us! I trusted that. You made it seem as though, you were so full of guilt. That you were willing to do whatever it took, to make it up to me! Hell, you even put on this believable bawling and squalling act! You're no brother to me Stefan. No, you're the enemy. You're the one person that entered my life and ripped it apart from the inside out! You destroyed the one person I cared about the most. EVERYONE ELSE CAN ROTT IN HELL, INCLUDING YOU! This is goodbye. My face will be the last thing you ever see. Welcome to my Hell brother. Do enjoy your stay!"

He picks Stefan up and throws him into the cellar of the Salvatore home. It too, laced with vervain. Like promised, there was nothing but darkness. Damon slid over the stealthy door that looked as though nothing more than part of the cellar. He sealed his brother shut and didn't turn back.

 

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Bells." Her father said on the other line.

Bella winced hearing Jenna breaking down on the other end.

"Our flight got postponed, due to bad weather. We will not arrive until morning…" He explains.

"Ok dad. I'll be right here."  
"Alright kiddo… just hang tight until we get there." Even the sound of her father's voice was quivery.

The other's had already left, considering they all had school tomorrow. Bella however didn't budge. She sipped at the coffee; Bonnie had brought her, before they left. Bella wiped a few stray tears away as she opened her journal.

"Miss?"  
She looked over seeing it was Jeremy's doctor.  
"I don't see any issue if you wish to join your friend. It'd stay between us, of course."  
Bella wasn't even sure she could go in there. Then again, the thought of Jeremy being alone… That bothered her even more so.

"Thank you, sir."

He smiled and personally escorted her to Jeremy's room. He grabbed a blanket and pillow on the way. The doctor had overheard her conversation with her father and knew at the time being, Bella was all alone. The doctor sat the pillow and blanket down on a nearby counter.

"If you need anything just let us know."  
"Thank you."

He smiled warmly and exited the room.

"Bella looked to the pillow and blanket and sighed."

She then gazed upon Jeremy. She grew irate with herself as she began to cry yet again.

"…dammit…" She muttered under her breath.

Bella walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. Once she dried her face off and forced herself to calm down. She pulled up a chair beside Jeremy's bed.

"They say that coma patients can still hear what's going on at times around them. In that case, why don't I read some downright embarrassing journal entries from when I was Isabel Mia De Fleur? Sound good? Yeah, I thought so too. Think of this as leverage for later."  
She sighed and kicked back. Once again, she opened the journal. She raised her brows realizing the entire thing was written in French.

"And just how the hell does Damon expect me to…"

Bella narrowed her eyes though as she skimmed it over. Her jaw dropped as she was able to read it fluently.

"What the fuck?!" She reared back and quickly shut the journal.

She sat it far away from her as though the thing were cursed.

"I don't know French! Do I?!"

She looked over to Jeremy as if expecting him to answer. Bella came back to her feet and paced the room, with a racing heart. Before she truly thought about it; she was muttering under her breath in French. She covered her mouth.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Bella hurriedly reached for the journal once more and began to read it.

I'm not even sure how to begin this. Dear diary sounds rather cliché. Is it too self-absorbed to address yourself instead? I mean, they are your thoughts after all and it is the book of your life. Well here it is…

Dear Isabel, 

Today is the day you met "him". And by him I do mean, Damon Salvatore. The very reason you decided to keep a log of your rather dull life to begin with. 

Bella blushed in thought as she read this out loud.

"Well, there you go, Jer. You know what makes this worse?" She frowned in thought.  
"Knowing that Damon has read this as well, ugh."

She sits back down and crosses her legs.

In all honesty, it is not the first time. Nevertheless, It is the first time you ever really took notice of him. He is the older brother of your best friend Stefan Salvatore. The reason you come up with more excuses to visit the Salvatore house. Would it be improper to merely spend the entire day staring at this beautiful man? Even now I'm blushing to myself in thought. Since when do you have such thoughts? What's come over you? Besides this man's brilliant mind, flawless physique, alluring deep blue eyes, and the way his voice sends you thoughts that's undeniably improper for a lady to be having. 

A lady… that's all I ever hear. Isabel, you're a lady act as though one! Isabel, can't you act like the other young ladies your age?! Why must their world consist of what fabric is to be used this month? What is the proper way of curling ones hair? And how to keep from fainting in order to make your breasts seem bigger, your waist line smaller, through those dreadful corsets. Mother has scolded me numerous times, on how I insist on leaving the house without one. You'd think I'd gone streaking! Honestly! I do not see the need to be so uncomfortable in order to fake out society. Thus, has me someone confused. We as "ladies" are to act proper. We're not to send men such gestures. That is how we are taught or at least how I was. Yet these corsets are still insisted upon. If I had my way, I'd burn every corset I owned. 

Oh dear, I do believe I've gotten off subject. Yes indeed, back to Mr. Damon Salvatore. Is it feasible that this man might be sharing "feelings" as well? We seemed to have shared a moment… perhaps I am reading too much in this. He helped me upon one of the stallions at the ranch today. This is something he normally does. Today however just seemed different, than all the others. He had his hands about my waist as he lifted me up. Only this time it seemed his hold rather lingered. Did I imagine him purposely brushing himself against me as he did this? Oh how foolish can I be?! Even as I write this my face blossoms with sheer embarrassment... My breath was taken back as Mr. Damon Salvatore's eyes locked with my own. 

I dare say it is the first of any affectionate thoughts pertaining to a man. 

Bella wrinkled her nose.

"What was wrong with me? I dare say… who talks like that?!"

She sighs and continued to read on for another hour or so. It went on and on about her feelings for Damon, her friendship with Stefan, her parents, and their friends. It was more than obvious she thought the world of the Salvatore brothers. In Isabel's eyes neither could do no wrong. But it had been made more than clear, that whereas she was madly in love with Damon. She thought of Stefan as though the brother she never had. She was an only child in this lifetime as well. For some reason it wasn't stated, but Bella vaguely had the memory of a little baby brother. He died from scarlet fever, when she was young. A lump formed in her throat as she was able to picture her mother rocking the infant. They kept him in a basinet by their bed. They lived in a very small house and they all shared a room. She remembered being sent away during this time. When she returned her infant brother had passed away.

Her mother didn't speak for weeks on end. Isabel remembered spending more of her time with Stefan, when she did return. They usually were on some sort of adventure outside. She could remember how they'd go swimming, hiking, or would be on some sort of wildlife expedition. To her surprise a smile formed along her lips. Yet there was a hint of sadness behind it. How could he betray her like that? After everything they'd been through and the times they shared. Both had faced death together. Both had been there for one another, on numerous accounts. But because she did not share the same feelings Stefan had. He sought out to make certain she paid! Or so that's how it felt to Bella.

Bella could see Damon perfectly. His white shirt how it'd become slightly unbuttoned and grimy after a hard day's worth of work. He'd be covered in sweat. Something she always found incredibly sexy. She half laughed to herself as those feelings came rushing back. That giddy like feeling. It had her weak at the knees. She remembered how she would blush, when Damon looked her way. At times it was as if he knew, how she felt about him. He'd cut her a wink or nod. Bella always found reasons to bring him something to drink or a kerchief in which to wipe the sweat from his brow. She took in a breath and sat her journal back down.

She came to her feet and leaned against the counter. Another memory however hit and it seemed to come from nowhere. Bella flinched and reached to her back as she came to her knees.

Thwack, thwack, thwack… she could still hear the sound of Mr. Salvatore's belt beating against her back.

"I'll teach you to steal from me you little.." 

"DAD!" Damon came running into the house and yanked the belt out of his father's hand.

"I don't want her over here, ever again! I caught the little thief red handed!"

"Thief?" Damon inquired as he helped Isabel to her feet.

"That's right, she was digging through your mother's old jewelry box!"

Stefan entered the room as well, taking in the scene. Damon brought Isabel against his chest, consoling her. His father wrinkled his nose.

"Boy, you get your hands off that filthy whore!"

"Lizzy's no such thing! And I most certainly will not! Now put that away you're scaring her!"

Stefan sighed.

"It's my fault. I sent her in here to get the money from mother's jewelry box. I was about to head to the store, but realized I forgot."

"See… there you go! Lizzy would never steal from us!" Damon assures.  
Their father pointed upon Stefan. He was drunk, like usual. Mr. Salvatore wasn't a very pleasant drunk. He had no filter and was known to be violent.  
"You're not to be seen with her again. NEITHER OF YOU!" He stares upon Isabel.

"GO HOME! NOW! GO ON NOW, GET!" He reached over jerking the belt out of Damon's clutch.  
Damon gritted his teeth and took the hits intended for Isabel. She screamed out as the hits became relentless. He continued to beat Damon wherever he could reach, in order to try and get to her. Damon wrapped his entire body around Isabel. Stefan rushed over and stood before Damon and Isabel. He took a hit across the face. That's when it stopped. Stefan… he was the favorite. Damon was nothing more than a disappointment. He could never do anything right. He wasn't fast enough with the chores, he wasn't smart enough, he didn't kiss his father's ass the way Stefan did! Damon had no problem taking a beating from his father. He wasn't about to cave, when it came to what he believed in. That was one of the reasons Isabel fall for Damon, to begin with. 

Belle reached to her temples. The vision of finding Damon beat to a bloody pulp came to mind now. The very day Damon had proposed to her. She saw it clear as day now. She came up on him by the lake. His left eye was swollen and purple, his lip was busted and nose was broken. He had belt marks all along his body. Her heart sank at the memory. Once his father got the word of his son proposing to an émigré! He lost it! He demanded that his son renounce his proposal! In fact, his father had plans for Damon to marry Alice Brandon! Someone that was of the Salvatore class, also one of the girls that loved to give Isabel nothing, but hell. Alice always envied Damon's affections towards Belle. Alice's viewpoints regarding Isabel, was in unison with the Salvatore's father. Bella staggered back at the memory. She had taken care of Damon and his wounds that night. She helped him to soak in the lake. She remembered how cold the water was but she endured it for his sake. He insisted that she go home. That she'd catch a cold or worse that his father would take it out upon her or her family. But she stayed by his side. She brought him food, water, and blankets.

Bella blinked a few times and used the wall to come back to her feet. She felt worn out suddenly and her eyes grew heavy. So much so, she didn't even bother with the blanket or pillow. Bella lay on the small sofa within the room. The second she shut her eyes, Bella was out.

She slept so soundly. Bella never even knew that Damon had come to check on things. He placed the pillow under her head and wrapped the blanket around her. He kissed her lips. Before he left, he bit down on his wrist. Damon gazed upon Bella once more as he fed Jeremy some of his blood.

 

"Bells?" Jeremy called out seeing that she was sleeping on the couch.

Bella drowsily opened an eye his direction. It didn't dawn at first. So she shut her eyes again. Jeremy smiled as her eyes flew open, in realization.

"JER!"

He nodded and rose up a little. Bella jumped off the couch and ran up to him. She hugged the hell out of him.

"Easy…"  
She loosened her grip, but wouldn't let go. He hugged her in return.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever do that to me again, Jer!" She uttered behind sobs.

He sighed his memory was vague, but he knew damn well what he'd done. He felt like a dick and a half now. Jeremy felt her tears landing on his hospital gown.

"You could have died, dammit!"

"Bells…" He whispered not sure what to say.

They both turned as the door opened. Jenna and Charlie entered the room. Jenna looked completely broken. She too rushed over and hugged him. She rose up though and hit him on the arm.

"You little… How could you do this to me?! TO US?!"

Charlie sighed and patted her on the back.

"Easy, Jenn."

Jenna shook her head and cried into Charlie's chest. Charlie took in a breath.

"You sure caused a lot of trouble, son. Like it or not, once you're out of here you're going into rehab!"

"Oh, come on!"

Charlie shook his head and pointed upon Jeremy.

"I get it son. I'm not your father. But I care about you just the same. I don't appreciate you putting your aunt or my daughter through this either. So yes… you will be going to rehab. I will check you in and drive you there myself!"

"JENN! Tell him I don't need fucking rehab."

"You watch your mouth, Jer!" Jenna scolds.

"Don't you ever disrespect him in such a manner again!"

Jeremy looked back over to Bella. She was cutting him this look of thorough disbelief and hatred. He sighed and pinched his eyes shut.

"I don't need rehab. I almost died. Trust me, lesson learned."

Bella nodded at this and grabbed her jacket and journal. She started towards the door and her father stopped her.

"Where you off to?"

"You can both stand here and watch him self-destruct and eventually die. I won't. He hasn't even told you about the time I drove him to rehab."

Charlie and Jenn reared back at this newfound information.

"Bella…"Jer voiced in misery.

"That's right. I almost had you in the door. You were going to make this big change. Only you ended up running off with Vicky, because she had followed us up there and stopped you. She gave you this very well thought out theater performance, on how much she would miss you if you went into treatment. I wanted to gag. Vicky claimed that you could do this together. Overcome your substance abuse and all that jazz! How she'd do whatever it took. You believed her, like always. Now here we are. So I'm done. You want to continue down this path? Then you no longer have my support! I've damn near broke my back in order to help you! I've talked with you, Jer, until you're blue in the face. So if you're not going to even try… Why the hell should I? Later, Gilbert!"

Bella turned her back to him and walked out the door. But even as she did, each step she took felt as though her heart were shattering. Pieces of it were falling amongst the ground and she crushed them beneath her feet, with each step she took, along the way.


	7. Dammit Damon

Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Read and then review.

Bella rises after placing some flowers down on Elena's grave. She then sat on the bench Charlie and Jenna had requested. This way whoever visited could be comfortable. Bella brought her head down and pinched her eyes shut.

"I wasn't ready to let you have him just yet. Pretty selfish, right?"

Bella half laughs to herself.

"So he survived… and I just turned my back to him. But what was I supposed to do? Not just with Jer, any of this?! Heaven forbid I die again…" Bella however shot up in thought.

The thought just occurred to her and she took off a certain direction. And sure enough she was dead on with her assumptions.  
"You're kidding me." She utters feeling ill to her stomach.

"So this is what it's like."

The tombstone read Beloved Wife Isabella Mia De Fleur 1822-1844. Bella hunkered down in thought. She ran her fingers along the engraving. This had Damon Salvatore written all over it. So her first time in existence she lived in Mystic Falls, that's why the Salvatore house seemed so familiar. In fact a lot of things about this town had a hint of déjà vu about it.

"So how does it work?" She questioned herself out loud.

"If I'm right here, than how can I be in there?"  
"Mind boggling, isn't it?"

Bella gasps back and jumps.  
"Damon…" She hissed in alarm.

He smirked.

"We could always dig you up and see for ourselves."

Bella wrinkled her nose at this.

"I'm good…"

Damon shrugs.

"Can't say I didn't offer, I must admit though, I too am rather curious as to this theory of yours." He says with the raising of brows.

"Ugh."

"Well, think of how I feel. Here I am visiting your grave, with you right next to me. Talk about total creep factor…"  
"Damon!"

He grins and cocks a brow.

"Hm," He grows serious for a moment

"The coffin itself is empty, Lizzy. There was nothing left to bury. But I wanted a way to visit you…" The way he said this sent her chills.

He folds his arms about his chest and takes a single white rose from his jacket out. He lays it down.

"Now that just topped off the creep factor."  
He shrugs on this and goes to hand it to her instead.

"Um, I'm good."

"Can't say I never offered."

Bella takes in a breath and looks around the cemetery.

"And what about my past lives where was I buried? Was I buried? Where did I live?"

She shakes her head in thought.

"So I die, but my soul takes on another host and I'm reborn. Is that what this is?" Damon heard her utter in thought.

"It's a never ending cycle." She softly states as if in misery.

She lifted her eyes towards Damon.

"And what happens if I die again?!"

"All the more reason we keep my blood in your system."

"So if I die, I wake as a vampire?"

He nods.  
"But, what if…"

Damon puts a finger to her lips.

"Let's not think of the "what if's". I don't particularly care to. Besides, this time round is different, I'm here. And you haven't any idea the lengths I will go to in order to keep you protected. And before you even have the chance to argue this, because I know you will. It is too my responsibility, always has been, always will be. I see it no other way. So don't even try me on this. You won't win, Lizzy."

She looked upon Damon oddly as clouds began to roll in and fog spread amongst the cemetery.

"…Damon…?"She uttered feeling fatigued all a sudden.

Damon swiftly braced her against him and scooped her up.

 

"If you're looking for Stefan he's not here. They went to the luncheon, that's being held by the church outside of town."

Isabel nodded and looked around. Damon hopped off his horse. He was covered in sweat like usual when he had been working on the ranch. She petted the snout of the russet colored horse. Damon pulled out a carrot from one of the pouches on the horse. He handed the carrot to Isabel. She giggled as the horse chomped it down. Damon smiled in return as the horse nudged her begging for more.

Damon sighed and patted it's snout. 

"You've had enough."

Damon took her hand and gestured for her to get on the horse. He helped to prop her up as she climbed on. He then took the reins and headed for the nearby lake. Once they got there he tied up the horse and motioned for her to jump back down. Isabel brought her other leg around and leaped off the horse. He laughed as he caught her.

"Damon!" She scolded, behind a giggle as he twirled her about. 

After he brought her down, he took off towards the lake. She gazed upon him as he stripped down to his underwear. He turned back to ask if she was joining him. Only she had this odd look to her face. One Damon didn't particularly understand. She looked embarrassed. She'd seen him in his underwear many times before. So why was she acting so coy about it now?

"What is with you?"

She shook her head wide eyed. She bit down on her lower lip and regarded the horse once more.

He shrugged and headed back towards the water.

"Are you going to join me or not, Lizzy?"

Isabel nodded and unzipped her dress. She too got down to her undergarments and slipped out of her shoes. Damon narrowed his eyes finding himself gawking. She left her corset on over her undergarments (white looking gown back then). Gradually, she made her way into the water. When did Lizzy get breasts? Damon found himself thinking. Only things for Damon grew worse as she came closer. Her top portion was completely see-through since it was wet. He tried not to stare, but he couldn't look away. Her erect pink nipples were right there. Lizzy had certainly blossomed. Thoughts he knew he shouldn't have come to mind. He scolded himself, but couldn't stop them, even if he wanted too. He found himself wanting to touch her in ways, he'd never thought about before. To see what it'd be like. He ached below to the point it was painful.

"What?" She questioned innocently, having no clue of the effect she had on him.

He forced his eyes upon hers and cleared his throat. 

"Nothing…"

She nodded and dunked under the water. She vanished and he smirked just waiting for it. This was something she was known for. Isabel would come up any minute and dunk him under. He looked around, trying to figure out where she'd be coming from. Before long, he heard the splash and knew it was too late. Isabel wrapped her arms and legs around him and took him beneath the surface. He shook his head upon her as she grinned under the water at him. He shook his finger in a scolding matter.

They were laughing as they came up for air. Isabel had her arms around his neck and his were around her waist. Damon caressed her cheek. Then he did something that took Isabel by complete surprise. He was kissing her. Not just any kiss. It was full of heat, passion, and once they started, neither could stop. Damon found himself kissing along her neck and lowering the sleeves to her shoulders as he kissed along them as well. Both were panting and in the heat of the moment. Isabel felt him lifting the bottom of her undergarments. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He groaned out in desire, feeling bare skin beneath his fingers. He'd never touched a woman that way before. Isabel felt an odd yet welcoming sensation as he thudded against her.

"Lizzy…" He whimpered out in a husky voice.

"We need to stop…" He said in utter suffering.

He wasn't about to shame her like this. If anyone caught them... Lizzy would be the one disgraced the most. That's just how society was back then. Women had a certain criteria to follow; one of them being, absolutely no fornication before marriage. He wouldn't have her name ruined like that. The De Fleur's had a hard enough time as it was. He winced seeing the insulted expression on her face. He swallowed back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"We have to stop, because I do not have that much self-control." He hinted.

At this he cut her a wink, one that had her blushing, head to toe. 

"And if we're to do this, we do it right, gorgeous." Making the first time he'd ever referred to her this way.

Damon lifted her chin. He knew his brother was going to be furious. But he'd already warned Stefan this might be coming. Only Damon hadn't truly realized just how deep his feelings for Lizzy truly were, until now. It had been a week… Damon thought in his head. He'd given his brother a week, in which he was to ask Lizzy to court him. He never did! So it was his loss!

"Lizzy?"

He was nervous and wasn't even sure why. It's just Lizzy after all right? No, there was so much more to this.

"I was wondering… if you might accompany me to the annual spring picnic and dance?"

"Accompany you?"  
Damon sighs.

"I mean…"

He drops his hand and shakes his head.

"I wish to court you."

She smiled rather shyly.

"Me?" 

He nods.

"But what about Alice?"

He wrinkles his nose.

"What about her?"

"Were you not supposed to take her to this event?"

"Dad knows I never agreed to that! That was a decision made between him and Alice's parents. A conversation and decision I wasn't even a part of. Between you and I… I cannot stand Alice Brandon! Be my companion! Save me from this monstrosity!"

Isabel giggled.

"Save you? You hardly seem like a man that needs saving."  
"So wrong you are, Lizzy. This man most certainly does."

Damon falls back in the water and pretends to be drowning. Isabel dies in laughter.

"Help me, Lizzy!" He fake coughs and dunks his head under, flaring his arms about.

She giggles as he reaches to her and continues on.

"You are a mess indeed, Mr. Salvatore!"

She sighs as if annoyed and goes to "save" him; only to have him dunk her under along with him.

Bella woke with a smile and stretched about. Damon nodded towards her as she came to. He was kicked back in a chair and had his legs crossed about a table. Bella slanted her eyes, not recognizing where they were. Damon had a drink in hand and this certain look about him. His hair was unkempt and his shirt unbuttoned.  
"Where are we?"

He pours himself another drink and downs it before answering.

"Hotel… Honeymoon suite, to be exact."

Her eyes widen and jaw drops.

"What?!"

He smirks and comes to his feet. Bella looks around the room. It looked expensive, but it was absolutely stunning. It was done in red, black, and gold colors. There was a Jacuzzi to the corner of the room they were in.

"Damon…"  
Damon yanked the covers off her. He began kissing along one of her legs.

"But where are we…?"

He lifts his eyes towards her, but continues to kiss along her leg and up along her thigh. Thus, making it extremely hard, for Bella to concentrate on anything else. She gripped her pillow as he took his tongue along the rest of her thigh.

"Damon…"  
He ignored her and continued.

"I got school and my father…."

Still, he continued his way up. He pinned down her wrists as he kissed her. Her breathing became erratic as he rubbed himself against her. Sexy gruff moans left those venomous lips of his.  
"I've got it everything taken care of." He whispers in her ear.

"I just need you to shut that pretty mouth of yours, trust me, and enjoy."

He shut his eyes with a smirk, sensing her arousal, in more ways than one.

"D…" He covered her mouth with one hand, unfastened his jeans with the other.

After feeding Bella that memory of them, he was horny as hell. He still remembered how badly he wanted her. It hadn't truly dawned on Bella that Damon had stripped her down, while she slept, until now. She felt his cock slip on in. She chewed on her bottom lip driving him mad. He grunted out as he fully thrust his way in. Damon found himself giving into that memory. He sucked on her breasts as he continued to thrust. That's what he'd wanted to do. He wanted to rip open that annoying gown of hers and latch onto those perfect tits of hers. That was the first night; he'd pleasured himself to the thoughts of Isabel Mia De Fleur. He remembered making quite a mess, with his little fantasy of fucking her in that lake. But it felt nothing like this.

"Fuck." Damon called out.

Damon leaned into her ear, seductively whispering.

"Do you have any idea, how much I wanted you, Miss De Fleur?"

She gasped out and came instantly at his words.

"That's right, Lizzy. I wanted to suck on those tits of yours and fuck that perfect little pussy."

He gritted his teeth and began thrusting even harder.

"Fuck, I wanted you so bad."

Bella's entire body was at his mercy and she couldn't even fathom a coherent thought.

"Just like this, Kitten." He utters with a rumble.

That smirk returned as he had her coming endlessly.

"You like hearing how I wanted to fuck you… don't you?"  
"Damon…" She cried with a mixture of pleasure and over sensitivity.

He pulled out with juices dripping off the head of his cock. Damon flipped her over to all fours and positioned her. He shook his head upon her sexy little kitty shot and perfectly rounded ass. He smacked her ass, just before driving himself inside once again. Only this time he pounded her ceaselessly. Bella felt him reaching around groping her breasts as he fucked her. He kissed along her back as he rose again. He had her hips firmly in his grasp.

Damon observed as his cock slammed in and out of her tight mound.

"Damn…" He uttered in disbelief.

He truly couldn't get over just how sexy she was, in both lifetimes. Everything about her, to Damon she was flawless and not just in looks. Damon was just as in love with her now as he was back then. If anything he felt twice as passionate about her. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as he came. Once he finished and pulled out he got this playful demeanor to his face. She was just about to roll over. Only he placed his hand on the slope of her back gently stopping her. His come was leaking out of her pussy. Damon placed a couple fingers inside and watched as he made her come two more times. A mixture of his come and hers got all over his fingers and the bed. His dick grew hard all over again at the mere sight. He laid her back down afterword.

That grin was still planted on his face. He crawled over her and eagerly kissed her once more. Afterword he rolled onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head.

"So you think you can handle me for a few more days?"

Her jaw dropped in bewilderment.  
"FEW DAYS?!"

He nodded.

"Damon, you know I want to. But I can't. I still have a life back in Mystic Falls."

He shrugs and trolls onto his side facing her.

"And I told you, I have it handled."

She narrowed her eyes upon him.

"You're telling me you got school, Charlie, Jenn, Jer, and my friends handled?"

He nods assuredly.

"So just relax."

Bella shoots up looking rather miffed.

"Did you compel them?"  
He rolls his eyes.

"Oh… my… god..! You did. Didn't you?!"

She hops out of the bed angrily.

"And what would be wrong with that? It's not like I'm hurting them, Lizzy."

She looks upon him in disbelief.

"You're really going to ask me that?!"  
"I do hope this is about to lead to more mind numbing sex, Kitten."  
"DAMMIT DAMON!"

"Now that's not really fair! I have way better nicknames for you. Why do I get "Dammit Damon"?! It's like Dammit Janet or something."

She cuts him a puzzled look.

"You haven't a clue what I'm referring to do you?"

She tries not to smile on the Rocky Horror Picture show reference, but fails epically. She tried to hurriedly turn away, before he caught a glimpse of this, it was too late. He raised his brows and heard her reply from the bathroom.

"You can't just go around compelling whoever you want, in order to get your way!"

"Sure I can! I do it all the time!"

He says causing her to jump as he appeared directly behind her.

"Damon!"

"Yes?!"

"Ugh."

"You're so cute and cuddly, when you're angry."  
"And you're an ASS!"

"And you love me, admit it!"

She bites her lower lip to keep from grinning and turns her back to him. Bella goes to start the shower only he wraps his arms around her waist and presses her up against the counter.

"Tell me you love me…" He taunts.

She shakes her head and struggles to break free of his hold. He raises his brows and lifts her chin with his fingers.

"Say… Oh Damon, you big sexy stud, I love you so much!"

She shakes her head once again. Damon tickles her waist.

"Stop it." She demands behind laughter.

"I will when you say it."

"Bite me!"

He smirks and his fangs make their appearance.

"I thought you'd never ask."

She gasps back as he gently pierces his fangs into her neck. He moaned as he suckled. Bella became wet all over again. She felt his tongue lapping along her flesh as he fed. Before Bella could truly think, Damon had her propped up on the counter fucking her once again. Something about the way she tasted made him truly feel "alive". So much in fact, it didn't take long for him to spill his seed once again. To his amazement, Bella licked a couple drops of blood of his chin once he finished. He cocked a brow, finding himself rather taken back.

"Hmmm…" He hummed with amusement and slight arousal.

"I thought blood made you all queasy." He uttered in retention as he kissed along her neck.

"It does…"

He rears back and shakes his head.

"You've been drinking from me just fine, it seems."

She takes in a breath on this.

"It doesn't really have that blood taste. Yours is more…"

"More?"  
He questions with interest, locking his baby blues onto her deep mochas.

"Like wine to be honest. With a touch of honey to it."

"So I'm sweet?" He says almost egotistically.  
"That's debatable." She fires back.

She became startled however as he smiled, but there was this incredible sadness behind it. He kissed her forehead. Helped her back down from the counter and walked away. Out of concern, Bella peeked back into the room, before heading into the shower. Damon was drinking again but was pinching his eyes shut as he was hunched over in the chair.

"Damon?"

He cleared his throat and looked over.

"Hm?

"Is something wrong?"  
He shakes his head.

"Everything's fine, Kitten."

She nodded, but wasn't fully convinced. He looked so sad. She went ahead and showered. When she finished she stepped out in just a white towel. Damon pointed to a nicely folded stack of clothes. Hers… In fact… he'd packed her a suitcase full of her clothes and toiletries from the house. She narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Um Damon?" She inquired as she slipped into her red panties and blue jeans.

"Yes?"

"Did Jenn invite you in?"

He shakes his head and watches as she puts her red bra and cobalt blouse on.

"Then how'd…"

"How'd I get in?"

Bella nods. He wiggles his finger about and pats his leg. She makes her way over and sits in his lap.

"Now don't get all bent out of shape…"  
"Ugh, Damon what did you do?"  
He nods and pours her a shot.

"Drink."

She sighs and downs her shot.

"One more!"

"Damon…"

He takes it upon himself to squeeze her cheeks and pours the contents into her mouth. She chokes back a bit and he softly hits her back, as she catches her breath.

"Easy there, gorgeous."

She looks to him waiting for an answer.

"Technically, I own your family's house!" He says full of beans, getting a better grip on her, knowing, he'd get hit.

She giggles as if he's joking, only to see he wasn't.

"Damon! I mean… how is that even possible?!"

"I might've compelled one of the women at the public records into putting the house in my name. So any vampires that wanna come a knocking, have to go through me now!" His chipper like tone returns.

"Damon Salvatore!"

"That'd be the name, you are correct!"

"I can't believe you."  
"Relax, I'm not going to steal your family's house. I will however steal the cop's daughter. I hear she's smoking hot!"

Bella grins, failing at another attempt not to.

"Oh is she now?"  
He nods, downing another drink.

"Almost as hot as me!"

"Ugh!"

"What? You don't agree, that I'm devilishly handsome?!"

"You got the devil part right, that's for certain."

"The house still belongs to Jenna Sommers. But I had to take matters into my own hands. And I can only rely on myself."

Bella twirls around in his lap and wraps her arms around his neck and leans against his chest. Damon shut his eyes for a moment and placed his glass down. The one question though had been eating away at Bella. She feared the answer, but had to know.

"And Stefan…" She says in a hinting matter.

"Got what he deserved."  
She shot up and looked at him with alarm.

"…Damon…"

He rolls his eyes. He was curious as to how she'd react. So he decided to test this theory.

"What if I was to tell you I killed him?"

Bella hopped out of his lap and he gritted his teeth.  
"Damon no…"

He takes his glass and tosses it across the room.

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because!"  
"Because why?!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S NOT WHO YOU ARE!"

"Um no… Don't. Don't stand there and presume to know me now. I'm a different man. Hell, I'm not even human!"

"Yes you are!" She shouts back with tears in her eyes.

"Dammit Damon, you just sunk down to Stefan's level. YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!"

He appears before her and backs her up against the wall.

"No… I'm …. NOT! I've killed people! I still kill people and I'm not about to stop!"

Bella slaps him and shoves him back. She grabs her things and starts to rush out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"  
"HOME!"

"Well you got one hell of a journey ahead of you, if that's the case!"

She looks to him oddly.

"Welcome to New York!"

"DAMON!"

"WHAT?!" He shouts back with a crazy look about him and that damn smirk.

"Don't do that!"  
He nods as if challenging her.

"Do what, Lizzy baby?"

She closes her eyes for a moment.

"How the fuck did we end up in New York? And further more WHY?!"

"You know that car I own?"

She nods.

"That!"

"Grrrrr!" She reaches for the doorknob and opens the door.

Damon raises his brows on this. He merely folds his arms about his chest and watches as she struts on out. He smirks and waits for it. Sure enough she struts back in.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"

He chuckles as fog poured into the room.

"I COULDN'T SEE!"

He shrugs. Bella slams the door.

"You think I didn't want to kill the son of a bitch myself!" She yells at him and throws her suitcase and purse down.

"I could have! It would have been so fucking easy! Dammit I wanted to drive that stake through his heart Damon! I HAD THE OPPORTUNITY MYSELF!"

She leans back against the door and sinks down against it. She bangs the back of her head on it in misery. Damon tapered his brows on this newfound information and tilted his head about.

"What do you mean you had the chance to kill him?"

"Where the fuck do you think that hole in the recliner came from?!"

He shrugs.

"ME! I'M FUCKING ISABEL MIA DE FLEUR! You beat your sweet ass I could have!"

Fuck… Damon found himself thinking in full on lust. He found himself breathing rather hard and trying to control himself. Bella was right. That right there was his wife! Sweet and innocent on the outside, a motherfucking nightmare on the inside, when pushed too far!

"I LET HIM LIVE!"

He grins ear to ear.

"Do tell me more." He wiggles his brows on this.

She starts to curse him out in French and flips him off as she plops down on the bed.

"…fuck…" He uttered under his breath.

"What about Caroline?! What about his friends? What about…" (She continued to ramble on in French)

He shut his eyes for a moment as some of the past came to mind; fights such as these that they used to have. He listened to her rant on in silence. By the time she was done, he gathered that it had nothing to do with Stefan on a more personal level. No, she didn't even seem bothered by the fact that he was dead. It was how his death would affect others around him. Those that were close to Stefan and cared about him such as their friends and Caroline. They were her main concern. Different flesh same mind and soul. Damon found himself thinking with amazement. She always put other's needs before her own. He'd never admit it. Damon however loved that about her, he always had. However, as far as he was concerned, there was only ONE person he put first. That was her. It used to be his brother and wife. But now Bella was his only true concern. There was only one man in this entire world Damon trusted. But he hadn't heard from him in many years. He truly thought of this vampire like a brother. More so than he ever thought of Stefan. The irony? He'd become engaged to the town snob Alice Brandon, not long after Damon lost his wife. He never understood what his friend saw in that infuriating woman.

Damon opened his eyes as he heard…

"Are you even listening to me?!"

He nodded and came to his feet. He lay beside her on the bed.

"So your only real concern is how others will be affected? Not so much about Stefan being no more."  
She looked to him oddly.

"Tell me Lizzy… Will you miss him?"

"I will always miss the boy, but not the man or should I say vampire. He's not the same person I grew up with. He hasn't been for quite sometime."

"So there's no tears to shed on your behalf, on his departure, knowing he will never return?"  
"I quit crying over your brother years ago!"

"And when was that?"  
"Damon…"

"Merely curious…"

She took in a breath and shut her eyes.

"Must we do this?"

He shrugs.

"Damon you can't just go around compelling and killing people!"

"Sure I can. I do it all the time." He says with a shrug and kisses along her shoulder.

"You know what I mean. Come on Damon and what about you? You ask me about shedding any tears over Stefan. Have you, he was your brother, after all?"  
He sighs and his fingers graze her arm.

"Lizzy… I lost everything, because of Stefan. Then he went behind my back and took it all away from me again, without my knowledge. Besides… he only wishes he was dead." He says a certain way.

She rears back and he does that smirking thing again.

"DAMON!"

He quickly covers her mouth.

"Would you keep it down? Such temper."  
"Oh and you're one to talk!"

He sighs and covers her mouth again.  
"Are you done?"  
She shakes her head. Something about that makes him break into laughter.

"You haven't changed a bit my dear."

She rolls her eyes.

"I'd even go as far as to say the more you remember, the more in tune you become with your old self. Now shut up and listen, Kitten."  
He moves his hand.

"I was just curious as to your reaction. I wasn't trying to be a dick."

"Fuck you."  
"Well by all means… You haven't any idea the amount of stamina I have now. I could fuck you for days on end. You haven't a clue just how tempting that is. How much I want to lock you away in here. Have you cuffed to this bed."

She swallows back rather hard as he starts to kiss along her neck.

"I went years without your touch, Lizzy. All I can think about is how much I want you…" He expresses between kisses.

Bella panted as he pressed himself against her.

"All the more reason…." He pins her wrists down as he appears over her.

"I decided to kidnap you. You will return when I'm ready. Selfish? YES! I really don't give a DAMN! You belonged to me first! So everyone else can wait their turn. So there is no use in fighting me on this. For every time you try some dramatic scene of leaving. That fog will only return. If I must, I'll go beyond that even. You haven't a clue, just what I'm truly capable of. But you will learn, all within time.

You're not to leave until you have your memory back, 100 percent! So in the meantime, we get comfy. We do whatever it takes to trigger those memories. That and well it's time we got to know one another all over again. And I already see those gears of yours going. So before you start rambling on about your precious life back in Mystic Falls, you need to keep in mind, I have it all under control. No one knows where we are nor will they be looking. As for school? That's also been handled. There is no need to concern yourself about anything else at the moment.

Did you know that you have the third highest GPA of the school?"  
Bella tries not to grin on this but fails.

"Hmmm… seems your old days of being a school teacher paid off!"

"I hardly remember that."  
"All the more reason, we're to stay planted until otherwise."

"So, let me get this straight."

He rolls back over and stares upon the ceiling.

"You were fucking with me. So Stefan isn't truly dead. I'm being held captive by my husband from another era. You've somehow managed to mind fuck an entire town. And now you're telling me I can't leave, until everything from our past comes to mind."

He nods.

"See? That's why you have one of the highest GPA's out there!"

"Damon… always with the jokes?!"

"Yes! Always!"

She sighs and rises back up.

"You can't just keep me here!"

"And what's so bad about giving your husband a little one on one?!"  
"That's just it you're not my hus…" Bella stopped herself and covered her mouth

Damon rises as well and nods. He looked beyond pissed.

"Damon… I…"  
He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment. She might as well have kicked him in the balls.

"You're right. I'm not. I'm a vampire. I'm 181 years old, but I will always be 25! I will never be human again. I died! Only I DIDN'T! Try firing a gun to your motherfucking head, in hopes of being with your wife and child! Only you wake up, AS THIS! Because Stefan forced this way of life on me! He didn't want to be alone during his pathetic vampire existence! So he denied me access in joining my WIFE! And before you start preaching about how suicide is a sin and I would have gone to HELL… I WAS ALREADY THERE! WHAT FUCKING DIFFERENCE WOULD IT HAVE MADE?! I WAS READY TO DIE! Every time I look at my brother, he's nothing more than a constant reminder of how I failed you!"

Damon pinches his eyes shut and leans against the wall.

"Lizzy, I failed you. I didn't listen. I made the terrible mistake of going behind your back in order to help my baby brother. Something I will forever pay the price for. I just felt this obligation. There was this need to keep him safe, no matter the wrong he did. I felt responsible for whatever fate he had coming. Constantly, I'd myself trying to reason with him. It just wasn't happening. Just as always… I loved him no matter what."

This lump formed within the back of her throat. Damon suddenly dropped to his knees before her. He was losing his shit big time. He wrapped his arms around her legs, burying his face into them. A few tears trickled down her cheeks as she ran her fingers through his midnight locks.

"Even after I had them move out of the house. I went behind your back. I helped them find a place to hide. I'd visit often and would bring them "food".

She grimaced on the intended hint.

"I remember the guilt. Every time I'd return to you, it weighed me down. I expressed my fears to Stefan. I let him know I couldn't bear for you to hate me or worse to lose you. He naturally assured me that nothing would happen. That you would be fine. So I continued to go against your wishes. Only one day I returned from helping Stefan and Katherine. Only, once I returned, they already had you. You were engrossed in flames. They shoved me into the circle. My given punishment was to watch as you died a slow agonizing death."

Bella cried as some of the memories were making their way through.

"The curse they'd put on you? I wasn't even aware of, until I'd awaken as a vampire. I couldn't remember all the words. But what I did remember I jotted down. Later, I came across another witch and she told me what she could. She told me they'd done something to your essence. You're cursed with a touch of immortality in a way. One that only is triggered every time you die. That's what keeps bringing you back, but in another host. If I had known… I wouldn't never pulled that trigger. I thought I'd never see you again."

Damon looks up lifting his eyes towards her.

"Stefan and I are the only ones that know of this. All the more reason I wish to know what the Mikaelson's interest in you is."

Bella wiped his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I knew…" She whispers.

He narrows her eyes. Bella sighs.

"He was your little brother, Damon. Vampire or not. But I won't lie part of me felt somewhat resentful. The other hated Stefan. And don't even get me started on Katherine. She played with the lives of the two men, I cared about the most in this world! Not only had she turned my best friend, but she was now involving my husband. I just knew you'd return to me as a vampire as well. I wasn't blind Damon. She never could let Stefan go. But she never truly wanted Stefan. She wanted MY HUSBAND!"

She reached to her temples.

"I was so livid! I wanted that bitch dead!"

Bella's hands balled up into fists.

"When I walked in to see her kissing you… I wanted that bitch's heart! She had you believing I was having an affair with your brother!"

Damon came to his feet.

"You told me you hated me! That you were in love with Katerina as you called her! You called me a harlot. When I ripped the bitch off your lap you slapped me! The little bitch laughed. You told me to get out and never return. I took whatever desperate measures I could think of. I hated myself for it, but I knew she had you compelled. I pretended to lose my footing as I headed for the bucket I kept by the broom in the kitchen. That bucket I used to clean the floor. I remembered the town counsel talking on how they'd slipped vervain into the very well I retrieved the water from. I doused the bitch's face. She screamed out and covered her face. I knocked you out and hurriedly gathered Stefan. I had him fix everything. He fixed whatever lies she'd fed into you. She put on this innocent crying act with him and he believed her naturally." Bella half laughed and shook her head on this recollection.

"You hadn't a clue. Damon baby, you…"

More tears came down and she covered her face.

"You took it hard. When I told you what had taken place. You damn near drank yourself to death. You told me you felt like you had sinned against me. That wasn't how I saw it. But I couldn't convince you otherwise."

Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"In my heart you will always be my wife. I love you, Lizzy. And you had just better suck it up and deal with it. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, Kitten."

"I love you too, Damon baby."

"Whatever happened to Dammit Damon?! It was growing on me!"

Bella merely rolls her eyes, but wrapped herself around him even tighter.


	8. Josey Wales

Chapter 8

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review thank you.

Damon woke with a smirk about his face. Bella had her leg draped over his waist, something she'd always used to do. Soft moans left those succulent lips of hers. Not only that, but his little Kitten was grounding herself against him. His fingers ran across her leg in a sensual manner. He let the moment linger on, taking immense pleasure in this. Only this wasn't his doing. He hadn't been feeding her any sort of dreams. This was all her. She had a genuine smile on her face as his name left her lips. He took in a breath and caressed her cheek. All of those feelings were coming back full-throttle.

He raised his brows as she ended up in his lap. He shrugged on this and quickly positioned himself. Just as he'd planned, she returned to her humping. Only he had her wake with a "big" surprise. Damon rocked her about him as her eyes shot open. Despite the look of astonishment on her face. He kept his hands firmly planted, on her hips. Bella picked up the stride as Damon's hips bucked off the bed. Her tits were full of life as she rode his cock. He reached over running his hands along them. He tweaked at her erect nipples and continued to watch as she had free reign. Bella ran her hands along Damon's body, as though she were worshipping him. He found himself kicking back and thoroughly enjoying the show. It was as if watching a goddess relishing his body. Something he'd missed greatly.

His cock twitched within her even more so, as she made her way back down. She was kissing and licking along his stomach, chest, and neck. When she got to his lips, Damon could no control himself. He attacked her mouth, with a much heated kiss. Moans vibrated against her tongue, ones which escaped his mouth. Thus, continued madly as they made love. Her orgasms became relentless. He'd already came twice himself. He was ready to prove just how much stamina he truly had now. Besides, she had him drive past the brink of lust. Damon was in overdrive as he watched the sweat running down her body. He flipped her over and pinned her wrists down, taking over.

Kisses showered her body as he thrust about. He brought one of her legs over his shoulder, driving himself in even deeper. Not only could he feel, but he could see her splashing against him. At this, Damon once again released. Once he pulled out, he wiggle his brows as his come was literally dripping out of her tight little slit. Something he found to be a massive turn on. She was filled to the brim with his mark. Neither of them even bothered to get out of bed. They winded up falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

Bella woke to the smell of coffee. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she rose up in the bed. Damon stood before the bed in just a pair of black jeans. They were unzipped and Bella found herself wanting to lick the sexy trail he had going from his belly down. Fuck… She found herself thinking. Damon cocked a brow as she licked her lips in thought. It's not even fair for someone to be that incredibly sexy. I'm in big trouble. She swallowed back in thought as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Um thanks."

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as she sipped at her coffee.

"Did I get it right?"

She nodded.

"Perfect actually."

At this he rose and headed into the bathroom. Bella heard the shower start. She took in a breath and sat her coffee down on the nightstand. She crawled out of bed and decided to join Damon, which also led to her having another jaw dropping moment… He was scrubbing down and had his eyes closed as the water rinsed away the soap. Bella just stood there like a gargoyle, watching his every move. She couldn't even blink. Her entire body blushed over as he opened his eyes. He smirked as if knowing just how fucking hot he truly was. That only pissed her off. She rolled her eyes and did her best to look away.

He nodded towards her.

"Something wrong?" He questioned finding himself amused.

She hadn't a clue just how in tune he was, when it came to her emotions or body language. That didn't just come from being a vampire. It came from being married to Isabel Mia De Fleur. Same person- different time and flesh… She shook her head doing her best to seem dismissive. Damon grabbed ahold of her and the water now ran down her body as well. Like her he found himself stunned. They also found themselves in another intense make out session. The mirror and sliding door to the shower began to fog over as they continued. It ended with Damon merely holding her. It was the way he held her, that had Bella feeling rather emotional. There was this hint of desperation about it.

Before long, Damon finished up leaving the water running for her. During this time, he hurriedly dressed. Bella stepped out and put on one of the skirts he'd packed her. It was white and had a matching blouse with pink lace that hung off the shoulders.

"Hmmm." He hummed taking her all in.

He took her hand and twirled her around. His hand ran up her skirt and along the seam of her white laced panties.

"You do realize this just makes me want to fuck you all over again and again?" He uttered as he grabbed a handful of her ass and pressed her against him.

He leaned into her ear.

"I'm not much of a bunny eater, like my dear brother. However, I could just eat you up, Kitten."

He sits her down at the table, within the hotel room.

"Now, I need you to be a good girl." He slides over her journal, hintingly.

Damon slips his jacket on and grabs his keys and shades.

"Where you going?"

He widens his eyes in mockery.

"Questioning me already? You act as if we're married!" He gasps back and covers his mouth.

"Funny…"  
He cuts her a wink and places his wallet in jacket.

"We both gotta eat…"  
She makes a certain face and Damon takes notice.

"Let me guess… This is either a jealousy thing… I could always feed from you. Though personally, I would prefer for you to have plenty of energy." He hints with the wiggling of his brows.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"That's not it."  
"Then it's a moral thing… Let me guess. You wish I'd act more "human"." He says with a scowl.

"Damon… you know that's not it. I don't care that you're a vampire. Of course you have to feed. That's just a given."

"Then what is it?"

"It's more to do with… I mean… How do you go about it? Do you compel and feed. Or do you just feed and kill?"  
He tilts his head in amusement.

"You're curious as to whether I leave them for dead or not. And I do believe we've had this discussion somewhat before. But by all means allow me to make things a bit clearer."

She takes in a breath and nods.

"It all depends on the victim."  
"You just have to use that word…?"

"Do you prefer the term prey?"  
"Damon…" He appears behind her and chills run down her spine.

His fangs grazed along her neck. He gently wraps a hand around her throat, and then tilts her head back.

"You will always be my prey of choice, oh succulent one. But around me… everyone is game. And I'm the one that decides whether it continues, or comes to an end. I just need you to trust me."

He kisses her neck, before releasing her. Damon puts his shades on and heads on out. Bella just sat there for a moment, trying to gather her wits.

She picks up the journal, only to hear something tapping on the window. Bella reaches over, pulling the curtain back. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the crow pecking away.

"What do you want?"  
It cawed out and flapped its wings about.

"Great, let me guess, you're my sitter. Leave it to Damon. Just where does he think I'll go?"

She closes the curtain and opens the journal…

Dear Isabel,

Today was most certainly interesting. I suppose I shall begin with my run in with Alice Brandon. I should have never gone with father into town today. If I had known I'd have stayed behind. Then again, I needed more material for the dress I was to wear to the picnic.

Let's see… Ah yes…

Father had some stuff he needed to do in town. Something we often do. Go our own ways and then meet by the town bell.

Bella narrowed her eyes in thought. She remembered him always returning empty handed. He'd have the occasional bottle of liquor in his hand or some little surprise, he'd had gotten her along the way. The vision of a tall man came to mind. His hair was sandy brown and parted to the side. She pictured him as a blacksmith and rancher. He'd become somewhat distant since they'd lost her mother. She remembered taking care of him most of the time, as he'd drink himself silly. In a lot of ways, he reminded her of Mr. Salvatore. The only difference was her father wasn't near as violent as the Salvatore brother's. She swallowed back in recollection and began to read once again.

I'd decided to go to Mrs. Hopskins shop today. There was some beautiful fabric in one of the windows. I simply couldn't wait to get my hands on it. It was the perfect color, for the dress I'd in mind for the dance. Only just as I grab the very last roll and had my dime in hand ready to pay. Alice Brandon took it right out of my hands! The vile woman had a smile of disdain about her face. It was there, I know it was! When I went to reach for it again, thinking maybe she was simply joshing me. She rushed over to the counter and handed Mrs. Hopkins her dime, for the fabric. Afterword she picks up this gaudy yellow fabric and tosses it my way.

She tells me… "This is more suitable for your kind and look, it's on sale!" She even tosses me a nickel, in which to pay for it.

Naturally, I threw her nickel back and placed down the yellow fabric. I scurry back out of the shop. Just in time to see Alice place the fabric I was to buy, in a pile of horse manure! She then goes across the way and buys one of the posh already made dresses from Mrs. Garrett's shop! I couldn't believe the nerve! How dare she?! I marched right over forgetting about the rules. There are a few places my father and I aren't allowed to enter in town. Mrs. Garrett's shop ones one of them. They don't take kindly to us being here. We are often enough frowned upon.

"Why would you do that?!" I asked her!

Alice simply laughed as she picked out the dress she wanted for picnic. It was gorgeous naturally. Everything Alice wore usually was. She ignored me and went and paid for her dress and ribbon she was to wear in her hair.

"Miss. De Fleur, you know you're not allowed in here. Now go on! GET!" Mrs. Garrett says.

I made my way out and waited for Alice outside. Once she stepped out. I yanked that dress right out of her hands. I took off and she followed after me shouting on top of her lungs. I couldn't suppress the smile on my face, if I wanted to.

"You give that back! RIGHT NOW, ISABEL!"

"You want the dress?"

She nodded looking upon me as if in panic.

"Then come on now. You have to earn it!"

I'm not quite sure what come over me. She chased after me as I hurriedly untied my father's horse. I climbed on, with the dress in hand. I taunted her with the dress and took off towards one of the nearest farms. I should've thought about whose farm it was. But I did not. I was too focused on my anger. What she had done… The Nerve! How cruel can one be? Those were my thoughts as I got my revenge. She had one of the local boys take her on his horse. I couldn't suppress my giggling fit as they chased me down. They could barely keep up. Surely I owe Mr. Damon Salvatore for that one. It's because of him, that I learned how to outwit anyone on a horse. I stopped at one of the hog pens. It was there I held her dress over it. It had rained the day before. So the soil beneath the hogs was nice and saturated.

Bella hadn't even realized she'd stopped reading the entry, as the memory came to play.

"It truly is quite lovely!" Isabel called out.

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

That smile returned. Oh Isabel couldn't be happier. How she'd waited for the perfect moment, to get Alice back for making her life so wretched! They took one more step towards Isabel and she "accidently" slipped. She covered her mouth as if in shock, Alice's new dress took it's deathly plunge into the hog's pen.

"Oops… My sincerest apologies!" Isabel called out menacingly.

"NOOOOOOO! You, why you…" Alice went to bitterly hop off the horse, only to wind up springing her ankle in the process.

It was wrong and Isabel knew it. But she couldn't contain her laughter. She limped towards Isabel and pulled her off the horse. Isabel's laughter only continued as she dragged her by the hair towards the boy on the horse.

"The sheriff will hear of this!" Alice scoffed.

"What are you doing on my property?!"

They all turned in alarm. It was then; Isabel realized just whose property they were on. Now she was having regrets. This man owned the local saloon. He also worked for the sheriff. He slanted his eyes in such a way… one that unnerved Isabel. He nodded towards her. Then made his way over and got the story from Alice and the boy. When he was done, she saw him digging into a pouch, he had on him. He handed Alice the money, in which to replace the dress. Alice put on this crying fit. She continued to gripe and cut Isabel distasteful looks.

Isabel rolled her eyes and went to get on her father's horse. Hoping to get it back, before her father took notice of its absence.

"Now hold on…"  
Isabel came to a halt and noticed he'd already sent Alice and the boy on their way.

"I believe you owe me." The man had long greasy hair, beard, and mustache. He was rather fit for a man his age. Isabel figured he was around 50 or so.

"With all due respect, sir, it was your decision to pay for the dress, not mine. Therefore, I owe you nothing!"

"Ah, but you do. It's not just the dress you owe me for, but you done messed up my hog's breakfast."

"I apologize, sir. If you wish, I can retrieve the dress myself."

The man made his way over as he lit a cigar. He caressed her cheek.

"Pretty thing, aren't you?"

He seemed to be looking Isabel over. For reasons she wasn't sure, but didn't feel comfortable.

"Why don't you come with me? I can show you how you can repay me. And how to help your father bring in more money..."

"More money?"

The man nodded and helped her back onto the horse. He got on one of his and she followed him into town. He led her to the saloon. The man helped her off the horse.

"You're Isabel De Fleur, right?"

Isabel nodded.

"I'm Duncan Wilson. Why don't you follow me?"

Isabel looked upon the saloon in confusion. She'd never been inside before. Isabel knew her father had though and she knew the Salvatore's came here off and on. It was frowned up for young women to enter establishments, such as these. But Mr. Wilson had her intrigued, on this idea of making money. Isabel's father he worked so hard. All she could think about was how wonderful it would be, if she could help.

He sat her down at the bar and poured Isabel a drink.

"You ever drank before?"

"No sir."

He smiled.

"Go on now, on the house."

The man brought out something from under the register.

"While you drink we'll discuss business!"

It was times like this, Isabel proved just how naïve, she truly could be. But it wasn't even her fault. She still had that innocence about her, when it came to certain things. She hadn't a clue what she was getting herself into. Isabel hadn't taken notice of the other women around the saloon, or "him" for that matter. All she saw was the drink, the contract, and Mr. Duncan Wilson. She'd never felt so foolish in her life.

Bella remembered her humiliation. She blushed at the memory and a knot formed in her throat.

"Easy…" He said as Isabel choked back on the drink, he'd poured her.

"It's always best if you down it." He said with a wink.

Isabel nodded and did as the man suggested. Before long, she'd had three glasses of whatever contents, he'd given her. Whatever it was made Isabel giggly. She'd forgotten all about Alice Brandon's little stunt. Mr. Wilson walked back out of the bar area. He sat beside Isabel and began to go over the contract. Only everything had become blurry and she was too busy giggling at everything. She couldn't even make out what was being said. Which was exactly what he was hoping for, he sighed as if annoyed, but couldn't be happier. He had her hook, line, sinker… He handed her the already inked quill. She had signed the contract.

Bella gasped back at the memory.

All of a sudden Mr. Wilson had disappeared from his chair. Isabel had turned around in surprise. Damon Salvatore's deep blue eyes bared into her own. He cupped her chin and was checking her over. He'd never looked so livid.

"Lizzy…?"

She nodded but her eyes were batting something fierce, as she struggled to keep them open.

"Hold on, Lizzy. I'm taking you home."

Isabel screamed out as a shot was fired. She and Damon turned to see Mr. Wilson, gun in hand. He wiped the blood that was gushing out from his nose, with the back of his hand. Damon instantly grabbed Isabel and placed her behind him protectively.

"She's not that kind of woman and you know it. All the more reason, you took advantage of her!" Damon shouted irately.

"She belongs to me now, Mr. Salvatore. Judy.. Take Miss. De Fleur upstairs, show her how we do things around here."

One of the older blonde saloon girls took Isabel by the arm and started to lead her up the stairs. Damon retrieved his gun as well.  
"Not so fast…"

Both men had their guns aimed. Mr. Wilson's at Damon's and Damon's at the whore.

"She's no longer your concern. It just so happens Miss. De Fleur is working off a debt. Aren't you darling? If you wish, Mr. Salvatore, you could be her first customer! After all, you haven't seemed to show any interest, when it comes to the others."

Damon snarled back at this. He reached over and yanked Isabel back towards him.

"Whatever the debt, I will gladly pay. She's not working for you, Duncan! I don't care about the circumstances. You can't go around taking advantage of young ladies such as Miss. De Fleur. She isn't even aware of what she's getting herself into!"

"Isabel?" A familiar voice rang from upstairs.

Isabel looked that direction to see her father exiting one of the rooms. Damon had this look of disapproval about his face. Her father straightened his tie and made his way down.

"What is going on here? What are you doing here, Isabel?" He scolded and had Damon lower his gun.

"Come on now, Duncan. I'm a faithful customer." Her father said, in attempts to get him to lower his gun.

"Why don't you ask, Duncan? Why your daughter is here, Mr. De Fleur?" Damon said in a certain tone. He didn't drop his protective hold on Isabel, as he eyed the saloon owner.

"Come now, Mr. Salvatore. Even you have to take into consideration… just how much business would bloom, with someone like her."

"Surely you're not insinuating that my daughter work for you!"

Mr. Wilson waves his gun towards the contract on the table.

"It's a done deal."

"ISABELLA MIA DE FLEUR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Her father rebuked.

She looked upon Damon in alarm. She hadn't a clue what was going on.  
"Damon?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Her father jerked her out of Damon's hold.

"Why would you ever agree to such a thing?"  
"I just wanted to help!"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

She shook her head. Damon now aimed his gun at Duncan.

"Contact isn't valid."  
"Like hell, it isn't!"

Damon nodded and Isabel screamed out. Damon shot the gun out of the saloon owner's hand. He then fired several rounds at the contract itself. Stefan had heard the gunfire, from outside the saloon. He'd just entered in time to kick the gun away from the saloon keeper.  
"Take him to the sheriff. Let him know what sort of scum he has working for him." Stefan nodded and roughly grabbed the man and led him out of the saloon. Damon made his way over and burned the contract.

Once he was done, he turned back to Isabel's father.  
"Would you like to explain to your daughter what it is you do, every time the two of you come into town? Or shall I?"

Her father sighed.

"Her lack of knowledge, lead her to this. I don't know about you, sir. But I don't wish to think about the horrible things that could have taken place. If you do not tell her what goes on around here! I WILL!"

Bella shut the journal and ran her fingers through her hair. That pecking sound returned. She sighed with slight annoyance only to realize it was coming from the patio now. Coming to her feet Bella, looked out the sliding patio door.

The crow flapped its wings about, cawing up a storm. She took in a breath seeing the four wolves that were pacing around the area. There was a fifth on the patio table. She jumped back as one leaped at the crow. The crow barely managed to dodge its deathly snap. It came swooping back down and pecked at its eyes. Bella continued to back up as one of the wolves drove through the glass.

The crow was doing its best to protect her, but it wasn't a fair fight. That being considered, Bella felt the crow was doing one hell of a job holding his own. He continued to peck at them and dodge their snapping attempts. Bella felt her way along the wall she was against. She was doing her best to feel her way to the bathroom. The other wolves entered the room. Two in which had their eyes plucked out. Once she felt the knob to the bathroom door, she hurriedly made her way inside and slammed the door shut. She locked it and stepped away. She covered her mouth as they began banging their bodies against the door. They were doing their best to bust it down.

Bella climbed onto the countertop. Her eyes darted back towards the door, she heard the wolves whimpering. The door swung open and Damon nodded towards her as he stepped inside. He was covered in blood. Damon reached out to her and she jumped down from the counter. He caught her and carried her out of the room. Bella looked down to see the bodies of the wolves. Two of them had their jugulars ripped out. One had his neck snapped. The other two their bodies were hanging on hooks from the wall. The hooks were driven through the back of their heads and came out of their mouths.

Damon sat her down on the table.

"Guess I'm not getting my deposit back."

"Come on now, Damon. We both know you didn't pay for this room."  
He smirked at this and caressed her cheek.

"Hmmm… I do believe you're catching on!"

She waited as Damon hurriedly rinsed off and changed clothes. He grabbed their things and they bolted out the door. Damon threw their things into the back of the car. They hopped in and Damon floored it out of there.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He nodded as he shifted gears.

"It seems like your little ex of an original found us. Only he's too much of a pussy to face me dead on. So he's being a little bitch and literally sending out the wolves so to speak." Damon glances towards her.

"What'd you see in that loser anyhow?"

She wrinkles her nose a bit.

"I don't know… The accent maybe?"

Damon cocks a brow.

"That easy, huh?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Like you haven't had any regretful ex's?"

He presses his lips together and shrugs.

"Ex's no… regrettable fucks? I've had my share." He says with a distasteful look about him.

"There are some pretttty nasty women out there!"

"Ugh, Damon."

She looks to him as if it just dawned on her.

"Are you telling me you haven't been with anyone else?"

"Sure I have! I've been with lots of women."  
"Damon… I think we both know what I mean."

He shrugs again.

"And what would be the point? They were only good for two things. Feeding and fucking, why drag it on any further."

"DAMON!"

He rolls his eyes, looking crossed somewhere between annoyed and pissed.

"What? Would it make you feel better, if I did have some sort of dramatic relationship, besides you?"

She sighs, with that guilt feeling overcoming her again.

"Don't do that… The circumstances were completely different. I for one, still had my memory. So there wasn't any reason for me to go on this stupid quest for new love. I didn't want anyone else. I simply gave into my needs at that very moment. You on the other hand hadn't a clue. You were just living whatever life, you'd been thrown into."  
"You really went that long without a relationship?"

He half laughed.

"Eh… Now I didn't exactly say that. Let's just say any relationship I did have. They were disposable. Not a one of them were worth shedding any tears over. They just happened to be very good lays!"

Bella covered her ears.

"Ok… please… just… shut up!"

He grinned.

"Do I detect some jealousy?"

"Do you wish to hear of my sexual encounters?"

He let out a growl like sound at this.  
"That's what I thought. I don't wish to hear of yours either."  
"Fair enough."

Bella laid her head in his lap, facing him as he drove.

"So you're saying that Kol sent those wolves after me?"

Damon nodded.

"And the bats?"

He nods again.

"Why?"  
"Like I said Lizzy, he's too chicken shit to face me. Kol always was the weaker link of the Mikaelson family, of what's left anyhow."

"What is an original? I mean what does that mean exactly?"

Damon groans as if bored.

"The Mikaelsons are considered "originals", because they are the first of our kind and have been around the longest. They've been around since the tenth century.

They seem to have powers other vampires do not have. For one thing, their mother was a witch and that seems to somehow play a factor in their abilities. Let's just put it this way, Sweetheart. They all have this superior complex. There's not a one of them, that doesn't believe they are better than everyone else. Yet ironically enough, they find themselves making the same mistakes, all over again. They never truly learn anything. Instead of getting smarter as the years progress, they tend to become more ignorant. I believe they let this "superiority" go to their heads. Often enough, that clouds their judgment. These original fuckers find themselves in a jam. Then they turn to ones such as me and my brother for a hand out. Only I was never one to play along, my brother on the other hand. He's been brown nosing those fuckers for years. "

Bella sighs.

"So I almost became a whore?"

Damon narrows his eyes on this.

"I take it you've been doing some reading."

"I had no idea you were a gunslinger! You went all Josey Wales!"

"Josey Wales is a pussy in comparison to me, Kitten."

"Well… sure he is…" She utters behind a soft giggle.

"Hmmm…"


	9. Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 9  
I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review.

"I so did not!"

Damon grins and shakes his head.

"You so did!"

"DAMON!"

"Yes?"

She starts laughing at the tone in his voice.

"Besides you wrote it in your journal." He says.

"Damon that doesn't even sound like something I'd do."  
He glimpses towards the glove compartment, where the journal was.

"Turn to page 51 and you'll see for yourself. It's there. Little hussy."

She looks upon him in disbelief. He shrugs taking notice.

"I told you, I know it word for word."

She takes in a breath and takes the journal from the glove compartment. She turns to the page and her jaw drops.

Dear Isabel, 

I'd say today was a wondrous day, but I've done something that would be considered rather sinful. But I dare say, I'd do it again, if given the chance. I simply can't get him out of my mind.

Bella sighs and glances upon Damon. He chuckles and wiggles his brows. He reaches over and turns on the radio as she continues to read.

Today I was bringing the Salvatore's a casserole, one of mother's recipes and a personal favorite of Damon's. Something I do often, when their father is out of town. Stefan invited me inside and I set everything up. Once I finished, I inquired about Damon's whereabouts. I figured we might as well all eat together. Stefan let me know that his brother had gone for a swim. Stefan waited at the table as I went to gather Damon.

Only to my surprise, I spotted Mr. Damon Salvatore he hadn't even made his way to the water yet. In fact, the man was still fully dressed. I was about to call out to him, when he began to disrobe. I suspected he would do as usual, and stop once he got to his underwear, and hop on in. That's not what took place. I should have warned the man, that I was there. I didn't. No. Instead, my curiosity got the best of me. I found myself inching towards another tree, in which to duck behind so I could get a closer look. I found myself blushing in memory of the last time Mr. Damon Salvatore and I swam in this very area. Just as that thought entered my mind, he took off his underwear! I'd never seen such a sight. I'd never seen a man naked before! I felt funny and still do. Those same urges returned. The ones from when we kissed. Thoughts I knew, I shouldn't have, came to mind. And that's when I heard him! Sheer fright washed over me! I'd feared he'd seem me. I swore I heard him call to me. But it was odd. He was touching himself and leaning against a tree. "Lizzy" he says behind a moan, but his eyes were closed.

Bella's entire face was red. She timidly looked towards Damon. He had that smirk planted about his face as he drove.

"Ugh…" She groans to herself.

"You were pleasuring yourself to me?"

He wiggles his brows.

"Like you can talk… Besides you were the one invading my privacy that was my favorite spot to hit the release valve, for a good reason too."

"Damon… I…"  
"Just keep reading oh "innocent" one."

Bella sighs and goes back to her reading.

Something came over me. Though I'd never witnessed such a thing, I realized what he was doing! Mr. Damon Salvatore was pleasuring himself, whilst thinking of me! My entire body became heated. I ducked back behind the tree and shut my eyes giving myself a moment to catch my breath and think! But the moaning became louder and he said my name once again. I turned back around and what I was witnessing had me doing something, I'd never done before. I began touching myself in ways I'd never had. The entire time I was in make believe, that it was him touching me. I lowered the sleeves to my dress exposing myself and lifted the skirt to my dress. I remembered that heated feeling below from when we kissed, how his body felt against mine. From there, I found myself watching him in mere astonishment, whilst doing things to my own body I'd never done before. Even though I knew it was wrong and sinful. I couldn't bring myself to stop. In fact I'd gotten so into this, I hadn't realized he'd already entered the water. I felt something incredible, that I'd never experience before. Without thinking, I called out his name as the feeling grew more intense.

Bella dropped the journal at this, as the memory came to play.

"Lizzy?"

Isabel's eyes shot open. Before her stood a soaking wet Damon… He tilted his head about and she swiftly removed her hands. The urge to cry was so powerful, she'd never felt so ashamed or embarrassed. Isabel quickly adjusted her dress and took off running as fast as she could.

Damon cleared his throat as if knowing what part of the memory she was at.

"It took some major convincing on my part, to make you realize I wasn't mad and that there was no reason to feel ashamed." He laughed in recollection.

"If anything, it took all will not to have my way with you the moment I caught you. Fuck Lizzy. Your tits were out and your fingers were going to town. And knowing it was me in that little fantasy of yours. You hadn't a clue…"

"Was this before or after our first courting?!"

He smirks.

"After… why?"  
"Did we?"

"Oh yeah… We sure did. Daddy wasn't home when I went looking for you. We were already engaged by this point. It was just a couple more days until our wedding day. You wouldn't answer the door. So I welcomed myself inside, but you were nowhere to be found and there was no answer, when I called to you. So I looked around, I eventually found you at the school house. I knew it was somewhere you hid out occasionally. Sure enough, you were at your desk crying your eyes out. You had your face buried into your hands."

"Lizzy…" 

She remembered lifting her head up and he was already sitting on the edge of her desk. He reached out and lifted her chin with his fingers. Damon wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now, why are you crying?"  
"Damon…" She whimpered out and covered her face.

He came to his feet. Damon lifted her up and placed her on the desk. She gasped out in surprise as he unlaced the top of her dress. His warm and strong hands ran along her perky breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Lizzy."

"Damon…" She said with a blush and went to cover herself.

He shook his head and moved her hands out of the way. Isabel's mouth flew open in disbelief as he ripped the rest of her dress open.

"I think we both know what we want." He says through gritted teeth and with a certain tone. 

Damon unhooked his gun holster and tossed it onto one of the other desk. He tore through her gown and gawked upon her.

"We are not wed." She said with a whisper and blush.

"In my eyes, you're already my wife. I don't need some vows to tell me what it is I feel, Lizzy."

He ran a single hand along her breasts, tummy, and sex.

"I love you. You haven't any idea what you do to me. When I saw you…. And heard you calling out my name…" He shut his eyes for a moment.

"Lizzy… I need you." He says behind true desperation.

"I've wanted this for so long and you cannot tell me any different. This is what you want. Isn't it, Lizzy?! Tell me it isn't and I'll stop."

She bit upon her lower lip and that smirk came about his face. He knew that look. He needed no more indication. Damon gave a simple nod and hurriedly freed himself. He carefully eased his way in. She covered her mouth and soft whimpers escaped her. Damon swallowed back. He'd never felt anything so warm and so incredible. He fought the urge to thrust with everything he had. He'd never want to hurt her. So he gritted his teeth and kept up a very gentle stride. She was already bleeding, signifying he'd taken her virginity. His hands continued to run along her body as he sustained. He looked down observing every part of her and the way she perfectly molded against him. This made a first for him as well. He took his hands and gently spread her about and continued to watch with interest. He couldn't get over how intense this was. His Lizzy was so breathtaking and she felt so unbelievable.

Damon felt a wave of guilt, as he saw the painful expression on her face. Here he was in utter heaven and she was in agony. Now he found himself glad they didn't wait until their wedding night. This way it would be more memorable. He'd give her his all, everything she deserved! His teeth gritted in thought. Damon pulled out and spilled his seed about her tummy. Afterword, he held her up against his chest and showered her in kisses.

Bella gasped back at the memory. She remembered the pleasure through the pain and how safe she felt. Damon always made her feel as though all was right in the world, when they were together, only that day solidified it even more.

A genuine beam came about her, one that had Damon taking her hand and kissing it. Bella snuggled up against him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Damon took in a breath and kissed the top of her head.

 

 

Bella blinked her eyes about as she came to. The sun made her eyes water. She brought her arm over her eyes, shielding them. She then rose from the front seat of Damon's Camaro. Bella stretched her body about and made her way out of the car. Her eyes darted around, taking notice of the convenient store before her. At this, she turned back around and saw they were parked beside a gas pump. Two other guys were filling up as well. They were about Damon's age (in appearance anyhow). One of them nodded her way. The other he was with nudged him and was chuckling. They waved and Bella sighed to herself and quickly turned back around.

"Ah, now don't be like that, babe."

She rolled her eyes and started towards the convenient store.

"Hey… I was talking to you."

Bella kept walking. The guy rushed over and grabbed her by the arm.

"Someone's being awfully rude. I know you heard me."

She nodded and yanked out of his hold.

"Oh I heard you. I just had a rough time translating. You see, I don't speak idiot." She uttered between gritted teeth, sensing the other guy's presence directly behind her.

"You're right Richard. I don't see a panty line." The one behind her remarks.

The blonde douchebag before her smirks.

"I thought so…" He takes a step closer.

Bella backs up against the guy behind her, in attempts to get away from the other.

"Damn…" The other groaned and ran his hand along her waist.

Bella gritted her teeth and swung around, punching the guy in the face.

"DON'T, FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"Uh oh, I see we got us a little fire cracker. And a dirty mouth. Is that how you talk when getting a thorough fucking?"

Her jaw dropped as the guy grabbed her. She went to scream out and but he clamped his hand over her mouth. They hurriedly began, dragging her back to their car. Bella kicked her feet about and beat her fists against his arms. They

went to shove her into the back of their truck. Bella pried her hands against the frame of the truck blocking their attempt.

"DAMON!" She shouted on top of her lungs.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Damon had been filling up a red hand basket of things he figured Bella would like to eat and drink, when he heard her scream. He whipped around seeing what was taking place and dropped the basket.

"GET IN THE FUCKING TRUCK!" One of the guys yelled, and grabbed a handful of her hair, and jerked her back.

"NOW!"

Bella felt the weight of the man suddenly lift off her. She turned back around and her jaw dropped, as she witnessed Damon snapping the man's neck.

"HOLY SHIT!" The other guy hollered.

Damon snarled back and lifted his eyes upon him.

"RUN!" Damon growled.

The guy's eyes widened and he took off running towards the driver's side of the truck. Damon appeared before him.

"Too slow…" Damon uttered with derision.

He wrapped his hand around the guy's throat and lifted him off the ground. His eyes gazed into his.

"What were you planning to do with my girl?"

"We were given orders to drive up to the station and gather the girl. The guy said we could do whatever we wanted with her, but we are supposed to meet him at Knox Bridge in one hour. "

"And what were you going to do?"  
"We didn't realize she'd be fucking hot as hell. Since he said we could do whatever we wanted, we were going to fuck her, then hand her off."

Damon's entire body grew tense and became overheated. The veins spread even more across his face. His grip tightened.

"And what is this guy's name?" He sputtered through gritted teeth.  
"We don't know. He never told us!"  
"What does he look like?"

The guy starts describing him, and Damon ground his teeth together, already knowing who it was. Once he's done, Damon plunges his fangs into the guy's neck. Bella just stood there watching, with a wide eyed expression. Damon lifted his eyes towards her as he finished. She had her hand clamped over her mouth. Damon said nothing as he dropped the body. Damon took off and yanked the phone out from the cashier's hand, as he was calling the cops.

"The man that did this had a red Mustang and he was blonde, 5' 11", and he headed south. And you're also going to let me help myself to whatever I need." Damon also took it upon himself to destroy whatever video footage there was and compelled the cashier to forget.

The man blinked and Damon grabs the basket he'd dropped from earlier. He hurriedly places the items that landed on the floor back in the basket. He grabs a few more things on the way. As soon as he's outside, he tosses the basket filled with goodies into the car. He then scoops Bella up and places her inside as well. As if by magic he appears in the driver's seat and peels out of there.

Bella hands Damon a tissue from the glove compartment. He nods and looks into the rearview mirror, as he cleans himself off. He tossed the tissue out of the car as they continued down the freeway.

Bella leaned back and narrowed her eyes in thought.

"What's on that mind of yours, Lizzy?"

"That something's wrong with me."  
He cocks a curious brow her way.

"And why would you assume such a thing?"

She sighs with a guilty mien about her face. Damon swallows back and pulls over. He puts the car in park and cups her chin, having her face him.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"I wanted them to die…"  
He nods.

"Then you got your wish. I don't see the problem."

He goes to put the car back into drive.

"But it isn't right…"

He rolls his eyes.

"I shouldn't have thoughts like that Damon. That's not normal. What girl wishes her boyfriend would end someone else's life?! Shouldn't you hate me for that?! What kind of girlfriend am I?!" She says as if going into hysterics.

"I mean really?!"

"You're right. It's not normal. Then again, how many girls your age have a vampire for a boyfriend? And with the plans they had for you. You had every fucking right to feel that way. So stop with the damn guilt trip. Anyone that wishes you harm will answer to me! ALWAYS! In fact, make me a fucking list of those you wish were dead or those you want tortured! I'll do it, without question!"

"Damon…" She says looking ill.

"I mean it. You truly don't get it do you?"  
He reaches over and pulls her into his lap. His hands run along her thighs as he locks eyes with hers.

"You're mine. You will always be mine. No one's going to touch what is mine! I will NOT fail you this time, Lizzy. I mean it. I won't lose you again. I can't! I love you and you're the only woman I've ever said that to. I'm a lot of things, but not an idiot. I know what we have is rare, always was. I'm not about to fucking give up. Face it Kitten, you're stuck with me. Might as well get comfy and enjoy the ride!"

He closes his eyes and continues to run his hands along her.

"I love you too, Damon."

Bella felt his hands along her ass. Kisses traveled along her shoulders and neck.

"Hmmm." He hums against her lips as he kisses her.

"Fuck, I can smell that wet pussy of yours." He groans in misery.

He licks his lips, dying for a taste. Her skirt is lifted as he raises it and takes a gander. She hadn't any panties on, just as the guys had mentioned earlier. It was just as he planned he didn't pack near enough bras and panties on purpose. He wanted the easy access. Damon's hips damn near shot out of his seat. He could see her wetness leaving a trail along his pants.

"Dammit!" He lowered her skirt back down in suffering and looked to the time.

He knew he still had to deal with Kol. He had no doubt that's who would be waiting at the bridge.

"I need a taste…" He muttered with impatience.

Bella gasped back as he suddenly lifted her up. The horn blared as he gave her pussy a good licking.

"Hmmm, so good, gorgeous." He mumbled against her clit.

He shook his head seeing cars coming from a distance. With disappointment, he brought her back down. She could fell the massive bulge in his pants as he rocked her against him. He kept that pissed off look as he gently moved her back over to the passenger side. Damon "adjusted" himself and wiggled his brows on the evidence of her arousal on his pants. Her jaw dropped as she'd just realized. She went to hand him something to clean it up.  
Damon shook his head in refusal.

"Oh no… I'd bathe in the smell of your sex if I could. This… stays, Kitten."

Bella damn near came at his words. She nibbled on her lower lip in thought. A blush came about her cheeks. Damon was too busy focusing on finding a more secluded area. Before long, he felt her tugging at the button on his jeans and heard the sound of his zipper coming down.

"Fuck it." Damon parked wherever he was and killed the engine. He'd pulled off at some dirt road in the middle of nowhere.

He threw his head back, and throbbed intensely, in that delightful mouth of hers.  
"Hmmm… damn, Kitten."

Damon opened his eyes and watched as she bobbed up and down his cock.

He petted her in praise as she continued. He found himself curious if she still swallowed. She certainly sucked cock the way she used to. He remembered how he used to crave her lips around his dick. He also remembered how often she'd take him by surprise. She'd just whip it out and go to town.

"Fuck yeah!" He groaned out as some of the memories hit; only adding to his sensitivity.

He began to swell up even more as he came closer to his climax. Bella quickened the pace. He gave a bit of a thrust and placed his hand on the back of her head. Something he remembered her taking a liking to, when she went down on him. Sure enough, he came and it was like the best thing she'd ever tasted. Her tongue rolled around as she lapped it all up and swallowed every drop.

He didn't even bother to put himself away or zip up.

"Out." He said in a rather demanding, but sexy tenor.

She looked to him oddly. He had this smirk about his face.

"Where's that sense of adventure, I remember, Lizzy?"

She smiled and shook her head. She got out and Damon motioned her over to the back of his car. Before she could fully grasp what was about to take place. He whipped her around and bent her over. Damon had her skirt lifted and was fingering her. He didn't stop until she was coming down all over his fingers and had it running down her legs. She always was a squirter. He thought with a smirk. He used her juices to stroke himself with. He spread her about as he pleasured himself and took time to enjoy the show he was getting.

Bella felt him teasing her with the tip of his dick as he rubbed it along her clit. Just as she was about to scold him, he had her by the hips and drove his entire length in. It didn't take long for him to have her gushing all over again. She cried out his name, begging, and pleading, for him to fuck her even harder. He gave into her wishes, with that smirk fixed on his face the entire time. He'd have fucked her even longer, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Kol would be at that bridge soon. Damon made certain she got off once more, before he finished.

He chuckled as her knees trembled and she could barely walk. Damon watched her stumble about as he put himself away and fastened his pants.

"Problems?"

She softly laughed and adjusted her clothes. Damon swiftly caught her as she lost her footing.

"Hmmm…"

She quietly laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands ran down the slope of her back, as they kissed. He backed her up against the hood and continued to kiss her. He truly felt he couldn't get enough of her. Damon sighed in thought and held her just a bit longer.

"We better get going."  
She nodded as he took her hand and walked her to the passenger side of the car. He then walked back to the trunk of the car and opened the hood. He took out a few items, he figured they'd need. Once he got into the car. He went over, whatever he could think of with Bella.

Night had fallen and it was the perfect setting for what Damon had planned. Sure enough, Kol was waiting for him at the bridge. All Kol could make out though was Damon's headlights. Damon purposely kept them on bright. He got out of the car, with one of the item's he'd grabbed from the trunk, hidden behind his back. Kol narrowed his eyes as the silhouette made his way towards him.  
"Where's the girl?" Kol calls out.

Damon continued towards him. Damon knew he had to think and move fast. Even if it was Kol, he was still an original and this could turn out a lot uglier if he wasn't careful. Not a risk he was willing to take with Bella. Before Kol had a chance to make out who truly stood before him. Damon zipped over. He drove a machete into his chest. He jerked it back out and took one of his legs directly after. Kol screamed out in agony and terror. Damon grinned at this and hunkered down. He motioned for Bella to step out of the car now. Damon grabbed Kol by the collar of his shirt.

"Thought you could mess with my girl? Think again you original piece of shit. You're nothing more than a joke. I imagine family reunions suck for you. Seeing as how you always were the weakest link."

Bella makes her way over and Damon shoves Kol back to the ground. He comes to his feet and steps back. Bella uses the syringe, Damon had given her. It was filled with vervain. She plunged it right in the area of Kol's heart. As she looked upon Kol with hatred. The memories hit her like flashes of light. Damon folded his arms about his chest and merely observed. He knew she must've been remembering something, which meant Kol was about to be even more fucked than he already was.

"Kol I appreciate you looking out for me. You always do. But you must be mistaken. Isaac… he'd never! He loves me and I love him."

Kol sighs and shakes his head.

"Very well, darling…" He offers his hand.

Isabella Montgomery reluctantly took his hand, wondering where he was taking her.

"I'm so very sorry. You don't deserve this darling." He says as they continue throughout the wilderness.

"Kol!"

She says as she steps on a thorn and it went right through her shoe. He stopped and quickly helped to remove the thorn. Afterword he took off her shoe.

"You'll need that looked at right away. It is swelling up. In the meantime…"

He scooped her up.

"Hold on."

She nodded as he continued on. The closer they came to the area, sounds were heard. Isabella looked to Kol with alarm. He sighed and placed her back down. He pointed to a specific area. Her jaw dropped and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

"Is that…" She says as if going into shock.

He nods, looking ill. She instantly covered her mouth and tears streamed down her face. Her fiancé Isaac Williams had some other woman up against a tree. The both of them were naked and he was having sex with her. She watched in horror. As her fiancé kissed this woman and thrust about her.

Her fiancé was an older man. He'd salt and pepper hair and he was at least a foot taller than Isabella.

Kol ran a soothing hand along her back.

"I didn't wish for you to see this. But knew you wouldn't believe me otherwise. He's been doing this darling…"

She nodded and started towards her fiancé.

"Now, now, what are you doing?"

"Confronting the bastard!"

Kol shook his head.

"Are you certain that's what you want?"

She nods and struts off. Isabella walked right up behind Isaac and tapped him on the shoulder. He had this wide eyed expression about his face as he hurriedly pulled out.

"Isabella?!" He said in alarm.

She socked him across the face.

"Please, let me explain! I…" Isaac reached out to her and Kol made his way over.

He shoved him back.

"Stay away from her."

Isaac looked to Kol and then to Isabella, then back to the girl he was having sex with. He reached to his head in confusion.

"What is happening?" He truly looked as if lost.

"No… no what have I done." He point to the woman he was having sex with.

"What's come over me?! What is this?! I love my fiancé! NO!" He looks back to Kol.

"YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Kol sighs as if bored.

"You truly believe you can blame me for your infidelities, Pastor?"

Kol wrapped his arm around Isabella soothingly as she continued to cry. He brought her up against his chest and consoled her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Isaac shouted at Kol.

Isabella lifted her head off Kol's shoulder.

"You dare to blame him?! He's been nothing but a good friend to me. I thought you loved me!"

"I do! I'm telling you something isn't right I can feel it!"

Kol narrowed his eyes.

Bella gritted her teeth as she looked back to Kol. Everything was coming to her and it was as if piecing a puzzle together. She grabbed Kol by the hair.

"You compelled him didn't you?!" She shouted and Damon cocked a curious brow her way.

"You compelled Isaac Williams into having an affair. So you could take his place. Only you stood me up on our wedding day! Not only that, but compelling him wasn't enough, was it? You were so threatened by a mere human, YOU FLAT OUT ENDED HIS LIFE! I always wondered how ironic it was that he ended up dead, just days later! You always find a way to LITERALLY FUCK ME OVER! DON'T YOU?!"  
Damon reared back wondering what the fuck she was talking about. Who was Isaac and she was going to marry Kol? First Stefan? Now Kol? And apparently this Isaac guy. How many motherfucking men were there? He thought with a scowl.

"You took the life of an innocent man! A pastor for crying out loud! Just so you could have your way, then be done with me!" Her eyes darted back towards Damon. There was darkness in her eyes, one he'd only seen a handful of times. He swallowed back, waiting for it. Whilst he wondered, how his Lizzy could have ever been engaged to a damn pastor, of all things.

"I want him to suffer. I want him buried alive. I want him to spend eternity in a coffin, filled to the brim, with dirt, so he's permanently choking. I want the bastard put where and no one will ever find him."

Damon smirked with pride and did a slight bow.

"As you wish, Kitten. And I do believe I have just the place." He was thinking of Isabella Mia De Fleur's empty coffin back in Mystic Falls.

Meaning he would have to make a trip back. However he wasn't anywhere near done with Bella Swan. He wasn't ready for her to go back there. Not until he kept his word on her having all her memories back. So he was going to have to put her to sleep once they find a hotel. He'd then have to travel back to Mystic Falls, with Kol's mutilated body. A lot of work, sure... But fuck, it was worth it in order to make his Lizzy happy. He'd do whatever it took.

For now, he tossed Kol's body into the trunk. He stuffed rocks into his mouth. And for his piece of mind gave him an extra dosage of vervain.

"Goodnight, Sunshine!" He sputtered with a wink and slammed the trunk shut.


	10. The Unexpected

Chapter 10

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review please. There are no cold ones aka sparkles in this story. I dedicate this chapter to Mommy4Thomas, Bertie Bott, Charity, and Kittyinaz. If it wasn't for you ladies, I'd have been beside myself. There were many friends (Facebook and WordPress) as well that left me positive vibes and much love. Thank you! (Once again CERTAIN RULES DO NOT APPLY TO THIS STORY!)

Bella pinned her hair back as she gazed into the mirror. The song Animal by Maroon 5 was blaring. She was singing along and swaying her hips about to the beat. The bathroom door however slammed shut, in the middle of her getting ready. Bella narrowed her eyes and looked that direction. She cautiously peeked around the hotel room. Looking to the time, she saw it was nearly 2 pm now. Concern washed her over her as she thought about Damon.

She made her way back to the mirror. As she took in a breath, a chill crawled up her spine. She could have sworn she saw someone from the corner of her eye in the mirror. Only they weren't there now. Her hair felt as though it lifted off her shoulders. A gush of air blow past during this as well. Bella swallowed back. She looked around the bathroom.

"Hello?" She called out, feeling rather foolish, yet slightly on edge.

There was no answer. She shut her eyes for a moment, doing her best to convince herself it was her imagination. Only she swore she felt someone running their hands along her ass. Due to this she quickly whipped around, seeing no one.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. That was soon to fade however. Fog began to rise within the room. She shook her head as it covered the mirror.

"DAMON!"

Once her back was turned to him, he appeared directly behind her. She sighed with annoyance. Bella could feel him breathing along her neck.

"I know it's you. You're the only one I know of that does that stupid fog thing. Who do you think you are Dracula?!"

At this she turns back around. She gasps back with alarm and he quickly covers her mouth.

"Dracula?" He tilts his head as if offended.

He then backed her up against the counter. Damon's hands along her skinny jeans, and white long sleeved blouse, that hung off one of her shoulders. He kissed along her bare shoulder and worked his way up to her neck. His fangs scrapped along her neck, sending her chills.

"Hmm, good enough to eat like always." He mutters under his breath.

"And Dracula has nothing on me, Sweetheart." He playfully nips at her causing her to moan.

He licks her neck and looks into the mirror. His hair was a mess and he looked worn out. Bella twirled back around and wrapped her arms around him. She nestled up against his chest, lovingly.

"Thank you…" She said, but rather coy like.

He reared back and moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

"For?" He inquired as he caressed her cheek.

"Whatever you did last night…" She hints.

A bit of a demonic smirk came about his face. He took her hand and twirled her about as if they were dancing. He brought her back up against his chest.

"I don't need a thank you, Lizzy. We both know I owe you everything. And that's just the beginning."

"Damon…" She says shaking her head in disagreement.

He puts a single finger on her lips. He leads her out of the bathroom, to the table in the room.

"Shhhh… Now, I'm going to shower. And you're going to sit there, looking good enough to eat as always. Read; watch TV, whatever you wish… Except… He zips over and grabs the journal from the nightstand.

"Just Damon Salvatore and Bella Swan today." He waves the journal about, in the air.

"We can get back to this tomorrow. This little road trip, whatever you wish to call it. Isn't just about getting your memories back, Lizzy. It's about getting to know one another again. That's just as important." At this, he kisses her hand and heads on to the bathroom.

Bella never was one to watch a lot of TV. So she decided to read her book while Damon got ready. After a couple of pages though, guilt was settling in. She groaned to herself wondering if Damon even had a chance to sleep or feed?

Before long, Damon stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. The towel hit the floor as he got dressed. Bella admired from the table.

"Like what you see?" He taunts sensing her. Bella hadn't a clue the amount of vibes he picked up from her.

"Nope…"

"Hmmm…"

"It just so happens I find you completely repulsive. All the more reason, I can't believe I ever "settled" for you." She cruelly taunts.

He unzips his pants again. And whips himself out.

"This perhaps?" That's the last thing he needs… More of an ego boost… She thought to herself. But he had a very BIG point…

She grins shaking her head.

"Admit it…" He says and places himself back up.

He then appears before her and leans in with his hands on the armrests.

"I'm the only man that could ever make you come the way you do." He whispers in her ear.

It was true. She hadn't thought about it before. But no one else ever fully satisfied her needs. Bella found herself wondering why she ever slept with Kol AND IN TWO DIFFERENT ERAS! Hell, she was even engaged to him at one time. WHAT THE FUCK? She thought with a groan.

"Just as how no other woman ever measured up, every single one of them, was nothing more than a disappointment." Damon utters meaning every word.  
She replies back with a heated kiss. He lifts her off the chair and presses her up against a wall. It was this right here that proved to Damon. What they had was rare. Often enough, as "Damon and Isabel Salvatore" they had other couples jealous. They never could keep their hands of one another. Gossip soon spread that it was all just for show. That couldn't be further from the truth. Even now, Damon could sense it. Nothing had truly changed in the way they felt about one another. He reached over and pocketed his keys. The kissing continued as he exited the hotel and got her into the car.

Once they hit the road, Bella laid her head in his lap again.

"Did you sleep at all?"

He shrugs as he stops at a red light.

"Funny thing about being a vampire."  
"Just one?" She taunts and he smirks.

"Hmmm…" He makes a tsking sound as if to scold her.

"I was going to say we don't require as much sleep. We can go days without it."

"Did you feed?"

He nods.

"She was about 5' 7", blonde, stacked and delicious."

Bella rolls her eyes and goes to rise out of his lap.

"Why do you do that?" She snaps bitterly.

Damon dies in laughter and she hits him on the chest. That only makes him laugh more.

"You can be such a jerk!"

He shrugs and shifts gears.

"How would you like it if the tables were turned?!"

"You mean if my incredibly sexy girlfriend was a vampire, and fed off some hot blonde ditz?"

"Damon…" She growls under her breath.

He smirks.

"Now, that I'd like to see and quit being so melodramatic. I was in a hurry and just fed off whoever crossed my path."

"Fine… just keep in mind, if I ever become a vampire as well. You can't say shit when I feed of some hot guy."

He shrugs.

"You already drink of me, but by all means… I'm an open bar, Kitten. Have your fill!"

She rolls her eyes and goes to hit him again. He blocks it and gently places her hand back down.

"Are you done being all green eyed now, Kitten?"

"Shut up."

"So your first concern goes to wondering just how much I "enjoyed" myself, rather than if I allowed her to live or not." He mentions with the fullest of interest.

Bella shrugs.

"You already stated that you only kill those that deserve it. Or annoy you…" She adds with a sigh.

"Someone's been listening in class. Such a good little girl, keep it up my little pet!" He says, whilst groping one of her breasts.

"And I'm not saying I approve."  
"But you're not saying that you disapprove either." He says and looks down her blouse, white lace today. He grew aroused at the sight.

"This is just really confusing…" She confesses with a perplexed expression.

"Look, the way I see it is you have to eat and so do I."  
"So you're not going to try and persuade me into becoming a bunny muncher, like my little bro?"

Bella wrinkles her nose. This causes Damon more curiosity.

"And what is that I detect?"

"It's just weird. I mean even in fiction, you never read about vampires feeding off animals. And Caroline admitted to me how dreadful it taste and that it never keeps them satisfied. That seems more dangerous to me."

"How so?"

"Well, think about it. Why do humans never truly last on their so called "diets"? It's the same issue. No one wants the salad in comparison to the steak. You keep floating the two options in front of them; eventually they're going to cave. What's not to say Stefan and Caroline won't? Only it's ten times worse for Caroline! She's new and hasn't the amount of years Stefan has had to adapt to this "so called diet". She's around humans constantly. Who's to say she won't eventually snap, and give in to her true desires? It wouldn't even be her fault if she did. It's WHO she is. She's a vampire. Caroline can't simply go around pretending as if she's something else, when she isn't. If I were Caroline, I'd feel as though Stefan was condemning me for things I cannot control. I'm sorry Damon, but I do not agree with your brother. The way he's training Caroline, on this survival from animal blood, there's too much risk. She's just too new and she cannot control her senses and what they tell her. It's like telling Caroline she's wrong for desiring human blood. But it's WHO she is. That would be like me telling you the same thing. That doesn't make sense. Why can't he just teach her to compel and feed? That would be the best choice. That way she feels satisfied and no one's really getting hurt. That to me seems like the less risky option. I truly don't get what Stefan think he's going to accomplish. You should see her Damon, she looks fucking miserable!"

He nods, looking to be in thought. He knew his Lizzy was smart, but damn. Damon found himself thoroughly impressed.

"Don't ever apologize for not agreeing with my brother. Hell, Lizzy I've never agreed with him, not about to start, but you're right. Stefan might think he's doing her a favor by showing her the more "ethical" way of doing things. But in the long run or short even, if you will. It will only prove to be more dangerous. Your little blondie of a friend already had the taste of human blood. She had to in order to survive. Only now, she knows the taste of that, in comparison to animal. It's only a matter of time, before it truly sinks in. I see it. You see it. My dear brother's too senseless to see it. He's on this kick of making the world a "better place". He seems to forget that we're already dead. And this sudden need to play the "hero", it only makes him look like a jackass. He thinks he can make amends by doing a complete 180 on the vampire he once was? All he's doing is pissing me the fuck off. Not a wise thing to do. Now is it gorgeous?" He says with a wink.

"If you didn't kill him, then what did you do?"

"Something much worse…"  
"And that is?"

"Having him surrounded in death, only to never meet its sweet embrace. No matter how much my little bro begs for it. He will continue to suffer just as he made you suffer." Damon says with a certain glare to him, one that even had Bella's skin crawling.

 

"So you can eat?" She whispers across the table looking confused as Damon picked at his plate of food.

He shrugs.

"And drink!" He says with a rather sarcastic tone.

"Damon…" She groans.

He stuffs a forkful of food in his mouth.

"We can eat and drink just fine. But we need blood in order to survive."

"Does it still taste the same?"

"Something's do. Something's don't."  
"Such as…?"

"Milk…"  
"Milk?"

He nods and waves his fork about.

"It's sour."

Something about that had her laughing.

"Let's just say, the stronger the flavor, the better the taste."

"That would certainly explain your love for bourbon."

"See, now you're getting it!"

He sips at the champagne he ordered for the table.

"Are you going to drink yours?"

"Underage, remember?"

"Hitherto, you happily partook of my bourbon and damn near half of it! Which I've yet to punish you for…"

She nods and grabs her glass of wine. She downs it. Bella then reaches over and downs what's left of his glass as well. She grins and leans back. "It's not bad."

Damon cocks a brow and folds his arms about his chest.

"You do realize, that's double the punishment now?"  
"Yep." She states and pours them another glass.

"So you're 17. You're a senior."

"Junior…"  
Damon rears back with a frown.

"Junior?"

She nods. He takes her glass of champagne away and polishes it off and hands it back.

"You mean to tell me, you still have one more year of school after this one?"

"Well yes, generally that's how it works."

He frowns and makes a sour face.

"Um, no."

She raises her brows on this.

"This year will be your last year."

She laughs.

"Funny…"  
"Isn't it?"

"I can't just drop out of school."

"Sure you can. You can do whatever you want, Kitten."

"Damon…"

"OK fine. I'll compel whoever I need, and it'll be like you already graduated!"  
"Damon!"  
"What?!" He questions batting his eyes a bit.

She sighs and leans back in thought.

"Then you can move in, we'll get married, and all will be right in the world."

"Is that so?"

He nods confidently.

"Married, at 17?"  
"You've done it before."

"That was a different era. That's rather frowned upon now."

He shrugs.

"You seem to be mistaking me for someone that truly gives a damn."

"Damon… please… just…"  
"I've gone over 150 years, without my fucking wife. I just got her back. You bet your sweet ass, I want it all. Everything we had ripped away from us! I want it back, Lizzy!"

"You think I don't?"  
"You're not acting as though you do."  
"Damon, you know that's not true. I just can't marry you, right this second. I have a life back in Mystic falls, my family and friends to think about. And it's like you said, I still have a year of school left."

He shakes his head, looking pissed.

"And what about the life we had? Doesn't that count for something?! What is it you're trying to tell me exactly?! That you don't want me taking you away from your "precious" life? Is that it?!"

"Damon… You know that's not it! It's just things are different now and getting married? Like right now?!"

He nods and throws down his napkin. He throws down a couple of bills and waltzes out of the restaurant. Bella shuts her eyes, and that lump formed in her throat. She exited the restaurant to find Damon already in the car. His head was against the dashboard. His hands clenched around it tightly.

She swallowed back as she got in.

"I spent over a century looking for you. During this time, you were reborn, died, and reborn again. Each time, never knowing where you were. What you were going through. No matter what I faced, no matter how much time had passed. My heart belonged to you, Lizzy. Dead or not, it's still yours. You're it for me. I will never want anyone else. Obviously to you, it seems like one big fucking obligation. I don't care that you're in fucking school. I don't give a damn about that town, your friends, or your family! What I care about is getting my wife back!

I'm not an idiot! I know I don't deserve you! I never did! I never will! But I'm selfish! All I want is YOU! I will always want you. So for now… Fine! Have it your way! I'm going to HATE every moment of it. But I'll wait. However long it takes. In the meantime, I'll be more than happy to drive you crazy."

"Do you still have my ring?"

He lifts his head and turns towards her. He nods and pats down his leather jacket.

"You keep it on you?"

He nods as he hands it over. It was a simple gold band with three tiny diamonds embedded into it. Bella slips it on her finger and holds it out, gazing upon it.

"Still a perfect fit." She said with a hint of a smile.

Memory flashback:

"And do you Miss Isabella Mia De Fleur, take Mr. Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully bided husband. To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."  
She lifted her eyes towards Damon. He had a massive grin on his face as she slipped his ring on. 

"Then, I now pronounce you husband, and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. You may kiss your bride, Mr. Salvatore."

Isabel giggled as Damon grabbed ahold of her. He twirled her about and passionately kissed her. 

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

They began their way back down the aisle, a few of their friends, and family clapped their hands. Some patted Damon on the shoulder, a handful cut his newly wedded wife dirty go to hell looks. It was nothing new to Isabel. She simply learned to shrug it off. If anything she clung on to her husband even tighter and with pride. She was happy and no one was about to steal her thunder. 

Her dress wasn't of white. It was blue. The phrase "Wear blue and he'll always be true", Stuck through her mind. Something her mother used to say, before she passed away. It was a dress Isabel had made herself. Her hair was pinned up, with the golden leaf, Damon had given her. Damon wore his military suit, something that was tradition amongst the soldiers when they wed. Instead of cake, they had what was referred to as a "bridal pie". Whichever guest got the glass ring baked inside was to be the lucky girl next to marry. Ironically, it was Alice Brandon. She shot up with a squeal of delight, just as Damon was feeding Isabel a piece of the cherry pie. 

Damon leaned into her ear at this point.  
"I feel for the future husband to be." He smarted and she giggled. 

He reached over and wiped off a bit of cherry from Isabel's lip. He licked it off his finger. 

"I must say, you make the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, Lizzy."

"Damon…" She blushed and shook her head.

"I mean it."

The memory flashed to them dancing. She remembered how warm and safe she felt. How "in love" she was. All was right in the world. Only she jumped at the sound of a rifle going off. All of the guests gasped back and Damon protectively placed her behind him. 

"Dad!" Damon scolded as Mr. Salvatore hopped off his horse, a drunken mess. 

He staggered his way towards the area, the wedding guests were dancing. He aimed his rifle at Isabel. 

"Move son."

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm saving you from a lifetime of embarrassment, and saving the Salvatore name." Damon brought his gun out as well and aimed it at his father.

Isabel's father and Stefan nodded towards one another, and began to inch their way towards their father.

"Dad, you're not doing this, not today. This is our day. Our wedding! I love Lizzy. That's just something you're going to have to deal with. Don't even begin to think I won't shoot you, if you mean my wife any harm."

"YOU'D SHOOT YOUR OWN FATHER? OVER A FRENCH WHORE?! SHE'S NOTHING. AND SO ARE YOU. YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME NOW. YOU'RE DEAD. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D MARRY THAT, THAT…" Stefan and Mr. De Fleur hurriedly seized Mr. Salvatore. Stefan disarmed him, the sheriff, and his deputy took Mr. Salvatore into custody. He continued to rant and rave under his breath.

Isabel's entire face flushed over, hot tears streamed down her face. 

"No, no… This is our day. None of that, beautiful." Damon insisted, wiping her tears away.

"He'd love nothing more, than to know he ruined this day for us. That's just not happening. Now is it, Lizzy?" He said with a wink.

A timid smile formed along her face. Damon caressed her cheek. He cued in for the music to start once again. They went back to their dancing and so did the guests. Before long, Damon took her by the hand. They snuck away from the wedding party. He led her to an area he had secretly set up. There were candles, a picnic basket, a blanket set out with folded blankets to the side, and two bottles of wine and glasses. Damon sat her down on the red and white picnic blanket. He lit the candles and lay beside her. They didn't even make it to the wine, or treats within the picnic basket. 

They eagerly kissed and instantly began undressing one another. Only now, Damon took his time. He ran his hands along every crevice of her body. He worshipped it with kisses, wherever he could reach. Once he got to her sex, Damon carefully spread her about. He placed a finger inside, testing first making certain she wasn't still tender. It had only been a couple days ago, Damon had taken her virginity. Isabel gathered what he was doing, and smiled, letting him know it didn't hurt. At this Damon readily hovered over her. She giggled as he showered her with more kisses and rubbed himself against her. That giggle quickly turned into a moan. He'd already entered. She bit upon her lip, doing her best not to scream out. She wrapped herself around him as he thrust started off with gentle strokes. The wetter she became. The more she encouraged. The harder Damon thrust. 

Bella snapped back to reality. Her eyes darted towards Damon. He narrowed his with concern. She began to grit her teeth and was reaching to her temples. EVERYTHING about her and Damon's past was hitting, all at once.

"Damon…" She said with a panicked expression.

She sucked back a breath and reached to her heart.  
"Lizzy?!" Damon reached out to her, in alarm.

Bella's eyes rolled back, and she went flying out of the car. It was as if someone shoved her out of the car.

"FUUCCCCK!" Damon shouted and leaped out of the Camaro.

Her unconscious body floated above the parking lot, and then drifted up against the building of the restaurant, they'd just eat at.

"NO, DAMMIT!" Damon yelled as he was trying to get to her. But there was some sort of barrier blocking him, from doing so.

Other customers looked on in shock. Damon paced about in sheer panic.

"Not again! NO! NO HER!" He roared trying to think of something anything.

Bella's eyes flew open. They had a golden hue to them. Her body came to a stop. She remained against the restaurant, a good 8 feet off the ground. Her hair wildly flowed about. She began speaking in French. Damon narrowed his eyes, as it sounded like a spell of some sort. It came from her lips, but the voice belonged to someone else. The chanting continued as Bella pointed upon Damon. His name was mentioned during the chant. She looked furious and tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks. There was desperation behind whatever she was saying. She looked to the sky above and the chanting grew more desperate and heart felt. Damon felt something overwhelming him. He was being pulled Bella's direction now.

Bella reached out grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Her lips locked with his. Damon looked upon her rather wide eyed. Whilst he wondered what the fuck was going on. Once Bella kissed Damon her eyes came to a close again. She dropped her hold. And Damon came down in a crouching stance. He hurriedly caught her as she came plummeting down. He gently slapped at her cheeks trying to get her to come to.

"Come on, Lizzy. Wake up, Sweetheart."

Damon grew impatient and ground his teeth together.

"BACK OFF!" He demanded. People were getting to close for comfort.

He placed her in the car. Before he left, he destroyed a couple of cellphones, and compelled a few onlookers. Damon urgently tried everything he could think of to stir her, but nothing.

"Lizzy, you CANNOT do this to me! I just got you back. Ok, so you don't want to get married? DONE! Fuck baby, I'll take what I can get! I won't pressure you for shit! Open those pretty eyes of yours. Slap me! Yell at me! Hell, I don't care as long as you WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Damon growled out with pure frustration and pulled over. He grabbed a hold of her and literally shouted in her face.

"WAKE UP, DAMMIT! THEY'RE NOT TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME! NOT AGAIN!"

 

"Oh come the fuck on." He bangs on the door again.

The vampire uttered as he bitterly paced the area.

"Well one of you has to come home sometime." He murmured with that southern mien of his. The vampire wiped the mud from his brown leather worn out boots. .

The vampire turned to see a bombshell of a blonde, making her way over. She looked to have been crying. He narrowed his eyes as she approached the door. They nodded towards one another.

"Nobody's home, already tried."  
"You're kidding?!" She scoffed, looking damn near frantic.

She bangs on the door anyway and takes out her cellphone. The vampire cocks a brow.

"And you are?"

She sighs and leaves yet another voicemail.  
"Stefan please, you're supposed to be helping me. Why aren't you returning my calls? I really need you… I've done something… Something, I can't take back." She starts to cry.

"Please just answer the phone! Come to the fucking door, something! You promised you'd help me through this!" An alert goes off in her ear letting her know Stefan's messages were now full.

She growls out as it cuts her off. The hot little number bangs on the door again, with desperation.

"Ok fine! I'm coming inside!"

The vampire cocked a curious brow. The blonde twisted the doorknob, then pushed up against the door. Using a certain amount of strength, which no human acquired… Just as he's about to comment on this. She turns and looks him in the eyes.

"You saw nothing. The door was already like this when we got here." She says with a smile.

He smirks in return.

"Is that so lil darlin'? Well, whatever you say… I'll play along."

Her jaw drops.

"You're a…"

He shrugs and chuckles with amusement. She covers her mouth, looking shocked.

"Jasper Whitlock…" He says and offers a hand.

"Caroline Forbes." Jasper takes hand and kisses it.

"A pleasure…"

He took notice however of the blood on her blouse and some on her neck. Caroline was still in panic mode.

"Are you a friend of the Salvatore's?"

"One, not so much the other? You?"

"Dating one, don't particularly care for the other."

"Dating huh?" He calls from the doorway, as she welcomes herself inside.

Jasper hears her calling to Stefan. He wrinkles his nose in thought.

"You don't mean to say you're dating the younger one, now do you?"

She stops and regards him from the living room.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

He chuckles and shakes his head, thinking on the irony.

"Oh yeah, lil darlin', I'm afraid so."

"And why's that?"

Jasper shrugs and peeks inside. Caroline storms back out of the house, looking as though she's about to lose it.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Maybe I could be of some assistance?"

"The only one that can help me, is the very one avoiding me."

"Let me guess, your maker?"

She looks to him oddly but nods.

"Hmmm… try me."

"I don't even know you."

"I don't know you either. That doesn't mean I'm not willing to help a lady out, if I can."

"From the south, I take it?" She inquires hintingly about his accent.

Jasper nodded and kicked back against the house. Caroline glanced him over more carefully now. Even she couldn't deny how eye-catching the guy was. His hair was dark brown and parted somewhat to the side, but unruly. He'd slight sideburns, a hint of a four o clock shadow along his chin, and upper lip.

"Yes, mam."

She takes in a breath and nods.

"I'm afraid there is no helping me. I'm not even sure Stefan could, at this point." She says as if all hope was lost.

"With all due respect darlin'… Stefan can barely take care of himself. He hasn't any business raising a newborn so to speak. Much less dating a knockout, such as yourself."

Caroline found herself rather blushing.

"Newborn?"

He nods.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"I mean… when did you die?" He hints.

"A few weeks or so maybe longer." She replies with a grimace.

Jasper nods again, looking to be in thought.  
"That's about what I thought. Look, just let me in on what's going on, and I'll do my best to assist."

"You don't understand."

"Darlin', I've seen and heard just about everything there is. I can assure you whatever this is, there's nothing in comparison."

She starts to tear up again and lowers her head, looking absolutely destroyed. Jasper pondered what had her so upset.

"It's not like I have anyone else." She mutters with defeat. He begins to follow her throughout the woods, and into the cemetery.

Jasper continued to follow Caroline, into the Lockwood Catacombs. They went down a pathway that led to a certain hollow. Caroline turned back towards him and pointed to a pile of bodies. Her bottom lip quivered.

"I can't stop." She whimpered.

Jasper swallowed back rather hard. Now, he understood why she was so upset.

 

Damon cautiously entered, seeing how the door had been forced open. He held Bella closer to his chest, whilst he looked around. Once he saw that the coast was clear, he rushed her upstairs. He then laid her down, scanning her over once more. She had a steady heartbeat and was breathing just fine. So why wouldn't she wake up?! Damon took off her shoes, deciding to make her as comfortable as possible. That's when he realized, she still had her old wedding ring on. He brought it to his lips, kissing it.

"I'll figure this out… whatever it is, Lizzy." He says with determination.

"You just hang on."

He starts to exit the room, once he has her set up. Before doing so, he glances back in thought.

"Don't you and Stefan have a "crafty" little friend you go to school with?"

Damon smirked to himself in thought.

"How I do enjoy a good witch hunt!"


	11. Je t' aime, Damon

Chapter 11

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

Just a friendly reminder that Damon is much more gifted and powerful than what he appears on the show.. And I'm taking a different spin on things! This is AU, folks. (Thank you for being awesome and all your help, Mommy4Thomas)

Jasper takes in a breath, looking to be in thought. He observed, as the little blonde dish frantically paced the area. His eyes narrowed, as he knelt down Jasper gazed upon the bodies in wonder.

"Now the only question I truly have. Is why wouldn't you simply compel and feed?"  
She lifts her eyes towards him and stops pacing for a moment.

"That's just it. I started out with the compulsion. Only I couldn't stop. I was so hungry. I didn't mean for this to happen, honest! I tried to stop, but couldn't make myself. And as you can see, each attempt after that.. Only got worse. "

He rose back up, with a look of confusion about him.

"With all due respect Miss, hasn't your maker taught you to use your senses? You know… paying attention to all the signs?"

She looks upon him, lost completely.

"Signs such as body language, temperature, blood flow, heart rate, etc… And first and foremost… You should never allow yourself to get this hungry. That itself is a very dangerous combination."

Caroline leaned back against one of the walls of the Lockwood tomb.

"I was never truly taught."

Jasper looks upon her in sheer disbelief.

"What do you mean by that exactly? It is your maker's responsibility to teach you such things!"

"Stefan never saw the point. We feed strictly from animals."

Jasper cocks a brow at this. He would've broken into laughter, if it weren't for the serious situation. She wasn't bullshitting. This little lady was dead serious. Since when did Stefan Salvatore feed from animals? This had to be a joke. This whole stupid ordeal reminded him of that coven, he'd met back in Washington. A coven of vampires that fed solely from animals. He too thought it a joke, until he'd gone "hunting" with them once. He simply could not believe it. As to why he didn't stay for very long. He couldn't sustain himself to their so called diet. There was just no way. As to why often enough, this coven referred to him as the feral one. Feral, because he chose to compel and from humans. Like a real damn vampire. He'd only the taste of animal blood a few times, during his stay with the coven. He told himself never again. It wasn't just about the taste. No. He couldn't stand that feeling… the feeling of becoming susceptible. He noticed a major difference in the way he felt, in comparison to the two diets.

Jasper never felt so confused. Why would Stefan take this route? Not that it mattered. Stefan hadn't much longer to live. He hated to do that to the little gal. She was distraught as it was. But Stefan had it coming. He knew Jasper Whit lock would hunt him down as promised. And that's just what he did.

"You mean to tell me. That he never once showed you how to feed from a human?"

"There was just the one time, when I first fed from a vein."

Caroline broke into sobs, once again as she took another gander at the bodies.

"I don't know what to do. I can't believe this."

He counted five bodies. Each of them drained to the very last drop.

"Were you seen?"

"No."

He nods.

"Where did this take place?"  
She lowers her head in shame.

"Off one of the trails, by the nature center. They were in a group."

Jasper grimaced once again. So she took them out one by one. No wonder… it all made perfect sense. This gal was starving, Thanks to her boyfriend. So much so, the first time she took matters into her own hands. It's when she runs into a group of people. From there she does her best to try and control the situation. She compels goes to feed. A few of them might've screamed out and spooked her. This caused the situation to get even more out of hand. The screaming added to her blood lust and fury. Before she knew it, she'd had a slew of dead bodies on her hands. He could see it all now, as if it were playing out before him. Stefan Salvatore was a fucking idiot. He hadn't a clue when it came to a newborn! Hell, he hadn't a clue when it came to women period! Stefan damn sure didn't start out on animal blood. Why should he expect anyone else to?!

"Alright darlin', we'll get this sorted out." He says as the gears started to turn.

"And how?" She whimpered and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You just let me worry about the bodies. It'll be as if it never happened. You stay put. Once I'm done we'll go from there."

Jasper raised his brows her way. The girl wasn't aware of his ability.

"No one will ever know of this, Caroline." He said doing his best to influence her.

He wanted her to feel as though she could trust him. Her guilt and fear was overwhelming enough as it was. If anything, this only gave him more of a reason to hate loath Stefan. Jasper scoops up a couple of the bodies. He nods towards Caroline. Before she can even blink he was gone. He continued to zip in and out ridding of the bodies.

 

The young woman sighs as she drops her keys. Just as she goes to bend down and pick them up. Someone wraps their hand around her mouth. They take off at abnormal speed. She struggles to break free, but there's no budging. She can't even scream their hold, it was so strong.

They appear in the boarding house and she quickly whips around. He cues that all too familiar smirk. Then forces her into a recliner.

"Welcome to me casa!"

"What do you want?!" She hisses.

Damon goes to answer only to end up gritting his teeth. He falls to his knees, in agony.

"Is this witch foreplay?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes and comes back to her feet. Damon winces through the pain as it travels though out his body. His ears were ringing, and he felt as though he were burning from the inside out.

"No need to be such a bitch! Knock it off!" He says through gritted teeth.

"Tell me what you want!" She demands again.

"Bella needs your help."

"So you kidnap me? Instead of asking? You are aware that Bella is my friend right?"

"Yes. But I always seem to feel better about myself when "I" make it happen. Now shut up and feed my ego!"

Bonnie shakes her head with annoyance. Damon rises to his feet once more. He straightens out the collar to his shirt. He shrugs off whatever it was, she was doing to him. Bonnie sighs and looks around the house.

"Where is she?"

He glances towards the stairs. Bonnie nods, looking to be in thought.

"Get to witchin'!" He says motioning his hands about in a pushy matter.

Bonnie ignores him and starts on up the stairs. Damon follows her. Once they make their way up he points towards his room. Bonnie nods and heads that direction. She opens the door and looks around to see Bella was in bed, still unconscious.

"No matter what I do, she won't wake up."

She looks back towards Damon. He has this look of utter annoyance and frustration about him. From there, he begins to explain what all took place in the parking lot. Bonnie nods and turns her attention back over to Bella. Damon curiously watches as Bonnie approaches the bed. She cautiously takes Bella's hand. Damon narrowed his eyes, as Bonnie shut hers. He folded his arms about his chest and continued to observe. Bonnie opens her eyes again, with a look of alarm about her.

She swallows back and leans over, moving strands of hair from Bella's face. She then places her hand on Bella's forehead. Panic washed over Bonnie and she shot up. Damon picked up on Bonnie's odd behavior and quickened heartbeat.

"What?!"

Bonnie shakes her head and once again takes Bella's hand. She shuts her eyes doing her best to focus.

"Nothing…" Damon hears her say.

He lifts up off the wall he was leaning against.

"What do you mean by "nothing"?"  
"I can't get a read on her. There's literally nothing there!"  
"And what does that mean exactly?" He inquires with impatience.

Bonnie sighs.

"Normally, I can see things."

"What kinds of "things"?"

"When I come into contact with Bella. I can normally pick up some sort of visions. Only this time, it's as if she's not even there."

"The hell she isn't! She's breathing and I can hear her heart beating just fine. TRY AGAIN!"  
Bonnie shakes her head. Damon zips over and roughly grabs Bonnie. He looks her in the eyes.

"TRY AGAIN!"

"You think I'm not! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES ABOUT HER, YOU KNOW! JACKASS!"

Damon's upper lip curls and he lets out a slight growl.

 

It didn't take Jasper too long to rid of the bodies. He merely took them to a secluded area and burned them. Once he was done, he rid of any evidence. When he returned Caroline was leaning against the wall. Still crying her little heart out. Jasper quietly made his way over.

"It's all over now…" He softly states.

She shakes her head and continued to hide her pretty face.

"No. No, it's not! I killed those people. I… That's not who I am! I DON'T KILL PEOPLE!"

Jasper grabbed a hold of her and simply held her as she cried.

"It's not your fault, lil darlin'. Trust me. These things… they just happen. All part of the experience."

"But he promised he'd never let me hurt anyone! He promised if I was to become a vampire. I would never take a single life! That's the only reason I agreed!"

Jasper rolled his eyes but not at her, at Stefan's stupid promise. What gave him the right to make such promises? They were all lies. Even Stefan had to of known this! She's a vampire for crying out loud, of course there are risks! Stefan had no right telling Caroline such things! It was as if all he cared about was making sure Caroline stayed by his side. So he told whatever lies he must, in order to do so. Now here she was distraught and hating herself. Blaming herself for everything! Jasper ground his teeth together in thought. His hands however ran along her back soothingly. He did his best to calm her.

Meanwhile, Caroline found herself muddled. Why was it that every time this vampire was around she felt more at peace? She didn't understand it. She should be freaking out! But no, in fact she was easing into his arms even more so, enjoying the way it felt. Stefan never held her like this. It felt different. Safer even… But she didn't know this vampire. None of this made a lick of sense. She cleared her throat and forced herself out of Jasper's arms. She was with Stefan! How much of a bitch could she be? Granted yes she was PISSED at Stefan. At the moment, part of her even hated him for putting her in this mess. But it wasn't his entire fault and she knew that. She knew the risks. She just never wanted to admit it, even to herself. All she knew was that she couldn't bear the thought of being away from Stefan. Even if that meant spending eternity as vampire, alongside of him. Only now, she felt as though she were having second thoughts, making her feel even more foolish. Like Bella was right all along. She groaned to herself. Jasper felt the guilt and misperception cascading over her.

"I think it's safe to say that this animal diet, isn't for you."

She lifts her eyes towards him. A nervous giggle escaped her lips. She quickly covered her mouth. How dare she laugh at a time like this?! She scolded herself in thought. People are dead because of me! Jasper took in a breath on this.

"You can stop that now." He says rather demanding like.

She lowers her brows in such a way, eyeing him in wonder.

"That guilt crap… If there's anyone to be pinning the blame on, it'd be your lousy excuse for a boyfriend."

Caroline's jaw dropped.

"You watch what you say about him!" She snaps.

Jasper chuckles.

"Nah, I'll damn well say what I please, mam. And I'm telling you right now. That you need someone that can teach you properly! He's not only putting others at risk, but you as well. He should want you at your strongest! He should be teaching you everything there is to know about compelling, feeding, and everything else there is to your newfound abilities. Such as how to fight and defend yourself!"

"And he will."  
"If he was going to he would have already! You have no business being out here on your own! You're too young and hadn't near enough time to adapt to all this! What he's doing is beyond cruel. And with all due respect Miss. I won't stand for it. So I got no place to be. It just so happens I got some business to take care of around here. I'll take over from here and teach you the proper way."

"But…" She starts to argue rather wide eyed.

Jasper smirks reminding her of someone else. She swallows back with guilt. She shouldn't find that attractive! What was wrong with her? How could she do this to Stefan? Where was he anyhow?!

"You want to learn or not, darlin'?"

 

Damon grits his teeth and staggers back.

"You can stop that now!"  
"You first!"

"No you!"

Their attention darts towards the doorway of the bedroom. Someone was banging on the front door and ringing the doorbell relentlessly. Damon rolls his eyes, once he hears the front door open. He rushes down the stairs and freezes once he sees the vampire standing at the doorway. The vampire merely nods and smirks his way.

"Long time no see, Salvatore."  
Damon swallowed back rather hard. His pace slowed down as he made his way down the stairs.

"Whitlock…" He uttered as if in a state of shock.

Jasper nodded.

Meanwhile, Caroline was looking throughout the house for Stefan. Damon made his way over and shook his head.

"I'll be damned."

Jasper chuckled.

"So, I suppose it's my turn to invite you in." Damon says with a cocky grin.

Jasper shrugs and motions towards Caroline in her short skirt.

"I don't know the view isn't so bad from here."  
Damon reared back and looked her way. She kept calling to Stefan. Damon got this shit ass grin to his face. The gears started to turn in that head of his. He turned back to Jasper.

"By all means brother, do come in."

He stepped aside and motioned for Jasper to step on in. Jasper nodded and stepped over the threshold. He looked around and chuckled to himself.

"My things have certainly changed around here."

"Well this isn't exactly the 18th century anymore."  
"You don't say! Has it been that long?" Jasper smarts.

"Hmmm, there were the few little adventures off and on since. Do those not count?"

Damon shrugs and pours them both a drink. He slants his eyes towards Caroline as she was heading up the stairs now. Damon nodded to himself and downed his drink. He counted to himself and sure enough.

"Oh my God, Bella!"  
Jasper looked to Damon bewildered. Damon pours himself another drink as Jasper sips at his.

Caroline and Bonnie make their way down the stairs.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. You still have women hanging around everywhere you go." Jasper comments, but felt rather odd, the longer he was inside the house. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Eh, I only claim Sleeping Beauty." Damon declares signaling towards the stairs.

"You're more than welcome to help yourself to ebony and ivory though."

Both women cut Damon a go to hell look. Damon merely winks upon them and takes a seat in his recliner. Jasper welcomes himself to the couch. That feeling however continued to taunt Jasper. He looked around, in thought.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline inquires rather demandingly.

Damon sighs as if bored.

"Can't you see I have a guest?"

"Damon!"

Bonnie cuts him a certain glance as well.

"Yeah, where is Stefan?" She asked as if it just dawned on her.

"I believe he mentioned something about taking a little vacation. You know one of those places with the whole spa treatment and all, the works! He really should relax!"

Jasper raised his brows on this, sensing Damon. He always knew when his friend was up to something.

"Spa you say?"

Damon nods confidently.

"It's been a rough couple of months for my little bro! It's a much "needed" and "earned" vacation. I was more than happy to send him on his way. You know, while I look after things around here!"

"Funny you should say that…" Jasper says and downs the rest of his drink.

Damon cocks a brow his way.

"Just how long do you suspect your brother will be on this "vacation"."

Damon shrugs.

"Could be weeks, months, a year?! You know, it really depends on the weather."  
"That's a shame."

Jasper and Damon eye one another in skepticism.

"WHAT?!" Caroline shouts and rises to her feet.

"HE WENT ON VACATION?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING! THAT DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE STEFAN! What about school, his friends, and…"  
"You?" Jasper added with a playful grin.

She looked upon him scornfully. This only made Jasper laugh.

"Oh darlin', I do believe it's safe to say. That your little boyfriend is a real piece of work."

"He wouldn't just leave! What did you do to him?!"  
"Nothing he wouldn't deserve… I'm sure…" Bonnie utters under her breath.

This gets both men's curiosity. Bonnie sighs.

"I really should be heading back."

"And just how do you expect to get home?" Damon hints.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"I'll walk."

"Nah… and you're not going anywhere until my girl is up and going comprende?

"There's nothing I can do!"  
"I'm not buying it! You say she's your friend then get your ass up there! Do whatever it takes to help her!"  
"It doesn't work like that!"  
"Sure it does!"

"No, it doesn't! What would you know?!"  
"I know plenty of things. Like for starters. All you little witchy bitches are the same. You get on this power kick and think yourselves above all others. At times even your own kind. Well guess what!"

Damon appears before her and gets right in her face.

"I can't stand you! ANY OF YOU! I lost everything thanks to you bitches."

"AND YOU VAMPIRES AREN'T!" She fires back.

"Damon…" Jasper says in his warning voice sensing Bonnie. He was beginning to realize other things he was sensing as well. It wasn't necessarily the ones in the room at the moment either. Something about this house…

Damon meanwhile, was pushing a thin line.

"You might want to take a breather."

In fact everyone in the room was riled up, in one way or another. Jasper closed his eyes and focused. Damon shot him a look.

"No, no… none of that! You know how I feel about…" Jasper grins and leans back.

Damon shakes his head as the girls take a seat beside him.

"You haven't changed either, you slut."

"Dick…"

Jasper however reaches to his temples and looks towards the stairs.

"Who's up there again?" He questions looking slightly ill.

Damon gazed upon Jasper with interest.

"You remember how I told you I had a wife?"

Jasper nods.

"And I thought you were full of shit. Cause what woman in her right mind, would willingly spend the rest of her life with you?" He cruelly taunts.

"Hmmm… I vaguely remember that. Any who… I finally found her!"

"Are you alright?" Caroline asks, looking to Jasper with concern.

Jasper comes to his feet, looking that direction. He starts up the stairs and Damon shrugs and starts to follow. The closer Jasper came to the bedroom, the worse he felt.

"Whoa…" Damon quickly braced Jasper against him halfway up.

"What's with you?"

"It's not me…"

Damon swallowed back hard on this. He helps Jasper into the room, and literally has to sit Jasper down the moment they enter. Jasper looked as though he'd vomit. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't just her he was sensing. He could feel Stefan as well. But at the moment Stefan was so weak, it were as if he were drugged. There was weakness and pain but even that felt rather vague. At the moment, Bella's emotions were even more heightened than that of Stefan's.

"He's here isn't he?" Jasper forces out behind the pain.

"You know I really hate you sometimes."

Jasper forces a laugh, but reaches to his gut. He finally glances towards the bed and makes out her face. Jasper got this odd look about his face.

"I know her…"

"I doubt that."  
"No. I do. That's Bella Swan from Forks. We went to school with her briefly." He breathed in the air around them.

"There's no masking that. I thought I smelled something familiar. And that face isn't one you'd forget."

"Wait, did I hear you correctly? Did you just say you went to school?! YOU?!"

"Long story… but I gotta get out of this house…"

Damon zips over and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. They appear at the door and he tosses Jasper out on his ass. Jasper hops back up and dusts himself off.

"Thanks you, dick!" Damon laughs.

"Nothing you wouldn't do for me." He retorts with a smirk.

"Yeah well… You got some serious shit going on around here. Whatever you've done with Stefan… Just know he's not off my list. I don't care what brotherly spat you two got going on. I came here to take care of business. But this… That girl. Whatever that is… I've had anything hit me that hard before. Her emotions are all over the fucking place. And you want to talk about some confusion, agony, and fear! It's like she's trapped and can't get out. It's like knowing you're dreaming, but can't wake up."

Jasper sighs, knowing Damon was going to be pissed at what he had to warn him about next.

"You should know that someone else is looking the little gal as well."

Damon raises his brows at this and folds his arms about his chest, as he leans against the doorframe.

"Oh?"  
Jasper nods.

"He's from that coven in Washington. The one I was staying with when I went to school with Bella Swan. His name is Edward Cullen. He swears up and down that Bella Swan is his. And he truly believes that as well."

Damon scoffs at this bitterly.

"Of course he does! He should get in line!"

"It seems they had some sort of history."

"Naturally, and what of this Edward?"

Jasper half laughs.

"He's a telepath. He's fast, one of the fastest I've ever known. But he's younger reborn around the 1900s. He's a spoiled rotten little shit as well. This coven seems to live around serving his needs. As Daddy Carlisle demands."

"Is that so?"

"Let's just put it this way. If Edward was a god, they'd all be kneeling down before him, taking turns licking his ass crack."  
"Hmmmm, fascinating."  
"Isn't it? It's not so much him I'd concern myself with. It's the fact that he's got an entire coven, ready to serve his needs. NO matter how ridiculous they are. They are known as Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Carlisle being the leader of this coven. Though often enough, it seems as though his so called "son" has more reign than he does."

"Wait until they get a load of me!" Damon says with a certain flare.

Jasper grins in thought.

"Now that my friend might prove to be somewhat interesting."  
Damon sighs with annoyance as Caroline screams out on top of her lungs.  
"No Caroline!" Bonnie calls out not long after.

Both men take off that direction. Caroline was peeking into the cellar. She'd overheard Jasper and Damon's conversation and knew Stefan was within the house somewhere.

"Get him out of there!" She shouted in a panic.

"Um, no can do. Little bro stays put."

Jasper hurriedly forces Caroline back, just as she was about to jump on inside.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled and hit against Jasper's shoulders.

"Please, get Stefan out of there!" Caroline hollered with tears streaming down her face.  
"He's right where he belongs!" Damon snaps back, shutting the door to the area.

"Guess I'll have to cement that down. You weren't supposed to find that Barbie."  
"He's your brother how could you do this?! YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE A MONSTER! Stefan doesn't deserve this!"

Jasper groaned out in agony. Stefan and Bella's emotions were taken a toll on Jasper. Still he continued to pin her back, for her own safety.

"We have to get him out of there!"

"No!" Jasper, Damon, and to her surprise Bonnie chorus.

Her jaw drops.

"You too? I thought you were his friend!"  
Bonnie gets this look of guilt about her.

"Caroline you haven't seen what I have." Bonnie says looking rather pale herself.

"Are you all mad?!" Caroline points to Damon.

"Things were fin,e until you came into town! This is all your fault!"

Damon nods and makes his way over. Jasper sighs sensing the pull Stefan had on Caroline. He certainly had her fooled. She was so blind when it came to him. She truly thought Stefan hung the moon. Jasper rolled his eyes on this and exited the house. Once Jasper left, Damon pinned Caroline back against the wall.  
"What are you doing?!" Bonnie hissed.  
Damon turned back around facing Bonnie.  
"Do you honestly believe we can convince her otherwise?"

Even Bonnie had that look of apprehension about her.  
"That's about what I thought. So we do this my way, Sabrina!"

Damon directs his attention back over to Caroline.

"You will remember dumping Stefan Salvatore. Due to the realization of how much he gets under your skin. The longer you were around him the more you despised him. And most of all he hurt the one person he should have NEVER hurt. Your best friend! Who is your best friend Caroline?"  
"Bella Swan."

He nods.

"That's right! And what happens when someone messes with your best friend?"  
"I get even!"

Damon smirks at this.  
"That's right. Now you're going to go on home. And remember you're a free woman now!"

She nods and heads on out.

"Was that really necessary?" Bonnie inquires.

"Do you really think we had any other options?"

Bonnie sighed knowing damn well he was right. When it came to Stefan, Caroline was blind.

Jasper was kicked back against Damon's car, as Caroline stepped out of the house. He cocked a brow as she strutted right up to him. She smiled and batted her eyes a bit. He tilted his head sensing her sudden mood change.

"I wanted to thank you."  
"No need, mam."  
"No… if it wasn't for you… I mean if there's any way I could ever repay you."

"Darlin', if you'd just…" He stops himself and half laughs.

"Just?" She inquires curiously.

"Look, you don't owe me squat. Glad I could help."  
"What were you going to say?"

"Something that's damn sure none of my business, that's what."

She narrows her eyes and gets on her tippy toes. To Jasper's surprise she kisses his cheek.

"Thank you."  
Caroline starts to walk away.

"Hey…"

She stops and turns back around.

"I'm a man of my word, you know."

She gets a confused look about her.

"When I said I was sticking around and would help you. That's what I damn well meant. So I guess I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow, lil darlin'."

"School?"  
He nods.

"Now go on home and do try not to kill anyone along the way. I'm rather worn out."

She does a slight curtesy and Jasper watches as she walks away.

"Damn…" He utters to himself.

"Look I really need to get home. I got school in the morning. But I'll come by after school and check on her. There's really nothing else I can do."

Bonnie heads on out and Damon grits his teeth. She gasps out as Damon grabs ahold of her. Jasper catches wind of this and rushes over.

"YOU WILL HELP HER!" Damon barks demandingly.

"I already told you. There is nothing more I can do! Trust me, if I could I would!"  
"You're not even trying! NOW GET IN THERE AND DO WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO! HELP HER!"  
Jasper yanked Damon off her. He held Damon back and nodded towards Bonnie.

"Go on home." Jasper said. Bonnie nodded rather wide eyed.

"Go!"

She took off running as fast as she could. Damon jerks out of Jasper's hold and slugs him in the face. Jasper punches him in return.

"Don't be such a dick! The lady meant what she said."

"Let me guess, you're doing that empathy bullshit again? RIGHT?!"

"That always did piss you the fuck off didn't it?!"  
"It sure as hell did and it still does. It's fucking annoying, is what it is."

"Not as annoying as you, Salvatore!"

Damon smirks at this.

"So what brings you here brother?"  
"That hurts you know. What's not to say I didn't come here to see an old friend?"

"I don't buy that, not one bit. For one thing how the hell would you even know where I am? Another… You're always too busy chasing down tail, rather than concerning yourself with old war buds."

"What's not to say I'm not chasing tail around these parts?"

"What you mean, Goldilocks?"

Jasper chuckles.

"Now that's a thought."  
"Hmmm… Truth now. Why the fuck are you in Mystic Falls of all the places in the world?"

Jasper smiles and pats Damon on the shoulder.

"I'm here to kill your little brother!" He says rather chipper like.

"It seems we'll have plenty of time to catch up. Seeing as how you're currently torturing him, something I do not wish to interrupt. But once you're done, he's mine. Do have a good evening."

 

Damon tossed his keys down and took off his jacket. He'd just returned from feeding after his awkward conversation with Jasper. He headed upstairs, jacket still in hand. Once he opened the door and stepped inside, he froze. Damn near everything in the room had been destroyed. There was debris everywhere. Damon quickly darted towards the bed to find it empty. The glass to the patio door was smashed through. His chair was outside amongst evidence of glass. Proving as well that this was no break in… No this was more of a break out. "Oh come the fuck on!" He growled and dashed on out, in search of Bella.

He picked up a trail leading to the woods. Damon picked up the pace seeing drops of blood the further he went. Damon forced himself to stop. He closed his eyes and thought about Bella. Things such as her scent, heartbeat, the way she breathed even. He nodded to himself as her scent suddenly floored him. The rapid thumping of her heart rate filled his ears, along with her unsteady breaths. At this he opened his eyes knowing where she was.

"NO!" Damon shouted, knowing where she was heading.

It was dark and her human eyes couldn't pick up what his could. He could make out the cliffs straight ahead. Bella however in her state of shock and frenzy couldn't make out anything. She just kept running. She hadn't even heard him calling to her.

"LIZZY!"

Damon gritted his teeth and used everything he had within him. He managed to yank her back. Just before she was to take a deathly plunge, off some nearby cliffs. Bella swung at him with everything she had. He flinched a couple of times but found himself impressed, as she got a couple good blows in. She squirmed out from underneath him and was crawling back towards the woods.

He scurried over and grabbed her by the ankle pulling her back towards him.

"Lizzy, it's me sweetheart. There's no need to be afraid."

She was hyperventilating and pulling at her hair.

"Don't! Stop that!" He pinned down her wrists.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, not even yourself! So knock that off!"

Her eyes watered as she fought for a breath. She sucked back wheezing and her back arched off the ground.

"Shhhhh… easy now. Breathe gorgeous…"

She violently shook and squirmed beneath him, trying to break free. He continued to hold her down.

"You're not going anywhere. Now, I need you to calm down and breathe." He said softly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Just breathe…"

She nodded and shut her eyes. Tears ran along her cheeks and down the crevice of her neck.

"I can't do this. It's too much. It hurts!"

Damon swallowed back rather hard at her words.

"Yes you can, Lizzy. If there's anyone on this god forsaken planet that can, it'd be you! And you're not alone in this! I'm right here! I will always be right here!"

"Four different lifetimes, Damon! Four sets of parents! Four different periods and bodies! Four different fiancés! And…"

"One husband! One true love! Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you felt even an ounce of what you felt for me for that fucking pastor. That original peace of shit! Or my backstabbing dipshit brother!"

She closes her eyes.  
"You knew something was missing! Didn't you?! In each lifetime! Something never felt quite right! That's because the only lifetime that was truly REAL WAS WITH ME! Everything after that was just the curse! It wasn't real Sweetheart. What we had was real! Isabella Mia De Fleur, that's who you are. That's who you will always be!"

"But there's so much! It's TOO MUCH!"

Damon shakes his head.

"I know it may seem like that now. But if there's anyone that can do this, it'd be you. And deep down you know that too. You're one of the strongest women that have ever lived! And I'm not just blowing smoke up your ass. It's the motherfucking truth! You can do this, Lizzy! There's not a doubt in my mind."

"There's so much pain. So much has happened." She says in a broken voice.

"Then don't focus on the pain. Focus on anything but…"

"Damon…" She cries, wrapping her arms around him as if for dear life.

"I'm right here…" He reassures.

As soon as Damon gets her home, he lays her on the couch. He grimaces seeing as how she was covered in thorns, her feet especially. He began plucking them out as swiftly as possible. She'd squirm a bit and grunts out in pain, every once in a while as he continued. He then bit down on his wrist. He then put it to her lips. Damon couldn't help the moan that escaped him, as she drank from him. He caressed her cheek as her hands wrapped around his wrist.

"That's right, Kitten. Drink up." He uttered behind another moan. He could feel her tongue lapping along his wrist as she suckled.

Bella licked him clean once she was done.

"Fuck." He uttered as he observed.

He'd other ideas about that tongue of hers. What uses he had for it. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. He looked down just as Bella let out a moan of her own. Her hand was rubbing along his pants. He shut his eyes for a moment at the sensitivity. He felt like he'd rip though his jeans. When he opened them once again he damn near blew his load. She had this sexy look on her face. She was begging to be fucked!

"Holy…" He mumbled under his breath.

Bella was licking the outside of black jeans. He throbbed against her tongue.

"Good God, Kitten. You want me to plow you through a fucking wall?!" He growled losing his mind.

She lifted her eyes towards him with a sultry smile about her.

"Maybe…"  
"FUCK LIZZY!"

She giggled as he hurriedly scooped her up off the couch. He had her pressed up against the wall. Damon feverishly kissed her. Whilst doing this, he literally began shredding any remains of clothes she had on. During this his eyes widen, finding himself rather stunned. Bella heatedly threw out erotic expletives in not only English and French, but Spanish as well?! She ripped his shirt open leaving trails of kisses along his chest and neck. Damon was in full on lust and every kind there was. The familiar black veins spread across and his fangs made their appearance. Bella cooed out as he sank his fangs into the crevice of her neck. He tore through his jeans freeing himself. His entire length drove its way in. She screamed out his name and more French profanities. Damon smirked and thrust about her even harder now. She was soaking his cock with each stroke he gave. He forced himself to stop feeding from her. But it was never easy. Her taste was like no one else's. He never could get enough. He licked her clean as he continued to fuck her up against the wall.

Her teeth teasingly scrapped against his neck and earlobe. Even as he fucked her his dick ached in response. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if she kept that up. She'd go from kisses to little nips here and there. Knowing damn well, it drove Damon past the brink of lust and over the edge.

"I'm about to leave one hell of a mess, Kitten." He warned.

At this she bit down on his neck. Damon grunted out as he released.

Neither of them budged. They merely held and kissed one another. Bella's emotions continued to skyrocket. There was so much to take in. It would take some time to adapt to everything she'd recently learned.

"Je t' aime, Damon."

He shut his eyes on this, and a lump actually formed in his the back of Damon's throat. This brought back memories, ones he never wanted to forget.

"I love you too, Lizzy."


	12. Chapter 12: Major History

Chapter 12

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review. Once again, I'm NOT going by the typical rules and Damon is much more powerful than others realize. You'll see as to why later on… Explaining why Damon has the right to invite other vampires in and his ability to compel other vampires etc… This is AU! (Thank you Mommy4Thomas for the awesome Jasper and Caroline banner!)

GRRR sorry for the late updates! Goes to figure when I set a schedule. Drama and getting sick didn't help matters. I'm working on Gamma Love and Passing of The Torch, to be next. Sorry folks!

NOT EDITED, SO COULD BE SOME MISTAKES. AM WORKING ON THAT AS YOU READ…

Damon rolled over feeling around an empty side of the bed. He raised a brow at this and stretched his arms about. He rose, looking to the time. It was four in the morning. At this he trolled on out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. He made his way down the stairs. Once he entered the living area; he took notice of the patio door, it was open. He narrowed his eyes and stepped on out. Bella was kicked back with her legs crossed about the table. She was looking to the stars and huddled up in one of Damon's shirts, nothing else. He nodded in approval and took a moment to enjoy the view.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She jumped at first, snapping her attention back towards him. He raised his hands and slowly approached.

"Just me."

She nods and he could hear her sucking back a breath. Damon grabbed a chair and set it beside her. Bella went back to star gazing.

"Care to tell me what's going on in the mind of yours?"

She swallowed back and leaned further back. Bella tiredly rubbed her face.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Not going anywhere."

"I'm not so sure I wish to discuss it." She softly replies, with a broken expression.

"It's me, Lizzy."

"Damon…" She utters painfully.

He rears back in wonder as she comes to a stand.

"You don't understand."

"Then enlighten me!"

She sighs and shakes her head. Her head was pounding with the whirlwind of information she had.

"I don't know how."

He half laughs with slight irritation.

"Sure you do. It's easy. Just start talking."

Bella looks to the ring on her finger.

"Trust me, it's not."

"Dammit… Don't… just don't start pulling that. Look at me!"

She faces him with that look of guilt.

"You once said you felt as though you could tell me anything. Now as far as I'm concerned that still stands. I'm right here, sweetheart… let me in."

"I don't know how…" She repeats with a quivery lip.

Damon grits his teeth and shoots on out of his chair. He points her direction.

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE!"

"DAMMIT! BECAUSE…?"

"It'll only hurt you…" She whimpers looking as though she'd been stabbed herself.

Bella staggered back.

"So you got history… We knew this was to come."

She shakes her head.

"I lied to you Damon…"

He cocks a brow at this.

"Lied to me?"

She nods looking ill.

"How so?"

She takes in a deep breath.

"First there was you… my husband. Isaac… Then there was Kol my fiancée who left me at the alter. Stefan became my fiancée not long after. But in another life there was one more. Only he was my husband."

Damon froze, with wild eyes. Bella recoiled upon the look on his face.

"Who…?" Damon questioned with a dark mien to him.

"His name was Edward Cullen. He died of the Spanish influenza."

She grimaced remembering the boy from Forks. The one that had a striking resemblance to her late husband. Edward had always looked young for his age. He could easily pass for 17 or 18. She remembered her odd pull towards him, but didn't understand why, until now. But he died… She found herself thinking. There's no way it was the same person. Then again, she remembered Jessica referring to his family as the Cullens. Damon nods and starts pacing around.

"I didn't mean to lie… I just…"

Damon thought back to what Jasper had said. He mentioned this Edward guy. He half laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How long, Lizzy?"

"Damon…"

"Just tell me…"

"Two years, but he died at the age of 20, along with his mother. This was after my engagement to Isaac the pastor and then Kol, who became my fiancée he then killed my ex and left me at the alter the day of our wedding."

"Two years is NOTHING!"

She makes a certain face that concerns Damon.

"Do you love him?"

Bella looks to the ring once more.

"I did…"

"But do you now?" He asked with ill intentions.

"There was only one man that had my all."

"That being me, right? If not then it's time for me to take out the competition."

"Is that your answer for everything?!"

Damon shrugs.

"I'll take on anyone that stands in my way, when it comes to you, Kitten. You might as well get used to it."

She freezes, studying him for a moment.

"Wait…" She backtracks on what he'd said.

"I told you he was dead."

He makes an oops face, realizing his mistake.

"You know something don't you?! About Edward?!

He shrugs and she follows him inside as he pours them both a drink.

"By word of mouth really."

She looked to him blankly. Damon sighs with annoyance and downs his.

"Does the name Jasper ring a bell?"

Bella looked to Damon rather stunned. He nods and makes a tsking sound.

"Hmmmm." He hums with amusement.

"You know Jasper?"

He smirks at this.

"Quite well actually."

She looked baffled.

"So you've talked to Jasper? I mean… Recently?"

He nods. This look comes over her as everything starts to truly dawn on her.

"Wait… The Cullens… They're all vampires. Aren't they?!"

"Small world it seems. Not only that but you are nothing more than vampire bait. So what is it about you, sweetheart? What makes you soooo irresistible? I mean besides those big gorgeous brown eyes, pouty pink lips, and killer body?"

She blushes a bit and looks the floor.

"And as to your question… Yes, you heard me right. I wonder how he feels about dying all over again."

"Damon…"

He sighs and pours himself another drink.

"So, from what I hear hubby from another era is looking for you."

He observes her body language on this. She lifted her head back up and her eyes met his.

"What?"

He nods.

"Seems you triggered something during your last encounter, he remembered you alright."

"Then why did he act the way he did?"

Damon gazes upon her confused.

"He acted as if he was appalled by my very existence. He had this dreadful look to his face. He even covered his mouth as though I hadn't showered in weeks! He was rude and he…" Bella stopped herself seeing the content look on Damon's face.

"Do go on!" He said rather chipper like.

"Well now that I think about it our meeting didn't go over so well either. After all, you were going to drain me dry!"

Damon rolls his eyes, but looked as if bored now.

"It's not my fault you're so appetizing." He utters, whilst wiggling his brows.

"Ugh, Damon."

She downs her drink, slamming down the empty glass.

"What is it with me?" She slides her glass back over.

Damon fills it back up and cuts her a glance.

"I've the worst taste in men! And what are the odds? Every one of them fucking vampires? Well, expect for Isaac."

"Correction, I wasn't a vampire. And I don't particularly care to be put in the same category as your underdog ex's."

He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"When you really think about it, the only vampires you were truly "with" were Kol- the original piece of shit and my backstabbing brother!"

However it was just beginning to truly hit Damon. He thought back to Edward. His eyes grew dark and those veins of his appeared.

"Damon…?"

"Two years you said?" She nodded and he nodded in return.

"Did you have children?" He questioned with a painful expression to him.

Bella flinched as though Damon had hit her. He tilted his head upon her reaction. Bella shook her head and took a few steps back. Her hand clamped over her mouth. She wondered why the memory hadn't hit until now. She thought of Edward but didn't think of "him". A wave of guilt hit her.

"Damon…" She said in such a way.

He nodded but looked puzzled on how she said this.

"His name was Damon…" She said as if going into a state of shock.

Damon froze as well and Bella's skin was snowy white. Even then it's like she knew, that name stuck with her. Bella rushed off, heading to the bathroom. She locked herself inside and the room spun. The vision of an infant lying in a basinet hit her.

"No…" She said feeling as though she were dying all over again.

Bella sunk to the floor and covered her face. How could she forget losing her own son? She wondered why the name stuck with her. Damon… She wanted that name so bad. Edward didn't really care for it. But Bella insisted, Damon Alexander Mason. He too died from the influenza. He was first to go. Then Ms. Mason (Edward's mother) and Edward followed not long after. Bella remembered how alone she was. It wasn't long after, she'd fled town. She was a nurse at the time. She remembered how many patients she and Dr. Cullen lost, her own family being part of that cruel number. Bella crawled amongst the floor her body felt as though it were caving into itself. Their son wasn't even a year old. In fact they were going to celebrate his first birthday a month after the epidemic hit.

She remembered holding the infant. Dr. Cullen had to literally pry his lifeless body from her grip. His wife Esme who was also a nurse had to hold her back. Dr. Cullen apologized profusely. Bella reached to her heart as the memories played out, she'd lost both her children. The unborn one and the one that was just a month shy of being one year old.

Damon knocked on the door. But even he wasn't sure how to approach the subject. He too felt somewhat emotional. Part of him was even envious. Yet, very smug feeling about the fact that she named her child "Damon". That to him was all the proof he needed. When she wouldn't open the door he pried it open, keeping in mind they'd need a new door handle now.

Bella was huddled into the corner. Her legs were up against her chest and had her arms wrapped around them. She rocked back and forth with her face buried into her knees. Damon swallowed back and sat down beside her. Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her up against him.

"So what happened, Lizzy?" He questioned softly.

He listened to her story, but for once had no words. All he could do was hold her.

Damon yawned and tiredly stretched about.

"Where you off to?" He questioned as Bella was getting dressed.

"I have to get back home sometime."

He frowns and looks to the time.

"Hmmm."

Damon appears before her and pins her up against the wall, jerking a pair of pants from her hold. He tosses them back on the bed.

"Stay…"

"Damon…"

"What's the rush?" He mutters against her neck as he leaves trails of kisses.

Bella broke into a grin and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't, you're not pulling that this time Damon!"

"And what might that be, gorgeous?"

"THAT! THAT, RIGHT THERE!"

He chuckles with amusement and continues on with his kisses. Damon hikes her leg up.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." He replies with a sexy tenor.

"Lair…"

"Admit it. You like the idea of being my sex slave, Kitten."

An involuntarily moan escaped her lips as Damon pulsated against her. His fangs gently scrapped along the nap of her neck. She sucked back a breath feeling the warmth of his against her.

"Damon…" She goes to argue.

He put a single finger to her lips. With one slick move he ripped her panties off. Damon carefully tossed her on the bed. She gasped out as appeared over her at vampiric speed. He'd managed to slide on in. His lips intensely met hers as he thrust about. A soft growl left his lips as she ran her nails along his back. Damon pinned her hands back, his fingers interlocking with hers, as he continued.

"I could spend eternity just like this." He whispered huskily in her ear, giving a more powerful thrust.

Bella arched back, crying out in pleasure. Damon licked along her erect nipples. He took turns worshiping both breasts. Every once in a while he'd teasingly run his teeth along her nubs, something he could tell she enjoyed. His cock was saturated in the evidence of him rocking her world. He cued that egotistical smirk of his. Everyone once in a while, flashes of their past hit them both as they continued to make love.

Damon gritted his teeth at the unbelievable sensation. This was an insatiable hunger that only she could cure. And he'd gone without it too long. He wanted more and more. Part of Damon truly wanted to kidnap her and greedily keep her to himself. He wasn't too thrilled on the thought of her going back but knew it was unavoidable. Unless, he becomes a massive dick, well more than what he was already, and took matters into his own hands. But that was just the thing; he wanted his Lizzy to be happy. Just as he always had. Therefore, he'd do whatever he must. But on that same note, he was no one's bitch or welcome mat. He'd have to learn to balance it all out somehow. Adjust a bit to her needs and wants. While keeping true to himself. True to himself? He thought with sarcasm… Just wait until Bella truly got a load of how her vampire hubby/boyfriend. Husband in his mind... Boyfriend in hers and he was doing his best to remind himself that, but loathed the very notion.

Bella grasped a handful of his hair and licked along the crevice of his neck. Damon grunted out as he felt her teeth along his flesh. At the mere tease alone Damon released. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out. Once he rolled over, Bella lay against his chest. Damon kissed the top of her head. His fingers grazed along her back.

"I still have to go home…"

He rolls his eyes and groans as though he were a child. This had her giggling.

"Sorry, but I still have other responsibilities."

"Eh, responsibilities? Who needs them?"

"Says the man with no ties other than me and his psychopath brother."

Damon shrugs.

"And as far that's concerned; you're my only claim, sweetheart. My brother can go to hell, where he belongs."

"I'll agree with you about Stefan. I'd gladly put him there myself. But I do have other people that I care about in my life. For once, I have a decent father who truly gives a damn. And Jer… he's like a cross between best friend and brother to me. Then there's Jenna…"

Bella sighs.

"The closest thing I'll ever have to a real mother probably." Bella thinks back on her parents from other lifetimes and half laughs.

"Man… all of this is insane." Damon hears her whisper as she rolls on out of bed.

"Round two?"

She laughed at this and shook her head.

"As tempting as that is, I really need to get home now. Please understand that."

"Fine!"

She laughed again at his grumpy demeanor as he shot up and quickly got dressed.

"You're such a baby!"

He came to a pause and reared back.

"Did you seriously just call a lethal vampire a baby?"

"No, I called Damon Salvatore a baby!" She fires back with a grin and finishes getting dressed.

"Hmmmm…"

Damon frowned the entire time she got ready and packed her things. He narrowed his eyes as she took off the wedding band. Just as he was about to raise hell about it, she grabbed her locket and slipped the ring on to the chain. He shrugged on this as she placed the locket on. He reluctantly grabbed his keys.

"So back to the protective nest it is!"

"Damon…" She hissed in warning.

He sighed and grabbed her things, disappeared. Then reappeared, flipping her over his shoulder as he carried her fireman style to the car.

"You have them believing I was gone all that time checking out a certain college?!" Bella says in disbelief as Damon drove her home.

"They do that you know?"

"Not until senior year!"

He shrugs dismissively.

"It's fascinating what we're capable of, you know!"

"And by we… you mean vampires? Or being a dicks?!"

"Maybe I should've drained the attitude right out from those gooey insides."

"Such the romantic, do tell me more."

He smirks at this and pulls up to the curb of Jenna's house.

"Really? I thought it more tragic to be honest? I mean finding out I killed my wife and all. But that's just me. You're kind of dark, you know."

She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not even about to entertain that concept!"

He cues that smirk and runs his hands along the steering wheel.

"Guess I'll see you around."

"Maybe…" She says in a taunting matter.

It was all over her face however, Bella wasn't 100 percent alright. To her it seemed as though everything had just taken place recently. That's how powerful the memories were. Everything was coming back and she would never be the same again. If anything she fused together all her old personas with the current one, which only felt more confusing to Bella. At times she wasn't sure how to act or respond. Other's she was perhaps too blunt and yes there was that hint of darkness within her now. The main one that stuck out was that need for revenge. Something that wasn't even like her. But the more she thought back to everything. The more resentful she felt. Bella felt robbed. She felt as though she and Damon had their entire lives ripped away from them.

There would never be a child in her and Damon's future. Vampires can't procreate. And she wasn't about to turn her back to Damon. No, it wasn't just the history they shared. She truly loved Damon and throughout each lifetime the proof was always there. He always seemed to stay within the back of her mind somehow. Sure he pressed her buttons even worse than before. But all those feelings were back full throttle and she felt like that young girl that feel in love with her best friend's older brother all over again. A lump formed within the back of her throat.

"Je t' aime, toujours, Damon"

At this she exited the baby blue Camaro. Damon took in a breath as she grabbed her things from the backseat. He watched as she headed on in. He nodded to himself.

"Always…" He whispered with a painful expression.

 

 

"So…"

"So…" Bella uttered as she opened the fridge.

"What'd you think of the campus?" Her father asks.

She groaned internally. Thanks Damon, you ass. Jeremy darted into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar. He rushed back out.

"Well?" Charlie presses as he lowers the paper.

Jenna gazes upon Bella curiously.

"It wasn't bad…" Bella replies with a dismissive shrug.

"Wasn't bad, huh?"

She nods.

"Sorry dad. Already running late as it is."

He narrows his eyes looking to the time.

"Late?" He grumbles as Bella dashes out the door.

Charlie sighs once they're gone. Jenna softly laughs.

"Fun being the authority figure, isn't it!"

He shakes his head and sips at his coffee.

"YOU ASS!" Bella called out as Jer pulled out in front of her.

He was showing off and wanted to prove he could beat her to the parking lot. She barely kept from clipping his tailgate. He chuckled, whilst he found a parking spot. Once again he cut her off to the one she was about to use. She growled under her breath, parking a car down from him instead. She could hear him laughing as he got out of the car. Bella marched right over and dead armed him.

"What the hell?!"

She smiled in satisfaction. However, that smile soon faded in bewilderment.

"What's with you?" Jeremy asked as he rubbed his arm sorely.

"Jasper?"

He nodded and was walking over. Bella tilted her head ever so slightly. Automatically, she began looking for the others. Jasper sighed as he sensed her.

"It's just me…"

"Oh…" She replies with a sigh of relief.

"Why?"

He shrugs.

"Why not?" He retorts playfully.

"No, I mean… why are you here?"

"Well haven't you heard?"

She shakes her head.

"I'm Mystic Falls newest student! Go Timberwolves."

She raised her brows on this.

"I still don't understand. Why are you here?!"

"You assume my presence has to do with you?"

She made a "well duh" like face.

"I hadn't a clue you were so vain, darlin'."

"Vain?!" Bella scoffed.

"ME?!"

Jasper grins and winks upon her.

"Easy now…" Once he takes notice of Caroline, he motions her direction.

"Sorry… I'm here for someone else."

Bella blushed and Jeremy died in laughter.

"OH SHUT IT, JER!"

"You should have seen your face."

She rolls her eyes. Caroline greets them with a smile. One Bella hadn't seen in quite sometime. She hugged the hell out of Jasper and hugged them directly after.

"Ummm, whatever you're smoking I want some." Bella whispered in her ear.

Caroline giggled.

"Oh I'm not sharing…" She utters in a territorial manner.

Bella raised her brows on this and watched cluelessy as Caroline and Jasper headed on inside.

"So that just happened."

Jeremy noted. Bella nodded in return, but was without words at the moment.

"Hey…"

Bella turned, seeing Bonnie. They smiled upon one another.

"How is everything…?" Bonnie hints.

Bella looks around and waits until Jeremy's inside.

"Been better… Been worse…"

"I'm here if you need me." Bonnie earnestly puts out there.

"Thank you."

"How's things with you?"

"About the same, actually."

"What's it like?"

Bonnie pauses before they enter the building.

"Honestly?"

Bella nods.

"Frightening as hell, at times I fear I'll lose control."

Bella and Bonnie turned back with that same feeling, like they were being watched. Bonnie opened the door at this, whilst taking once last glance, but they saw no one.

"So where's Stef?" Tyler asked as he leaned over.

Bella leaned back in her chair and gave a simple shrug.

"He's been missing for days."

"He mentioned something about needing sometime to himself." She says off handedly.

Caroline naturally over heard this, She gave Bella a rot in hell look.

"He's right where he belongs." Bella stated but softly enough that only Caroline and Jasper could detect the words.

"From the looks of things, you got a new boy toy." Bella teased temporarily forgetting that Jasper could hear her as well.

She turned back with an wide eyed, yet apologetic expression. Jasper chuckled.

"You haven't changed that much Bella Swan."

She groans and swiftly turns back around.

"How would you know? You barely know me." She mutters under her breath.

He raises his brows on this and folds his arms about his chest. If only she knew how much he picked up during his brief time in Forks. He paid extra attention to her out of mere curiosity. That and the fact that Edward couldn't "read" her. That too had him somewhat intrigued. He wanted to laugh as he thought back to his time with the Olympic coven. They were terrible vampires. He'd never heard of such ones in existence. Apparently Carlisle, (the one that ran the coven) thought he could make amends for all his wrong doings, by creating this coven. He had set rules in which they were to follow. One of them being "absolutely no feeding from humans". They weren't vampire's they were the true definition of leeches. Literal parasites that fed from animals. Pathetic really… Jasper wasn't about to let himself succumb to such a weak coven. That and he couldn't stand Edward Cullen. He was a spoiled little shit.

It only got worse once Edward laid eyes on Bella. Something about the way she smelled, talked, and carried herself. She'd reminded him of his wife from his human days. But Jasper swore there was something off about him. Jasper at times through his own ability could sense a certain darkness within Edward and by darkness. And by darkness? Jasper thought homicidal-blood-thirsty-lunatic. That was partially Carlisle's fault, forcing all his progenies on this so called "diet". Jasper felt it was cruel and a disaster just waiting to happen.

Jasper respected Emmett Cullen however. Emmett had the utmost respect for everyone. And he was truly just thankful to be alive. However he was very naïve. But with that naiveness was a heart of gold.

Now when it came to Rosalie… Emmett's companion. High maintenance was the first thing that came to mind. Jasper couldn't stand the woman. She was always bitching about something. And the blonde preppy hunted in six inch heels. Who does that? He thought with a roll of the eyes.

Esme… When it came to this one. Pity… She held Carlisle in high regard and followed him around like a lost pup. But she truly was. Without Carlisle, Esme wouldn't last. She was too soft. To depending when it came to him. And that "he hangs the moon" attitude was sure to get her killed one day.

And last but not least Carlisle Cullen, one of the worst leaders in vampire history. He more or less let his "son" Edward have the reins, when it came to the coven. He would do anything within his power to make this little shit happy. And that's exactly what he did. He'd never admit it now. But it was clear as day. Don't need the gift of empathy to see that Carlisle loved Edward more than anyone on this god forsaken planet. Even more so than that his own wife! Then again, Edward was his first progeny.

Jasper leaned back taking notice of Bella running her fingers along the ring on her necklace. He thought back to his and Damon's war days. He'd always wondered what Damon's wife was like. He'd served with Damon during that joke of a war, once again over territory. Story of Jasper's life everything he'd ever fought for seemed to be behind greed, only not that of his own. It was whoever he was serving at the time. At first it was his country, later on Maria. Now Maria… Part of the reason he was here. There were some issues he'd never truly put to a close, Stefan Salvatore being one of those. Jasper's lip curled as he reminisced.

A cloud of smoke filled the entire area they were in. Bullets were being fired from all directions. Jasper gritted his teeth as one zipped right past his ear, nearly clipping it. His ear instantly began to ring and he thought his eardrum had burst. He was amazed that it hadn't at the frequency of the bullet's speed alone. Everything now sounded is if he were underwater. He could barely make out his men hollering from across the way. He nodded towards one of them as he took cover behind a tree. He swallowed back his throat was so dry it hurt to swallow. His feet were covered in blisters. He was fatigued and starving. There was the urge to give up, to be in final enteral rest. That sounded very appealing at this point.

But that wasn't the Whitlock way of doing things. No. No matter how much agony his body was in physically, mentally, and emotionally. He'd trudge on through hell and back doing whatever it took to lead his men and keep them safe. He inched his way towards his men, firing at any surrounding enemies.

What took place next were the longest seconds in Jasper Whitlock's life. There was nothing he could do. He was too far away. A sneak attack hit, one that no one, not even the major saw coming. Jasper was just about to call out a warning. But he knew the moment he gave away his position, they'd fire. So as he ducked away, his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He was desperate to do whatever he could to save whatever he could of his men. He knew no matter what a majority were about to die. So he ground those teeth of his together. He sucked back a breath and quickly yet discreetly as possible made his way towards them. He shook his head as he rushed on word. Hearing the cries of his men as they were being slaughtered. By the time he got within close enough range to fire. There were only three of his men left and eight of the opposing side. Jasper fired off a couple rounds and hurriedly tuck and rolled taking cover. The two shots were good ones leaving six. One of his men fired managing to take down another leaving five. Jasper swiftly moved his foot out of the way as rounds were fired his direction now as well. He leaned against a tree, doing his best to focus.

Jasper waited until their rivals had to reload. He took the opportunity to see what he was dealing with now. He nodded towards one of his men. Just as he was about to signal in return, Jasper grimaced. The man fell with a bullet to the head. "No Wilson…" Jasper groaned to himself in misery. One of his men were about to run over and help. Jasper saw it coming and could no longer hide. He stepped out, something coming over him. He fired and kept walking. Reloaded, fired again. Kept walking. Reloaded, fired again. This continued even as bullet flew right past him. Fear no longer resided within him. No, he was angry. They were sent here to die. They hadn't near the ammunition or supplies that was needed. That and they were lucky to have made it this far. They were outnumbered from the beginning. It was thanks to the Major's skills. They'd even managed to make it this far. But even through that there were just too many. Jasper was using whatever he had left of his ammunition. He was prepared to die, along with his men. He stood his ground and continued this until he realized he was the last man standing. The enemy had taken his out, but in return he'd taken out every last one of them.

Jasper stood there for a few moment's taking it all in. Some of these men were more than just companions of war. They were his friends, his brothers… most of them had wives and children waiting for them back home. Some had mothers and father's waiting for their return. Jasper began to desperately check for any survivors. He'd feel for pulses, check for breathing, but there wasn't a single survivor. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he hunkered over a 17 year old boy. He was just a couple years older than him. He was about his age when he first joined. Only a couple years shy of that even. Jasper had lied in order to serve. Jasper had done his time and was ready to come home. However he shortly returned. Mainly, so he could get away from his engagement to a dreadful woman known as Alice Brandon. A woman he'd never met but heard plenty about. Mainly, from a buddy of his, Damon Salvatore. That and it was always in Jasper. He wanted to serve his country. The mere idea gave him a sense of pride. One he'd never felt before. As for the love of a woman? He'd never really experienced that. He'd received a letter from his parents one day about his sick uncle from Mystic Falls. They mentioned how it was urgent that he visit him, instead of coming home during his leave. 

Jasper wasn't certain what to make of this. He'd only met the man a few times. Yet he was expected to drop everything and go to Virginia? Of all places?! He'd been dying to see Texas again. He was homesick as it was. But he obeyed his parent's wishes. He'd gone to Mystic Falls. Only to learn that his uncle had him in an arranged marriage. 

All he truly knew when it came to this woman, was by word of mouth. She was considered an old maid now. She was 19 about to turn 20. Her looks had nothing to do with driving men away. It was that attitude of hers. She was spoiled rotten. "Daddy" always gave her everything she wanted. The Brandons came from money. Alice was all about the latest fashion and the best things money could buy. Whereas, Jasper could give a rat's ass. He didn't come from money. He worked hard for every penny he earned, hence his confusion. Why this woman would desire his company? It was known all across town that she couldn't wait to become his wife. This alone had Jasper uneasy. They'd never even met. His uncle let him know she'd seen his picture in one of the local papers and knew he served. She went on about how handsome he was in his uniform and all. His uncle couldn't be happier that she'd accepted his offer. 

Jasper always was easy on the eyes. His southern drawl with him being Texan, added to the appeal. Women often enough flocked to him. It sure as hell hadn't anything to do with money. He barely managed in caring for his own needs, much less a woman's. It wasn't because he was lazy. No, he hadn't a lazy bone in his body. Jasper was working by the time he turned 9, he knew nothing else. Blood, sweat, and tears that's how you make a living. An honest day's work puts bread on the table. Something his father had taught him. Something Jasper took pride in. 

As to the ultimate shame he'd felt, when finding out his parents were also behind his uncle's plans for him. Alice Brandon was some sort of distant cousin of his. The uncle wished to keep his estate in the family. And from the sounds of things he had a soft spot for Miss. Alice Brandon. He'd made it known once Jasper came to town, that he was to marry this woman. In return, he'd offer him his estate along means to support not only himself, Alice, and possible future children. But his family back in Texas as well. Most men would probably jump at the opportunity. Several acres of land, an entire estate, and the chance to never worry about going hungry again. To never worry about finding work again! But not Jasper. He was insulted and angered by this offer. How dare his father! The very man that taught him not to worry about such things. That this was the way of life. That you'd one day appreciate it! He was nothing more than a hypocrite!

Jasper sat before his uncle, in his estate, in his living room. They stared one another down. He'd set his foot down that day. He wasn't about to marry someone he didn't know. Nor was he to marry for money! In fact he was outraged that his uncle and parents would ever expect such a thing. His father was the one that had truly disappointed him the most. He and his uncle got into one hell of a verbal argument over it. His uncle had let him know that he was an ungrateful little shit. Went on about how he thought he'd seen something within his nephew, but he was clearly wrong.

That was the night he'd met Damon Salvatore for the first time. He'd left not long after their argument over the marriage and estate. He let his uncle know flat out he didn't want a dime from him and he sure as hell wasn't going to marry some woman he'd never met. And from the gossip in town, he didn't care to ever meet her!

Jasper was traveling by horse, heading out of town. But he knew he'd quite a trip ahead of him. He would need some money and rations for his horse, canteens for water, etc. His uncle had made certain he took everything Jasper had on him, once he disagreed to his proposal. Jasper stopped at a ranch. The size and house alone read money to him. He'd hoped to convince the owners to let him work for them for a few days so he could earn whatever he needed for the trip back to Texas. He wanted to deal with his parents face to face.

He saw a man not much older than he working the ranch. He sighed to himself afraid they'd already a ranch hand hired. But Jasper never was one to give up. He cleared his throat letting the man know he was there. Jasper respectfully took off his hat. He was in uniform. The man stopped what he was doing and wiped his brow. He nodded upon Jasper.

"Can I help you?" 

"Actually, I was wondering if I might be of some assistance." Jasper looks around. 

"A lot of land to cover."

The blue eyed man took off his working gloves and offered a hand. Jasper nodded and accepted shaking his hand in return. 

"Major Jasper Whitlock." 

The man smiled pleasantly. 

"Major huh?" He rather chuckled as if amused by this. 

"Damon Salvatore."

And that'd made the first time they'd met. He'd never imagined that this man would soon become as though a brother to him. He hadn't known until his first few days of work were up, that Damon had been paying him out of his own pocket. Not a dime came from his father. It was never spoken, but Jasper always knew Damon offered him work and shelter in the barn out of the kindness of his heart. That and he seemed to respect the fact that Jasper was serving their country.

Before their departure, he'd made an offhanded remark about the draft and how he'd probably see Damon again. Damon had a good laugh at this. But he wasn't laughing so much they're second time of meeting. Only Damon was thankful to have at least one friend alongside of him. He spoke of Isabella Mia De Fleur. But Jasper never had the pleasure of meeting her face to face. All he knew was Damon wasn't too happy about leaving his newly wed wife off and in order to serve the needs of the country. It wasn't that Damon hadn't any respect. It just wasn't what he'd wanted for his life. He was married, running the family ranch, and was ready to start a family. But even through this, Damon loyally served and went back home once his time was done. From there, they'd met again on numerous occasions. Jasper always thought it was rather ironic how their paths always seemed to cross.

The pork and beans war had come to mind as Jasper looked about the area. The smoke from the guns was starting to rise throughout the air now. It made his eyes water as he stood there, feeling lost. A captain is meant to go down with his ship. Where did he belong now? Jasper was numb as he hopped on his horse. He knew he hadn't much time. Others were soon to come, he could hear them from a distance. Jasper rode on out of the area. His mind was flashing to the faces of his friends. How he wished he could have given them a proper burial. The guilt on him being the only one to survive hit the further his horse carried him. He'd felt as though he let his men down. He was meant to lead them THROUGH battle. Not to towards Death's gate! This continued to take it's toll on Jasper. So much so he didn't stop to eat, sleep or drink.

He came to a stop hours into his journey. He adjusted his hat keeping the sun from his eyes. He narrowed them as he stopped before three beauties. A brunette, blonde, and woman with midnight hair. He thought the one with the midnight hair to be the most beautiful. She was first to smile his direction. 

"Are you ladies in need of assistance?" Jasper asked as he tugged at the reins. 

"Easy boy…" He uttered patting the auburn horse down gently to calm him. 

He wondered why the horse was reacting the way he was. All Jasper saw was three beautiful women, ones that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. His first concern was THEIR safety. He knew these were war grounds.

Jasper's hands balled up into fists. Caroline and Bella cut him a concerned look, taking notice. He cleared his throat and nodded towards them both.

Three beauties Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. That he'd thought to be angels, shortly became three demons. By this point, he knew all about vampires. After all, his best friend was a vampire. But he hadn't a clue about these women until it was too late. They had him where they wanted, using their charm and beauty as a weapon. He'd never truly had the touch of a woman. And all three gave him exactly what he wanted. The god of war soon felt as though a sex god amongst these three women. They worked together, shared blood, and the three of them had sex, often.

Before he knew it, he'd been reborn as a vampire. He was helping this group of women create more newborns and he personally trained each of them. Helping to create an army of vampires. Jasper was in his own paradise. A very dark one but his nonetheless, these women had him so blinded. Even through his gift of empathy they managed to play him for a fool. He thought with his lust… Lust for blood. Lust for incredibly wild sex. But his paradise was soon interrupted as he was fucking Maria out in the woods one day.

"Katherine?" 

Maria froze in his clutch. A look of absolute shock washed over her.

"Stefan?!" 

Jasper turned with his pecker still buried within her. The blond looked furious. He rushed over and yanked Jasper off her. He socked Jasper in the gut and Jasper gritted his teeth. They got into one hell of a brawl. It took Katherine and the newborn army to pry them off one another. They eyed each other down with menace.

"That's my fiancée! YOU BASTARD!" 

Jasper raised his brows on this. He glanced towards "Katherine". 

"So what's the name darlin' Maria or Katherine?"

She sighed and confessed that her real name was Katherine. Claimed that her reason for lying to him about her name was because she was in trouble and had others after her. Stefan and Katherine fought about her inability to stay faithful. Her defense? Jasper meant nothing to her. It was just sex. Long story short. Stefan swore that Jasper Whitlock would pay for sleeping with is fiancé. Jasper rather laughed and shrugged it off. He hadn't truly believed him. And it's not like he even knew the crazy bitch was engaged. She never even mentioned it. He felt rather bad for the guy but there was nothing he could do. He'd already fucked her, hell all three of them and numerously. 

It wasn't until a fight broke out amongst the three of them. As there were now two roosters in the hen house, both not willing to share. There could only be one. Jasper could tell by Katherine's reaction she'd choose Stefan. So he decided to end this all himself. He'd grown tired of this lifestyle as it was. The sex was no longer near as gratifying. Stefan was nothing more than an annoyance and always in his way. But he'd be damned if he let the men he trained continued to follow the demands of Katherine. He was the one that put in all the hard work. He'd the scars to prove it! He'd grown to care for each of them and he felt it'd be best to hold a secret meeting. One where he planned on setting them all free. He wished for them to go their own ways and create some sort of life. Only he made clear they stay away from their loved ones, in order to keep from doing something they'd forever regret.

That meeting however got interrupted. Stefan entered the barn, Jasper had them all in. he was doing his best to course them his way. To continue on… So they could gain more territory. Stefan made promises he knew he couldn't keep etc.. But through his empathy... He knew over half of his men were falling for it. He was truly disappointed but there wasn't anything he could do other than have the ones that didn't wish to continue this insane way of life follow him. 

Amongst Jasper's group were Peter and Charlotte. Peter was like a little brother to him. He too had served in the infantry, automatically gaining Jasper's respect. Charlotte was Peter's lover and they had chosen to go along with Jasper and the others. It was no secret how Jasper favored these two. He even had Peter helping him in training. Charlotte was on her way there as well. They'd both earned Jasper's admiration. They wanted the same thing he'd wanted. Freedom. And that's just what he was to give them, each of them. No longer would they have orders to follow. Another thing he'd used his empathy for gaining their trust so they would follow him. Only today he wasn't. Each newborn here was making a decision based on their wants. Jasper had no pull on them whatsoever. That's how he wanted it. He wanted to be fair. That and he wanted to be able to tell Katherine that this is what they wanted. 

But all hell soon broke loose… and it was because of that very day. The vision came to mind of war amongst the newborns broke out. His vs the ones that chose Stefan. A war that ended with him being held down by the very demon's he'd offered assistance to. He was forced to watch as Stefan and the betrayers tortured Peter by ripping his lover apart limb from limb right before him. Jasper could hear Charlotte's cries to this very day. And he could still feel their love for one another, fear, and anguish. When they were done with her, they did the same to Peter only left him alive to suffer as he was burned to death. Jasper had sworn amongst Peter's very ashes. He'd seek revenge on Peter and Charlotte's behalf.


	13. Chapter 13 Brotherly Love

Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Read and then review please.

"So how's it going?" Bella hints, as she and Jer were watching TV.

He shrugs.

"How's what going?"

"You know…"

His arms were folded about his chest as he gazed her direction.

"Rehab…"  
He shrugs once again.  
"It's going…"

"Does it seem to be helping?"

Jeremy sighs.  
"You really want to discuss this?"

"Well yeah… sure…"

"Well I don't… So there."

Bella rolls her eyes and hits him with one of the sofa pillows.

"Don't be a jerk!"  
"Then don't force me to talk about things, you know I don't wanna talk about."  
"It was a simple question."

"Man, you're annoying."  
"At least I don't smell like Aqua Velva and taco meat."  
"I don't use Aqua Velva!"

"Could have fooled me… Whatever it is, it smells just as cheap!" She says with a smirk.

Jeremy shakes his head but had a slight grin about him.

"HOLY SHIT!"  
"WHAT?!" He questions with alarm.

"YOU FUCKING SMILED!"

Jeremy raised his brows and covered his mouth stifling a laugh. Bella froze and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't even bother turning around, she already knew.

"Um, hi… dad!"

She hears Charlie sigh.

"That's some colorful mouth kid…"

She winced and Jeremy died in laughter.

"Shut up…" She whispered with a blush.

Charlie sits in the recliner closest to her. He grabs one of Jenna's Better Homes and Gardening magazines. He rolls it up and reaches over and pops Bella on the head.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" She questions innocently.

Charlie shakes his head and pops her once again.

"Dad!"  
Jenna enters the door with bags full of groceries. Charlie immediately hopped up and went to help.

"You two, off your ass…" Charlie utters.

Bella and Jeremy exchanged a glance. Bella nudged him.

"Well go on…"  
"He said both of us!"

Bella nods and jerks the remote out of Jeremy's hand. She turns off the TV. Pockets the remote and takes off.

"Dammit, Bells!" He shouts.

Jenna and Charlie cut him a look.

"I mean darn…"

"That's about what I thought." Jenna says and motions towards the car full of groceries outside.

He exits the house to see Bella already making her way back with a few bags. He scowls upon her.

"If I miss my show…"  
"You'll what? Cry?"

He groans to himself and grabs a few bags as well. They bring them into the kitchen and Jenna starts to put everything away. Bella and Jeremy head back out to grab more bags.

"Hey…" Jeremy calls out as Bella was reaching for a bag.

"Hm?"  
He swiftly reached around in attempts to snag the remote. She giggles and quickly takes off with it.

"DAMMIT!" He hollers, chasing after her.

Jeremy chases her into the backyard. Once he has her backed into a corner, he holds out his hand.

"Give it."

She shakes her head.  
"Too much TV is bad for you. You should get out more."

He rolls his eyes.

"Just hand it over!"

She gets this mischievous look about her.

"Don't you even!" Jeremy calls out as she held the remote over the fence.

"Oh, well ok…" She says and sends it flying.

"DUDE!"

It lands on the roof and Bella smiles.

"Awesome! Now we can go out!"

"What the fuck?!"

She shrugs.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"You mean other than holding a pillow over your face, after you fall asleep?"

She nods and gathers the rest of the groceries.  
"Jer and I are going out!"

Charlie cocks a brow as he put a bag of chips in the pantry.

"Won't that be a bit awkward?" Her father smarts.

She snaps him a look after placing a case of cokes in the fridge.

"Funny dad…"

He chuckles, but didn't catch the odd glances Bella and Jer cut one another. Neither Charlie nor Jenna, knew about their little trial kiss. Jeremy shook his head and quickly left the room, to keep letting out a nervous laugh.

 

"So which one?" Bella asked as they looked to the movies.

Jeremy shrugged.

"I don't care."

"OK fine…" She struts on towards the ticket booth.

"Two for Midnight In Paris!"

"OH, COME ON!" Jeremy bitches.

Bella smiles.

"Oh was there something else you'd like to see?"

The woman working the booth started laughing. Jeremy sighs. He points to a particular poster.

"Ok fine, two for the slasher fest!"

"He's cute…" The woman says as Bella pays for the tickets.

"He's single!" Bella hints.

"Is he now?"

Bella nods.

"Hey Jer…"

Bella turns back, to see he was already heading inside. She sighs and quickly takes off after him.

"Don't you want snacks?!" She called out as he was already getting in line.

"You know what I like." He hollers out.

"Right… A knuckle sandwich." She utters, as he was already handing in his ticket and leaving her to get the snacks.

Bella turned once she got the popcorn and drinks. Rebekah Mikaelson stood directly behind her with a beam about her.

"I do believe it's time for a little chat, love."

Bella gets a disgruntled look about her.

"Um, can it wait?"

"Oh, I don't believe so."

Bekah tossed the popcorn and drinks into the trash. She took Bella by the hand and dragged her out of the theater. Bella sighs with full on annoyance.

"Thanks! You just threw about fifteen dollars in the trash!"

"I believe that's the least of your problems."

Bella swallows back.

"Come on, Bek… "Bella looks around the area.

"Let's not do this."

Rebekah smiles.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I think we both know."

"Right… My brother, "missing" and all. Believe what you want. But that's not why I'm here. I could care less where the little fuckwit is. I'm merely here to warn you. The others are beginning to wonder. They won't stay detached for much longer. In fact, if I'm to be honest, I've been sent here to spy on you. But as you can see, I've better things to do. That and well you and I…"

Bella closes her eyes for a moment, as a glimpse of Rebekah from the past hit.

"Have history…" Bella uttered.

The image of Bekah in a nursing uniform hit Bella. Her gorgeous blond hair was pulled back. Bella swallowed back.

"We worked together… and were friends."

Bekah nods.

"I see you finally have your memory back."

"For the most part..."

Bekah reaches out, placing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I once said that I'd always have your back, as you always had mine. That still stands. However, in the same respect. I'm to obey my brother's wishes, making this a bit difficult. Klaus would have a runaway if wind of this conversation got back to him. "

Bella nods.  
"And what significance am I to your family, Bek?"

"Honestly… I haven't a clue. They keep me just as much in the dark about things. As to why this will be the last time you see me. I've grown weary of the games."

Bella rears back in wonder.

"And where will you go?"

"Back home…"

"Home? As in N…"  
Bekah quickly covers her mouth. She gives a mere wink.

"By the way, if you shall die again. Please, take care not to fall for my brother's mischievous ways again. Honestly, when will you ever learn?!" At this she vanishes.

Bella just stood there, rather stunned. She had so many questions. But knew there wouldn't be answers now, at least not from Rebekah Mikaelson. Bella took in a breath and turned back towards the theater. She half laughs, whilst shaking her head.

"This is so eerie…" She whispers, but froze.

Yet again, that feeling returned. She whipped around and scanned the area. Still, she saw no one.

 

Bella and Jer step out of the theater laughing.

"I mean honestly was it a slasher or porno?"

"Hell, I'm not sure!"

"There were so many boobs…" Bella says with a wrinkled nose.

"Yeah there were!" She elbows him, whilst rolling her eyes.

Bella bites into a Twizzler as they step outside.

"Jeremy?"

They turn to the voice, that belonging to none other than Vicky herself. Matt just happened to be there as well. Matt nodded Bella's way. She nodded in return. Part of her wondered if he too was trying to get Vicky's mind off doping up.

"Um hey, Vick…"  
She smiled and made her way over, pecking Jeremy on the cheek. Bella resisted the urge to take Jeremy by the hand and drag him away as though he were a child. She nearly giggled in thought. She focused on a nearby movie poster, instead.

"What movie did you see?"

Bella respectfully gave Vicky and Jeremy their privacy. Even though part of her wanted to stick around and eavesdrop. She only hoped Jeremy had wised up enough to realize that relationship was beyond toxic. To her surprise, Matt and Vicky headed on in. Jeremy joined her in looking at the other posters.

"Hungry?"

"That depends…"  
"On?"  
"Am I paying?"

"You're the one that wanted to go out. And my wallet's at home… so…"

"Cheapskate…"

Jeremy chuckles.

"I'm in the mood for steak and potatoes."

"How about a burger, at the grill?"

"Now who's being cheap?"

"Ok fine. I'll get me a burger. You can watch me eat it!"

When they get to the grill and order their food. Bella looks to Jeremy rather apprehensively.

He nods towards her as he stuffs a fry in his mouth.

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing…" She utters with a sigh and sips at her soda.

"Nah… I know that look. That's not "Nothing"."

"Are you taking her back?"

Jeremy stops chewing for a brief moment.

"You mean Vicky?"

She nods.

He shrugs.

"We never really broke up…"  
Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Jer…"  
He rolls his eyes.  
"What about you and that dipshit vampire?"

"Don't call him that."

"Hey, I call it like I see it. Looks like a duck, squawks like a…"

Bella gritted her teeth.

"You know nothing about him!"

He shrugs.

"Fair enough… But do you even? I mean really?"

"You think I don't see past this? You're avoiding the subject and twisting everything around! You once said you could tell me anything!"

He nods and throws a fry down.  
"Used to!"

She winces at this.

"Face it… Things change! We've changed!"

Her heart sank at this a bit.

"Jer…"

He comes to his feet and grabs his jacket.

"I'm not giving up on her!"

She felt a wave of nausea hit.

"Dammit, Jer."

"Don't even get me started. You're such a fucking hypocrite! You sit there and judge mine and Vicky's relationship? Hell Bella, why don't you worry about your own relationships! Keep your nose out of mine."

At the moment, he was undergoing "Outpatient Rehabilitation". The counselors warned them of this exact thing. The withdrawals alone would cause him not only physical but emotional pain. He'd start to feel as though everyone was against him as well. For now, he was going to meetings. But Charlie let it known that if he stepped out of line, just a hair. He'd throw his ass in a Rehabilitation hospital and wouldn't sign him out until he earned his certificate in completion.

Bella sucked back a breath.  
"I'm here, when you're ready…" She calls out and he pauses at first.

He placed his head against the door for a brief moment. He said nothing as he exited, shortly after. Bella leaned back in her seat and stared at Jeremy's half eaten plate of food.

"Well, shit…" She mutters bitterly.

She throws a twenty and a five down for a tip. Bella darts out the door, seeing Jeremy hitching a ride with one of his other friends from school. She shakes her head on this and gets in the truck. Bella just sat there for a moment, staring into space.

Once she snapped out of it, she peeled out, turning on the radio Afire Love by Ed Sheeran was playing. She wasn't ready to go home, so she found a more secluded area, one where she could think. She parked the truck and stepped out. Bella hopped up on the hood of her truck and kicked back. Her fingers absentmindedly ran along her necklace. A million things ran through her mind, as she took off her necklace, and looked to the ring. The ring spun around as she held it up. The sun was glistening against it. A smile formed along her face, as she thought about Damon. For every painful memory, there were triple the amount of uplifting ones. She thought back to when she was a child, when her crush first began. How his baby blues were the first thing she truly noticed about him. The other was his smile. Even now, they had a power over her.

Bella closed her eyes on this, holding the necklace over her heart. Out of all the men in her "lifetimes" Damon Salvatore stood out the most. Though she had loved others, her love for him was by far more potent. The only one that could even come close was Edward Cullen. But their marriage greatly lacked the amount of fire she and Damon shared.

With Edward… She felt "safe" but no in the sense of feeling safe with Damon. Safe with Damon was entirely different. Safe as in knowing Damon would always look after her. No one would dare cross him. Everyone knew how much he loved his Lizzy. But with Edward…? Safe as in comfortable. He was sweet and romantic off and on. But hadn't near the amount of passion Damon had when it came to her. Bella narrowed her eyes on another fact that came to mind. Different bodies… Different last names but her first name always remained about the same. She wondered how that was even feasible with different parents. Then again, how was it possible to die then be reborn over and over? She sighed in thought.

So she'd two husbands Edward and Damon. Five fiancées Damon, Isaac, Kol, Stefan, and Edward and she'd lost two children. And three sets of parents… She shook her head in thought. She wasn't even sure how she was going to keep up with it all. The memories seemed to hit randomly. Like with Rebekah earlier. She needed a trigger it seemed in most cases.

And naturally, she began to feel selfish. Here she was thinking about herself, while Jeremy Gilbert was going through hell. He'd just lost everyone, not long ago. Hence the reason he started doing drugs to begin with. He'd never even experimented with them beforehand. Bella hopped off her truck in thought. She climbed back in and decided to hit the cemetery. Something she'd do often when turning to Elena for advice. As if she was going to reply back. At times she felt silly, others it seemed to calm her nerves somewhat. She wasn't even sure why. Perhaps it was knowing Elena was just as protective of Jeremy as Bella was.

What she didn't expect was to see that Jeremy had beat her there. She had parked a ways down and walked towards the Gilbert's gravesites. Bella ducked behind a tree, once she took notice of him. He was sitting down some flowers. She swallowed back and shut her eyes. Bella leaned against the tree, giving Jeremy his space. Meanwhile, her heart was breaking for him.

Her eyes however flew open, as she heard a familiar caw. A crow was springing about on a nearby tombstone. She put a finger to her lips as if to shush it. The crow flapped its wings acting offended. She thought that was rather odd behavior for a bird, even if she had a pretty good feeling who it belonged to. She shook her head in thought with a slight grin.

She heard Jeremy sigh.

"I know you're there."

She flinched and slowly turned peeking over. Jeremy was facing her direction. He regarded her with a look of accusation. Bella stepped out with a guilty countenance about her.

"Man, you just never let up do you?"

She sighs.

"In all fairness, I didn't realize you'd be here. It's not how it looks."

"Sure it isn't!"

"No. I'm serious Jeremy! You know I'm not one to hover like that!"

"Whatever…"  
He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie.

"They're beautiful…" She says making her way over.

Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"I didn't ask."

She nods and hunkers down anyhow. She ran a single finger along the pink rose he'd put down for Elena.

"She'd like that."

"Once again, I didn't ask your opinion."

The crow had made its way over and was on Elena's tombstone now. It cocked its head about. Bella locked eyes with the bird.

"What's he the nightwatch?" He smarted as the sun was about to set.

Bella found herself smiling. For some reason Jeremy saying that reminded her of a movie she'd watched a few months ago. Irony have it… That movie was titled The Crow.

"You could say that."

She cut the crow a wink.

"It's creepy."  
"It's just a crow, Jer."

He shrugs.

"And you can stop that now."

"Stop…?"

"With that b.s tough guy act. I see right past it. I know you Jeremy. This asshole persona, it's just not you. Never has been. You want to push everyone away, out of fear of getting hurt again. You're afraid of getting to close and having everything ripped away from you all over again."  
"What would you know?"

She nods and looks to the ground for a moment.

"More than you could possibly imagine, I assure you."  
"I highly doubt that. You still have your parents!"

Bella looks to the ring her mother had given her.

"That's very true. But the only thing I have of my mother, is this ring she gave me a couple Christmas's ago. I haven't seen her since."

"At least you know she's alive."

Bella nods in full agreement.

"That's also very true."

She clears her throat. She wasn't about to dump her issues on Jeremy like that. He had enough going on.

"I know it's not the same, but you have me… You'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"STOP THAT!"

She cuts him an odd glance.

"Stop what?"

"Acting like that! I don't need your fucking pity!"

"Pity? That's what you think this is, Jer?"

She rises and turns to him irately.

"I don't pity you Jer. No. I pretty much think you're an idiot and being entirely selfish."  
"Me, selfish?"

She nods.

"You got people that care about you, right here. You're not alone. Yet, you want to go on acting as if you are. Dammit, Jer you nearly died. We almost lost you. You're so closed off to everything, you're not even seeing the bigger picture and what losing you would do to everyone else. I sympathize with you, sure… But no… I don't pity you. You're the one that's choosing this lifestyle. No one else. You're the one that chose to start doing drugs. Something you know Elena and your parents would disapprove of. I can only imagine how they would feel about this. How disappointed they would be. I could see the pain in their eyes. You're the one that insist on staying in a questionable relationship, because let's face it. You think you don't deserve any better!"

"Once again, how would you know?!"

Bella half laughs.

"Because… I've been there." She sighs, thinking back to her past relationships.

"I too stuck around, trying to make things work, because I thought that was it for me." She thought about her lifetime with Isaac and Kol.

After losing Isaac, she thought Kol was her only option. Time were different then. When it came to Kol, there was no real connection, other than sex. She couldn't even remember spending quality time with Kol. Not like she had when she was with Damon. With every other man in her life, she felt this massive hole within her chest. Something always seemed as though it were missing. She never understood until now.

"You think you know Vicky, but you don't. There is more to her."  
Bella nods.

"You're right… I don't. And I'm sure there is more to her. I'm being selfish. All I see is the destruction she causes when she's around you. So to everything else, I'm blind. She maybe a wonderful person. I will say this much… She was right, about one thing…"  
He looks to her curiously.

"About feeling threatened. Only she had it in the wrong context. We both know we'll never be anything more than good friends. We've been down that road." She softly laughs in memory.

"Honestly Jer, you're like the brother I never had. So yes, I feel threatened but in the sense of losing you. Not to her. But to the drugs, in which she constantly supplies you. Let me offer some advice. You can take it or leave it. Follow your heart and give her another chance. Do your best to make it work, if that's your wish. In return, I feel you should test the waters, so to speak. Don't get in too deep. You nearly died Jer and from an OD nevertheless. She claims to be on the straight and narrow. So see if she truly is. If Vicky truly loves you, the way she claims. She won't pressure you into using again. In fact if you even suggest it, she should become irate. She nearly lost you as well. She'd be afraid of losing you just as much as anyone else is. Even if she is still using, she won't risk your life, along with hers. She will make it her personal mission to keep you away from them. Nevertheless, if she goes out her way to persuade you otherwise… There's your answer. The truth may hurt or set you free. But it's all I got to offer. Like I said, it's up to you on whether to take that route or not. All I ask, is stick around, will you? Don't you go and die on me." She takes in a breath.

"I'll leave you be now…"

She starts to walk away.

"She never truly got me, you know."

She pauses with her back to him.

"Who?"

"Elena…" He admits.

"In fact… I think you're the only one that truly has."

Bella smiles amongst herself and gives a simple nod.

"Later, Jer."

He nods in return.

"Later…"

 

Bella entered her room and jumped. He cocked a brow as he was kicked back on her bed. His arms were folded about his chest. Bella quickly shuts her door, locking it.

"You wouldn't happen to be spying on me now, would you?"

He shrugs and pats the area beside him.

"You do realize eavesdropping is wrong?"

He presses his lips together and cuts her a rather amused look.

"You seem to be mistaking me for someone that cares."  
"Damon…" She hisses.

He smirks and pats the bed, once again. She grins and makes her way over. Damon pulls her into his lap.

"Hmmm…" He wiggles his brows, whilst grinding her against him.

The bed makes a squeaking sound. And she looks towards her door with unease.

"Charlie and Jen are home you know…"

He swiftly rips her shirt open.

"Damon…"

His fingers run along the navy blue straps of her bra. A painful expression crosses his face however, reminding Bella of the locket around her neck. She quickly takes it off and places it on her nightstand.

"Better?"

He doesn't answer. He merely rolls over, pinning her to the bed. His fingers interlocked with hers, as he kissed along her neck. Bella let out a gasping moan as he licked the crevice of her neck. She quickly covered her mouth, glancing towards the door once again.

"I have to admit. I figured your room would be filled with stuffed animals or unicorns."

Her jaw drops looking offended. Damon chuckles and goes back to his trail of kisses.

"I'm 17 not 12."  
He lifts his eyes towards her, with a look of disgust. This causes her to laugh.

"Hmmm 17… young and perky, just as I remember…" He taunts and licks along her bra.

"And what if you found me and I was in my 50s or 60s?"

He shrugs.

"Ironically, I'd still be robbing the cradle so to speak."  
"Oh please, like you'd want me all old and stuff."  
He cuts her a certain look.

"Don't be an idiot."

"I'm being serious."  
He covers her mouth.

"The only thing I wanna hear from that mouth of yours is purring, Kitten."

She looks to him rather muddled. Her purring began as he ran a hand up her skirt. Damon tilted his head and turned towards the window however.

"Damon?"

He put a finger to his lips and rolled on off the bed. He headed right for the window and pulled the curtains back. Damon raised the window and breathed in the air within the vicinity. He snapped back her direction. His baby blues were now shadowed with darkness.

"Stay put, Lizzy. I mean it… Don't even think about leaving this house."

At this he leaps out the window and disappears.

"Um… ok…" Bella says with a sigh.

Damon sneered to himself as searched about the woods.

"Watch yourself…" He warns as he circles the area.

He scanned the area around him. Whoever it was, they were fast. The trail was quick to turn cold. His hands balled up into fist as he glanced back towards the area of the house.

"Dammit…" He muttered under his breath, as he headed back.

"What was it?" She inquired once he returned.

Damon shrugs.

"Not so much an it, but a who. And I don't mean in the terms of Dr. Seuss."

"So I was right…"  
He cocks a brow at this.  
"Right…? Do elaborate!"  
She sighs.

"Just had that feeling…"  
"Feeling…?" He probes as he leans against the wall.

"Like I'm being watched off and on."

"Huh… Well guess what, gorgeous?!" He peeks back out the window.

"You are."

"Well that sounds awesome."

"I thought so too. Makes you feel all warm and tingly inside, doesn't it, Kitten?"

Damon looks towards her bed.

"So strip down and spread those sexy legs. I'll be nesting here tonight."

She looks to the door once more.

"I promise to be quiet. You on the other hand…" He utters with that egotistical smirk of his.

She gasps out as he presses her up against the wall. Damon runs a hand along her waist and it travels back towards her ass. Once he gets a handful of her cheek he squeezes and nips at her neck. She lets out a whimper. He softly chuckles.

"Can you?"

Before she can blink, Damon has her on the bed. Without any real effort, he slips her panties off. Damon lifts her skirt and runs his fingers along her pink slit. Her hands quickly clamped over her mouth as he dived on in. Her back was arching off the bed. And she was squirming about something fierce. Damon got a gentle yet firm hold on her legs. His lapping session became more thorough. At one point, he looked up to see Bella biting down on her pillow. He was raging hard as he observed. But eager to play. This had become a game to Damon. Could he make her temporarily forget where she was? Just long enough to let a moan slip out of those sexy lips of hers? He couldn't explain it, not even to himself. But he found the mere idea somewhat erotic.

Sure enough, the more into it he got. The more she struggled to keep quiet. He was literally fucking her with his tongue when she finally broke. She cried out and they both stopped, gazing towards the door. Within a few seconds, there was a knock. She looked to Damon panic stricken. He simply grinned and wiggled his brows. She mouthed the words "I'm going to kill you."

"Bells?"

She cleared her throat.

"Um yeah, dad?"

"Are you alright in there?"

"Oh, she's perfectly fine, "daddy"." He whispered tauntingly.  
"Um yeah, just upset stomach that's all." She replies doing her best to keep her voice steady.  
"Oh… Well do you need anything?"

"I got it covered…" Damon whispers once again with a wink.

Damon was having a field day with this. He licked her once more and she looked to him wide eyed.

"Um, no dad." She called back, finding it hard to concentrate.

"Are you sure? I can run to the store and get you some medicine."

Damon snickered to himself, he was eating this up, and in every which way. She cut him a rueful glare.

"I'm going to bed actually. But thanks anyh…" She swallowed back as Damon was licking her clit once again.

"Well if you change your mind let me know. Goodnight, kiddo."  
"Night dad." She called out.

They waited until he left.

"You're such a dick." She hisses.

He shakes his head and whips his out.

"Nope but this sure is."

His cock bobbed about as he positioned himself just right, on the bed. He eyed her hintingly. She grinned and cruelly gave him one little lick. He shakes his head. She bit her lower lip.

"Come now. Or I'll have daddy beating down the door."  
"Are you threatening me?"

They both had grins planted about their faces.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Now be a good kitty and suck it, kitten."

Damon nearly lost his composure as well. She started off with a few teasing licks.

"Lizzy…" He scolds and she giggled against the head of his dick.

He gave an insinuating buck of the hips. This seemed to spur her on and she gave into his wishes.

"Good girl…" He hummed and combed her hair back with his fingers, so he could watch.

"Faster, Lizzy…" He whispered eagerly.

She picked up the pace. Bella felt him growing even more anxious below. He pulsated against her tongue and she knew he was about to blow his load. That had her even more egged on. Damon threw his head back as he came in her mouth. She swallowed every drop, licking him clean. Afterword, he lays her down and rests his head on his palm of his hand. He ran a soothing hand along her breasts and tummy.

"Now that was what we call improvising. No need to shake headboards that don't need shaking. However, this does mean that you're getting a thorough fucking later."

 

"Later dad." Bella waved him off as he got into his squad car.

Jenna was already out for the day as well. Bella reentered the house and sucked back a breath. Damon was in the kitchen, naked as a jay bird. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped as Jeremy entered the kitchen as well. Damon waved upon Jeremy, with no shame whatsoever.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!"

Bella grimaced on this and a nervous giggle escaped her mouth. Jeremy wrinkled his nose and exited the kitchen. Damon shrugs as he was making Bella breakfast.

"I suppose he's not hungry."  
"Damon… Really?" She utters in disbelief, shaking her head in disapproval.  
"HM?"

She flinches hearing Jeremy's door slam shut.  
"Dammit…"

She groans and starts towards the stairs.

Bella knocks on Jeremy's door.

"What?!"

She opens his door and sees him on the bed, with his arms folded about his chest. He was staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry."  
"Whatever."

Bella narrowed her eyes upon something else in the room. She walks over and picks up the bag of pills. He immediately shot up with an oh shit look about him.

"…Jer…"

She reached to her heart, with a true look of disappointment to her face.

"I suppose this isn't Tylenol."

"Bells…" He said in a pleading voice.

She looks to the bag.

"What would happen if I took all these?"

He reared back wondering why she'd say something like that.

"Huh?"

She opened the bag and breathed them in. He rushes over and jerks them out of her hand.

"It's not what you're thinking!"

"Oh, really?"

He nods.

"Then what are those?"

He sighs, looking crushed. Jeremy cleared his throat.

"You were right."

"Jer?" She questions with concern.

"Those aren't mine. They're Vicky's."

Bella could see it all over his face. He wasn't lying. Not this time…

"I didn't take any. I didn't want to."

Bella staggered back on his behalf. Her hand went over her mouth. He nods and quickly wipes his eyes. She couldn't help herself. Bella walked over and grabbed ahold of him. Jeremy lost his cool and caved in.

"That's all she ever wants to do now. Every time we're together... I tried to get her to watch a movie. I offered to take her out. Dammit, all she wants to do is get high and fuck!"

Bella hadn't any words at the moment. Her heart shattered, along with Jeremy's. He didn't deserve this! Damon peeked into the bedroom, fully dressed now. He motioned for Bella to call him, once she had a chance. She nodded in response. Damon discreetly leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. He then went about his way.

She gave Jeremy the one thing he needed most. An outlet… She didn't offer any advice this time. She simply listened to everything he had to say. About Elena, his parents, and Vicky, this making a first since she'd moved to Mystic Falls. Something that was long sense overdo. She didn't want Damon to leave, but understood what he was doing. That only made her love him more.

 

"So where are we going?"

Bella smiled.

"Thought we could get out of Mystic Falls for a bit..."

Jeremy didn't argue for once. In fact, part of him looked relieved. She smiled as Jeremy turned on the radio. He jumped however as Bella shrieked out. He felt the truck jerking about as she swerved to miss something on the bridge.

Bella flung her hand back, bracing Jeremy against the seat. The truck struck the bridge and Bella's head slammed against the stirring wheel. Being an older model truck, there were no airbags.

"BELLS!" Jeremy shouted.

He narrowed his eyes seeing a blurry figure through the rearview mirror. At this, he felt the truck moving.

"SHIT!" He called out and hurriedly went to undo his belt, trying his hardest to get to Bella.

But there wasn't enough time. The truck hit the water his body jarred back at the impact.

"NO!" He yelled as Bella was out cold.

"Bells!"

Flashes of his parents and Elena hit. He thought about how they died. How it was on this very bridge. What were the fucking odds?! NOT HER TOO! He thought feeling as though he were already dying.

"NO DAMMIT!" He cried with desperation.

He got his seatbelt undone. But water was pouring in at great speed. The water ran past their necks now.

"Hold on, Bella!"

He undid her seatbelt and grabbed ahold of her. He went to open his door and noticed the dashboard. It had his leg crushed between the car seat and it. A good chunk of it had broken off into his kneecap. He groaned out as he tried to move it. But it wouldn't budge and the more he attempted this, the more he bled out. The water now over his head. He held Bella up as high as he could so she wouldn't drown. But the water was coming in too fast. He shook his head as they were now immersed.

He held his breath as long as he could. But shook his head seeing the bubbles forming from Bella's nostrils. Meaning she was officially drowning. He banged on the window with desperation. The door on his side suddenly disappeared. Bella was snatched right out from his hold. Jeremy locked eyes with the individual who grabbed a hold of her. Within seconds, he was gone.

Jeremy continued to struggle. But was thankful someone managed to pull Bella out. He ground his teeth together, knowing he hadn't much time and had to come to desperate measures. He jerked his leg about in a twisting motion. The pain was excruciating. He fought to keep from drowning as he freed his leg. Jeremy swam to the surface and crawled out of the water. He rolled onto his back doing his best to catch his breath. As soon as he coughed the water out from his lungs, he trolled onto his side and began looking around for Bella.

"Be.." He started to call out but began to choke on more water that had traveled to his throat.

He cleared his throat afterword and tried again.  
"BELLA?!"

He used a nearby tree to brace himself as he rose from the ground. He hopped around on one leg. And continued to call out to her and search throughout the area. There was no sign of her or the individual that saved her. Not a single person or vehicle was in sight.

Damon paced around as he tried calling Bella, yet again. Something had him on high alert, he just wasn't sure what.

"Dammit Lizzy, answer the fucking phone!" He growled and dialed once again.

He grabbed his leather jacket and started out the door. Only to see Jeremy Gilbert, he was crawling along the asphalt, towards the boarding house. Damon zipped over and hurriedly helped him up off the ground.

"Where is she?!"

Jeremy was shivering violently from the cold and couldn't catch his breath. Damon's lip curled as he rushed him into the house. He hurriedly bit down on his wrist and gave Jeremy his blood.

"That makes twice now…" Damon hinted on saving his life.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but ignored Damon's comment.

"Now, care to explain?"


	14. Chapter 14 Sins Of The Past

Chapter 14

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

 

Bella drew back a breath as she came to. The room she was in was very bright. She rolled over, realizing she was on a bed with white silk bedsheets. There were a dozen roses in a clear vase on the nightstand beside her. She rose up in the bed and took a better look around. That's when she grasped she was in hotel. A very expensive one at that, and she swore this looked as though a honeymoon suite. Bella swallowed back feeling somewhat parched. She climbed out of the bed and reared back with surprise. Her hands ran along the red gown she was wearing. It was very sensual and so long it dragged along the hotel floor.

"What the…" She whispered to herself and glanced into a nearby lengthwise mirror. The dress had a slit that went right up her thigh.

Her hand automatically ran along the bareness of her neck, realizing her necklace was gone.

"No…" Bella whispered and desperately began to search the room.

"You're awake… "  
The overly accustomed voice chimed. Her head slowly cranked that direction. There he was sitting at a table one of his legs was kicked about the other. He smiled warmly and came to his feet.

"Ed…" She cleared her throat, feeling somewhat dizzy.

"Edward…"

He nodded and gradually made his way over.

"You remember…" He said, whilst caressing her cheek, lovingly.  
"Yes Edward… I remember…" She replied with a nod and gently lowered his hand.

"I can't believe it's you. When I saw you in Forks…" The vampire started to say.  
Bella closed her eyes, recollection of the car wreck hit. Her eyes flew open and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Jer…"  
"Pardon?"  
"My friend… Jeremy Gilbert… Have you seen him?"

She looked around once more.

"And how'd I get here?"

Bella began a thorough sweep of the hotel.

"Looking for something?"

"My necklace and clothes…" She snapped a look upon him.

"Did you…" She hints looking to her gown.

He nods.

"Edward!"

"You're my wife…" Edward replied with a shrug.

Her body tensed up at this.

"I _was_ your wife... That was a different era."

Edward softly laughs.

"Bella my love, you will always be my wife."

"Edward…" She said his name with hesitance.  
He appeared in front of her, holding the necklace. She hurriedly snatched it seeing how it was burning his hand.

"Thank you…"

Bella hadn't a clue how to act around him now. She'd never felt so awkward.

"My clothes?"

"They're still wet. I'll bring them up once they've dried."

She nodded.

"When you changed my clothes… you didn't…"

Edward rather chuckled on this.

"I was a perfect gentleman I assure you."

A breath of relief came over her.

"However… That's not to say I didn't take a gander or so."

"Edward!" She reproached with a blush.

"You're just as beautiful as you were back then. You cannot hold that against me. There is no crime in a man beholding such beauty, especially that of his own wife."

"Please… Edward… You _really_ need to stop saying that." She thought about Damon's wrath if he heard Edward refer to her as such. She found herself cringing on Edward's behalf.

"I'm not your wife."

The vampire cut her a somewhat hurtful glance. Bella however stumbled about as she lost her footing.

"You should be resting still. You lost a lot of blood."

Edward scooped her up and laid her back down. "Now please, don't be alarmed…" he warns before biting down on his wrist and offering it to her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I just need you to trust me. My blood it can heal you."

"Oh hell…" She groaned and laughed with a hint of nerves behind it.

"That's right, you are a vampire… Sounds like you owe me an explanation on that one. Were you always…?"

He gazed upon her with astonishment.

"And you knew this how?"

"Let's just say I'm more at home with the supernatural than you'd think."

Edward drew back a breath on this and answered her question "no, sweet Isabella… I was not. And you're right… I owe you a lot more than that however. And not only do I plan to make up for everything. I will explain what happened… but at the moment you must rest." She went to argue this but the room spun on her. Her eyes came to a close.

"Sleep well, my love" he softly said and fed her more of his blood.

* * *

Damon paced about the living room once Jeremy finished his story.

"So let me get this straight. You claim something or someone finished pushing the truck over the bridge? And you believe this same being is the one that ripped the door off the truck and took Lizzy?"

Jeremy nods.

Damon walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"The real question being… why would someone try to kill you, then winds up saving my little love muffin, but left your ass to die."  
"Gee thanks."

"Just calling it how I see it. Think about it. They could have saved you if they wanted. But they had no intentions in going back for you. And you said they were gone by the time you managed to escape."

He drew back a breath on this.

"Let's go, little Gilbert!"  
"Where?"

"To the bridge… Time to do some investigating of my own. Hurry along or you won't get your Scooby snack."  
"Dude, shut up!"

The blue eyed vampire came to a stop as they were at the door. He whipped around.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm scared of you?"

"You should be…"

"Well I'm not. You're just another dick… She deserves better."

The annoyed vampire nodded.

"I fed you my blood right?"

The teenage boy nodded in return.

Damon started to sock him across the face but restrained himself.

"OH… COME… ON!" He bitched.

He opened the door rather pissy like.

"Fucking Lizzy… and this stupid need to right by her."

Jeremy smirked at this.

"Knock it off, and get in the damn car!"

The vampire narrowed his eyes as he ran his hand along the bridge. He saw where the truck had gone over. From the looks of things the Gilbert boy was dead on. This looked entirely too forced. He crouched down examined the cement blocks to the Wickery Bridge. If the truck had gone over at great speed the damage would've been much worse. But it was too clean cut for Damon's liking. This read setup in BIG BOLD NEON LETTERS. He nodded to himself and rose to his feet. Who was so desperate to play hero to his Lizzy, they'd risk her life in order to do so? Damon's lip curled in thought. From there, he examined the entire area thoroughly for any clues leading to where his girl was.

* * *

Bella woke to a tray of food at her bedside. It had strawberries, kiwi, grapes, cubed cheese, and ham slices. The girl rather reared back at this and gently pushed the tray away. She reached over and grabbed her necklace off the nightstand, placing it on. She grabbed the clothes that were folded and nicely stacked to the other side of the necklace. The somewhat disoriented girl dressed in the bathroom. Where Edward had a slew of women's products on the counter. Her eyes nearly boggled at the sight. There were razors, shaving crème, a toothbrush and toothpaste, two different kinds of hairbrushes, shampoo, conditioner, soap, deodorant, and tampons.

Her best friend entered her mind once she was fully dressed. She stepped back out determined to find out if he were alright. Bella picked up the hotel phone about to call home.

"Something you need?"

She turned around as she started to dial.

"I'm checking on my friend. That, and I'm going to have someone pick me up."

Edward sighed and gently took the phone from her hold. He hung it up and took her by the hand. She looked to him oddly as he sat her down on one of the recliners of the hotel.

"Isabella…" He says looking heartbroken.

"I should have told you before but I wasn't sure how."

He kissed her hand and closed his eyes for a moment.

"About your friend… I tried to save him… but it was too late. I'm sorry."

"Wait... what?"

She shot to her feet and jerked her hand out of his hold.

"No… you're mistaken."  
"I'm afraid I'm not. I'm sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do…"  
Bella's ears started to ring. Suddenly, she felt as though she were walking in quicksand.

"No…" she spoke with tears in her eyes.

"NO you're wrong! Jer… he's a fighter…"

"I wish I was… He must've been a great guy if he meant that much to you. But I assure you there was nothing I could do."

Her hand went over the area of her heart, her face full of despair. That bottom lip of hers trembled. She came to her knees and broke into sobs. Edward rushed over, dropped to his as well and held her. He ran a soothing hand along her back.

"I got you, sweetheart…"

Bella tensed up as he said that. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and came to a stand.  
"I have to go."  
"Isabella."  
She shook her head and started towards the door.

"Please… don't go…" He pleaded.

"I've spent years wondering what happened to you. Not a day went by where you didn't enter my mind. I never stopped loving you."

Her eyes shut for a moment. She truly felt bad for Edward. He was an upright man. Or at least when they were married. He was a good father too. And she had loved him… But things were different now. So she just lost her best friend... Now she was about to rip Edward Cullen's heart out with what she had to say next. Her own heart had that sinking feeling as her hand wrapped around the handle of the hotel door.

"Thank you for saving my life. I'll be forever grateful." She drew back a breath.

"I loved you and our son. And part of me always will. But my heart, it belongs to someone else, just as it always has. I never wanted to hurt you Edward. I truly am sorry."

She went to open the door and he appeared at her side and put his hand against it.

"Please don't… You don't mean that… Isabella… I just got you back! Tell me what I must do. I'll do whatever it takes. No matter what you ask of me… It's yours just tell me."

"You don't understand. There is nothing you can do."

"No, don't tell me that… "  
She swallows back as he had tears forming in his eyes. He pressed her up against the hotel door, with his forehead up against hers.

"Don't do this to me… I need you." He breathed her in and his eyes nearly rolled back.

"Isabella…" Black veins had spread along his face and his eyes went black, her scent was maddening. It caused him a thirst he'd never encountered.

"Edward, please…" She whimpered feeling lost on what else to say or do.

But she couldn't help her feelings. She loved Damon, no other man or vampire could take his place.

"Please what? Just tell me. I just want you back. I'll do anything!"

Bella sucked back a breath and shook her head solemnly.

"I'm sorry…"

"No… No.. I'm not letting you go that easy. Think about everything we had. What about our son?! We had a family. Just how cold can you be? Would you truly turn your back to me? After everything!"  
"Cold?!" She says behind gritted teeth.  
"This hasn't anything to be with being cold! I just got my memories back not too long ago. The lifetime you and I shared together was only one amongst others!"  
He narrowed his eyes on this.

"So this one who's taken my place… Who is he?"

"Edward, don't do this…"  
"Don't you think I deserve to know who he is?!"

"He's my husband from my first lifetime." She admitted feeling uncomfortable as the words left her mouth.

Edward nodded looking bleak. That, and he were fighting certain urges he hadn't dealt with in many years. He didn't understand why he felt the need to feed from her. He'd fed from animals for so long. But her blood… her scent… her body, called to him like no other. It took all will not to have his way with her.

"How long were you married?"

"I can't do this… Not right now. I just lost my best friend! And I can't even properly deal with that at the moment."

Edward took a couple steps back and held his breath, doing his best to discipline himself. He'd never want to hurt her.

"You're right. You need some time…"

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys.

"I'll take you home."

"Don't… I'll call for someone to come get me."

Edward half laughs.

"They might not be too thrilled."

She looked to him oddly.

"Why would you say that?"

He sighed.

"We're not in West Virginia. We're in New York."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Are you really going to ask me that?"

Bella paced about the hotel and threw her hands in the air.

"DAMMIT!"

She looked to him in disbelief.

"Ok fine. Take me home. But I need to borrow your phone."

He nodded and handed his cellphone over.

On the way back, she simply stared at the phone. She hadn't a clue who to call first. And she was so traumatized about Jeremy. She wasn't clearly thinking. Bella simply called the first person that came to mind.

"Damon speaking…"

Edward cut her an odd look, but she didn't even notice.

"Damon…" She said, relieved by the mere sound of his voice.

She gasped back and damn near shrieked out as Edward slammed on the brakes.

" _ **Damon**_?!" He hissed, eyeing her down.

Her heart raced and she swallowed back rather tensely. Those veins of his returned and his fangs made their appearance.

"Who the hell is Damon?!" The vampire's eyes were cold and black and he shook all over.

Damon heard everything as well and he cocked his head about as he listened in.

"The one I was telling you about…"

"Wait…" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You cheated on me?!"

"You didn't just ask me that!"

"YOU NAMED _OUR_ SON _DAMON_!"

Damon gritted his teeth in realization. He knew who had his Lizzy now.

"I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! Have you not listened to a word I said?"  
"You named _**our**_ son after your _FIRST HUSBAND_?!"  
"I didn't even realize I had! I had no recollection then! The name just came to me."  
"You expect me to believe that?! Jesus, Isabella. Just how long have I been second place in your book…?"

She grimaced and closed her eyes for an instant.

"Or was I even that close in the running? How many men were there?"  
"Um hello…" Damon called out not liking where this was going.

"HOW MANY?!" He barked.  
"Why does it manner Edward? Those were different times then. I was different and so were you."

"At least I still see you as _**my WIFE**_! You won't even acknowledge that I'm anything! I'm just some guy you up and had a kid with, right?! Our lifetime together MEANT NOTHING TO YOU! EVEN NOW! THEN TO HEAR YOU NAMED OUR SON AFTER _HIM_ …"  
"Lizzy… where are you, sweetheart…" Damon questioned with slight panic in his voice.

He knew that anger. Hell he lived it and Bella damn sure didn't need to be alone with this vampire. Edward curled his lip and jerked the phone out from her hand.

"Damon I take it…" He identified with a hiss.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yep that'd be me! And I'm gonna just put this out there… If my girl doesn't get home safe and sound, and in a timely fashion. I'm going to hunt you down, and believe me that's not something you want. So do yourself a favor. Stay the fuck of my shit list and get her home pronto!"

"Your girl huh…" Edward said, eyeing Bella down.

"That's right _mine_ …"

Edward laughs but that of sheer misery. Bella kept quiet the last thing she needed was to fend off an angry undead ex. Or could she even refer to him as such. Their only reason for departure was his death… She'd never been more confused.

"We'll just see about that. Not to worry, she'll be home soon. She's safe with me. Always will be."  
"Is that so…?" Damon jeers hearing the resentment in Edward's voice.

Edward hung up the phone. He put the car back in drive and sped the entire way back. Neither spoke another word or so much as looked at one another. When they arrived at her house, hours later, Damon was already waiting. He was kicked back against his baby blue Camaro. He nodded towards Bella as she was stepping out of Edward's shiny silver Volvo. Edward exited the car as well and hurriedly made his way around.

He leaned into her ear, gently moved her hair to the side as he whispered.

"I'm not giving up…"He slipped his phone number into her blue jean pocket. "I love you. And I'll do whatever it takes to prove that. If you need time… I can give you that."

Damon rolled his eyes picking up everything that was being said. Bella shook her head on this.

"Edward it's not about time. You and I shared something and it was wonderful. But that was a diverse life."  
"Is that what you told _him_?"

Bella let out a nervous laugh.

"That's about what I thought."

"Edward there is no sense in waiting. Find love. Do whatever it takes to be happy."

He gritted his teeth and pointed upon her.

"YOU ARE _IT_! CAN'T YOU COMPREHEND THAT?! " He curled his lip "find _love_?" He scoffs.

"I DID! MY WIFE! But she doesn't even WANT ME! SHE'S CASTING ME ASIDE LIKE MERE GARBAGE!"  
"It's not like that Edward! And you know it! I can't control how I feel. I love Damon!"

"What did you think was going to happen? That we'd split up her time? Were you hoping for day or night visits?" Damon mocked and Edward scowled his direction.

"THEN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IT IS! What makes _him_ so much better than me?!"

She lowered her head and Edward made a big no, no. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"TELL ME! WHEN DID YOU STOP LOVING ME?!'

Damon tapped Edward on the shoulder. When he turned around, Damon decked the shit out of him.  
"DAMON!" Bella scolded.

"Touch her again and I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

"NO EDWARD!" She shrieked out as he struck Damon in return.

A full out brawl between the two started.

"HEY!" Bella heard the familiar voice call out and turned that direction.

Her knees buckled and she suddenly felt faint. She quickly braced herself against the Volvo to keep from passing out.

"Jer…"  
She gazed Edward's direction.

"You told me he was dead…"

Bella marched her way over. Damon had Edward's body planted against a tree. She stepped between the two of them. She grabbed Edward by the collar and Damon cocked a brow at this.

"YOU TOLD ME HE DIED! _WHY_?! WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT?!"

Edward sighed and glanced towards the teenage boy.

"I honestly thought he had."  
"And why would you think that?"

Edward shook his head. Damon gently moved Bella aside. He had this smirk about him and he reached out and patted Edward on the shoulder.

"Because he left little Gilbert there to die… Didn't you…?"

Bella tilted her head upon Edward.

"Jer?" She called out demanding the truth.

"Admit it… You saw the boy as a threat. So you did the _'noble'_ thing and left him to die."

"He's also responsible for the wreck in the first place." Jeremy adds as he and Damon stared Edward down.

Edward laughs in a ridiculing matter.

"You're obviously imagining things. I'm sorry. If I had known you were alive, I'd have pulled you out."  
"Oh no… no, no, NO! Let's be honest now. _You_ caused the wreck. When it didn't quite go as planned you finished the job. Then you _gallantly_ dived in after her. Such the white knight you are…" Damon said with wild eyes.

"You put _**my girl's**_ life at risk in order to make yourself look like something more than the piece of shit you are!"

"That's not how it went. You know nothing!"

Damon wrapped his hand around Edward's throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Give me one good reason. One… on why I shouldn't end your very existence right here, right now!"

Edward's eyes darted towards Bella.

"You'd stand there and let him take my life?! After everything we've been through together?! WE LOST OUR SON! I LOST MY MOTHER AND I DIED! I CAME BACK AS _THIS_? You think this is what I wanted?! I WANTED MY WIFE AND SON! I want our life back!"

"Let him go Damon…"

Damon snapped a look her direction.

"What…?!"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. On one hand, part of her wanted to give Damon the go ahead. To have him rip her old husband's fucking heart out. How dare he leave Jeremy to die! But on the other, her guilt consumed her. She thought back to Damon and how he almost killed her, because he hadn't any idea. He'd snapped Caroline's neck without so much as a blink of the eye. Yet, she understood why… And now she was doing her best to do the same for Edward. She could see how it wasn't really fair. But she couldn't control the way she felt. She didn't love Edward. At least not in the sense he so desired.

"What happened to you Edward? You willingly left a friend of mine to die. That wasn't the man I once knew, nor was it the man I married. You were much more honorable and by far less pathetic as a human. As a vampire…" She half laughed but that of misery and shook her head.

"You're a mess..."

"He truly does suck… doesn't he?" Damon adds with a wink and playfully slaps at Edward's cheek.

"If I were you, I'd do as she suggested. Move on… Now, get the fuck out of my sight. Or I just might go against my girl's wishes. I'm not a very patient vampire."

Edward sneered at this but got into his Volvo and burned rubber.

Damon turned back to see Bella latching onto Jeremy and crying.

"I'm okay…" Jeremy assured, doing his best to calm her.

Her friend was having hell keeping his own emotions at bay. He too had feared the worst when it came to her. On this thought, Jeremy placed his hands along her shoulders and took a step back, looking her in the eyes.

"About being a dick and all as of late…"

"I haven't noticed…" She taunted with a tearful laugh.

Jeremy smiled but shook his head.

"I'm sorry… You really didn't deserve that. If anything you're about the only true friend I really have. And I know that now and can see it for what it is… Bells… You're all I got now. So just keep that in mind with all the crazy in your life. Something happens to you and…"  
"What about Jen?"

He drew back a breath.

"I think you know what I mean…" He glanced back towards the house.

Bella smiled in understanding.

"Right…"

He half chuckles on this.

"Are you two hens done necking yet?"

They roll their eyes.

"I'm gonna turn in. You better be glad nothing wakes those two." Jeremy hinted about Charlie and Jen being home but it was 4 am now and they were in bed, sound asleep.

"Do they know?" Bella hinted.  
"No… I just got home myself…" He motioned towards Damon, letting her know he'd been with him the entire time.  
"Oh… and how'd that go…?"

Jeremy halfheartedly laughed and headed on in with no comment.

"Should that concern me?" She inquires peering over Damon's direction.

He simply shrugged and made his way over. He brushed back a strand of loose hair with his fingers.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, Damon."

He narrowed his eyes and observed her more thoroughly. He shook his head in realization.

"But he gave you his blood."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip a bit not wanting to answer that.

"Of course…" Damon said with a deep sigh of frustration.

He knew this meant Edward could enter her dreams, amongst other things he didn't truly wish to think about. By no means was it her fault. But it pissed him off nevertheless. Damon wanted to ask her more about what all took place tonight. But she looked as though she'd pass out where she stood. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Get you some rest. I'll pick you up for school."

" _You're_ going to pick me up for school?"

She questioned with doubt in her words. He smiled.

"Well I doubt your truck is going to be up and running by then… or ever again."

She frowned on this.

"What?"  
"I loved that truck."

Damon dies in laughter and wraps his arms around her.

"That shitty hunk of metal?"

"Don't knock the truck!"

"I'm sure we can find you something much more suitable."

She grinned and looked towards his Camaro.

"Um no… Never… You can forget that."  
"I thought you loved me."

"I love you enough to get you another car sweetheart, but you can't have mine. That car and I have history."  
"So do we…" She continued to tease.

He nodded and glanced back towards his car.

"The car treats me better than you do. It doesn't go around telling me to shut up and hitting me."

"But you keep going on about how I'm your wife. So technically, what's yours is mine."

Damon took in a deep breath on this.

"Okay, I'll give you the car…" She raised her brows on this.

" _IF..._ you renew our vows… And it has to be like it was back then. So it'll be the society event of the year. A full page spread in the paper. The town will hold a picnic in our honor. I'm sure you'll want your father to give you away as well. Naturally, I'll have to go there myself first and ask for your hand."

Bella's eyes were as big as saucers and Damon swore she looked a little green. She glimpsed back towards the car.

"I don't want your stupid car. It probably has too many miles on it anyhow!"

Damon snickered and ran his hands along her ass.

"Hmmm, what am I going to do with you, Kitten?"

* * *

_**That morning…** _

"Bells?"  
"Yeah?"

"What happened to the truck?"

Bella and Jeremy glanced upon one another.

"Ummm… funny story dad…"

He lowered the newspaper he had been reading and peered over.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

She let out a nervous laugh.

"Um well… What if I were to say it's at the bottom of the Wickery Bridge?!"

"Is that supposed to be funny?!" Jenna reprimands with incredulity in her eyes.

Bella swallowed back on this and placed her bottle of orange juice down.

"Come on, Jen… You know she didn't mean it like that." Jeremy defends.

"No… we had a little accident."

Charlie shot out of his chair.

"You what?!"

"Don't _please._ We're fine. The truck not such much, but we're ok."

"What the hell, Bella?! You had a wreck and didn't even bother to tell us? Even worse you involved Jeremy! That doesn't even sound like something you'd pull. Since when are you the ignorant one?!"

Bella's entire face flushed over.

"It wasn't her fault."

Bella cut Jer a certain look and shook her head. He took the hint and played along.  
"There was something in the middle of the road. Bella swerved to keep from hitting it and we flew off the bridge."

"You what? And you two haven't a scratch about you? HOW?! How could did you survive that drop?"

"The important thing is we're still here to tell about it, right?"

Bella said and grabbed her bag looking rather miffed.

"So that's it? That's all you have to say about what happened?"

Bella nodded towards Jenna.

"What would you like for me to say?"

Jenna looks to Charlie rather stunned.

"Everything alright?" Damon asked as she entered the car.

She pecked him on the cheek.

"About as good as it's going to get."

He looked towards the house in wonder.

"Let's just go… Please…"

Damon started the car and quickly peeled out.

* * *

"Sure you don't want to play some hooky and spend the day being my little love slave?"

She softly laughed as he kissed along her neck and ran his hands along her thighs. He had her in his lap and they were parked in the lot of the school.

"I wouldn't fall for it darlin'. He's sure to have you corrupted before the year's even over. By this time next year you'll be decked out in black leather and carrying a whip."

Damon wiggled his brows on the Major's comment.  
"Sounds incredibly kinky, doesn't it, Kitten?" Damon whispered in her ear.

Jasper chuckled overhearing this. He leaned against the car and reached over honking Damon's horn, gathering the attention of the entire parking lot. Damon raised his brows Jasper's direction.

"Proud of yourself?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and did it once more.

"Now I am!"

Damon rolled his eyes and Bella died in laughter. The bell rang and Damon sighed with true disappointment. Not caring about the audience he locked lips with hers and gave her a good pop on the rear.

"I'll be here when you get out."

She nodded and started towards the building. Damon lowered his shades and watched as she walked away.

"Hmmm." He hummed in amusement with a smirk about him.

Jasper shook his head.

"How the hell did you score that one?" His friend curiously probed.

"Through my never ending charm and good looks, of course…"

The major laughed.  
"I'm sure…"  
"Then why question it?"

"So where's Blondie?"

"She's already inside, had cheerleader practice this morning."  
"Ah... and how's that going…?"

"Surprisingly good… Just letting her call the shots on the pace, considering recent events."

Damon nodded in understanding and ran his hands along the steering wheel.

"I suppose I better be a team player and get my ass in there."  
The old war buddy damn near snorted.

"I can't believe you of all are fucking going to school."

Jasper grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
"You have met Caroline, right?" Jasper hinted suggestively.  
"Eh… she's hot. For like a one night stand or something along those lines…"  
"Shut the fuck up…"

"Am I touching on a nerve?"  
"No you're just being a dick, nothing new."

The blue eyed vampire had a good laugh at this. The major was about to take off when Damon grabbed him by the wrist.

"We need to talk."

"Wanna move your hand first?"

He dropped his hold and leaned back.

"You remember telling me about that coven from Washington?"

Jasper made a certain face on this, as if he already knew.

"Let me guess _Edward_..?"

Damon tells him everything… Once he's done. Jasper nodded, looking to be in thought.

"If he's around, good chance of the others are as well. Watch your back, both of you. They're not at all what they seem. Don't let the animal diet fool you. And I'm sure you already know. But this thing with Edward, it's far from done… He's persistent, when he really has his eye on something. He's not one to simply walk away."

Page break

Edward had entered her dreams last night. But she saw it for what it was remembering what Damon was capable of. She somehow forced herself awake. Edward had planted a rather steamy sex scene between the two. She couldn't bring herself to even attempt sleep after that. But through doing that he set something off within Bella. A hint of darkness from her past sparked back to life.

Bella began to push all things related to her past out of her mind, in exception of Damon. It wasn't that she didn't care about her children, Edward and other loved ones from her past. But that was just it… It was all ancient history. No longer would she allow herself to dwell in the past. And she'd grown tired of the guilt trips. So for once… The girl allowed herself more confidence, some serenity, and for once a little selfishness. Selfish in the sense of wanting _her happily ever after_. Something she was bound and determined to achieve no matter the depths she must go to. A certain smile came about her, during class. Jasper cocked a brow her way and couldn't help but to smirk, as he sensed her.

"Well darlin', it's about time…" He muttered under his breath.

(Remember to leave your thoughts. I like to read them! Thanks for reading. And thank you to those who voted on the Non-Canon Awards! Also I'd like to make a personal dedication to Mommy4Thomas… This story I actually wrote for her. She's a huge Damon fan and I wanted to give my go at this story, with her in mind. She's been a great beta, soundboard, but most of all a great friend. Those are hard to come by. So thank you Pumpkin! And shout out to Bertie Bott for the freaking awesome manip. Thank you! Her manips kick ass ;) 3 )


	15. Chapter 15 The Swan Takes A Bow

Chapter 15

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

"Jasper…" Bella snorted as she placed her drink down.

"Hm?"  
"Did you seriously just refer to Matt as a happy meal?" She whispered and Caroline giggled.

"The lady's hungry…" he replied with a shrug.

"Such the romantic," Bella taunted s Jasper kissed along Caroline's arm, lovingly.

Caroline raised her brows Bella's way looking all a fluster.

"I do try…" he uttered with a wink.

"Ugh… I see why you two are like bff's," she hinted about Damon.

Bonnie placed her tray down and sat beside Bella.

"So what'd I miss?"

"You mean besides the sickening display of impractical fondness between two mosquitoes?"

The witch raised her brows on this.

"Mosquitoes?" Jasper repeated behind a curled lip.

Bella nodded as she munched on a fry.

"Pesky things…"  
"And you're dating one." Caroline reminds.

"Precisely… So I know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Bonnie laughed and Caroline tossed a carrot at Bella. However Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline all glanced upon one another as if in silent conversation. This was the Bella Caroline had referred to. And the Lizzy Damon knew and married. The one you want to be around, but wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

When Bella exited the school, Damon was already propped against the Camaro, with his arm folded about his chest. He nodded upon her. Bella smiled and made her way over. His arms instantly wrapped around her. He softly moaned against her lips as she kissed him.

"Hmmm… and how was your day?"  
"It was a day…" she replied with a shrug.

"Yours?"

"Eh, rather dull actually."

"Meaning you didn't kill anyone during those eight torturous hours."

The vampire smirked at this. "You know me so well" he murmured and cupped her chin, kissing her.

"So does the little Swan need to run back to her nest or can she venture out and play?"  
"Play?"  
Damon nodded as he nuzzled against the crevice of her neck, breathing her in.

"Yep I got you something."

"Why does that scare me?"

"Oh ye of little faith."

"Can you honestly blame me? For all I know it might be some guy's head on a pike."

"I thought about it but couldn't find the one I was looking for."

"Ugh Damon."  
"And once again you're getting me confused with someone else. The heads on pikes… That's so old school and well frankly quite tiring. My way is much more convenient. And I still manage to get my message across."

He takes her hand, opening the passenger side door for her.  
"Tell dad and Jenn I'll be home soon," she called out as Jeremy passed by.

"Um ok…"

Damon shut her door and strutted on over to the driver's side. As he hopped in, Damon narrowed his eyes Bella's direction. She was looking the phone her father had replaced for her and had this disturbing appearance about her. "Everything alright?" She nodded and quickly exited whatever it was and pocketed the phone. Damon drew back a breath, knowing she wasn't telling him something. He started the car rather frustrated. Once they hit the road and were nearly outside Mystic Falls city limits, she turned to him.

"Where are we going?"

He gave a simple shrug.

"You'll see!"

"You're not kidnapping me again, are you?!"

He chuckled and reached over turning the radio on. Then he put his arm around her.

"Sorry to disappoint gorgeous, but no, not this time. Maybe the next!"

She cut him an odd look as he turned down a farm road.

"Not making me feel any better…." she witted.

He didn't comment just kept driving. Eventually, he turned onto a dirt road that led to a ranch. A man was already waiting outside, with what looked to be his teenage son. Damon parked the car just a couple feet away from a 1966 white Shelby Mustang with blue racing stripes going across it. Once he stepped out he motioned for Bella to follow. She drew back a breath and opened her door. The moment she stepped out the teenage boy was scoping her out. The dad smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"  
"Watch yourself son."

The father nodded upon Bella and took a set of keys out from his pocket. "These must be yours." She looks to the man confused. "Pardon?" The man handed her the keys. "Mr. Salvatore already got the title taken care of. So it's ready to go." He said as if that explained everything. Bella peered over Damon's direction as he was running his fingers along the Mustang.

"Well, what are you waiting for Kitten?"  
"I don't understand."

"What's to understand? You needed a car. I got you a car."  
"Damon!" She scolded.

He sighed with slight annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Don't start that. Just say thank you Damon, you big stud muffin. I love you!"  
The man and his son start laughing. Bella shook her head.

"But Damon how will I even begin to explain this to my father and Jenn?!"

"Lizzy sweetheart just get in the car," he ordered softly with a smile.

"I can't believe you bought me a car! What were you thinking? I…"

"Jesus lady… Just get in the damn car and thank the guy!"

Damon smirked at the man's words. Her jaw dropped and she snapped her head his direction. The son had his mouth covered in laughter.

"Thank you!" Damon called out with exasperation.

The guy nodded and pointed at the car as if dealing with another unruly child of his. Bella shook her head in bewilderment and made her way over. Damon nodded upon her and stepped aside motioning towards the door. She unlocked the door, with hesitance. Bella reared back rather stunned, after catching a glimpse of the inside. The dumbfounded girl glanced back Damon's direction. Her boyfriend gestured towards the car encouragingly. Bella climbed on inside and found herself rather giddy. The vampire grinned, taking notice, but didn't comment. She adjusted the mirrors and thoroughly looked around.

"Ok… this is actually pretty cool. But I can't keep this, seriously."  
"Sure you can and you will." Damon stated confidently, before shutting the door and cutting her a wink.

He waved the father and son off.  
"Nice doing business with ya!"

"Sure thing," the vampire called out in reply and hopped into his Camaro.

"I can't believe this." Bella uttered feeling somewhat guilty.

She never truly meant for her vampire boyfriend to buy her a damn car. And this was a nice one too. She started it up and it had the purr of a kitten. Which she found ironic, considering Damon's nickname for her. Bella followed Damon out and back into town. She hadn't a clue on how she'd explain this to Charlie and Jenna. When she pulled up to the curb of the house, Damon sprang out of the Camaro, twirling his keys about as he made his way over.

"You like?"

"Well yes but…"

He put a finger to her lips.

"Just enjoy it… Please. Think of it as a belated birthday gift. The title is in the glove compartment, under your name. And you're on my insurance now so that's also covered. Whenever you need money for gas, or anything of that nature, such as the car going kaput on you, let me know."  
"Jesus Damon, I…."

He shook his head and drew back a breath on this.

"Lizzy… Just let me do this. Okay?" He damn near pleaded as he pressed her up against the Mustang.

Damon caressed her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. They cranked their heads towards Charlie's police cruiser he pulled up to the house. This odd look was already planted about that face of his. Once he parked he stepped out , walking on over. He nodded upon Damon and respectfully offered a hand. Bella's jaw nearly dropped though.

"Damon, right?"

"Yes, sir, " Charlie nodded upon the vampire boyfriend and to Bella's amazement patted him on theback.

"So what's with the Shelby, Bells?"

"Nice, isn't it?" Damon threw out there, gathering Charlie's attention.

Her father nodded in agreement as his eyes met Damon's.

"Oh you love the car! I can tell!" Damon announced with a certain smirk, but his eyes never left the chief's.

"I do! Is it yours?"

"Actually no, it isn't. It's yourdaughter's. Remember… She needed a car. So we got her one! Pretty cool, huh?"  
"Oh yeah." Charlie agreed.

Damon gave a simple nod and Charlie blinked a couple times, turning back towards the car. He peeked inside, admiring it. Bella gazed upon her father in disbelief.

"Um, so you're ok with this?"  
Her father nodded.  
"I'm a little jealous if I'm to be honest."

Damon pecked Bella on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart!"

The chief's daughter just stood there for a moment, completely baffled. There were no words.

Damon waved her off and headed on home. And before long she found herself knocked for another loop.

"So … how's that going?" Charlie questioned in a hinting matter.

"What?"

"You and Damon?"

"Huh?"

"Well you two seem to be getting pretty serious. At least from the way he made it sound. You got the guy smitten. Still, I think he's a little old for you…."  
"Dad…" she groaned.

Charlie sighed.

"If I didn't trust you Bells, we'd be having an entire different conversation.

On this note he leaned against the car, looking to be in thought.

"Speaking of trust… My men and I got your car out of the river. Would you care to explain how one of the doors was ripped right off the hinge?"

"It was…?" Bella questioned, putting on her best front.

Later on…

When it finally hit her, Bella shot up in the bed that night.

"Dammit Damon you ASSHAT!"

"Oh look at you Lizzy, thinking of my fine ass before bed!" She heard him call out as he was at the window.

The vampire welcomed himself inside.

"I said you were an ass!"  
"Hmmm…"

"I can't believe you compelled my father… again!"  
"And which time would that be?" He wise-cracked.

"I'm serious Damon."

He nodded and plopped down in the bed beside her.

"Now there's no need to thank me. So you can stop that."

A giggle escaped her but she rolled her eyes simultaneously.

"Thank you Damon, you big stud muffin. I love you." She scoffed with a grin.

He sighed, putting on a front of his own.

"I knew you couldn't resist."

He arched his brows as she overlapped him , laying against his chest. Damon grazed his hands along her back and kissed the top of her head. He grimaced amongst himself however and removed the vervain filled necklace. The vampire laid it down on her nightstand. It was then he realized she was already out, something that wasn't his doing this time. That only told him she hadn't been getting enough sleep as of late. So he simply held her throughout the night.

Damon tilted his head after a few hours had passed. While she was sleeping, he was sensing something. Like that of another presence. Sure enough Bella let out a moan and Damon gritted his teeth knowing damn well what was taking place.

"Fight him off Lizzy…" He whispered in her ear, as he gently rolled her over.

"I'll block him…" the irritated vampire murmured.

Bella's back suddenly arched off the bed and she gasped out as if in pain. His eyes narrowed, with concern as she flung her head back like she'd been slapped.

"…fuck…" Damon muttered under his breath, as her nose started to bleed.

With his body planted over hers, the vampire began to focus. His girl gasped out once again and her eyes flew open. "Damon?" He nodded, just as he had her cell made a buzzing sound. Damon reached over and grabbed it but froze as he looked to the screen. Once he slide his thumb over, unlocking the phone, he reared back at what he saw. It was a picture text from yours truly. In fact Damon counted at least five pictures. He scrolled through each of them black and white, from a different era. Four of them were of an infant boy and the very last one was of Edward and Isabel Cullen.

"When did this start?"

Bella grimaced as he flashed the picture of her and Edward.

"Earlier today…"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he reached over and grabbed a tissue, handing it over.

"Nothing worth telling... He'll get the point, eventually."  
"Something tells me otherwise."  
"Damon please. I'm just trying to move past this. The best way to do that is to ignore him. If I give in and reply it'll only make matters worse."

"And what happens when he doesn't take no for an answer?"

"He won't have a choice."  
"Lizzy… I don't think you truly get where I'm going with this."  
She wiped her nose and looked to the blood on the tissue.

"What the…?"  
"As I was saying…"  
Bella shook her head.

"This is Edward we're talking about. Trust me. He wouldn't hurt me. He's merely going about this out of desperation now."

"Oh really?"

The blue eyed vampire stated bitterly. He hopped off the bed and paced the bedroom.

"Tell me sweetheart... What were you dreaming about?"

Her face flushed over and she lowered her head.

"That's about what I thought. And how did that dream end?"

She drew back a breath. Damon made his way over and gently cupped her chin.

"How did it end Lizzy?"

"I remember hearing your voice and I was trying to come to."  
"What did he do?"

"Slapped me."

He nodded.

"And now your nose is bleeding. But he'd never hurt you."  
"It was just a dream. Dreams can't harm you Damon."

"He's a fucking vampire Lizzy. It goes a bit deeper than that and he has more control than you think. Granted he's not near as strong as I am. And he's not that old. But everything that happens in those dreams IS HIS BIDDING! It's no different from when I entered your dreams at first. Now that you've had a taste of his blood. He'll keep this up until it runs out of your system. He's gonna do whatever he can think of to try and persuade you to his side of things. When he can't…." Damon gently tapped her nose.

"Well there you go. I believe it's safe to say husband numbero dous has some anger issues. Ones you need to be leery of."

"That doesn't make sense though. Edward, he never laid a hand on me when…"

"He was human right? Sweetheart, you really need to wake up now. He's not that man anymore. We're vampires and the more the years progress we lose more and more of our humanity. You saw it yourself. I almost ended your life."

"So what keeps you from ending me now? What's to say you won't eventually snap?"  
Damon reared back, with raised brows.

"You said so yourself. You lose more and more of your humanity as the years progress."

He nodded upon her challenging words.

"Okay, let's say the tables are turned for a moment. You've chosen Edward instead of me. Highly unlikely, but we'll just go with it. Now I'm on the other side of things. And I'd be doing just as he. No sense in lying about it. I'd do whatever it fucking took to get you back. I rather pity the idiot, if I'm to be honest, because let's face it. It could have been me on the other side of the fence."  
"But you said…" he put a single finger upon her lips.

"Let me finish…"

She drew back a breath of impatience.

"The difference being… is this… He gesture towards her bloody nose. If I had known it was you Lizzy. What happened that day would've never taken place. I could never hurt you. Dream or not. No matter how desperate I became. I'd rather burn time and time again than to lay a harmful hand upon you. That's not to say I wouldn't hurt others in order to try and get what I wanted in the end. But hurting you is a different story entirely. I know without a shadow of a doubt. I'd die before I willingly hurt you. Sappy enough for you, Kitten?"

"Then you're wrong."  
"How so…?"

"Your humanity… it's still intact if anything more so now than ever before."

The vampire narrowed his brows not sure what to say to that. And wasn't quite sure he agreed with that assessment. "Does it ever end?" He tilted his head in wonder. She half laughed in misery.

"I mean do I have to become fucking Buffy now or what?"

"Now there's an idea. Could be hot…"

"Damon…" she murmured, behind a giggle.

"Guess that makes you Spike then, "Bella taunted, with a playful mien.

Damon cocked a brow as he leaned back against the wall, his arms folded about his chest.

"Do I look like I need a trench coat and a pack of smokes? I'm better looking, have a way hotter girl and my car is a lot cooler... That blond pussy wouldn't stand a chance. And you're way more bad ass than Buffy. I'd make you a Sarah Conner and you can terminate that ginger haired fucker. Something tells me you're need more than a stake and some backflips to get rid of him. And when the fuck did you get a thing for blonds?!"

"Since when do you get all green-eyed over a fictional character?"

"Who says Spike is fictional sweetheart? Where do you think Joss got all his ideas from, hmm?"

"So what are you trying to tell me that you're Spike and Stefan is Angel?"

"Angel is a pussy. Stefan is a vagina."

She died in laughter. Damon shook his head with a grin. Lizzy came to her feet and made her way over. As if automatic, the vampire's arms wrapped around her. Bella leaned her body against his. His hands ran along the slope of her back as they kissed. She drew back a breath of surprise as he scooped her up and leaped out the window. Within the blink of an eye they were in the woods. Damon had her on the ground, where he ripped her tank top open. Her back arched off the ground as he licked her breasts, whilst flicking his tongue along her nubs.

"Damon…" she cried out as he grinded himself against her, eagerly.

Bella found herself aching for him as he pulsated against her. With gritted teeth, he reached down and tore through her shorts and panties. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy her scent. It had the vampire swallowing back in thirst. With swiftness, he unfastened his pants. Damon cocked a brow, but wore a smirk about him as his Lizzy ripped his buttoned shirt open. Her hands hungrily ran along his chest.

Without further ado the vampire plunged himself within her.

"…fuck Lizzy…" he murmured with a sexy tenor, driving Bella past the brink of lust.

Her nails clawed away at his back as her juices ran down her legs and flooded his cock.

"Hmmm… keep cumming Kitten. Don't fucking stop…" he demanded with a growl against her neck, before biting down.

His thrusting became even more rigorous, as she cooed out and in such a way, one that had his eyes rolling back. Damon never could get over the way she'd deluge his cock. He couldn't get enough of it. His tongue lapped along the crevice of her neck as he licked her clean afterword. Bella heatedly kissed him directly after, catching Damon by surprise. His Lizzy used to be squeamish around blood. But at the moment, she didn't even seem effected. That kiss alone had him aching for release. A low growl left his lips as he spilled his seed. He gave a few more deep strokes, before pulling out. Once he finished he rolled over with Bella in his hold. He locked lips with hers yet again, finding it hard to stop.

Bella rolled down the windows and turned up the radio, as Jeremy continued to complain on how it wasn't fair she got a 1966 Shelby Mustang. "Jer…" she called out during his little rant. "What?" He practically snapped as he continued to gawk upon the car, with utter jealousy.

"Would you like a ride?"

The teenage boy rolled his eyes but looked to be in thought.

"Get in the car and quit your bitching. You sound pathetic."

She broke into a giggle fit as he acted bitter but got in the car anyhow. Jeremy threw his backpack in the back, as she started pulled out of the drive. Jer reached over in attempts to change the station. This had her slapping at his hand.

"My car and I'm driving. Music stays as is."

"Oh come on! What is this shit?"

"H.I.M."  
"Who?"  
She sighed and shifted gears. He reached over once again and she slapped his hand even harder.

"Knock it off or you can walk."

Jeremy childishly folded his arms about his chest.

"Where is he?"  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific. "

Damon replied as he leaned against the door. The girl went to invite herself in only to realize she couldn't. She reared back finding herself truly puzzled.

"How are you doing that?"

"And what would that be?"  
"Damon I don't have time for your games."  
"Funny, I was just about to say that!"

He went to slam the door in her face.

"I'm not leaving until I know where Stefan is. Every year we celebrate his birthday together. This was the only time he was a no show."  
"Huh… Maybe he outgrew you! It's about time I'd say. Tell me Lexi, are you still stuck in the 80s?"  
The blonde rolled her eyes as he eyed her questionable clothing.

"Are you still whining over that dead wife of yours?"  
The vampire made a tsking sound and shook his head.

"To think, I was just about to invite you in."  
She narrowed her eyes on this, seeing through his lie.  
"No you weren't."  
"You're right. I wasn't…"  
"But how… I mean… why can't I cross the threshold? This is the doing of a witch, isn't it?"

"And your time is up. Do have a pleasant day!"

Lexi sighed with annoyance as he slammed the door in her face.

"Look what I got…" Bonnie called out as they were at their lockers.

Bella and Caroline's cranked their heads her direction and their jaws literally dropped.

"No fucking way." Bella uttered with a grin.  
"For reals?" Caroline added.

Bonnie smiled on their reactions.

"I won four tickets. But I'm not sure who to take," she taunted her friends, as she held the Maroon Five tickets.

"You bitch, you're so taking me." Bella harshly whispered.

This had the witch dying in laughter.

"What she said." Caroline agreed as Bella reached over, snagging a couple tickets.

"Thanks!" She called out as she handed Caroline the other ticket.

"I kind of love you right now." Bella playfully popped Bonnie on the rear and pecked her on the cheek.

"Should I be jealous?"

They all turned towards the direction in which the voice carried from.

"Lexi?!" Bonnie and Caroline chorused.

The pretty blonde smiled, with a nod. Bonnie and Caroline hugged her and started asking her questions as to what brought her here etc… Lexi's attention however was currently on Bella.

"And you are?"

"Bella."  
"You must be new here."  
"You could say that."

The girl looked around as if waiting for someone else to appear.

"So where's Stefan?"

Bonnie and Caroline frowned and got uneasy guises about them.

"Ummm okay…" Lexi said taking notice.

"He moved." Bella threw out there so Bonnie and Caroline wouldn't have to be the ones lying.

"Did he now?"  
Bella nodded with a bit of a shrug.

"Yep about a month or so ago."  
"And where to?"  
"Not sure. It was rather sudden. Kind of blew each of us out of the water."

Bonnie swallowed back on this, not sure what to say.

"Huh… Doesn't quite sound like Stefan."  
"I know… right? Well it was nice meeting you Lexi."  
"Likewise…"

Lexi turned and watched as Bella exited the building.

"The new girl's kind of cute." She stated with a shrug.

Caroline cut Bonnie a rather odd look, as she actually seemed jealous by Lexi's comment.

"So you must be taking this pretty hard then…" Lexi said as she turned to face Caroline.

She was quick to rear back however, as Jasper made his way around the corner. His arms wrapped around Caroline's waist and he kissed along her neck. "Or maybe not so much… Man… What the hell is going on? Stefan emailed me just a couple months ago about how he'd settled back in Mystic Falls and he was all gaga about you!" She pointed to Caroline. The major slanted his eyes upon Lexi.

"Yeah I know awkward. Sorry buddy but I'm rather lost at the moment."

Bonnie forced a smile Jasper's direction and quickly took Lexi by the arm.

"Excuse us."

He nodded as she practically dragged her out of the building.

"So forceful… I like."

Bonnie blushed, whilst shaking her head.

"So you and the new girl, huh? I thought you weren't batting for the other team. I mean I get it she's hot but still… Ouch you know."

"What?" Bonnie questioned confused as ever.

"Oh come on she was like all over you."

The witch lost all composure and reached to her stomach in laughter.

"Bella's dating Damon Salvatore. Believe me, she's nowhere near the gaydar."  
"Gaydar, huh?" Lexi repeated with a frown and a look of disappointment.

Bonnie sighed.

"You know what I mean Lexi."  
"Yeah I get it. Same ole Bon… So when are you going to finally come into terms with the truth?"

This had her looking around with a rosy face. "I'm not gay," Bonnie declared with a whisper.

"Sure you aren't. As to why you enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did last summer. Right?"  
"Would you keep it down?" The witch hissed.

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… Look, I came here for Stefan but in the meantime…"

The forth ticket was yanked out from her pocket. Bonnie's jaw dropped at this.

"I say I get to know your new friend…"

"I already told you she's…"  
"Yeah. Yeah… Dating Damon Salvatore…" Lexi called out as she walked away, ticket in hand.

She parked the Mustang in the drive of the boarding hose. Once Bella stepped out the car, she tilted her head upon the scene before her. Caroline had Jasper up against the front door and they were heavily making out.

"You two done?"

Jasper cocked a brow at this and Bella smiled, nodding his direction. He held up a single finger.

"Give us like five more minutes darlin'."

A breath of impatience escaped her as Jasper firmly planted his hands along Caroline's ass.  
"I'm not that patient, not today…" Bella made clear, as she walked over, taking Caroline by the hand.

"I'll remember that." Jasper called out with a smirk.

"I'm sure you will!"

"So Jasper's really living with Damon now?" Bella spilled out in disbelief, the moment she and Caroline were in the car.

Caroline nodded.

"As far as I know, Damon offered him a room," she replied with a shrug.

"Well wonders never seize, "the baffled girl murmured as she went to put the car in drive.

"JESUS DAMON!" Bella hollered out.

He cued that smirk of his, as he was standing right in front of the car.

"So you come by the house and don't even bother to say hello? Is that how this goes?"

"Yep," his Lizzy fired back with a grin and Caroline giggled.

"Hmmm" the vampire made his way around and peeked into the window.

"So what's the rush kitten?"

"Well, he's about 6 ft tall, has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a voice that makes women's panties drop on command."

He cocked a brow at this.

"I make women's panties drop sweetheart."

"But can you sing?"

"I can make you sing… Hell I can make you purr."

Bella bit her lower lip in thought.

"Would you like a demonstration?"

"Sorry got other plans."  
"Hmmmm…"

"You know if I take his balls, he's going to wind up a tenor right?" Jasper threw out there as he made his way over.

"Oh, so you admit to wanting to touch men's balls." Caroline quipped.

"Watch yourself darlin'."  
"But I'd rather watch Adam Levine," the blonde friend countered.

"That's the guy?" Damon scoffed bitterly.

"The guy looks like he has to beg for sex."

"Oh believe me, he doesn't." Bella taunted in return.

Both men frown at this, causing the girls to laugh.

"You two are so cute when you're all green with envy." Bella continued to tease and turned on the radio.

New Love by Maroon Five was playing and Caroline burst into laughter. The girls high fived one another and Bella put the car in drive.

"Love you!" She called out with a wave, as they pulled on out of the driveway.

"Lexi… What are you doing?!" Bonnie hissed as she looked around uncomfortably.

She'd pulled a bottle of Jack out from her jacket. Even Caroline and Bella looked on rather wide-eyed.

"You do realize that my father and Caroline's mother are police officers?"

"Huh, you don't say…"  
Bella nodded as she peered over the crowd, making certain they hadn't any eyes on them.

"Well if anything that only means the two of you could use this more than us."

Bonnie sighed with disapproval as Bella shrugged "you have a point" and took a good plunge. She choked back at first and Lexi patted her on the back. "Easy…"Bella held up her thumb as she caught her breath. "Shouldn't you be a pro at this by now?" Caroline muttered taking the bottle out from Bella's hand. "The way you were knocking back Damon's bourbon…" she hinted and Bella grimaced at the memory of that day. Caroline handed the bottle over to Bonnie. She drew back a breath as she hesitantly took it. Just as she took a swig the band got on stage. Lexi cut Bella a flirtatious wink, knowing Bonnie would catch it. In fact she spent most of the night flirting with Bella in hopes of getting under Bonnie's skin. She stuffed the bottle back into her jacket, halfway through the concert. They were good and plastered and singing along to every song.

The four of them were in a giggle fit, as they made their way back their cars.

"Ugh…" Bella groaned and shook her head, as she stumbled about in a drunken fashion.

"Perhaps a cab would be the better way of going about this."

She stated, knowing they were too drunk to drive. But the look of absolute shock on Caroline's face, caught her attention. Bella turned to see what her friend's was focused on. A hand clamped covered her mouth in shock, as Bonnie and Lexi were kissing. Bonnie caught the two of them gawking and within a beat she pried away from Lexi. Bonnie covered her face and took off running. Lexi truly looked not only disappointed but hurt by Bonnie's reaction.

"Why don't you show Lexi the car?" Bella hinted, handing Caroline her keys.

Caroline nodded but looked just as mystified as Bella was. Bella followed Bonnie back towards the area of the concert. She swallowed back the instant she heard Bonnie crying.

"Hey…"

Bonnie hurriedly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and then cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry about that. Must've been the whisky talking."

Bella shook her head on this, knowing damn well it wasn't.

"Something tells me otherwise."

"Well you're wrong."

A smile formed along her face as she glanced back towards the stage.

"Oh come on Bonnie… You almost had me wishing I was Lexi."

Bonnie snorted behind her tears.

"Shut up."  
"I'm serious… You almost made Damon look bad in comparison. And that's not something I thought I'd ever say."

Bonnie cut her a bewildered look.

"I couldn't tell if you two were playing tonsil hockey or if you were looking for a flag."

"Flag?"

Bella nodded with a hint of a blush herself.

"You were the one with your hands firmly fixed on Lexi's ass. Not the other way around."

She grimaced as Bonnie covered her face and broke into sobs once again. Bella put her arm around her.

"I'm just going to put this out there. And I truly hope you hear me on this. Love is love… You can't control it. And you can't simply make it go away. And you shouldn't feel any shame in that. If you have feelings for Lexi. Then why hold back? And why care about what other's think. Bonnie you were fine until you realized me and Caroline were watching. Then you lost your shit. Do you truly think either of us would judge you?"

"You should have seen your faces."

Bella nodded.

"Well yeah… I'm sure! But it's not what you're thinking. You just caught us off-guard. We hadn't a clue… you and Lexi. But we're your friends. I'm not about to judge you. Hell Bonnie I'm fucking a dead guy technically. And apparently this isn't my first time. So I suppose in a way I truly do have a thing for necrophilia."

Bonnie died in laughter and Bella hugged her even tighter.

"If there's one thing I've learned… Is if you find the one person you're meant to be with, then you should never have to apologize for it. Real love is just that: Love…with no fear or excuses."

Suddenly there was a round of applause all around them. Looking up, they see that everyone else that was heading to their cars had stopped and listened, and apparently liked what they heard. They hadn't even made it far from the stage and Bella saw something that caught her by surprise. Adam Levine was just outside the curtain! She couldn't help but blush when he raised his beer in her direction and gave a simple nod.

"Oh man Damon's going to kill me…"

(Be a sport and leave your review/comment! Thank you! Thank you Mommy4Thomas and hubby for helping me with the playful banters on and other fun puns! You rock my world, truly! Gamma Love and Passing of the Torch coming up next!)


	16. Chapter 16 Interrupted Intervention

Chapter 16

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

"STOP!" Bella called out as she came to.

The covers had her in a tangle and she fell as she came to her feet.

"Dammit…" she groaned and miserably, tossing the covers aside.

It'd been nearly a week now and the dreams were getting worse. Like usual around this time, her cell phone vibrated. She gritted her teeth, already knowing. The young woman took a few steps towards the nightstand where her phone was. But was quick to grunt out in realization. With narrowed eyes she reached out and cut her lamp on. She looked into the lengthwise mirror and her jaw dropped. The back of her tank top was caked in blood.

With a quivery hand she grabbed her phone and read the text message.

Isabel, my love, please, just talk to me. You cannot avoid me forever.

 

"You came…"

Bella nodded as she stepped out of her car and stuffed her keys into her pocket. He smiled and made his way over.

"You said you wanted to talk."

She nodded once again and leaned against the car. She folded her arms about her chest and he reached out and caressed her cheek. Bella kept her eyes on his the entire time.

"We've so much to discuss…"

His eyes widened and he found himself in absolute shock. The vampire was brought to his knees.

"I never was much for talking."

Bella sighed as she reached over and jerked the syringe out from Edward's heart. She kicked him to the ground and hunkered down. She roughly cupped his cheek.

"I love how you vampires keep underestimating me. I'm sorry. Did I fail to mention I was a hunter once upon a lifetime? You see after a certain bitch tried to get between my first husband and I… I decided to take a take a different approach. I made certain I was trained by the best."

She forced Edward up by the roots of his hair.

"Tonight? Big mistake. Coming to my house and trying to compel my father into letting you in? When that wouldn't work you went for the Dear Penthouse dreams, again?"

Bella put forth just enough strength, staking him to a tree.

"You think you can enter my dreams and FUCK ME?!"

Bella froze as she felt a hand along her shoulder. She gritted her teeth as whoever it was put great force behind it. She came to her knees. Another vampire zipped over and removed the stake. He tossed it over and Bella felt another hand wrap around her arm. She was forced back to her feet. Bella narrowed her eyes seeing as how it was Esme and Carlisle. With them was the rather burly vampire; the one that had removed the stake. The other was a blonde haired woman.

"I think we need to talk." Carlisle said.

"ENOUGH!"

Bella whipped around and let out a sigh of relief. Jasper nodded upon her but had a look of concern about him.

"Are you alright, darlin'?"

She nodded.

"This doesn't concern you Jasper. Not anymore…" Carlisle threw out there.

"Actually it does…"

"She's family… Let us handle this."

Jasper snorted on this.  
"Family, huh? Is that what you call this?"

"Something you wouldn't know about, considering how you left."

"Still bitter I see."

"She doesn't want any part of your little cult, or worshipping your pencil dick god over there."

"As I stated before… This isn't any of your concern. We happen to know this young lady, quite well in fact."

Bella half laughed and jerked out of their hold.

"Family? You were my boss and that was your wife. She was a nurse that worked alongside of me."

Carlisle drew back breath on this.

"You are family in the sense that you belong with my son. And you should know Esme and I thought the world of you. Like a daughter in fact if I'm to be frank."  
"You are aware she nearly killed him?" Jasper stated with a smirk.  
"Is that what you want Eddie boy to be the bitch? Because with this little lady that's exactly what you'd be. Vampire or not. I mean look at you. She's had you fucking staked to a tree and your heart is filled with vervain."

Carlisle ignored Jasper and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"We're just going to have a little chat."

"Carlisle…" Jasper snarled.

"Leave her be! She's already claimed and trust me, you don't want to interfere with that. You think this one has a temper. You haven't a clue what her significant other is capable of."

He and Esme led Bella into the woods. Jasper rolled his eyes and stared down the other three. Them being Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. He laughed and paced the area as Rosalie was feeding Edward a bag of blood. Jasper found himself briefly pondering if it were pig's blood.

"Do you have any idea the war you just started? You idiots!"

 

Damon's lip curled and he threw his bottle of bourbon across the room. The concrete he'd put on the cellar door had been busted through and the door was forced open. And his brother… nowhere to be found… He grabbed his keys and jacket and took off determined to find him and the one responsible.

 

"First off…"

Bella gasped back as Carlisle injected her with something. She reached to her hip and staggered back, looking to him in disbelief.

"What did you…"

Her legs gave out on her and he swiftly caught her.

"It's only temporary. So please, there's no need for alarm… But we can't take any chances."

He swiftly propped her up against a tree. He caressed her cheek then checked her vitals. He nodded as if to himself.

"My apologies… "  
Bella tried to move her legs but couldn't. Whatever he gave her paralyzed her from the waist down. Jasper had sensed her distress with his flair of empathy and rushed over.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He started towards her and Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme pinned him back against a tree.

"We just want to talk that's all."

"I've got nothing to say to you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Bella hun, please… He's only trying to help you and Edward." Esme called out.

Bella laughed.

"Oh I can tell. He's a real Maury Povich."

Esme sighed and Carlisle took her place in holding Jasper back. She squatted down before Bella, cupping her chin.

"I know what it's like Bella."  
"And what might that be exactly?"

"To be pulled in by the wrong man. But I was redeemed in a way I never knew possible."

Esme starts to tell her story on how she fell for a vampire king by the name of Aro. He took her in and turned her making false promises on how she'd become his queen. But once he had her where he wanted she was nothing more than a slave. Lover when he felt the need. But she wasn't the only one. Aro had a nasty habit of collecting wives and lovers and tossing them aside once he'd had his fill. Esme knew she was to become one of the chopping block considering she was a vampire who was considered ordinario aka ordinary. And to someone like Aro, she held no real significance. His only true interests were power and lots of it. If you were a vampire with no real gifts other than just being a vampire. You were disposable. Aro wanted strong lovers and wives. And he treated those he deemed worthy enough like pure gold. Ones like Esme however, not so much. If anything she'd become a thorn in his side and he took shame in her being one of his.

When Carlisle came into the picture. He had come to stay with the Volutri. He wanted to see what it was all about. He'd thoughts of joining them even. But he met Esme and sparks flew. He no longer held interest in joining their cause. Instead he wanted to save Esme from soon to be worse fate. It was no secret she was to meet her demise soon as Aro lost interest.

Bella however saw this for what it was and began to lose interest in the story. To them Damon was Aro and Edward was Carlisle. Edward was meant to save Bella from her demons and Damon was one of them.

"You can stop now…"

Esme reared back on Bella's words as she was still trying to tell her story.

"I'm sorry you were put in that situation. But I'm not you. And I don't appreciate this little intervention of yours. And seriously, Dr. Cullen, you fucking paralyzed me? I see where he gets it now…"

They cut her an odd glance. She used her hands to maneuver her body about and with her back to them she lifted her shirt. Jasper's eyes went wild and he snarled back at the claw marks on her back.

He jerked out of their hold and charged right for Edward. He barely managed to dodge the attempted blow. He hissed out and the others circled Jasper.

"NOOOO!" Bella shouted as Rosalie and Emmett went to seize Jasper.

Jasper leaped over them, snapping Edward's neck. Bella's heart sank as a stake was driven through Jasper, barely missing his heart.  
"PLEASE STOP!"

She desperately crawled towards them as the two younger vampires were beating the shit out of Jasper.

"Jasper…" she called out reaching to him.

He gritted his teeth and pulled the stake out from his chest. The major drove the stake into Carlisle's heart. The others all gasped back in surprise.

"That's right assholes, now what?!"

They grabbed ahold of him and Emmett had his arm wrapped around Jasper's neck. Esme had the stake in her hand. Bella's eyes widened with fear as Jasper struggled to break free. Bella jumped however as Damon seemingly appeared from nowhere and he had Esme's heart in hand. His tilted his head about the other two menacingly as he squeezed it and it burst. Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust as some of the blood landed on her.

"RUN!" Damon warned with a smirk.

They looked to one another wide-eyed and took off. Fog made its appearance and began to thickly spread throughout the woods thickly. He gave them a head start by counting to five.

Jasper hurriedly made his way over to Bella. He helped her to her feet and propped her up against a tree.

Emmett and Rosalie froze as Damon appeared before them. With narrowed eyes he shook his finger upon them as if scolding two children.

"So which of you wants to die first? Either of you have a preference?"

The beefy vampire got a protective hold on the pretty blonde one.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?"

Damon casually made his way over, circling them.

"Quit the fetching couple."

He wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"How about you, sweetheart?"  
He locked eyes with the blonde and cut her a wink.

"No need to be shy. Now listen… You see that branch over there?"

Damon pointed to an eight foot branch that was sticking out from a nearby tree.

"You're going to impale your lover onto that branch and then yourself! After all, I would hate for you to be separated!"

"Where is he?"

Jasper reared back on Bella's question. He glanced back to see Edward was gone.

"No fucking way!" He hissed and started to look around.

"Please Jasper. We can't let him escape!"

He nodded and without another thought he took off in search of him.

Bella tried to taking a step but her legs were still numb, causing her to lose her footing. She growled out, taking a fist to her right leg.

"COME ON!"

"In need of assistance?"

Bella turned her head with relief. Damon scooped her up and was checking her over.

"What happened?"  
As she told her story he was also looking for around for Edward. The more he learned the more the angrier he grew. And he was writhing in anger before he sensed Bella's distress. First Stefan? Now fucking Edward?

"So let me get this straight… instead of calling me – your charming, strong, super-sexy, vampire boyfriend. You decided to handle this on your own?" He questioned in a tsking manner.

"Damon…" she groaned.

He shook his head and placed her into the Shelby. As he lifted the back of her shirt his eyes went cold and those black veins spread across his face.

"Next time you call. I don't care what time of day or what the fucking situation is Lizzy."

"I can't always have you fighting my battles for me."  
"Sure you can!"  
"Damon…"

"That's what I'm here for, right?"  
Her lip curled at this.

"I'm not some fucking damsel in distress! I HAD HIM! JUST LIKE I HAD STEFAN!"

He drew back a breath and hopped on in the driver's side. Bella handed the keys over.

"I know that Lizzy. Hell anyone in their right mind does. I've never once seen you as a damsel in distress. Far from it... But you're dealing with things that…"

Damon tilted his head about as he made Jasper out through the rearview mirror. He turned around at this and Jasper was shaking his head looking just as pissed as Damon was.

"He's gone."

"Of course he is!" Damon said with a fake chipper.

"I don't get it. No way should he have been able to snap out of it that fast and just up and vanish. He'd have been too weak."

Jasper got in the back and Damon peeled on out of there. Bella looked back with concern as Jasper laid down looking frail. She reached back offering her wrist. Damon cocked a brow at this.

"Lizzy… Are you offering my sweet nectar to another?"

"He needs it…"

Damon reached back, placing her hand back into her lap.

"He's good," he stated with a shrug.

"Damon…"  
He ignored this as he headed back to the boarding house.

"There's something else isn't there?"

Bella questioned studying him. He nodded as he pulled into the drive and parked. Damon starred off into space for a moment before answering.

"I should've ended him Lizzy."  
"Edward?"

"Okay… that one too. I wanted to kill him. But you wouldn't let me!" He whined.

She sighed.

"Okay fine. I should have let you."

He raised his brows on this.

"So you're admitting that you were wrong. That like usual I was right?"

"No, I'm never wrong. There's just moments where you should've been more forceful."

Damon raised his brows on this.

"Hmmm… is that what you want Kitten?" He said with a seductive tenor.

Bella let out a breath of relief as the feeling returned to her legs. She rubbed them down before getting out of the car and headed into the boarding house. Damon rolled his eyes just waiting for it. Jasper rose from the back seat and cut him an odd look.

"What are we waiting for?"

Damon raised a single finger and within the matter of seconds.

"WHERE IN THE FUCK IS STEFAN?!"

He nodded and glanced back towards the house. Jasper sneered at this as well and darted into the house. Damon tapped his fingers along the stirring wheel.

"And you just had to waste good bourbon." He scolded himself as he bitterly got out of the car, slamming the door.

When he entered the house, Bella was already searching throughout the entire cellar. Jasper was at the entry way shaking his head. "No human could have done this!" They heard her call out.

"Tell me something I don't know already." Damon retorted.

"Who the in the hell would let him out?" she muttered to herself.

She passed by a certain door and froze with that heart sinking feeling. She wrapped her hands around the bars to the small window looking in.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" 

The young woman shrugged upon the vampire locked within. 

"I think I just did!"

"Isabel! Now I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. Just let me out of here."

Isabel smiled, twirling the stake within her hand about. 

"Begging? Really, Katherine? I must admit I didn't think you had it in you."

"So what's your plan exactly? 

"You think I'm going to tell you?"

"Just curious as to how you think you're going to get that stake in me from there."

"Oh this old thing?"  
Katherine nodded looking amused.

"It's not for you…"

"And how would your friend take it knowing you killed me?"

"Oh it won't be me taking your life."

The vampire reared back in surprise as Damon entered the cellar. 

"Lizzy?" He called out in concern.

She greeted him with a hug.

"I told you to wait for me sweetheart."

"I know Damon but I had the perfect opportunity had to act."

He drew back a breath and kissed her forehead.

"Alright then, let's get this over with." 

"What are you doing?"

They turned with cringe towards the familiar voice.

Bella staggered back at the memory.

"NO STEFAN!"

Bella blinked a couple of times.

Stefan headed for the door and Damon jerked him back.

"Think about what you're doing! Innocent people are dying because of her. Not to mention how she's destroyed our family!" 

He gritted his teeth and shoved Damon back.

"NOOOO!" she shrieked out as Stefan released Katherine and she suddenly had her fangs pierced into Damon's neck. Blood spilled out from his throat and ran along his shirt.

"STEFAN PLEASE!"

Stefan held Isabel back as Katherine fed Damon her blood after feeding from him. Damon's eyes rolled back and she lay him down. 

"NO Katherine!" Stefan yelled as Isabel was suddenly snatched from his hold.

"YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

"GOOD!" Katherine snapped in return and went back to feeding.

Katherine's looked to Stefan in disbelief as he'd rammed a stake through her chest, barely missing her heart.

"Not her… I mean it Katherine. You will never harm Isabel again! Do I make myself clear?!"

Her legs were still a bit unstable as she wandered about the cellar. She decidedly leaned against the wall, giving herself a break. Both men looked to one another in wonder as she broke into a giggle fit.

"Everything alright down there?" Damon called out with concern.  
"Yep! Just awesome!"

Bella used the wall to brace herself as she headed back up the stairs.

"Mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Damon inquired as he bit down on his wrist and put it to her mouth.

Jasper had plopped down on the couch was looking to the ceiling.

After she finished Damon wiped a drop of blood from her lip with his thumb and licked it clean.

"I would if I had anything to share."

"Hmmm… so I take it you're going into hysterics?"

"Sure, we'll just go with that."

"Awe look at that he's all tuckered out…"

Damon murmured gesturing towards Jasper. He had passed out cold. Bella rushed over, checking on him.  
"He needs blood."

"Fresh out of blood bags."

"Then find him something!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Damon witted.

"Damon seriously… He's your friend, don't be an assbutt!"

Damon reared back at this.

"First it's asshat now it's assbutt? Where do you idiotic words like that?"

"Damon…"  
"Yes, my little love muffin?"

"Quit being a dick and help your friend!"

"Fine…" he said with a groan.

"If I must…"

"So what do you think he'd prefer tall, dark, and brunette or blonde and busty…"

"DAMON!"  
"Alright, alright I'll be back…"

 

Bella rose from Damon's recliner once he returned. She rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! You were supposed to bring him a snack not a skank."

"Who you calling skank, you bitch."

"Great come back. I'm nearly in tears…" Bella fired back.

Damon shrugged and roughly pulled at Vicki's hair.

"Just grabbed the first person I ran into."

"Great. Can vampires get STD's?"

"Guess we're about to find out. If nothing else he'll get a contact high."

Bella could smell the marijuana the moment she entered the room. She shook her head with disgust and stirred Jasper awake.

"Hey…" She softly called out as he came to.

He narrowed his eyes upon the brunette Damon had with him.

"My little Kitten thought you might be hungry. So here I brought you something. Sorry they were all out of toys."

He shoved Vicki Jasper's way and Jasper swiftly caught her. Damon had compelled her into coming with him but nothing else. So she screamed out once Jasper's fangs made their appearance.

He froze in realization.

"I thought she was compelled."

"She is." Damon said with another shrug and took out a bottle of bourbon from his jacket.

Jasper looked upon him confused. Damon cut Vicki a wink.

"Great party, isn't it?" He raised his glass of bourbon to her.

Bella gritted her teeth with annoyance as Vicki continued to scream.

"JUST DRAIN THE STUPID BITCH ALREADY!"

Both vampires looked to Bella with raised brows. She had her ears covered and was looking away from Jasper and Vicki. Jasper shrugged.

"Is that what you want darlin'?"

"Yes! You're a vampire! So do what you do best and SUCK IT!"

Damon cued that smirk of his and chuckled to himself. "Hmm I wouldn't mind a good sucking myself Kitten." Jasper didn't even bother compelling Vicki. He gave into Bella's wishes and fed to the last drop. Bella turned around however and her jaw dropped.

"JASPER!"

He lifted his eyes upon Bella.

"Shit! You really… Oh… my… God! I didn't really mean it!"

"Actually you did, otherwise I wouldn't have gone through with it," Jasper hinted about his empathy ability.

Bella rushed over and checked for a pulse. Her eyes widened and her gaze met Damon's.

"Fuck!"

"I'm game…"  
"Damon, I'm being serious!"

"So am I, gorgeous!"

"And what am I supposed to tell Jer or Matt even?"

"Why say anything? See we were having fun until you let that good ole conscious of yours kick in. Such the buzzkill."

"Says one of the two vampires within the room. Sorry Damon baby I'm a little out of the loop… being human and all."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and Damon made his way over, handing her a glass of bourbon. Bella sort of laughed and downed the contents. Jasper picked Vicki up and flipped her over his shoulder. He zipped on out of the house.

"Where's he taking her?"

"You mean the corpse?"

She nodded. He shrugged yet again and topped off her glass.

"Don't know. Don't care. Neither should you."

"Damon…"  
"Lizzy…" he softly said, whilst lifting her chin.

"I believe some deadbeat ex of little Gilbert's is the least of our concern. Look at it like this. She's out of his life for good. And that's what you wanted. Wasn't it?"

She nodded but still had a guilty mien about her.

"At the moment, my only concern is finding my vagina of a brother and your pussy of an ex. Everything else is irrelevant. You just let Jasper and I handle icky Vicki. Right now you need to focus on watching your back. I mean it… Every move you make. In fact it's time you start ingesting some vervain. I want it in your system at all times. Wear your necklace everyday even to bed."

"But…"

He put a finger to her lips, shushing her.  
"I'll be fine. We need to take all precautions."

He narrowed his eyes, looking to be in thought.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Deep down he was wondering if he could convince her into letting him change her. He could breathe a little easier knowing she was less vulnerable.

"Maybe you should just turn me."

He raised his brows on this.

"Is this another one of those I don't mean what I say things?"

She regarded him with a puzzled expression.

"Oh you know… JUST DRAIN THE STUPID BITCH ALREADY! (fake gasp) I didn't really mean it!" He mocked doing his best impersonation of her.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Damon."  
"So am I…"

"Just forget it!"

She grabbed her keys and started towards the door.

"I fucked up. And I know it. I won't be making that mistake again Lizzy."

She shut her eyes and drew back a breath as her hand was along the door handle.

"You think that's what this is? That I'm somehow blaming you?"

"Well Lizzy… Iook at it like this… I had the chance to kill them both and didn't take it. Now your life hangs in the balance as usual. Hell if I don't turn you it could be another century or longer before I find you again if I ever do."

Bella cringed on this and Damon pulled a certain face.

"Then we keep your blood in my system for now. And I suppose I'll spend the summer adapting to the life of a vampire."

Damon shrugged.

"Is that what you really want?"

She swallowed back and could feel that knot within the back of her throat.

"You know what I really want?"

"And what would that be sweetheart?"

He tilted his head about waiting for an answer. She let out a laugh of utmost misery.

"To go back to in time and fix everything. Kill Katherine, Stefan, and whoever else stood in our way. To have that family we were robbed of."

Damon swallowed back on this and made his way over. He put a hand along her shoulder and she twirled about with a gasp. The vampire shut his eyes as he held her.

"There hasn't been a day where I don't feel the same way…" he admitted.

She nodded against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Bella drew back a breath as she lifted her head off his chest. He narrowed his eyes and wiped the remains of tears from her face with his thumbs.

"But we have to move on Damon. We have to let it be and build from here. Only this time we let no one stand in our way. Vampire or not… I'm with you every step of the way. Always will be…"

Damon passionately planted his lips against hers. Bella's wrapped her arms around him and brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She let out small gasp as she was suddenly on the couch. Before she could even blink the vampire had her pants off. He ripped her panties off and breathed her sex in. He licked his lips and Bella thought she'd cum at that alone. Damon took his tongue along her clit. He smirked as she moaned out and was squirming about the couch. He got a firmer hold on her and lapped his tongue along her slit.

"Hmmm…" he hummed along her pussy.  
"Something's never change Kitten."

He uttered as he lifted his eyes upon her.

"That pussy of yours is one of them. Fuck…" he shook his head and gave one last thorough lick.

That tongue of his however traveled to her inner thigh. She could feel his fangs hungrily grazing along her flesh. He bit down and she cried out his name as she came. Damon swiftly unfastened his pants and took himself out. He stroked his cock as he fed from her. He knew it could be sometime before he could partake of her blood again. So he decided to take advantage of it while he could. There truly as nothing like it. Everything when it came to his Lizzy was sweet. He could easily devour her whole. He eyed her pussy off and on enjoying the little show she was giving him. She had her fingers buried within and they were covered in her saccharine juices.

The vampire took her by surprise. Once finished feeding from her he sucked the sap from her fingers. He truly couldn't get enough.

"Fuck me Damon baby."

At her plea he drove his entire length in and started to thrust.

"Harder!" She begged with the arching of her back.

"I'll fuck you right through this couch, Kitten!" He rumbled as he fucked her even harder.

He felt her release yet again and at this he fired off as well. He gave a few more strokes before pulling out. They held one another in silence. Both however were in thought about her being turned.

After a few more moments Bella turned facing him. He caressed her cheek as they locked eyes.

"Would you feel different about me?"

He narrowed his eyes in wonder.

"Different?"

She nodded and ran her hand along his chest.

"If I were to become a vampire."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Well won't I smell and taste different? Act different even?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe…"

"So you don't think that would make you have any regrets or resentment even?"  
"Lizzy where are you going with this exactly? Are you having second thoughts about being turned?"  
"No of course not. I'm just…"

He shook his head and put a finger to her lips.

"Over analyzing everything… like usual. Stop that. Don't you ever get tired of thinking? Let's just live in the moment. It must be exhausting being in that head of yours. On another note when are you going to realize that it doesn't matter? You truly think I'd spend this many years in search of you if I was so concerned about your fucking appearance or what you were. Human, vampire, witch, old-woman even what have you… You're my Lizzy." He taped her forehead with his finger.

"I'd know you from anywhere. And I will always find a way. Face it you're not ridding of me that easily."

She smiled on this.

"I don't want to."

"Good now quit making me say all that sappy shit!"

"Why are you afraid your war buddy will hear you and take away your - I'm a bad ass vampire card?"

Damon popped her on the rear.

"Play nice Lizzy."

"Now what fun would that be?"

"If you need something to keep that mouth of yours busy I've just the thing…" he hinted, whilst wiggling his brows.

Bella reached over as her cell phone rang. She smiled seeing as how it was Bonnie.

"Sup?"

Damon ran his fingers along the slope of her back.

"You're not going to believe this."  
"Oh with the night I've had… Believe me nothing is shock-worthy…"  
"Hmmm you might be singing a different tune here soon."

Bella drew back a breath.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Have you been on the internet?"  
"Um no… Not as of late. Why?"

"You might want to check your email. I sent you the link."  
"Link?"  
"You'll see. Find a way to get online."

"I can use my phone but will have to call you back."

"You better!"

Bella shrugged on this and hung up. She used her phone to get online and checked her mail. Damon was peering over as well as she played the video Bonnie had linked to her. Bella reared back as it was Adam Levine.

"If anyone could help me find this girl…" he held up his phone revealing a picture of Bella.

"I've got concert tickets and back stage passes for her and a few of her friends."  
Bella's jaw dropped.

"And if you just happen to be watching this… please respond let me know you're out there. Those were some pretty epic words… Hope to hear from you!"

Damon drew back a breath on this and Bella's entire face flushed over. Bella giggled at the annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

"Don't tell me I have to kill a teenage heartthrob and be the reason for the rise in emo teenage rock music and black hair dye."

"Ugh, Damon you shouldn't even joke about that."

"Which part? And what makes you think I'm joking?"

"You're not going to kill Adam Levine."

He shrugged.

"Well not while you're looking…"

"DAMON!"

 

(Be a sport leave your comment/review. And thanks to Mommy4Thomas and Bertie Bott for being a soundboard on this and offering their advice! Loves ya! And here's your reward Pumpkin!)


End file.
